Cécité
by Lo-y-t
Summary: D'un côté, il y a Marinette, apprentie styliste chez les Agreste. De l'autre, il y a Ladybug, célèbre super-héroïne. Et de l'autre côté de la rue, il y a lui, Adrien Agreste.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, bonjour!

Je reviens donc avec une nouvelle fiction sur Miraculous Ladybug. Contrairement à l'autre, il n'y aura pas un rythme de parution aussi rapide. D'ailleurs, considérer ce chapitre comme étant un apéritif sur ce que je réserve pour la suite, histoire d'avoir vos retours sur cette nouvelle idée.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je m'appelle Marinette, une jeune fille comme les autres. Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, je deviens miraculous Ladybug!

Ok on s'arrête deux minutes! Tout le monde connait cette histoire. Bon, reprenons!

Je m'appelle Marinette, une fille pas vraiment comme les autres car quand on m'appelle pour défendre Paris contre les forces du mal, je deviens Ladybug!

\- « Bien joué! » Je m'exclame en cœur avec Chat Noir.

Nous joignons nos poings en signe de victoire. Et un vilain en moins dans la ville! C'est le quatrième en deux semaines. En quatre ans d'activités de super héros, le Papillon n'a pas lâché l'affaire une minute. Tout à coup, alors que le temps reprend son cours, mon miraculous clignote, signe que je dois rapidement m'éloigner de Chat Noir, secret oblige.

\- « Je file, au revoir Chat Noir! »

Celui-ci agite sa griffe dans ma direction avant de s'enfuir de son côté sans demander son reste. D'immeubles en immeubles, je fends les airs, pressée par le temps, il ne me reste que deux minutes avant de redevenir Marinette.

Quatre ans...Quatre longues années durant lesquelles Chat Noir et moi n'avons pas chômé, à tel point que nous avons désormais un contact direct avec tous les postes de police de la capitale en cas de problème ou signalisation d'un comportement suspect. Jusqu'ici, cette aide ne nous a servi que quelques fois

Une minute. Mon objectif à porté de vue, j'atterris sur le toit d'un building, scrute des yeux le moindre recoin avant de me détransformer. Une bourrasque de vent balaie mes cheveux, m'aveuglant temporairement. Je m'engouffre de l'autre côté de la porte dure et glacée du à l'altitude. Une fois à l'abri, je tâche de me recoiffer, nouant mes cheveux en queue de cheval - j'ai abandonné les couettes à mon entrée au lycée. Je plisse ma jupe bleue ajustée au dessus de ma taille et cachant la partie basse de mon chemisier blanc jusqu'à retrouver une tenue correcte. Un coup d'œil à mes jambes m'assure que mes bas noirs ne se sont pas déchirés et que mes chaussures de même couleur ne sont pas abîmées.

\- « Marinette, regarde ta montre! » S'écrie Tikki, paniquée.

Oh non! Elle a raison, il est déjà dix-neuf heures et je dois être à la résidence Agreste dans une heure! Mais avant, je dois absolument repasser chez moi pour récupérer mes croquis. Je m'élance en direction des escaliers, refusant de tenter l'ascenseur.  
Cela fait un an depuis peu que je travaille pour les Agreste. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, je ne travaille pas directement avec Adrien - oui vous savez, ce beau blond au visage d'ange et ses yeux d'un vert à faire pâlir Mickael Jackson? Eh bien, je ne le croise qu'à de brèves occasions, au détour de shooting photo quand j'en ai l'occasion ou bien lors de dîners comme ce soir si seulement j'y parviens!

Les marches défilent, je n'en vois pas le bout et mon cœur agonise dans ma poitrine. C'est le souffle saccadé et la respiration bruyante de que j'atteins finalement le rez-de-chaussée, devant les regards étonnés et intrigués des employés de l'accueil. Je m'arrête trois secondes, histoire de ne pas mourir dans les minutes qui suivent puis sors enfin de l'immeuble, direction celui d'en face.

J'habite dans un petit appartement non loin du Trocadéro - logement que je partage avec deux maquilleuses souvent absentes en raison de la popularité internationale de leurs mannequins respectifs. Au diable les feux rouges, nous sommes à Paris après tout. Qui a le temps d'attendre que ce foutu feu passe au vert? Personne. Malgré les furieux klaxons qui fusent, je trottine jusqu'aux escaliers de mon immeuble. Ils semblent infranchissables dans mon état.

\- « Tikkiiiii », je geins en posant un pied sur la première marche.

Celle-ci glisse sa petite tête en dehors de ma bourse bleue, calquée sur l'ancien modèle.

\- « Désolée Marinette, je suis trop épuisée. »

Bon, il va falloir se résoudre à gravir l'équivalent de l'Everest. Agrippée à la rampe, je me traîne jusqu'au troisième étage et titube vers la deuxième porte. Mes pieds souffrent, bien loin de la sensation de vie lorsque je me balade, hissée sur mon yo-yo. Second retournement de situation, mes clés se cachent quelque part dans mon sac. Mes mains deviennent moites et buttent sur tout ce qu'elles croisent: crayons, portefeuille, maquillage, bloc-notes. Ah, enfin, les voilà! Je rentre précipitamment dans l'appartement, totalement dérangé.

\- « J'ai encore oublié de faire le ménage... »

Et pour cause, au pied des meubles gisent des canettes et des paquets de chips à moitié vide. Tant pis, ils demeureront ainsi encore quelques heures. Je fouille mes affaires à la va-vite à la recherche de mon cahier de croquis et de mes documents. Je n'ai pas non plus le temps de me changer pour une tenue plus raffinée, j'ajoute un bracelet à mon poignet et me recoiffe une dernière fois avant de repartir aussi vite, sans oublier de refermer la porte à clés.

\- « Dix-neuf heures trente. Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais encore me faire sermonner! »

Paniquée, je pique un sprint dans les escaliers. Pas besoin de sport quand on s'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Je suis supposée prendre deux lignes de métro puis marcher une dizaine de minutes jusqu'au portail. Tikki étant trop faible pour me transformer, je me résous à appeler un Uber dans l'espoir d'être prise en charge assez rapidement. Je suis chanceuse car un chauffeur peut venir me chercher dans les dix prochaines minutes à trois rues d'ici. Mes pieds brûlent, mes poumons souffrent, mes mains sont moites et mes cheveux bleutés fouettent mon visage à cause du vent violent. Bref, tant d'éléments qui indiquent je vais bien dormir cette nuit. Je lève les yeux au ciel, l'orage est imminent. Je presse donc le pas en direction de la rue indiquée par l'application, esquivant les passants eux aussi envoûtés par leur téléphone.

\- « Pourquoi j'ai toujours ce pressentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose? »

Ah la voiture est là, une Peugeot, un vieux modèle reconnaissable par ses couleurs criardes. C'est une chance, vous n'imaginez pas la galère de devoir identifier une voiture noire passé vingt-deux heures. Le chauffeur me fait des appels de phares, je lui adresse un signe de la main et me dépêche de m'engouffrer à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- « Bonjour! »

Il me répond vaguement et s'engage sur la route. Accoudée côté fenêtre, ceinture attachée, je consulte minutieusement mes dernières créations. Mon travail consiste à proposer des croquis qui pourront peut-être confectionnés pour des mannequins d'une certaine popularité. Cela va de la confection de la forme, au choix des matières et si j'ai de la chance, il m'arrive de participer activement à la fabrication de la pièce.

Je suis sortie du lycée un peu perdue, la mode est certes ma passion mais travailler pour demande énormément d'investissement et de rigueur - deux éléments compliqués à combiner étant donné mon deuxième travail. Heureusement que je possède une meilleure amie d'enfers et un..."Adrien Agreste" très parfait? Enfin bref, Alya en a touché deux mots à Adrien, elle avait déjà trouvé son école de journalisme, le Ladyblog a été élu le site le plus populaire de Paris quatre années d'affilées. C'est donc ainsi que j'ai reçu, un jour d'été à noyer mon chagrin entre deux pots de pâte à tartiner, un appel provenant de Nathalie, la gouvernante du manoir Agreste en l'absence du créateur. J'ai commencé par un entretien - où je me suis découverte un talent de claquette tant mes jambes tremblaient - et ça s'est fini par une offre d'emploi après un long stage auprès d'autres inconnus du métier.

Un jour, alors que j'entamais ma seconde semaine de test, Adrien est passé dans l'atelier où je travaillais sur des commandes pour une sitcom. Ni mon cœur, ni mes jambes n'ont tenu devant tant de pression. J'ai bégayé à un tel point qu'Adrien a failli appeler un médecin pour m'ausculter. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris pour l'intervention d'Alya, elle qui avait toujours nié pour ne pas me démoraliser. Le beau blond a finalement poursuivi ses études en sciences mais étant donné son importance dans l'entreprise de son père, ils ont convenu qu'Adrien suivrait ses cours en alternance du mannequinat - ce qui a réduit mes chances de le croiser.

Dix-neuf heures cinquante, j'aperçois le manoir derrière une imposante grille entourée de murs en briques. Le chauffeur ralentit en voyant l'arrivée sur l'écran de son smartphone, faisant office de GPS.

\- « Merci, bonne soirée! »

Dix minutes pour sonner, indiquer mon nom à la caméra de sécurité, me taper un sprint dans la cour immense jusqu'à la gigantesque porte et trouver une excuse justifiant mon retard autre que " _Je viens de vous sauvez la vie._ " Le fameux garde du corps d'Adrien est accompagné de trois autres hommes, méconnaissables sous leur costume blanc et noir agrémenté d'une paire de lunettes de soleil en fin de journée. Ils me laissent monter à la salle de réunion après avoir vérifié une énième fois mon identité. C'est fou, on se croirait presque à l'Elysée. Mon cœur soupire de bien être quand je parviens enfin à la réception. Mes patrons et collègues sont là, certains mannequins aussi vu leur look excentrique. Deux gars à l'écart et armés de toutes sortes de gadgets sont sûrement des journalistes - en nombre restreint à la demande de monsieur Agreste.

Gabriel Agreste est devenu bien plus qu'un créateur célèbre dans le monde entier, il possède désormais des ateliers dans tous les pays pour assurer la "circulation" des mannequins, si je puis dire. C'est à peine si dernièrement on a eu l'occasion de le voir sur Paris.

Dix heures, les portes de la salle se referment, un écran géant fixé au mur s'allume sous les traits du grand créateur. La première fois que j'ai assisté à une réunion de ce genre, j'ai cru rêver en nous voyant tous être envoûtés par cet écran comme s'il nous contrôlait.

\- « Bonsoir. »

Certains répondent "Bonsoir" dans le vide, ça fait partie des moments drôles de la cérémonie.

\- « J'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois dans ma demeure en mon absence. »

Alors qu'il répète inlassablement la même introduction depuis des mois, je rejoins mon équipe composée d'un photographe - celui d'Adrien quand il était plus jeune - une maquilleuse et une secrétaire qui m'aide à passer des commandes pour mes croquis.

\- « Toujours en retard toi. » souffle cette dernière d'un air moqueur.

Je hausse les épaules et me tourne à nouveau vers l'écran.

\- « Comme vous savez, Paris est un point essentiel à la marque. C'est ici que sont passés les plus grandes stars du monde et que mes plus belles pièces ont été présentées. »

J'aimerais dire qu'il a attrapé la grosse tête mais après avoir vu Lady Gaga porter une de ses créations à un concert, je pense que je ne serais jamais capable de le critiquer négativement.

\- « Cependant, j'ai remarqué quelques déficiences dans nos ateliers: disparitions de matériel, retard de commande ou bien même certaines qui n'ont jamais été prises en compte. C'est inacceptable. »

Mes yeux scrutent tous les employés, certains semblent mal à l'aise tout à coup.

\- « J'ai donc décidé de procéder à une restructuration. »

Ce mot sonne à nos oreilles comme le tranchant d'une guillotine sur nos fins cous. Cela insinue des renvois en masse dans les prochaines semaines - suivis de procès pour licenciement abusif. De mon côté, je ne sais trop quoi en penser. Je me contente d'écouter la suite.

\- « Ainsi j'ai convié la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance de s'occuper de cette tâche. »

Encore un vieux mania des affaires qui va...

\- « Et cette personne n'est autre que mon fils, Adrien. » Conclut-il avant d'interrompre la transmission.

A-Adrien? Tout le monde dans la salle est sous le choc. Adrien est un mannequin, pas un homme costume cravate capable de licencier des gens!

\- « On n'a rien à craindre », pouffe la maquilleuse avant de vider sa flûte de champagne d'une traite. « Ce garçon est un chaton sans griffe. »

Mon pauvre cœur, il subit énormément aujourd'hui. Je peux le sentir s'agiter dans ma cage thoracique à l'idée qu'Adrien revienne dans mon atelier pour vérifier tous mes faits et gestes. Des éclats de cri provenant de la foule annonce l'arrivée du dit fils Agreste. Protégé par deux gardes, le beau blond apparaît comme mal à l'aise malgré un sourire un peu forcé plaqué sur son visage. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, serrant ma bourse de mes doigts à devenir blancs. Il est magnifique. En quatre ans, ses épaules se sont élargies, sa mâchoire est un peu plus carrée mais il garde cet air d'ange par ses beaux yeux et son sourire à tomber.

Eh oui, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, même après quatre ans de vide à le regarder dans des magazines, n'a toujours pas conclu avec l'homme de sa vie.

\- « Monsieur Agreste! » S'exclament plusieurs employés quand il s'approche.

Il n'y a aucune chance que j'échange plus de deux mots avec lui ce soir. C'est l'heure de profiter du buffet avant de rentrer se coucher dans ma porcherie!

\- « Tu as entendu parler du dernier sauvetage de Ladybug et Chat Noir? » Me demande la maquilleuse répondant du doux nom de Sophia.

Brune, mat de peau, elle ressemble légèrement à Alya sur certains points, ce qui explique la facilité avec laquelle j'ai noué une amitié avec - sans oublier qu'elle aussi est une fan invétérée de Ladybug. Une fois au niveau de l'énorme buffet, je daigne lui répondre.

\- « C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis en retard. » Je mens en glissant ma main dans mes cheveux, « Je suivais les informations à la télévision et puis j'ai vu l'heure. »

J'enchaîne avec un petit rire qui sonne faux à mes oreilles. Il est plus simple pour moi de me faire passer pour une fan de Ladybug, au cas où je divulguerai des informations que je ne suis pas supposée détenir.

Ma soirée s'est donc déroulée entre potins entre collègues et une avalanche de petits fours. Comme prévu, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Adrien, je doute même qu'il m'ait remarquée. J'ouïs dire par son ancien photographe italien qu'il devait prononcer un discours mais que, finalement, il avait préféré se retirer dans sa chambre. Son ancienne chambre. Car oui, le Manoir Agreste n'en comporte que le nom. Seuls éternels meubles de l'habitation demeurent le "Gorille" et Nathalie.

Mon ventre me hurle d'arrêter de m'empiffrer et de partir avant d'exploser devant tout le monde. Je souhaite une bonne soirée à mon équipe et me retire - non sans avoir glissé quelques victuaille dans ma bourse, ensevelissant Tikki au passage. Oh mince, je ne remarque qu'une fois dehors les cordes tomber. Les portes se sont déjà refermées dans mon dos quand les premières goûtes s'abattent sur mon chemisier. Je ferais mieux de déguerpir sinon je vais participer malgré moi à un concours de t-shirt mouillé. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de me sortir de ce pétrin sans finir trempée.

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi! »

Le kwami disparaît dans ma boucle d'oreille et me recouvre d'un halo de lumière rouge. Ladybug non plus n'a pas très envie de prendre une douche. Ma main droite se munit de mon légendaire yo-yo. Il tournoie quelques secondes avant d'être projeté vers un arbre pour m'aider à prendre de la hauteur. L'amas de feuilles me protège partiellement de l'orage. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers la demeure Agreste. Tiens, une lumière à l'étage est allumée. Il s'agit sûrement d'Adrien. Personne n'est autorisé à mettre les pieds au delà du premier étage et seulement pour se rendre dans la salle de réception.

Ce n'est pas raisonnable, je dois rentrer...En même temps, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, histoire de regarder Adrien de plus près. Le feuillage se secoue violemment, malmené par le vent. Je tâche donc de prendre appui avec précaution avant de m'élancer en direction de la série de fenêtres. Tel Spiderman, je descends lentement, pendue au fil et tête en bas, les mains fermement accrochées à mon yo-yo, jusqu'à apercevoir la silhouette du jeune homme. Même renversée et bercée par l'intempérie, je perçois ses mouvements distinctement. Son visage disparaît temporairement derrière un T-shirt noir qu'il enfile, je peste à l'idée d'avoir manqué la vision de ses abdominaux tracés - si j'en crois un des derniers _La Mode_.

\- « Ouah! » Je m'écrie quand, pour une raison inconnue, le fil glisse d'une dizaine de centimètres d'un coup.

Je me rattrape tant que possible pour ne pas chuter. Malheureusement, mon cri a attiré l'attention d'Adrien. Ahuri, il ne tarde pas à courir vers la fenêtre plus proche de moi et l'ouvre.

\- « Ladybug? »

Sa voix est couverte par la pluie mais sa main tendue vers moi m'invite à rentrer. D'abord hésitante, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

\- « Tu es trempée! » Remarque-t-il en refermant la fenêtre. « Je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher! »

Immobile afin de ne pas foutre en l'air tout son parquet, je me contente de sourire en le voyant courir en direction de son ancienne salle de bain. Le beau blond revient rapidement avec une série de serviette et me couvre les épaules d'une. J'accepte la seconde pour sécher mes cheveux. Les radiateurs de la chambre me réchauffent, il va me falloir une force herculéenne pour repartir par ce temps.

\- « Tu te sens mieux? » Murmure-t-il en essorant délicatement mes couettes.

-« O-Oui, merci Adrien. »

Ce n'est pas Marinette qui pourrait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Il m'a toujours été plus simple de l'approcher sous ma seconde identité.

\- « Je pensais qu'on avait convenu d'arrêter ces rendez-vous à l'improviste. »

Son air moqueur me tire de mes pensées, je grimace. C'est moi-même qui ai instauré cette règle entre nous deux, il y a de ça trois mois. Mais Adrien ne me laisse pas le temps de protester que ces mains se glissent dans le creux de mon cou pour m'attirer vers lui. Nos lèvres se touchent, se caressent, se mordent dans une douceur dont il a le secret.

Car oui, je sors secrètement avec Adrien Agreste.

Enfin, pas Marinette, juste Ladybug.

Vous voyez le problème maintenant?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour.

les chapitres seront publiés un jour sur deux, le matin sûrement. Ainsi, le chapitre 3 sera publié dimanche! Petit spoil: premier PoV Adrien au chapitre 4.

Merci de continuer à me lire, j'ai déjà eu pas mal de bons retours sur le dernier chapitre et j'espère que la suite vous plaira! Il ne faut jamais oublier que publier un récit, quel qu'il soit, demande deux engagements: le mien pour écrire, le vôtre de me lire et que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de prendre le temps de me suivre. Bisous à vous!

A dimanche!

* * *

Vous connaissez mon problème désormais. Mais je vous vois déjà commenter "Si Adrien sort avec Ladybug, alors tu n'as qu'à lui avouer qui tu es et le tour est joué!"

Si seulement c'était aussi simple...Nos identités ne peuvent pas être révélées, sous aucun prétexte et ceci, Tikki et le grand Maître me l'ont rappelé maintes et maintes fois. Evidemment, je savais qu'une telle relation ne serait pas possible voire nocive pour nous deux mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire...

\- « Tu m'as manqué. » Déclare Adrien en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

Après tout, il ne risque pas de découvrir mon identité secrète, que ce soit par son activité qui lui demande beaucoup de voyages ou ma propre activité qui consiste à jongler entre sauver Paris et créer des vêtements.

\- « Toi aussi. »

Ses doigts serrent davantage les miens. L'anxiété qui voilait son visage quelques heures auparavant s'est effacé pour laisser place à une expression plus douce. C'est à peine s'il me quitte des yeux.

\- « J'ai entendu dire que tu as encore fait des merveilles aujourd'hui. »

Il fait sûrement allusion à l'akuma de cette après-midi. J'acquiesce joyeusement.

\- « Un simple employé viré d'une banque qui a décidé de rendre à Paris la monnaie de sa pièce. »

Captant directement mon jeu de mots, Adrien sourit de plus belle. Il faudrait que j'arrête d'écouter Chat Noir, définitivement. Les gouttes percutent les vitres de la chambre puis rejoignent leurs semblables sur le bitume ou se logent dans des coins. Je les observe quelques secondes puis reporte mon attention vers le bel apollon. C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ses actions dans l'entreprise de son père.

\- « Tu es donc de retour sur Paris? Je reprends, incapable de cacher la joie dans ma voix. »

Il ne le manque pas et ne me quitte pas des yeux.

\- « Pour un petit moment oui. Mon père veut que je m'investisse dans l'agence alors...Tu vas devoir me supporter encore plusieurs mois. »

Adrien est parti deux mois, en Italie et en Amérique, pour représenter Gabriel Agreste et se faire un nom aussi. Deux mois durant lesquels il m'a terriblement manqué mais le Papillon m'a donné du fil à retordre - Chat Noir s'étant absenté pour des raisons familiales m'a-t-il dit. Fort heureusement, il a pointé le bout de son nez aujourd'hui. Sans lui, je doute que je serai parvenue à l'heure à la réception.

\- « A quoi tu penses? » Demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, je ne devrais pas songer à Chat Noir dans une situation pareille. Ma main s'échappe de ses doigts pour remonter le long de son bras nu.

\- « Rien de spécial. Je me disais juste que tu m'avais manqué. »

Même si je suis en Ladybug, ses mots peinent à sortir de ma bouche alors je n'imagine même pas si j'étais Marinette en ce moment-même! En revanche, Adrien n'a pas de soucis à me répondre avec un tendre baiser qu'il fait traîner en longueur pour profiter de ma présence. Au début, il a longuement essayé de découvrir mon identité, prétextant qu'il ne le divulguerait jamais. J'ai refusé, tout comme avec Chat Noir. Je pense qu'il a fini par s'y faire et moi aussi: c'est Ladybug ou rien.

Quand soudain, trois coups sont portés à l'entrée. Nous nous séparons brusquement, je me prépare à partir, m'approchant des fenêtres, seul rempart à l'orage qui sévit de l'autre côté.

\- « Monsieur Adrien? »

C'est la voix de Nathalie. Il vaudrait mieux que je ne m'attarde pas ici. Personne ne doit connaître la nature de notre relation, pas même nos proches. Le jeune homme s'avance vers la porte mais ne me quitte pas des yeux. Une moue triste s'empare de son visage, il n'a aucune envie de me laisser partir.

\- « Oui, Nathalie? Je suis en train de me changer! » S'exclame-t-il pour ne pas qu'elle rentre.

Je profite de ce petit moment de repos pour me réchauffer près du radiateur. Il pleut des cordes, les arbres vacillent sous la puissance du vent, les quelques piétons accourent de rue en rue afin de s'abriter sous les toiles des commerces et autres bars.

\- « Votre père souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, ne tardez pas. »

\- « Très bien, j'arrive. »

Le jeune homme patiente une dizaine de seconde à la porte, écoutant attentivement les pas dans le couloir. Ce n'est qu'une fois sûr que l'intendante s'est suffisamment éloignée qu'Adrien retourne sur ses pas, un petit sourire désolé sur le visage.

\- « J'aimerais te garder ici cette nuit, chuchote-t-il en attrapant une nouvelle fois mes mains. »

\- « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, je dois partir de toute façon. »

Le mot est dit, "partir". Adrien m'embrasse une dernière fois et m'étreint, m'enfermant ainsi dans sa prison de bras. Je note à ce moment que son absence lui a fait prendre un peu de masse, il ne me semblait pas qu'il était aussi musclé à notre dernier câlin.

N'ayant pas envie qu'il se fasse réprimander par son père, je mets fin à notre étreinte et me dirige vers la fenêtre d'où je viens.

\- « Attends, Ladybug! »

Je pivote vers lui. Son bras est tendu dans ma direction sans pouvoir m'atteindre.

\- « Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit? »

Ah...J'aurai préféré ne pas devoir répondre à ce genre de demande. Je suis Marinette avant tout, j'ai un travail maintenant et c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de voir Alya ou même mes parents. Alors me transformer pour voir Adrien...D'ailleurs, celui-ci me supplie des yeux pour une réponse positive. Embarrassée, je caresse l'arrière mon cou et évite son regard.

\- « Je ne sais pas...Si tu es toujours ici, je viendrai te rendre visite quand j'aurai le temps. »

Je décèle une once de déception dans ses grands yeux verts mais je ne peux pas me laisser amadouer. D'un geste décidé, je baisse la poignée de la fenêtre et tire un coup sec. Les premières gouttes s'abattent sur mon visage, je me force à me hisser au plus vite sur l'appui pour ne pas inonder la chambre d'Adrien.

\- « A bientôt! »

Je n'ose pas le regarder et projette mon yo-yo aux branches qui m'avaient soutenue quelques minutes auparavant. Il est hors de question de me retourner avant d'avoir atteint mon immeuble.

La porte de mon studio s'ouvre et se referme aussitôt. Abandonnant sur mon passage bijoux et accessoires, je déambule jusqu'à la salle de bain où j'attrape une serviette de bain. Mes cheveux sont gorgés d'eau, le simple mascara ornant mes yeux s'étale sur mes paupières et mes cernes, mes jambes tremblent sous la douche froide que je viens de me prendre. Je m'atèle à effacer les traces noires quand j'éternue deux fois d'affilés.

\- « Tu vas tomber malade, Marinette. » S'inquiète Tikki, en me tendant un tissu pour me moucher.

J'accepte son attention et termine de laver mon visage avant de prendre ma douche et enfiler un épais pyjama. Mes batteries sont à plat, je crois que les paquets de chips attendront demain avant d'atterrir dans la poubelle. Je m'affale dans mon lit, téléphone dans les mains, l'écran lumineux surplombant mon visage. Mon fond d'écran a subi quelques changements, il affiche la dernière couverture de Gabriel Agreste, découvrant un Adrien assis sur le rebord d'un de ces gratte-ciels à New-York. Il porte la dernière collection du créateur: des costumes trois pièces à l'allure décontractée, ce qui lui donne un air à la fois professionnel et détendu.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... »

Le rire de Tikki parvient à mes oreilles, elle se couche à côté de moi.

\- « Tu n'as pas changé Marinette. Tu peux être contente, tu vas le voir plus souvent! »

Même si la restructuration a de bons côtés, il demeure une ombre au tableau.

\- « Tu parles », je grogne en déverrouillant mon téléphone. « Il va entrer dans mon atelier pour me saluer et je ne vais bégayer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la fuite. »

\- « Mais non. Il faut juste que tu prennes ton courage de Ladybug! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Derrière mon masque, j'agis avec assurance mais il suffit de me le retirer pour que je redevienne cette pauvre Marinette. Impossible pour moi d'approcher Adrien sous ma réelle identité comme je le ferai en tant que Ladybug.

\- « Tikki, je ne peux vraiment pas lui avouer qui je suis? Ce serait tellement plus simple. »

Le kwami rouge se terre dans un silence qui en dit long. Nombreux sont les débats que nous avons eus sur ce sujet, cela ne sert à rien d'en reparler...Certes, Adrien et moi pourrons vivre notre petite idylle de notre côté mais cela le mettrait en danger. A vrai dire, qu'importe la nature de notre relation, il sera en danger.

Pour me changer les idées, j'allume mon ordinateur et m'installe pour quelques épisodes d'une série populaire avant de me coucher.

Le lendemain, mon corps ressent l'impact du combat de la veille. Mes muscles sont douloureux, mes narines partiellement bouchées. J'ai dû prendre froid hier à cause de l'orage. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que celui-ci ait cessé temporairement de s'abattre sur la capitale. Mon réveil retentit une nouvelle fois. Non sans grognement d'inconfort, je me redresse au bord de mon lit, quittant brutalement la chaleur de mes draps. Mes pieds frôlent des vêtements jonchant le sol. Comme d'habitude, je les envoie balader un peu plus loin.

\- « Bonjour Marinette », souffle Tikki, visiblement plus réveillée que moi.

\- « B'jour. »

Je me lève difficilement, mes muscles tendus, tremblotant sous mon poids. Je m'étire quelques instants avant de me traîner jusqu'au frigo pour attraper la première brique de lait à portée. Rien ne vaudra jamais les croissants et autres viennoiseries de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Malheureusement pour moi, il me faut prendre le métro pour y parvenir. Loin remonte la dernière fois où j'ai pu déguster un petit-déjeuner aussi bon que durant mes années d'études. Parfois, je regrette ces moments où la vie était plus simple.

\- « Marinette! » S'écrie ma petite boule rouge, voltigeant autour du calendrier accroché au frigo. « Regarde quel jour on est! »

Elle m'indique avec agitation la case de ce jour où « nouveau projet » se lit en lettres rouges majuscules. Mes lèvres se tirent dans un sourire. Aujourd'hui, je vais travailler sur une nouvelle commande, ce qui consiste dans un premier à temps à reproduire sur le papier la demande d'un client – qui souvent travaille lui-même pour Gabriel Agreste.

\- « Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher dans ce cas. »

J'avale une nouvelle gorgée de lait puis range la brique au frais. Alors que j'enfile mes vêtements, la radio anime le studio de ces bonnes nouvelles: Paris a encore été sauvé par notre duo de super-héros préféré. L'animatrice relève la réapparition soudaine du jeune blond aux oreilles de chat. Son absence n'a échappé à personne et c'est à peine si Alya n'en avait pas profité pour titrer un nouvel article de « _Séparation du chat et de la coccinelle ?_ ». Au fond, je me suis convaincue que Chat Noir avait eu des obligations importantes dans sa réelle identité. Après tout, s'il devait un jour cesser de combattre à mes côtés, j'ose espérer qu'il m'en toucherait deux mots avant de disparaître. Ou peut-être l'a-t-il fait sans que j'y fasse attention…

Troisième réveil, celui-ci m'indique que je dois sortir maintenant si je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour prendre le métro. Bien qu'il passe régulièrement, celui que je prends tous les matins est le dernier avant le rush des travailleurs. De plus, peu importe l'heure à laquelle je pointe. Ce qui compte, c'est que mon travail soit fait en temps et en heure. Mon sac en bandoulière accroché à l'épaule, je dévale les marches des trois étages et atteins la rue puis me dirige machinalement vers les souterrains. Nombreux sont ceux qui empruntent le métro le matin pour se rendre sur leur lieu de travail. Certains courent, d'autres prennent leur temps, fièrement armé de leur gobelet Starbucks ou de leur café glacé provenant d'autres boutiques tendances.

Pendant mon trajet, je consulte les nouvelles ainsi que la messagerie sécurisée de la police, celle que les autorités ont confiée à Ladybug. Rien à signaler. D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle fonctionnalité nous a incités à ouvrir une messagerie où seul Chat Noir et moi pouvons communiquer. Et si au début le jeune homme en profitait pour me raconter des histoires à dormir debout, nos messages se sont raréfiés au fil du temps. Pour la première fois en cinq mois, je décide d'entamer la conversation.

 **Ladybug** : « Bonjour Chat Noir, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter hier après la bataille. Je suis contente de te revoir. Nous avons encore fait du bon boulot! »

Depuis que je sors en cachette avec Adrien, je n'ai pas particulièrement cherché à parler avec Chat Noir. Au fond, j'ai toujours su qu'il avait des sentiments à mon égard mais fort heureusement, il a toujours respecté mes choix.

Le métro s'arrête, je ressors et presse le pas pour remonter à la surface. Paris se couvre d'un épais drap de nuages. Pourtant, il n'annonce pas de pluie aujourd'hui. Il me faudra une dizaine de minutes de marches pour atteindre mon lieu de travail: un immeuble très haut, vitres teintées, ressemblant à tous les autres bâtiments dans les environs. Trois femmes fument leur première cigarette de la journée près de l'entrée. Je les salue brièvement puis entre à l'accueil et récupère un coli déposé à mon attention. C'est un énorme carton, je devine qu'il s'agit de tissus et froufrou pour la fabrication d'une robe de princesse. Remerciant la dame de l'accueil, j'agrippe la caisse et emprunte l'ascenseur pour rejoindre mon atelier.

Celui-ci se trouve au deuxième étage, le premier étant occupé par les agents de l'administration. C'est un local plutôt spacieux, rempli de boites en carton par-ci par-là, des armoires contenant les dossiers des clients à chaque coin de la pièce. Nous sommes trois à l'occuper et possédons un bureau avec un ordinateur attitré. Alors que je dépose le nouvel arrivage au pied de ma chaise, mon téléphone vibre. Je le retire de mon sac et affiche le message.

 **Chat Noir** : « Coucou Buguinette, désolé d'avoir disparu autant de temps, ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai appris que le Papillon a frappé la ville plusieurs fois, tu es vraiment incroyable ! A croire que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

Bien qu'il ait l'air de plaisanter, je détecte une once de franchise dans son message. Chat Noir se dévalorise un peu trop à mon goût. Je m'empresse de lui répondre.

 **Ladybug** : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là? Evidemment que j'ai besoin de toi, Paris ne peut pas survivre éternellement sans ce cher chaton. »

Tout à coup, deux coups sont frappés à ma porte avant de s'ouvrir. Je sursaute et plonge mon téléphone dans mon sac puis me tourne vers l'entrée. Si je me suis levée de bonne humeur, cet état risque bien de s'effacer par cette visite.

\- « Tu pourrais être un peu plus ponctuelle et ne pas me faire perdre mon temps! » glapit mon interlocutrice penchée en avant, les mains fièrement accrochées à ses hanches.

Grande, blonde, yeux bleus entourés de noir, haut jaune moutarde et pantalon blanc allongeant ses jambes. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans mes contacts correspondant à cette description : Chloé Bourgeois. Si je pensais m'en être débarrassée à la sortie du collège, le destin a frappé une nouvelle fois quand je suis arrivée ici. La fameuse fille du maire est finalement devenue mannequin, qui plus est pour Gabriel – je ne tiens pas réellement à savoir comment elle y est parvenue. Une chose est sûre, les années ne l'ont pas assagie. Elle me fixe de son éternel air hautain, visage relevé pour se donner de la prestance.

\- « Bonjour madame Bourgeois », je soupire avant de m'asseoir derrière mon bureau. « Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

Chloé affiche un sourire satisfait malgré ma fausse politesse, visible à dix kilomètres.

\- « Eh bien, madame Pain-Cheng je ne suis absolument pas contente du travail fournit sur le foulard que vous m'avez fait parvenir! »

Car, en plus de devoir me la coltiner dans mon bureau – c'est le seul mannequin qui fait le déplacement pour se plaindre – je dois aussi répondre à ses demandes. Dernièrement, Chloé a été choisie pour un rôle dans une sitcom, certains accessoires doivent être conçus expressément par l'agence. C'est le cas d'un foulard sur lequel j'ai travaillé il y a deux semaines.

\- « Chloé », je reprends plus familièrement. « Je ne m'occupe pas de la fabrication de ce foulard, je me suis juste chargée du logo. »

Vu sa réaction, il est évident qu'elle-même ne le savait pas. Mon téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois, je l'ignore, trop occupée à chercher un moyen de me débarrasser d'elle.

\- « De plus, tu devrais savoir que pour toute réclamation, il est préférable de laisser ton agent nous envoyer une demande de rectification précise. Soit, si ça ne te plait pas, nous devons savoir ce qui te dérange ex-acte-ment ».

J'appuie mes mots, la fusillant du regard. A aucun moment nous n'avons eu contact avec son agent, au point que je commence doucement à douter de son existence. D'un coup de hanche, je me place devant mon bureau et pianote sur le clavier afin de consulter mes derniers mails. Une ribambelle de soupirs parvient à mes oreilles, Chloé n'a pas l'air décidée à me laisser travailler dans le calme.

\- « Très bien. Prends notes », ordonne-t-elle en croisant les bras, dos cambré. « Le logo est affreux, je veux quelque chose de plus élégant et la couleur est affreuse. »

Evidemment. Si je lui avais raconté que je m'étais occupée de la couture, elle aurait aussi trouvé à redire.

\- « D'accord. »

Les yeux fixés sur mon écran, je devine qu'elle sourit, fière de son petit jeu. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. C'est mon travail.

\- « Oh et, je crois que tu es au courant pour la restructuration prévue. » Poursuit-elle en posant une main parfaitement manucurée au coin de mon bureau. « C'est tellement dommage que tu doives nous quitter. »

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, tout comme ma respiration. Doucement Marinette, ce n'est qu'un énième bluff de sa part. Je me contente de hausser les épaules, archivant les derniers mails reçus, la main crispée sur ma souris.

\- « En tout cas, profites-en, demain sera la dernière fois que tu verras Adrien. »

Chloé se glisse jusqu'à l'entrée et me jette des coups d'œil dans l'espoir d'une quelconque réaction. La seule chose que j'ai retenue, c'est qu'Adrien viendra demain. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referme dans un bruit distinct que je m'affale sur ma chaise, tête en arrière, sentant la pression retomber.

\- « Quelle pimbêche, celle-là. » Grogne Tikki en s'échappant de mon sac. « Il serait temps qu'elle redescende sur Terre! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant la colère de mon kwami. Il est clair que Chloé n'a pas changé d'un poil depuis le collège, si ce n'est qu'elle est devenue plus menaçante. Fort heureusement pour Paris, elle ne compte pas se présenter à la mairie – en a-t-elle les compétences?

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps pour moi de me mettre au travail. J'ai un foulard à rectifier et cela risque de me prendre toute la matinée. Mais avant de me jeter à corps perdu, je m'autorise un dernier regard en direction de mon téléphone portable.

 **Chat Noir** : « Merci 3. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!

 **Lolocando** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère vraiment que la suite t'emballera tout autant :)

 **ShiroAkane** : Le premier point de vue d'Adrien est au chapitre 4 :)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. Remerciement spécial à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 qui s'occupe de corriger mes chapitres :). J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Fin de journée, le soleil décline de l'autre côté des fenêtres. Pour être honnête, le paysage depuis mon atelier se résume à la circulation et l'immeuble d'en face. Cela ne vaut pas la vue de la Tour Eiffel ou du toit du Louvre mais je m'en contente très bien. Ce n'est donc que par le reflet du ciel orangé que je devine la fin de cette interminable journée de travail.

\- « Comment je vais faire… » Je gémis assise sur la même chaise depuis une heure.

Le croquis de la nouvelle commande est pratiquement terminé. Il s'agit d'un simple béret aux couleurs noires et blanches, comprenant le logo Agreste au sommet de celui-ci. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de deux heures pour le dessiner et lister une série de matériaux donc nous allons avoir besoin. Quel est mon souci dans ce cas? La demande de Chloé me prend la tête. Son foulard n'a pas avancé d'un iota. Elle n'aime ni le motif, ni la couleur, autrement dit je dois tout reprendre à zéro. Un nombre innombrable de boulettes de papier écrasées s'agglutinent sur mon bureau, représentant mes ébauches de croquis, tous plus nuls les uns que les autres.

\- « Allons Marinette, repose toi un peu et vois demain. » Me rassure Tikki en refermant mon carnet avec difficulté.

Elle a raison, je me redresse, poussant un grognement étouffé et fourre sans vergogne mes affaires dans mon sac. Mon ventre se plaint, j'ai bien envie de chercher à manger sur le chemin du retour. C'est l'occasion de me balader un peu et, qui sait, trouver une nouvelle inspiration.

Peu d'employés demeurent encore à l'étage. La plupart des travailleurs subsistant à cette heure font partie du secrétariat ou des services comptables. Personne, si ce n'est Chloé Bourgeois, ne m'a rendu visite aujourd'hui. Habituellement, je ne passe pas une journée sans voir une poignée de collègues pour bavarder de choses et d'autres. Je mets ce soudain regain pour le boulot sur le compte de la restructuration.

De mon côté, je ne m'en inquiète pas trop. Certes, je serai choquée et déçue de quitter la société Agreste mais dernièrement, j'ai reçu d'autres propositions d'emplois provenant d'ailleurs. Parmi eux, Jagged Stone, la fameuse star du rock. On dirait qu'il se souvient de l'aide apportée pour le design de sa pochette de disque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir importante et cette fois, sans le costume rouge à pois noirs.

Un vent doux et humide balaie mes vêtements et mes cheveux dès ma sortie de l'immeuble. Les lampadaires s'allument un à un, éloignant les ténèbres déjà présents dans le ciel, parcouru de nuages. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? J'opterai bien pour une pizza devant une série pour être originale.

\- « Psssst Marinette! »

Cela provient de mon sac bleu, je m'avance machinalement vers le parking vide. Tikki ressort sa petite tête, m'indiquant le ciel de ses mains.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tikki? Tu as vu un akuma? »

Elle secoue énergiquement la tête.

\- « Regarde qui se balade sur le toit en face. »

Sa voix amusée m'intrigue, je dirige instinctivement le visage vers le dit immeuble. Au sommet de celui-ci, une ombre noire se balance en rythme d'une extrémité à l'autre. En plissant les yeux, je remarque la blondeur des cheveux de cette personne.

\- « Chat Noir? »

D'ici, il ne m'entendra pas mais à force de le fixer – et à fortiori de m'étendre dans toutes les positions possibles en regardant dans sa direction – il semble à son tour être intrigué par le trottoir où je suis. Soudain, Chat Noir brandit son bâton et l'étend sur une quinzaine de mètres, il arrive.

\- « Tikki, cache-toi. » Je marmonne en poussant sa petite tête au fond de mon sac.

Le super-héros atterri à quelques mètres, tourné vers moi. Une fois sûr d'avoir toute mon attention, il range son bâton sur sa ceinture et se courbe en avant.

\- « Bonsoir demoiselle. »

« Demoiselle »? Chat Noir ne m'a jamais appelée ainsi. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il préférait me surnommer « Princesse ». Je m'évertue à ne pas lui montrer ma surprise et laisse échapper un petit rire discret dissimulé par mes mains.

\- « Bonsoir Chat Noir. Que me vaut cette visite? »

Il se redresse et se rapproche de quelques pas. Ses yeux verts luisent dans la nuit, ils fixent les miens tandis que je les baisse un instant sur mon téléphone.

\- « Eh bien, je passais par-là quand je t'ai vue. Tu travailles ici? »

J'opine du chef et glisse mon portable dans ma poche, pas de message. Les souvenirs de la restructuration et de la journée me reviennent en tête, je ne peux m'empêcher un soupir désabusé.

\- « En effet, je suis apprentie styliste mais peut-être plus pour longtemps. »

Ma voix s'efface au fur et à mesure que je réponds, je préfèrerai ne pas trop m'étaler sur le sujet, bien que Chat Noir semble curieusement intéressé tout à coup.

\- « Comment ça? »

Sa tête est penchée, me donnant une vue dégagée sur une de ses petites oreilles noires, partie intégrante de son costume. D'une griffe, il fait tournoyer sa queue en formant dans le vide des cercles imprécis. Je hausse les épaules, les railleries de Chloé en tête.

\- « Une chi…cliente est venue me demander de rectifier une pièce de sa tenue pour une sitcom mais je n'ai aucune inspiration. »

Chat Noir pose son autre griffe en dessous de son menton, l'air pensif. Je sursaute légèrement quand il claque les doigts, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

\- « Si ce n'est qu'une question d'inspiration, pourquoi ne pas se balader pour que ça vienne? » Dit-il, les joues creusées par un large sourire.

Son engouement me touche mais je crains ne pas avoir le temps pour cela. Je sens la fatigue s'emparer doucement de mes muscles, accusant le coup de notre dernier combat. D'ailleurs, lui ne semble pas du tout atteint par ce problème. D'une mine désolée, je me vois obligée de refuser sa proposition.

\- « Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, je dois me lever tôt demain. » Je réponds en consultant ma montre, indiquant vingt heures passées.

Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas un petit refus qui va rebuter Chat Noir.

\- « Oh tu sais, je peux toujours te rendre service dans ce cas. Ne me remercie pas, ma clémence est aussi grande que mon chat-risme. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, à la fois épuisée par son flegme qu'intriguée par son dévouement.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

Ma voix sonne comme un défi. On dirait qu'il l'a lui aussi pris comme tel. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il sépare la faible distance entre nous et se place à ma droite. Chat Noir dépose ensuite fermement sa main sur ma hanche et m'intime de placer la mienne sur son épaule, musclée. Il a pris de la carrure, je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant. Ses épaules sont plus développées et ses abdominaux transparaissent légèrement, couvert par son costume indestructible.

D'un coup, mes pieds quittent le sol, je me sens emportée par un élan vertigineux et manque de lâcher prise. Fort heureusement, l'emprise de Chat Noir est suffisante pour ne pas me laisser tomber dans le vide. Nous gravissons les mètres à une allure incroyable, longeant la paroi de l'immeuble. Ma deuxième crainte – après celle de chuter et de m'écraser sur le sol – est que les employés de la firme nous remarque. Chat Noir décèle mon trouble et ne tarde pas à me changer les idées.

\- « Regarde à gauche plutôt. » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je m'exécute, glissant mon coude à son épaule pour prendre un meilleur appui. Il a raison, la vue est époustouflante. Une à une, la lumière se propage de la ville. Au loin, je détecte la tour de fer, tant aimée des touristes. Elle scintille de mille feux. Je suis presque prise au dépourvu quand mes pieds retrouvent un sol stable, au sommet de l'immeuble. Chat Noir garde le silence mais son regard persiste à s'attarder sur mon visage, déformé par un mélange de surprise et de joie.

\- « C'est magnifique. » Je souffle, incapable de me détourner du paysage.

Le grand blond ne cache pas son contentement.

\- « On dirait que j'ai de bonnes idées. »

Son air vantard me tire de ma contemplation, je lui envoie un faible coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- « Hé! » Se plaint-il sans grande conviction.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, un vent fort souffle, je frisonne et réchauffe mes bras en y frottant mes mains. Chat Noir, lui, opte pour s'assoir sur le rebord, les jambes tombant dans le vide. Après réflexion, je l'imite et m'installe à ses côtés, ignorant les bruits étouffés de mon ventre affamé. A ce moment, alors que son regard se perd dans le vide, je m'aperçois que sa mâchoire est plus carrée qu'avant. Au fond, je me suis toujours demandée si Chat Noir était plus âgé que moi. Toujours est-il qu'il a bien grandi.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici toi? » Je demande, curieuse.

Sa réponse parait pourtant évidente.

\- « Je patrouille. Il était temps que je reprenne du service. Et puis, je rends visite à de jeunes filles en détresse. »

Il se penche vers moi, un sourcil relevé, l'air charmeur. Réflexe de Ladybug, je repousse sa joue dans le sens opposé.

\- « Je ne me savais pas en détresse. »

\- « Tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout. Beaucoup rêveraient d'être à ta place. »

Bah voyons! Peut-être qu'il a changé physiquement mais il reste toujours le même Chat Noir d'il y a quatre ans. Je ne réplique rien. Soudain, un grondement important provenant de mon ventre attire l'attention du super-héros.

\- « Tu as faim? »

Je hoche la tête.

\- « Tu veux qu'on aille manger ensemble? »

Ensemble? Je suis plutôt surprise par son invitation. Jamais je n'aurai cru recevoir ce genre de proposition de sa part.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas patrouiller? » J'ajoute en me levant.

Face au vide, je recule d'un pas. Chat Noir hausse les épaules puis m'imite. Ses mèches retombent sur son masque, attirant mon regard sur ses yeux verts perçants.

\- « Je te l'ai dit: je m'occupe des jeunes filles en détresse. Et tout cela ressemble à un appel au secours. »

Il pointe du doigt mon ventre, criant famine. Je ris, il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Finalement, j'accepte l'invitation, c'est l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le départ soudain de mon partenaire. Comme tout à l'heure, Chat Noir agrippe ma hanche et colle son corps contre le mien. Je refuse de lui poser des questions sur sa forme étincelante. Après tout, peut-être que c'est le cas depuis un moment mais que je n'y ai pas fait attention.

En tant que Ladybug, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée à lui, malgré les sentiments qu'il me porte. Aveuglée par mon amour pour Adrien, les autres garçons me paraissaient bien fades et sans intérêt. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec la perfection.

J'indique à Chat Noir la direction à prendre pour rentrer chez moi ainsi qu'une petite pizzeria de quartier. Nous y faisons escale. Evidemment, Chat Noir doit rester caché pendant que je commande. Une bonne soirée se profile quand soudain, mon téléphone sonne alors que j'attrape le sachet tendu par le commerçant. Un nom s'affiche sur mon écran, il s'agit d'un numéro inconnu. Je rechigne à prendre l'appel mais dois m'y résoudre, c'est probablement le travail.

\- « Allô ? Marinette Dupain-Cheng à l'appareil. »

\- « Oui bonjour, je suis l'agent de Chloé Bourgeois. »

C'est une voix masculine, très grave, presque enrouée. Chloé a donc réellement un agent ? J'en serai presque étonnée. Armée de mon sachet duquel émane une délicieuse odeur, je quitte l'établissement et rejoins Chat Noir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- « Oui, je l'ai reçue ce matin. Elle m'a demandée d'effectuer des modifications sur son foulard. »

Chat Noir écoute la conversation tout en me débarrassant du sachet, crissant sous nos mouvements. Nous reprenons lentement le chemin de mon immeuble.

\- « En effet, ce foulard n'est pas très agréable à l'œil. »

Pardon? L'a-t-il au moins vu ce foulard? Je m'efforce de garder mon sang froid.

\- « Cependant, il est primordial que madame Bourgeois possède cette pièce pour demain après-midi, date de tournage. »

Elle n'a qu'à porter le foulard « hideux » qu'on lui a fabriqué. Après tout, on ne risque de le voir que pendant une dizaine de secondes tout au plus. Pas besoin de faire un scandale.

\- « Demain après-midi ? » Je répète en relevant le visage vers la route. « Je suis désolée mais il est impossible de confectionner un nouveau motif et de fabriquer un foulard avec celui-ci avant au moins trois jours. »

Chat Noir ne me quitte pas des yeux, il s'occupe de m'arrêter avant chaque passage pour piéton, il se faufile dans les recoins pour ne pas être reconnu par les passants. A quelques mètres de mon immeuble, je retire le téléphone de mes oreilles pour lui indiquer la fenêtre de ma chambre puis m'engouffre à l'accueil.

\- « C'est fort dommage, c'est une demande personnelle de monsieur Agreste. Il était convenu que les deux mannequins de l'agence Agreste portent des accessoires accordés. »

C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça. Je ne connais même pas le nom de cet autre mannequin.

\- « Je vous prie donc de me faire parvenir la pièce avant demain midi à disposition de madame Bourgeois. »

Mon sang se glace. Il est presque vingt-et-une heures. Comment suis-je supposée rendre tout ce travail? Pourquoi cet agent ne m'a-t-il pas contacté plus tôt? Cette Chloé alors, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de l'étrangler avec l'affreux foulard. Mais alors que je comptais contester cette demande impromptue, une tonalité résonne. L'agent a raccroché, sans une once de politesse. Mes veines s'enflamment, je me sens envahie d'un sentiment de colère.

\- « Calme-toi Marinette. » Me supplie Tikki, percevant ma haine vis-à-vis de la blonde.

Elle a raison, je ne devrais pas prendre le risque de devenir la cible d'un akuma. J'inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises puis reprends mon ascension des marches jusqu'au troisième étage. C'est une boule au ventre et l'esprit préoccupé que je rentre dans le studio et constate que Chat Noir est parvenu à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Les lumières sont allumées, d'abord gênantes à mes yeux, puis cette gêne s'atténue à la vue des deux pizzas déposées sur une table. J'attrape deux canettes faiblement alcoolisée dans le frigo et en tends un à mon invité d'un soir. Celui-ci semble absorbé dans la contemplation du bazar régnant.

\- « Tu vis seule ici? » Est sa première question.

Je secoue la tête.

\- « Non mais mes deux colocataires sont en déplacement. Ils ont de la chance, leurs mannequins sont connus et voyagent dans les quatre coins du monde. »

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais avec la nuit qui se profile, moi aussi je préférerai m'enfuir à l'étranger. Je m'installe à table, en face de Chat Noir, ouvrant énergiquement la canette.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux? » Je demande intriguée.

Son sourire ne s'efface pas pour autant, il avale une gorgée du liquide avant de me répondre.

\- « Rien du tout. »

Mais son nez légèrement retroussé et ses oreilles tendues m'indiquent tout autre chose.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

 **Lolocando:** Tu finiras par trouver l'inspi. J'adore les quatre couples bien que Ladrien a l'air d'être le moins populaire (c'est le préféré de la doubleuse anglaise de Marinette par contre!). Mais si tu en fais une dessus, je lirai avec plaisir, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris aussi :)

 **Bubullina:** ahah ce n'est que deux jours ça passe vite 3

 **Mary Titi:** Merci!

 **L'oreille-des-mures:** J'espère que ça va te plaire :p

 **Crazy Av:** les méchants s'en sortent toujours bien, Chloé va continuer, encore et encore

Bonne lecture! Et merci encore pour vos reviews, contente de voir que ça vous plait :) (Merci encore à Miss Homme enceinte 2 pour la correction)

* * *

\- « Tu devrais rentrer Chat Noir, tu vas t'embêter ici. » Me lance Marinette en étalant une série de feuilles et de crayons sur la table.

Je suis ses mouvements du regard, hochant la tête de temps en temps, obstiné à lui tenir compagnie dans ce qui semble être une situation gênante. Après tout, ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas passé une soirée avec une amie que je peine à m'en défaire – mieux vaudrait qu'elle ne capte jamais mes pensées.

A la base, je prévoyais ma soirée remplie de lumières, de sauts sur les buildings et autres monuments de la capitale et par chance, de croiser ma partenaire coccinelle en patrouille. Finalement, partager un moment avec Marinette, mon amie de longue date, me paraissait un meilleur programme. Il faut dire que les activités d'Adrien Agreste sont très vite devenues encombrantes ces derniers mois. C'est à peine si j'avais le temps de m'adresser à Plagg – son humeur s'en faisant ressentir au fil des semaines.

\- « Si je parviens à sortir quelque chose de convenable, je me promets d'envoyer Chloé Bourgeois en enfer. » Grince la jeune fille, un crayon entre les dents.

Sa réaction exagérée me tire un sourire. Si j'avais su qu'elle devrait s'occuper des pleurnicheries de Chloé, j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de l'embaucher dans la firme. A vrai dire, même si Alya ne m'avait pas supplié de le faire, je pense que Marinette n'aurait eu aucun problème à être engagée. Elle a un talent dingue et une imagination sans limite! Je dois bien avouer que face au sérieux de son visage lorsqu'elle trace des arabesques sur le papier, je ne peux être qu'admiratif. Mon boulot parait bien fade à côté du sien.

\- « Tu ne t'ennuies pas? » Demande-t-elle en déviant son regard vers le mien.

Je secoue la tête négativement et me penche sur son travail. Bercé par le bruit du crayon sur le papier, je sursaute presque lorsqu'elle raie d'un trait le motif qu'elle venait d'achever.

\- « Pourquoi tu le barres? »

Le visage de mon amie s'assombrit soudainement.

\- « Parce que c'est nul. »

D'un geste bref et violent, elle balaie d'un revers la feuille pour en préparer une autre. La voyant de nouveau concentrée, je m'étends et attrape la boule de papier. Marinette ne devrait pas être aussi défaitiste, son travail est exceptionnel et je suis loin d'être le seul à le penser. Dans un grognement puissant, elle réduit en morceau son nouveau motif.

\- « J'abandonne. » Râle-t-elle en plaquant sa joue contre la table. « Tant pis si je me fais renvoyer, je vais juste finir à la rue à nourrir des chats errants avec des bouts de pain que les passants voudront bien me donner. »

Je ne manque pas de rire devant son désespoir.

\- « Mais non. Pourquoi devrais-tu te faire licencier? »

Marinette relève la tête et dépose son crayon.

\- « Parce que mon patron a annoncé une restructuration. Autrement dit, si je ne fournis pas un travail suffisant, je risque ma carrière et personne n'engagera une fille renvoyée de la plus grande boite de mode du monde! »

Ah, alors c'est ça qui l'inquiète autant? Moi-même je ne comprends pas ce soudain intérêt de mon père pour les affaires. Lui qui a toujours visé à étendre sa gamme dans le monde entier pour atteindre l'excellence, c'est bien la première fois que je l'ai vu déterminé à l'idée de renvoyer des employés. Mais que Marinette ne s'inquiète pas, elle est la dernière personne que j'accepterai de voir partir. L'amitié prime sur tout à mes yeux.

\- « Maintenant que j'y pense, l'agent de Chloé m'a dit qu'elle devait être accordée à un autre mannequin de monsieur Agreste. »

Une fois encore, je sais pertinemment de qui il s'agit. Avec précaution, je tâche d'éclairer sa lanterne.

\- « J'en ai brièvement entendu parler oui. C'est Adrien Agreste, tu le connais je pense. »

Les joues de Marinette rougissent, ce détail me perturbe légèrement. Marinette a toujours agi étrangement à mon égard, tantôt réservée, tantôt fuyante, je n'ai jamais réellement su comment l'approcher. Nino m'a un jour confié qu'elle s'était peut-être amourachée de moi sans me le dire mais je n'ai jamais cherché à le vérifier. Après tout, j'ai Ladybug maintenant et ces histoires datent du collège.

\- « Oui, je le connais. » Se contente-t-elle de répondre en dégainant son portable.

Assimilant les informations que je lui donne, Marinette trace de légères courbes sur le papier d'une main, tandis que l'autre effectue des recherches sur moi. Enfin, mon autre moi.

\- « Pas mal, n'est-ce pas? » Je lance lorsqu'elle s'attarde un peu trop sur la couverture d'un magazine.

Et pour cause : c'est le seul où je pose torse nu. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : ses joues s'empourprent plus si c'est possible. Je ne peux mal de manquer le sourire encré sur son visage. Je crois que je lui plais.

\- « C'est peu dire. » Bredouille-t-elle avant de verrouiller son téléphone.

Elle ne l'avouera pas si je lui pose la question, mais je suis certain qu'elle a simplement verrouillé son téléphone pour retomber sur cette photo à sa prochaine utilisation.

\- « Je peux te donner un conseil? »

Marinette me fixe, intriguée. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarque le maquillage noir embellissant ses yeux bleus. Ses cils sont plus longs qu'avant et me forceraient presque à ne jamais m'en défaire. Mon regard glisse ensuite sur ses pommettes, roses, m'invitant à y déposer mes mains.

\- « Oui? » Dit-elle après un court moment de flottement.

Ah oui, mon conseil.

\- « Tu devrais prendre le premier motif que tu as jeté et le combiner avec les deux autres. Et pour les couleurs, j'ai cru comprendre qu'Adrien Agreste portera du kaki. »

Ses deux perles bleues ne me quittent pas des yeux, Marinette opine à chaque information que je lui donne. J'ai rarement vu une telle concentration de sa part. C'est presque avec excitation qu'elle resserre son emprise sur son crayon et inscrit quelques notes sur le papier.

\- « Merci Chat Noir! » S'écrie-t-elle joyeusement. « Mais au fait, comment ça se fait que tu aies autant d'informations sur Adrien? »

J'aurais du m'y attendre…

\- « Oh, eh bien Adrien et moi sommes des amis de longue date, tu sais. »

Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur mes explications, de peur de lâcher un détail qui lui permettrait de découvrir mon identité. Malgré tout, cette idée ne me semble pas si désagréable, je sais que je peux compter sur Marinette pour garder un secret. En revanche, j'ose espérer qu'elle ne le répéterait pas à Alya.

\- « Je vois. » Répond-t-elle simplement en dépliant les boules de papier sur le plan de travail.

S'en suit un nouveau silence durant lequel les coups de crayon de Marinette bercent la pièce. J'en profite pour scruter une nouvelle fois le studio. Il est vraiment en désordre mais je n'oserai pas le dire à voix haute sous peine de me faire tuer. Si j'en crois le nombre de lits, ils sont trois à partager cet endroit mais les affaires de Marinette semblent avoir élu domicile dans les moindres recoins. Je souris à l'idée que, comme moi, elle vit la majeure partie du temps seule. Cependant, un détail près de son lit m'intrigue: la présence d'un petit coffret noir dissimulé entre plusieurs paires de chaussettes dépareillées. Je ne connais que trop bien ce genre de boite: ils proviennent de _Swarovski_ , une bijouterie des Champs Elysées.

\- « Ladybug… » Je murmure pour moi-même.

\- « Hein? »

Je me rends compte immédiatement de mon erreur et tâche de me reprendre. Il y a quelques mois, avant mon départ pour l'Amérique, j'ai offert un bracelet de cette même boutique à Ladybug. Bien qu'elle soit réticente à l'idée que je dépense autant d'argent pour elle, j'ai fini par la convaincre d'accepter le cadeau, qu'elle le porte ou pas. Peut-être que Marinette est en couple finalement ou peut-être est-ce simplement un cadeau d'un ami ou de sa famille.

Après tout, je ne perds rien à lui demander.

\- « Tu as quelqu'un Marinette? »

Ma question semble la mettre mal à l'aise, elle feins de reporter son attention pour son croquis mais n'esquisse plus le moindre mouvement. Connaissant mon amie, je comprends rapidement la réponse.

\- « Félicitations. » J'enchaîne d'un air moqueur, ne manquant pas de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Bien joué Adrien. Maintenant je meurs d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agit. Nathaniel? Il lui était dévoué à la fin du collège. J'aurai presque parié qu'ils sortiraient ensemble au lycée. Je pars en quête d'un signe ou d'une photo dans le reste du studio, geste qui ne manque pas à l'attention de Marinette.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas dit « oui » ! » Proteste-t-elle en déposant une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de m'aventurer plus loin.

Je ris et me délecte de la gêne présente sur son visage et dans ses mouvements. J'avais presque oublié à quel point Marinette pouvait être drôle quand elle perd ses moyens.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à l'embêter pour savoir qui lui a pu offrir un tel présent, la fatigue s'empare progressivement de moi. Demain risque d'être une longue journée, je dois vérifier l'inventaire des stylistes puis tourner l'après-midi – de surcroit avec Chloé. Je vais avoir besoin de la totalité de mon énergie pour me contenir à chacune de ses demandes vu ce qu'elle fait endurer à Marinette.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci achève enfin son motif, suivant mes conseils. Sur le papier, cela ressemble à une paire d'arabesques entrelacées pour former les lettres C et B. Ainsi, la fille du maire ne pourra pas se plaindre que son foulard n'est pas original. Alors que Marinette recule sa chaise sous un crissement aigu, je baille et m'étire avant de me lever.

\- « Mademoiselle, il est temps pour moi de prendre congé. » Je déclare en me courbant en avant, bras relevé contre mon torse.

Elle acquiesce et se lève à son tour.

\- « Porte d'entrée ou fenêtre? »

Je soulève un sourcil devant sa question insensée.

\- « Je te demande par quel côté tu veux partir, idiot. »

Ah…oui. Je montre la fenêtre d'une griffe. Marinette s'avance et débloque le verrou pour me donner accès à l'extérieur. Mais alors que je me contorsionne à l'aide des châssis, Marinette m'arrête, visiblement plus éveillée.

\- « Chat Noir! »

\- « Oui? »

\- « Et toi, tu as quelqu'un? »

Je me sens rougir, pris au dépourvu. Courbé sur l'appui de fenêtre, j'attends un moment à réfléchir à ce que je pourrai bien lui dire. « _Oui, j'ai une petite copine mais elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de moi, tu vois le genre?_ » Définitivement pas une bonne idée.

\- « Oui. »

Je me mords les lèvres, appréhendant sa réponse. Le visage de Marinette s'éclaire, autant de surprise que de joie. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un faible sourire et ses yeux se plissent.

\- « C'est super! Félicitations. »

Sa bonne humeur est communicative, je me sens soudainement rempli d'une joie qui n'est pas la mienne. Je lui adresse un dernier signe et me faufile dehors. Le froid de la nuit s'attèle à refroidir mes ardeurs.

La nuit de sommeil s'annonce courte mais je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ma petite escapade chez ma vieille amie.

Le lendemain, très tôt, je me réveille dans les draps de mon lit d'enfance. Habitué à dormir dans des hôtels et autres résidences huppées, j'avais oublié ce sentiment de bien être d'avoir un lit attitré. A la tête de Plagg à mon réveil, je devine être le seul à profiter de ce moment.

\- « Prochaine fois, je demanderai au Grand Maître de me fournir un Chat Noir avec une vie plus calme. »

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, moi-même je suis fatigué et envieux de journées allongé dans mon lit à ne rien faire.

\- « Tu pourras lui demander de te donner un fromager. » Je me moque en me glissant en dehors de mon nid de chaleur.

\- « Si tu savais. »

Je rigole à voix haute, certain que le kwami a probablement déjà envisagé la chose dans ses rêves. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, je me hâte en direction de la douche, ignorant les plaintes de Plagg, réclamant son camembert matinal. L'image de la boite noire au pied du lit de Marinette me préoccupe l'esprit. Ladybug a-t-elle déjà mis mon cadeau? Evidemment, elle ne va pas se pavaner avec lorsque nous combattons les akumas mais l'a-t-elle déjà porté en public ? Je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête avec ça. Si je croise un jour une demoiselle parée de ce bracelet, je saurai directement qu'il s'agit de ma Lady.

\- « J'ai faim. » Pleurniche Plagg dès ma sortie de la douche.

Une serviette à la main essorant mes cheveux, je tire le troisième tiroir de la salle de bain, une de mes nombreuses cachettes à camembert. Le kwami ne se fait pas prier pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur pour avaler le morceau de fromage.

\- « Je vais éviter de lui dire que ce fromage est dedans depuis un peu trop longtemps. » Je marmonne dos au glouton.

Cheveux peignés, vêtements enfilés et affaires préparées, je rejoins la limousine garée dans l'allée. Il est grand temps de rendre une petite visite à mon amie Marinette et ses collègues. J'ai hâte de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire entre mon amie et l'agent du diable.

Dans la limousine, je songe au comportement à adopter en face de Marinette. Il me faut garder en mémoire que nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis un moment. Si elle craint toujours d'être renvoyée pour une simple histoire de foulard, il est de mon devoir en tant que « supérieur » et d'ami de la rassurer du mieux possible. Elle a un talent fou et je serai insensé de m'en séparer.

La limousine s'arrête devant l'immeuble sur lequel je me baladais la veille. La portière s'ouvre, j'en sors, resserrant mon écharpe bleu – celle que mon père m'a offert pour un de mes anniversaires – pour me couper du froid. Les yeux rivés sur le deuxième étage, je me sens impatient, surexcité à l'idée de revoir Marinette.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour!

 **Bubullina:** Oui, il faut que je retrouve une nouvelle manière d'indiquer qui est le narrateur dans le chapitre. Chloé Bourgeois, Carte Bancaire? Coïncidence?

 **Lolocando:** Merci beaucoup. Je sais pour Cristina Vee parce qu'elle l'a tweet et que Thomas Astruc en a profité pour lui dire "Tu ne sais pas quelle boite de Pandore tu viens d'ouvrir" xD. C'est clair qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de scène avec les deux mais j'espère en voir plus dans la saison 2.

A part ça, hier en faisant les magasins entre copines, on regardait les sacs de cours et je suis tombée sur des sacs Ladybug, dommage qu'il n'y ait pratiquement rien de Chat Noir dans les magasins...

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

Moi, Marinette, ne suis clairement pas prête à entamer cette journée. Pourtant, je suis arrivée plus tôt au travail, armée d'une petite boite en carton contenant le tissu malmené. Toute la nuit je me suis acharnée à broder, coudre, à m'en percer les doigts.

\- « J'en connais une qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi. » Chantonne une voix à la porte d'entrée.

Affalée sur mon bureau, bras sur le clavier, je tourne légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Rose. Elle aussi travaille en tant que styliste dans mon atelier. C'est la seule personne de la classe – hormis Chloé mais je ne la compte pas – que je croise encore quotidiennement. La petite blonde n'a pas changé : toujours vêtue de tenues excentriques aux différentes teintes de rose, ses cheveux demeurent courts et ses yeux d'un bleu plus clair que les miens. Rose ne se charge que d'assistante dans mon équipe, elle conseille et donne son avis sur les couleurs, formes. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi correspond son poste chez les Agreste.

\- « C'est peu dire. » Je geins en me redressant difficilement sur le dossier de ma chaise. « Chloé me mène encore la vie dure. »

Rose m'écoute d'une oreille distraire, trop occupée à manipuler ma nouvelle création. Je suis ses déplacements, elle se glisse jusqu'aux fenêtres donnant sur le bas de la rue. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses mains se mettent à trembler.

\- « Il arrive ! » S'exclame-t-elle en posant sa main libre sur la vitre.

Prise dans son élan, je me précipite à ses côtés et colle mon front contre le froid du double vitrage. La limousine garée devant l'immeuble ne laisse pas le moindre doute. La silhouette forte et svelte du mannequin aux cheveux blonds efface tous les éléments extérieurs. Je n'ai plus d'yeux que pour lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu beau... » Remarque Rose, elle aussi sous le charme.

Par contre, amies ou pas, je ne partage pas. D'ailleurs, je profite de ce moment de flottement pour récupérer le foulard. Adrien regarde dans notre direction mais il est clair qu'il ne peut pas nous voir à travers les fenêtres. Je peux entendre d'autres employés s'affoler dans le couloir, ayant eux aussi remarqué l'arrivée du fils du patron.

\- « C'est la fin! » Crie dramatiquement une femme clapotant en talons à deux bureaux d'ici.

Leur affolement est contagieux. Si Rose et moi étions excitées à l'idée de revoir Adrien, le fantôme de la restructuration hante désormais notre atelier. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se dépêche de récupérer ses affaires et file vers la sortie.

\- « Tu ne restes pas? » Je demande, étonnée.

Elle secoue la tête, le visage légèrement crispé.

\- « Je dois m'occuper d'un autre projet, bonne chance avec l'écharpe ! »

Sa voix aigue trahit la confiance qu'elle essaie de se donner. De plus, ce n'est pas une écharpe mais un foulard! Peu importe, Rose disparait de ma vue après avoir fermé la porte, me laissant seule dans l'atelier, calme en comparaison avec le reste de l'étage.

\- « Allez Marinette, souviens-toi de ce que t'as dit Chat Noir! » M'encourage Tikki, évadée de mon sac.

Il est vrai que mon chaton m'a été d'une grande aide hier soir. Il suffit de regarder le motif brodé sur le foulard aux couleurs kaki et bruns pour s'apercevoir que, sans lui, la tâche aurait été presque impossible.

Soudain, alors je songe aux bons côtés de Chat Noir, mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Le numéro est inconnu mais je devine aisément de qui il s'agit.

\- « Allô, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. »

Mon ton est peut-être un peu trop sec, un peu.

\- « Bonjour, c'est l'agent de Chloé Bourgeois. Vous devez savoir la raison de mon coup de fil? »

Mes lèvres brûlent à l'idée de dire « _Oui, c'est parce que votre cliente à l'égo mal placé vous a sommé de récupérer le foulard que j'ai mis des heures à confectionner pour une apparition de trois secondes dans un feuilleton que personne ne regardera?_ »

\- « Il y a des chances. »

\- « Il était convenu que madame Bourgeois vienne le rechercher ce matin. Malheureusement, elle est en déplacement et doit se rendre chez le coiffeur et la manucure avant le tournage. »

\- « Et en quoi ça me concerne? » Je lâche de butte en blanc.

\- « Il faudrait donc lui apporter. »

...Il m'a pris pour un Uber celui-là? Rectification, pour représenter une fille comme Chloé Bourgeois, il faut au minimum être pire qu'elle.

\- « Cela ne fait pas partie de mes tâches, j'ai d'autres clients que madame Bourgeois. »

S'il se fait akumatiser, je me promets de ne jamais le libérer du mal, celui-là. Non mais pour qui il se prend?

\- « Il serait inconcevable de faire rater sa séance à madame Bourgeois et elle risquerait de très mal le prendre. Je vous envoie donc les coordonnées de son coiffeur. Je vous prie de lui faire parvenir avant midi. »

Lorsque la tonalité résonne dans mon téléphone, signifiant qu'on vient clairement de me raccrocher au nez, deux solutions s'offrent à moi. Premièrement, je peux, de ma distance, lancer l'appareil tellement fort qu'il pourrait, avec un peu de chance et un bon coup de poignet, atterrir dans la boutique où se trouve Chloé. Deuxièmement, je peux aussi bien me transformer en Ladybug et accuser de benêt d'être le Papillon pour attirer toute la haine de Paris sur sa personne.

Finalement, je décide de plaquer mon téléphone sur le bureau, m'affaler sur ma chaise dans un grognement de haine et me questionner sur le sens de ma vie.

\- « Dure journée? »

Je sursaute. Je reconnaîtrai ce timbre de voix parmi mille autres. Déjà brûlante de colère, c'est une toute autre chaleur qui m'envahit à ce moment-là. Adrien se trouve sur le bas de la porte, affichant un large sourire. Sa tignasse blonde indomptable, sa tenue made in Gabriel Agreste qui lui sied à merveille, ajouté à une écharpe bleu azur familière. Mon cœur palpite à ce détail. Il l'a gardée malgré les années qui ont passé depuis ce fameux anniversaire. Mes habituels tremblements s'emparent de mon corps, malgré ma détermination à paraître normale.

\- « A-Adrien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Sa première réaction est de me dévisager. Quelle idiote! Tout le monde ici sait pourquoi il traîne dans les locaux. Je tâche aussitôt de me corriger.

\- « Bien sûr que tu es là pour la restructuration! Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier? »

Adrien referme la porte dans son dos. Nous sommes désormais en tête à tête, lui et moi et malheureusement, en tant que Marinette, je ne peux pas me permettre d'agir comme si c'était mon copain – qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour me transformer, là maintenant!

\- « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Marinette. Je sais que tu fais du bon travail. Oh, c'est toi qui l'as fabriqué? »

Il indique du doigt le foulard entre mes doigts. Timidement, je lui tends ma création qu'il attrape d'une main ferme. Il la tourne, l'inspecte, plus soigneux que jamais. Ce moment semble durer des heures quand enfin, il relève les yeux vers moi.

\- « C'est superbe, c'est pour Chloé? »

Comment le sait-il ? Je me contente d'opiner du chef. Mon téléphone vibre, sûrement est-ce le message du diable avec l'adresse du coiffeur de Chloé.

\- « J'aime beaucoup. » Dit-il avec le sourire. « Tu n'as clairement pas à t'en faire pour ton travail, Marinette. Je serai fou de nous séparer d'un talent comme toi. »

Ses compliments me vont droit au cœur – et c'est peu dire. Je me sens sous l'emprise d'une excitation sans limite au point de réprimer l'envie de lui sauter au cou. Désormais rassurée sur mon travail, je me sens prête à affronter les remontrances de l'autre blonde.

\- « Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Mon cœur bondit, je tente vainement de cacher la surprise provoquée par ses mots.

\- « V-vraiment ? Merci, aussi toi tu manqué m'as! » Je bredouille.

Au fil des années, je crois qu'Adrien a fini par comprendre mon langage décousu. Je ne prends même pas la peine de rectifier le tir. Son rire fuse dans l'atelier, sonnant comme une belle mélodie à mes oreilles. Il s'approche du bureau pour y déposer le tissu, veillant à ne pas le froisser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- « Marinette? »

J'hésite un moment à ne pas lui répondre pour l'entendre répéter mon prénom avec tant de douceur.

\- « Oui? »

\- « Je pense qu'on devrait organiser une soirée avec Alya et Nino. Tu en dis quoi? »

Oh ? C'est une bonne idée, ça nous permettrait de nous retrouver tous les quatre pour une fois. J'accepte sa proposition, déjà impatiente de passer cette incroyable soirée auprès de mon chéri – même s'il ne le sait pas.

\- « Tu t'occupes de le dire à Alya ? Je préviens Nino de mon côté. »

C'est entendu. Adrien se dirige vers le couloir, prétextant devoir d'abord commencer son inspection dans les bureaux d'à côté.

\- « Adrien, attends! »

C'est la première fois depuis qu'il entré que je ne bafouille pas. Il semble s'en être rendu compte lui aussi.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Je veux bien mais...On fait ça où ? »

Le beau blond affiche une mine songeuse puis claque des doigts.

\- « Faisons ça chez moi! Après tout, ce sera la première occasion d'inviter des amis à dormir en l'absence de mon père. Ca te va? »

Moi ? Dormir chez Adrien ? Un peu que ça me va ! Je confirme avec joie, mimant d'attraper mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à ma meilleure amie. Elle ne va pas en revenir ! A peine ai-je le temps d'expédier l'invitation qu'Adrien a déjà filé, me laissant seule avec mon excitation.

\- « Tu as vu ça Tikki? »

\- « Oui Marinette, c'est super... »

Mon kwami n'a pas l'air si enjoué que ça, son visage appuie mon impression.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- « Tu es sûre qu'il est bon pour toi de continuer ta relation avec Adrien en tant que Ladybug ? »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, ma joie et mon engouement s'envolent, remplacés par un sentiment amer.

\- « Tikki... »

\- « Je te laisse gérer ça toute seule. » Soupire-t-elle avant de replonger dans mon sac cousu-main.

Le cœur lourd et la tête pleine, je m'oblige à me remettre au travail malgré mon manque d'envie.

Le soir venu, je m'allonge sur mon lit, m'enfonçant dans mon matelas mou et fixant des yeux le plafond. Finalement, j'ai apporté ce foutu foulard à l'adresse fournie par l'agent, dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille. Chloé m'a littéralement arraché le tissu des mains, pestant que j'avais failli la mettre en retard et que c'était inacceptable. De retour à l'atelier, sans avoir pu manger, des bruits de couloir m'ont appris qu'Adrien était déjà parti pour son tournage.

Il va me falloir faire un choix vis-à-vis d'Adrien. Ce n'est pas très réglo de ma part de jouer sur deux tableaux. Il ne mérite pas que je lui mente autant.

\- « S'il est tombé amoureux de moi en tant que Ladybug, alors il peut l'être tout autant pour Marinette, non ? »

Assise sur mon étagère, Tikki hoche sa petite tête. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête sans agir. Peut-être est-il enfin temps de rendre une petite visite à un certain mannequin.

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Je troque ma tenue de civil contre le costume de super coccinelle. Après tout, je vais en profiter pour patrouiller un peu. La police a beau nous débarrasser de cette tâche – devenue compliquée à accomplir une fois entré sur le marché du travail -, se balader dans la capitale au milieu de la nuit devient vite éreintant. Avant de partir, je remarque au bas de mon lit un petit coffret noir. C'est celui qu'Adrien m'a offert il y a plusieurs mois d'ici. En tant que super-héroïne, j'avais peur d'abîmer le bracelet hors de prix dans une quelconque bataille ou risquer de le perdre. En tant que Marinette, je craignais de le perdre dans une énième preuve de ma maladresse. Je ramasse la boite et l'ouvre, le bijou brille sous la lumière filtrée par les rideaux en dentelle. Je le décroche avec le plus grand soin et pare mon poignet recouvert de rouge.

Veillant à ce que personne ne remarque ma présence, je me hisse jusqu'au toit de mon immeuble puis m'élance en direction du manoir Agreste.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour!

 **CecileBlackMiss** : Merci beaucoup, tu n'es peut-être pas inspirée pour ta review mais sache qu'il ne m'en faut pas plus pour être contente haha :)

 **Bubullina** : xD bien envoyé.

 **Misstykata** : C'est trop mignon :D

Au fait, la suite demain ;)

EDIT: Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai vu hier une vidéo avec des extraits sans son et mauvaise qualité d'un épisode de la saison 2 de Miraculous Ladybug sur la chaîne Youtube de Nathalie Guest. watch?v=N31V_zFwkOU

* * *

De retour au manoir, je m'assoie un moment sur ma chaise de bureau, penché vers l'arrière, laissant retomber mes mèches rebelles dans le vide. Mes batteries sont à plats, je suis incapable de lever le petit doigt, ne serait-ce même pour prendre une simple douche.

\- « J'ai faiiiiim. »

Plagg s'allonge sur mon front, me cachant la vue avec ses petits yeux verts. Je secoue la tête pour qu'il déguerpisse mais ce dernier reste farouchement accroché à moi.

\- « J'ai faim ! » Clame-t-il à nouveau.

\- « Je ne me suis même pas transformé aujourd'hui. Tu abuses, Plagg ! »

Ses pleurs ne font que s'accroître. Je finis par me résoudre à puiser mes dernières forces et traîne jusqu'à une énième cachette à camembert, cette fois-ci située au dessus d'une étagère remplie de coupes – symbolisant mes exploits en escrime. Je déballe un nouveau fromage et lui lance tandis que je m'affale sur mon lit.

La journée n'a pas été de tout repos. Après avoir rendu visite à mon amie Marinette, j'ai entrepris de vérifier l'inventaire des ateliers. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'erreurs, des tissus qui se volatilisent, des commandes non reçues et des colis suspects, qui n'ont rien à voir avec la boite, signés aux noms de plusieurs personnes de l'immeuble. Fort heureusement, aucune de ces magouilles internes ne concernent Marinette. Par contre, cela signifie que je vais devoir passer un peu plus de temps dans les parages.

Mon téléphone vibre, ma main l'agrippe difficilement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un effort surhumain. Ah, il semblerait qu'on a essayé de me contacter ces dernières heures. D'une part, Nino me confirme qu'il viendra à notre petite soirée retrouvailles, c'est génial. Mais ma joie est de courte durée, un second message provenant de Chloé Bourgeois tâche de me faire redescendre de mon nuage.

Nous sommes actuellement en tournage pour une sitcom, une série de jeunes bonne pour la ménagère de quarante ans. Mon père a cru bon de m'initier à la comédie, s'il savait que je joue un rôle depuis que j'ai quinze ans, j'aurai évité les cours de théâtre. Nous avons donc débuté le tournage aujourd'hui. Je dois me mettre dans la peau d'un gosse de riche qui tombe amoureux d'une pauvre, en la personne de Chloé Bourgeois. Etrangement, elle n'arrive pas très bien à garder ce rôle.

C'est du sarcasme.

Chloé a passé son temps à geindre pour x ou x raison, comme si le fait de feindre chuter allait déchirer sa jupe faite sur mesure. Et en parlant de sur mesure, elle n'a même pas daigné porter le foulard cousu par Marinette ! N'étant pas censé savoir que mon amie a fait nuit blanche pour satisfaire ses manières, j'ai du prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui crier dessus au beau milieu du plateau.

D'ailleurs, j'en ai profité pour récupérer ce foulard. Si elle ne compte pas s'en servir alors autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un. Il est actuellement noué à mon poignet, la couleur s'accordant parfaitement à ma veste – sûrement mon sixième sens de Chat qui m'a aidé. Bras levé vers la lampe au plafond, j'observe un moment le travail accomplit : le foulard est fin, sans motif particulier, ce qui fait ressortir la signature C&B cousue aux extrémités.

Soudain, une silhouette surgit devant ma fenêtre. Elle file si vite que j'ai à peine eu le temps de l'entrevoir. Malgré la fatigue, je bondis de mon lit et me précipite vers la première poignée de fenêtre et l'abaisse. Rien, personne dans les environs. Pourtant j'aurai juré avoir reconnu les couleurs de...

\- « Trop lent ! » S'exclame une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursaute, mon cœur s'emballe tandis que j'assimile lentement ce qui vient de se passer. Dans la précipitation, je me suis retourné, faisant face à mon intruse d'un soir. Elle est là, dans son costume rouge et noir, me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus lagons, le sourire aux lèvres qui me tentent déjà.

\- « Ladybug. » Dis-je le souffle coupé.

Très vite, un détail me frappe : son poignet arbore un fin bracelet en or, surmonté de petites pierres transparentes. Trop de choses qui ne font qu'accroitre mon rythme cardiaque. Je tente vainement de cacher mon émotion.

\- « Je t'avais dit que je passerai te voir. » Souffle-t-elle, déviant le regard.

J'acquiesce et m'approche dans l'idée de la prendre dans mes bras. Son attention se porte sur mon poignet, recouvert du tissu.

\- « C'est une amie qui l'a fait. Tu sais, Marinette ? »

Je dépose une main sur son épaule, les siennes se glissent sur mon poignet, inspectant le foulard. Dans un geste qui se veut attentionné, je déroule celui-ci et entoure le cou de ma belle avec. Je pense que Marinette serait plus heureuse de savoir que Ladybug porte sa création plutôt que Chloé Bourgeois.

\- « Ce ne sont pas tes couleurs mais je suis sûr que ça peut t'aller. »

Ladybug ne se retient pas de rire, un peu trop à mon goût. Mais dès que je retire mes mains de ses épaules, elle se dépêche de retirer l'accessoire pour me le rendre.

\- « Ca ne te plait pas ? » Je demande, déçu.

Elle secoue la tête brusquement.

\- « Tu m'as assez fait de cadeau comme ça et je pense que Marinette préférerait que tu le gardes. »

Ladybug m'adresse un clin d'œil qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Je songe à la veille, à l'instant où Marinette a fixé une photo de moi torse nu. Je réprime immédiatement cette pensée, je ne devrais pas penser à une autre fille en ce moment, surtout s'agissant d'une amie.

\- « Comme tu veux. » Je renonce en récupérant le foulard.

Cependant, au lieu de le balancer un peu plus loin, je décide d'en faire une toute autre utilisation. Les mains à chaque extrémité du foulard, je le glisse derrière la tête de ma belle et l'attire contre moi, profitant de l'occasion pour réunir nos lèvres. Ladybug ne se fait pas prier pour répondre au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou, les doigts plongés dans ma tignasse. Elle sait que j'adore quand elle tire légèrement mes cheveux. Je suis parcouru d'une série de frissons plus agréables les uns que les autres. Nous restons ainsi un petit moment avant de nous séparer et alors que je fouille dans mes tiroirs pour vérifier discrètement que Plagg ne se manifestera pas, Ladybug s'installe à mon bureau.

\- « Comment se déroule la vie de Ladybug ces derniers temps ? »

\- « Laquelle ? » Répond-t-elle, amusée.

Intérieurement, je me suis toujours demandé quel genre de métier pouvait bien exercer ma lady. Elle est si intelligente et déterminée. Tous les métiers lui iraient à merveille ! Qui sait, est-elle avocat ? Après tout, elle défend Paris du mal, ça ne me surprendrait pas. Ou alors institutrice ? Ou fleuriste ? Une aussi belle fleur saurait reconnaître les plus belles choses de ce monde.

Rah…Je me perds, Chat Noir est hilarant mais n'est pas humoriste pour autant. C'est peut-être une piste à creuser d'ailleurs !

\- « Les deux. »

Ladybug feint de réfléchir, une main sous le menton, les yeux fixant le mur devant elle.

\- « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre du Papillon pour le moment, surtout depuis que Chat Noir est revenu. »

\- « Et l'autre vie ? »

C'est peut-être un peu trop intrusif.

\- « Eh bien…Les vilains ne sont pas tous habillés de façon excentrique et n'ont pas besoin d'akumas pour faire le mal. »

Oh...Je ne pensais pas que Ladybug mènerait une vie compliquée en dehors de nos activités de super héros. Elle a tout pour réussir à première vue. Est-ce que je devrais songer à lui proposer un boulot dans mon secteur? Mais quel idiot je fais. Evidemment qu'elle va refuser, je saurai quelle est sa véritable identité! Même si c'est ce que j'aimerais connaître par dessus tout...

\- « A quoi tu penses? »

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois que maintenant qu'elle s'est levée de la chaise et se trouve désormais à une faible distance de moi. Mes mots ont du mal à franchir ma bouche, je reste idiot devant sa question pourtant simple.

\- « Je me disais que je te verrai bien travailler à mes côtés. » Je finis par dire.

Ladybug pouffe et me pousse doucement pour m'intimer de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Ma position me donne une nouvelle idée: j'attrape ses mains dans les miennes et l'attire. Ainsi, elle est obligée de s'installer sur mes jambes, les siennes de part et d'autre de mes hanches.

\- « Tu ne serais pas très concentré si j'étais dans les environs. »

Pas faux. J'ai énormément de mal à retirer mon regard d'une telle beauté. Je me surprends à simplement désirer une soirée calme avec Ladybug, à défaut de l'emmener sur les toits de la capitale avec ma super force de Chat Noir.

Il y a plusieurs mois d'ici, jamais je n'aurai espéré vivre de tels moments intimes avec ma Lady. Notre relation a débuté le jour de mon dernier anniversaire. Par chance, j'étais présent à Paris et mes amis m'ont organisé une fête d'anniversaire surprise. J'étais vraiment heureux. Tout le monde était présent: Nino, Alya, Marinette, Kim, Max, Chloé etc...  
M'enfin, tout le monde...Il ne manquait plus que celle qui fait battre mon coeur: Ladybug. J'avais confié à mon attirance pour la super héroïne à mon meilleur ami mais il me trouvait un peu bizarre d'aimer quelqu'un que j'avais à peine croisé trois fois. S'il savait que je la connais déjà depuis plus de trois ans sous mon autre identité...  
Quoiqu'il en soit, le soir même, alors que je me remémorais les souvenirs de la fête et que je rangeais les cadeaux offerts, une demoiselle vêtue d'un costume rouge à pois noirs a frappé à ma fenêtre: Ladybug. Par chance, elle n'a pas remarqué la panique sur mon visage, me demandant si Plagg s'était bien caché. Sûrement a-t-elle interprété ma peur comme de la surprise.

Elle semblait gênée, si j'en crois la rougeur dépassant de son éternel masque. Nous sommes restés plantés là pendant environ deux minutes, n'osant pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, je ne sais plus qui entre nous deux a brisé la glace mais nous avons entamé une longue conversation. Mon coeur a failli exploser quand Ladybug a accepté de rester le temps de quelques épisodes d'une série dont nous partageons la passion. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport au moment où je me suis enfin décidé à l'embrasser entre deux épisodes. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus de quoi parlait ce deuxième épisode.

Depuis, notre relation a consisté à nous voir dans ma chambre, au gré des venues imprévisibles de Ladybug. Certes, je suis comblé de pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de ma belle, de profiter de son esprit vif et de sa positivité légendaire mais il me manque quelques détails pour avoir la réelle impression d'être en couple. Des choses comme...je ne sais pas moi, sortir ensemble dehors, se promener le long des Champs Elysées main dans la main, aller au cinéma voir une de ces comédies romantiques que je détesterai et qu'elle adorera!

Pendant que je me perds dans une liste interminable de clichés romantiques, les doigts de Ladybug s'attardent sur mon visage, effleurant mes joues, frôlant mes lèvres jusqu'à glisser dans mon cou, laissant nos respirations rythmer la chambre. N'écoutant que mes envies, je remonte mes mains, entoure sa mâchoire en étau et remonte mon torse contre elle. Le visage penché vers son oreille, je tente de la faire craquer.

\- « Dis-moi qui tu es. » Je susurre, l'odeur de ses cheveux emplissant mes narines.

Elle frisonne, je m'enhardis. Malheureusement, la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais est capable d'un self contrôle à tout épreuve.

\- « Bien essayé. » Chantonne-t-elle, trahie malgré tout par la chaleur de ses joues sous mes mains.

Mais je suis loin d'avoir jeté l'éponge.

\- « Dis-le-moi où je ne t'accepte plus en ces lieux. »

Cela ressemble ni plus ni moins à un ultimatum et même si je suis peu sûr de la route que j'emprunte en ce moment, il m'est devenu impératif de connaître son identité. Ladybug se raidit, serre les dents. Ses mains quittent mon cou sous la surprise - ou la colère, allez savoir. Je me décale pour jauger son humeur, ses lèvres se déforment en moue et ses yeux refusent de croiser les miens. Pourtant, ses joues sont toujours aussi pivoine qu'avant, voire plus.

\- « C-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? »

Quelle question, j'en meurs d'envie et ce depuis que je connais son existence. Je hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises, laissant ma main droite s'aventurer vers son poignet, où elle rencontre le bracelet.

\- « C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde. »

Ses yeux croisent instantanément les miens, elle a l'air désemparée, une expression que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage en quatre ans. Je déglutis, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer et de reculer, je dois savoir. Ses épaules s'abaissent, suivant le mouvement d'une expiration plus bruyante que les autres. Mon cœur s'emballe, mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure, ressassant les mille et une théories lues et inventées à son sujet.

\- « Tikki... » Marmonne-t-elle avant de se braquer.

Son visage est tellement baissé que ses mèches aux reflets bleus dissimulent ses yeux. Je prends panique.

\- "Ladybug? Chérie? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

\- "Si tu ne peux pas te contenter de cette relation alors je ne peux pas m'en contenter non plus."

Sans oser affronter mon regard, elle saute en arrière, retombant sur ses jambes et s'élance en direction de la fenêtre. Je suis trop lent pour la poursuivre, elle a déjà ouvert la fenêtre et se hisse à l'extérieur.

\- « Ladybug! »

Mon appel se disperse dans le vide, la nuit l'a déjà englouti tout comme il a effacé la silhouette de ma bien-aimée, s'enfuyant à l'aide de son yo-yo. Je ne remarque que tardivement le bijou gisant sur le sol de ma chambre, dernière marque qui nous liait.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour!

MHE2: Merci beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Moi, Ladybug, Marinette - tout ce que vous voulez - suis une réelle idiote!

Actuellement dans le métro, je me demande à chaque arrêt si je ne devrais pas descendre, déambuler le long de la voie puis sauter à corps perdu sur les rails. A chaque arrêt, je regrette mon manque de courage. Le métro s'immobilise une énième fois, m'obligeant à sortir pour rejoindre mon lieu de travail. A l'accueil, une nouvelle caisse portant mon nom, un autre poids lourd à supporter dans ma vie - ou du moins jusqu'à mon atelier. Il n'y a pas un chat dans les environs, à croire que le navire s'est vidé suite à la collision avec l'iceberg. Arrivée dans mon atelier vide et complètement dérangé après mon boulot d'hier, je m'affale sur ma chaise et allume mon ordinateur.

\- « Marinette, calme-toi. » M'implore Tikki pour la centième fois en quelques heures.

Sûrement me demande-t-elle ça à cause des tremblements qui secouent mes mains à un tel point que je me questionne sur l'utilité de coudre dans un état pareil.

\- « Comment je pourrai me calmer ? Hier, j'ai refusé une demande d'Adrien, le fameux Adrien, le mec sur lequel je louche depuis quatre ans ! Tout ça à cause d'une stupide règle ! »

\- « Si quelqu'un t'entendait... »

C'est le cadet de mes soucis, au diable mon identité secrète. Je m'en veux autant que j'en veux à Adrien. Quelle idée de me faire choisir entre lui et mon secret ? J'aurais du me douter que ça finirait ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que ça arriverait aussi vite !

Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, maintenant ?

\- « C'est peut-être l'occasion de tenter ta chance en Marinette. » Minaude mon kwami toujours positif.

Je m'écroule sur ma chaise de bureau, laissant lourdement ma tête tomber entre mes bras. Peut-être qu'un peu de repos me ferait du bien, je devrais demander quelques jours de congé. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si mes créations avaient de l'importance ici. Si Adrien a gardé mon foulard, c'est probablement parce que Chloé a refusé de l'enfiler malgré la nuit blanche que j'ai passée dessus. Je soupire bruyamment et relève la tête.

\- « Au travail... »

Personne n'est venu occuper ma journée. Des bruits de couloir insinuent que la restructuration risque d'être terrible pour notre service. A vrai dire, certaines de mes commandes de tissus et accessoires ont déjà disparu par le passé mais je me suis efforcée de ne rien dire – conseil du photographe d'Adrien. D'ailleurs, à mon arrivée, c'est celui-ci qui s'est montré le plus agréable envers moi, à croire qu'il se souvenait des fois où j'épiais Adrien alors qu'il posait pour un de ces magazines. C'est vraiment un type cool mais rigoureux dans son travail.

A la pause de midi, j'en ai profité pour envoyer un message à Alya, lui transmettant qu'une petite soirée chez les Agreste s'imposait. Elle n'a pas tardé à me répondre, presque plus enjouée que moi ! Devant mon ordinateur à manger mon sandwich seule, je songe à envoyer un message à Chat Noir. A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de réconfort après ce que j'ai fait hier soir et j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il est le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressens. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, je me décide enfin à briser la glace.

 **Ladybug** : « _Coucou Chat Noir, tu vas bien ?_ »

\- « Je me demande bien ce qu'Adrien peut faire en ce moment... » Je soupire avant d'avaler la dernière bouchée de mon repas.

Oh tiens, une réponse. Il est rapide.

 **Chat Noir** : « _Bonjour ma Lady ! Je suis d'humeur chatoyante aujourd'hui et toi ?_ »

Quel idiot, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer malgré moi.

 **Ladybug** : « _Comment pourrai-je aller bien si tu continues à me sortir ces jeux de mots même en ligne ?_ »

\- « Fais attention Marinette. » Me réprimande Tikki une nouvelle fois. « Ne donne pas non plus trop d'indices à Chat Noir, on ne sait jamais. »

Je pousse un long soupir. Il est grand temps que je tienne tête à mon kwami.

\- « Tikki, ça fait quatre ans que je me bats bec et ongles pour garder mon identité secrète. Hier j'ai dû me disputer avec l'élu de mon cœur pour ne pas avoir à révéler que je suis Ladybug alors à partir de maintenant, je ne ferai plus de concessions. C'est fini. »

Mon ton est sec, peut-être un peu trop. Tikki me regarde, désolée, puis se renferme dans mon sac. J'y suis allée trop fort.

\- « Excuse-moi Tikki... »

Mais je crains qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu.

 **Chat Noir** : « _Avoue, tu es hilare intérieurement !_ »

Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité mon minou.

 **Ladybug** : « _Peut-être..._ »

 **Chat Noir** : « _Eh, ce n'est pas du jeu si tu n'avoues pas la vérité._ »

En parlant de vérité...Il y a un sujet que j'aimerais bien aborder avec lui et je ne me crois pas suffisamment patiente pour attendre notre prochain akuma.

 **Ladybug** : « _Dis-moi, j'ai eu vent de la part d'une amie que mon fidèle partenaire allait miauler sur une nouvelle gouttière ?_ »

Le sous-entendu est assez significatif pour qu'il comprenne. Chat Noir a toujours été charmeur, qu'il s'agisse de moi, Marinette ou des autres filles sur son passage, j'imagine. Il est attractif, je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il se soit trouvé une gentille jeune fille avec qui se ranger.

 **Chat Noir** : « _Depuis quand avons-nous le droit de parler de nos relations ?_ »

Mh...Bien essayé mais il est grand temps de modifier les règles du jeu.

 **Ladybug :** « _Oh, donc tu en parles avec une amie mais rien à moi ? Je suis blessée !_ »

Je m'amuserai presque à entrer dans son petit jeu de flirt, même si je garde en tête l'image de mon bien aimé. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment...

 **Chat Noir:** « _Tu es jalouse de mon amie Marinette?_ »

Ah? Ça c'est la meilleure! Si je devais être jalouse d'une des parties de moi, ce serait plutôt de Ladybug mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que Chat Noir me considère comme son amie.

 **Ladybug:** « _Bien sûr que non, c'est aussi mon amie, je te rappelle. Je suis juste curieuse d'en connaître plus à ton sujet._ »

Le téléphone dans mon champ de vision, je m'oblige à garder les doigts sur le clavier pour répondre aux mails envoyés. Je tâche de garder contact avec certains clients privés, il arrive qu'on me demande mes services en plus de mon boulot à l'atelier. Ça reste de l'argent en plus ajouté à mon salaire. Je me surprends à lancer des coups d'œil insistant à l'écran de mon téléphone. C'est presque une libération quand il s'illumine à la réception d'un nouveau message.

 **Chat Noir:** « _Entre nous, c'est plutôt compliqué pour le moment. Tu sais, les relations, tout ça._ »

Oh? Dommage, on dirait que nous sommes tous les deux très nuls en amour. Il s'agit peut-être d'une malédiction de super héros.

 **Ladybug:** « _Je suis désolée de l'apprendre_. »

 **Chat Noir:** _« L'es-tu vraiment?_ »

La spontanéité de sa réponse me prend de court et me pousse à la réflexion. Evidemment que je suis désolée pour lui, il avait l'air tellement enjoué l'autre soir quand nous avons mangé ensemble. Chat est un garçon bien, ça ne fait aucun doute.

 **Chat Noir:** « _Je te taquine, tu n'as pas besoin de répondre ma Lady. D'ailleurs, ai-je le droit de t'appeler encore comme ça ou est-ce que je risque de me faire tuer par ton copain?_ »

Comment est-il au courant que je fréquente quelqu'un? Ca se lit autant que ça sur mon visage? Puis, on ne s'est vu qu'une fois depuis son retour sur Paris.

 **Ladybug:** « _Quel copain?_ »

Les minutes qui suivent sont silencieuses, pas un seul message ne parvient à mon téléphone. Tant bien que je finis par penser que Chat a éteint le sien ou quelque chose dans le genre. Rien de grave, j'espère.

Le soir venu, je m'arrête à une supérette sur le chemin pour m'approvisionner en canettes et plats à réchauffer. Les pizzas c'est bien mais ça ne va pas m'aider à faire des économies. J'ai pour projet de prendre des petites vacances - enfin, en théorie, dans la pratique je ne pourrai jamais quitter Paris plus d'un jour dans la crainte que le Papillon ne frappe à nouveau. Je remarque que je n'ai reçu aucun coup de fil de la part de l'agent de Chloé, elle n'est pas non plus venue dans mon bureau pour se plaindre aujourd'hui. Cette pensée m'enjoue et je rentre chez moi plus sereine qu'en partant ce matin.

Installée dans mon lit, l'ordinateur posé à mes pieds, une canette de soda à moitié pleine et un bol de nouilles réchauffés au micro-onde, je m'efforce d'oublier mes soucis dans un épisode de Friends. On n'en fait plus des séries comme ça de nos jours - puis ça me rappelle que je peux attendre encore dix ans avant qu'Adrien ne remarque qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que je m'apprête à démarrer un nouvel épisode, je m'aperçois que Tikki est bien calme ce soir. Je culpabilise un peu de lui avoir crié dessus ce matin. J'avale les dernières nouilles de mon paquet et me lance à sa recherche.

\- « Tikki? Tu es où? Je suis désolée pour ce matin. »

Mais ma culpabilité s'efface lorsque je remarque mon téléphone allumé au cente de la table et Tikki essayant difficilement de composer un message. Je me précipite vers la table et balaie d'une main le kwami.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! »

Elle se met à rire, visiblement fière de sa farce.

\- « Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus faire de concessions pour Ladybug alors je vais donner un petit coup de pouce à Marinette! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Je m'empare de l'appareil et fixe l'écran. Elle a visiblement ouvert mes SMS pour entamer une conversation avec...Adrien?!

\- « Tu es malade! » Je m'égosille à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

Sentant le danger arriver, Tikki s'envole pour le dessus de mes placards de cuisine, où je n'ai pas accès vu ma taille. Mes yeux redescendent sur la conversation pour vérifier l'ampleur du problème.

 **Mari D-C:** « _Bonsoir Adrien! Je te dérange?_ »

 **Adrien Agreste:** « _Coucou Marinette, non pas du tout, je rente à l'instant. Tu as prévenu Alya pour la soirée?_ »

Par chance, Tikki n'a pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin dans la conversation mais je n'ai pas le choix de continuer maintenant. Même dans le noir, je peux deviner sa petite bouille machiavélique, satisfaite de l'embarra dans lequel elle vient de me plonger.

 **Mari D-C:** « _Oui, elle a hâte mais j'aurais besoin de savoir la date pour me préparer_. »

\- « J'espère que tu es fière de toi, Tikki. » Je peste en reprenant le chemin de mon lit.

Ne me répond qu'un rire aigu.

 **Adrien Agreste:** « _Te préparer?_ »

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi?

 **Mari D-C:** « _Enfin je veux dire, prévenir Alya, prier pour ne pas recevoir une commande impromptue, ce genre de chose!_ »

 **Adrien Agreste:** « _Oui je vois, on n'a qu'à se faire ça après demain soir? C'est le week-end, Nino et Alya devraient être disponibles. D'ailleurs pour ton foulard, je passerais demain je dois t'en parler._ »

Adrien? Demain? Dans mon atelier? Encore? Oh...Et puis ce sera la première fois depuis notre dispute, c'est l'occasion de voir comment il se sent après tout. Peut-être qu'il est déjà passé à autre chose qui sait...

 **Mari D-C:** « _Je serai là!_ »

\- « Tu ne vas pas laisser la conversation s'arrêter là quand même? » Soupire Tikki assise sur mon épaule.

\- « Toi, tu as déjà fait assez bêtises comme ça. »

 **Adrien Agreste:** « _Ça marche._ »

Notre conversation est officiellement au point mort. Je me tourne vers mon kwami, déterminée à ne pas laisser filer l'occasion.

\- « Bon, imaginons que je veuille continuer à lui parler, je dois dire quoi? »

Je suis vraiment désespérée au point de demander des conseils en amour à une créature fantastique qui n'a peut-être jamais eu de relation en l'espace de millier d'années.

\- « Laisse-moi écrire et ne m'interromps pas avant que je n'ai envoyé le message, d'accord? »

J'accepte difficilement sa proposition, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait lui balancer. Mes yeux, bien que tentés par l'envie de savoir ce que peut bien trafiquer Tikki, se braquent sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, actuellement en pause.

\- « C'est bon, tu peux regarder. »

 **Mari D-C:** « _Tu es occupé demain pour le déjeuner? On pourrait manger ensemble._ »

-« Tu es sérieuse?! »

Je manque de faire une crise cardiaque dans les cinq secondes qui suivent. Comment a-t-elle pu croire que je serai capable de proposer un dîner à Adrien?!

-« Tu paniques pour rien Marinette...»

 **Adrien Agreste:** « _C'est gentil mais je dois être sur le plateau de tournage dès dix heures demain._ »

Maintenant, en plus d'être choquée que mon nom soit lié à cette proposition de rendez-vous, je suis déçue qu'il n'ait pas lieu. Je songe à envoyer un nouveau bol de nouilles dans le micro-onde. Quand mon téléphone vibre une seconde fois.

 **Adrien Agreste:** « _Par contre, je suis libre le matin, on pourrait petit-déjeuner ensemble?_ »

A peine ai-je le temps de lire le message et de sentir un sentiment de bien-être absolu m'envahir que Tikki se pose devant moi et croise les bras. Elle arbore un énorme sourire.

-« Tu me laisses t'entraîner maintenant? »

Je ris, relâchant la pression, puis hoche la tête. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas d'expérience mais elle est loin d'être aussi nulle que moi dans le domaine.

 **Mari D-C:** « _Ça marche! Je m'occupe d'apporter à manger._ »

Ce qui implique un réveil beaucoup plus tôt pour me rendre à la boulangerie de mes parents pour aller chercher de quoi préparer un petit-déjeuner des plus délicieux. Autant dire que l'épisode demeurera en suspens jusqu'à demain soir. Je confie officiellement le sort de ma vie amoureuse à Tikki.


	8. Chapter 8

Moi, Adrien Agreste, me demande depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas fait de grasse matinée au fond d'un lit chaud et confortable.

Le soleil se lève à peine que je m'affaire déjà dans la salle de bain, profitant d'une douche bouillante au point de masquer tout mon corps à la vitre recouverte de buée. C'est tout ce qui me manquait pour attaquer cette journée. Je sors de la cabine enroulé dans une ample serviette de bain.

-« Je vais fondre sur place. » Geint Plagg ayant eu la mauvaise idée de me suivre dans cette fournaise.

La pauvre, je le plains de ne pas savoir apprécier les bonnes choses. J'essuie ma peau et essore mes cheveux. Avant d'enfiler mes vêtements pliés sur le coin de l'évier, je m'empare de la trousse de secours et bande ma main droite dont les doigts présentent de petites plaies.

\- « Tu risques encore de te faire disputer aujourd'hui. » Déclare mon kwami en fixant des yeux ma blessure.

L'état de mes doigts a provoqué la colère du metteur en scène qui s'est vu obligé de changer l'ordre des scènes à filmer pour éviter que la caméra ne capte mes plaies. De plus, je ne pouvais pas non plus justifier ma blessure par ma dispute avec ma copine, ça n'aurait plu à personne.

J'ai merdé. Par mon envie de découvrir la vérité, je risque bel et bien de perdre la fille que j'aime depuis si longtemps. Cette nuit-là, j'ai dépensé toute ma colère intérieure en me baladant le long des toits de la capitale, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Idiot comme je suis, j'ai bien failli détruire une série de lampadaire dans une rue déserte. A la place, je me suis forcé à me détransformer et ai frappé un des dits lampadaires...D'où l'état de ma main. Je me sens comme le pire des abrutis.

\- « Ladybug a sûrement besoin de réfléchir pour le moment. Je vais lui laisser le temps qu'il faut pour prendre une décision. »

Mes mots sont aussi défaitistes que moi en ce moment-même. Après tout, Ladybug a déjà fait son choix et l'a clairement dit à Chat Noir. « Quel copain? » Je me doutais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas qu'elle sortait avec Adrien Agreste mais j'étais loin de l'imaginer si catégorique nous concernant...Mon cœur en a pris un sacré coup mais tant qu'elle ne sera pas venue me le dire en face, je refuse de croire qu'elle ait rompu.

Bref, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'ai envie de profiter de ce petit déjeuner en compagnie de Marinette. J'enfile un pull mélangé entre vert et gris aux rayures blanches et un simple jean. A vrai dire, je suis plutôt surpris de l'initiative de mon amie. Marinette s'est toujours montrée timide, presque tremblante dès que je m'approchais et là, du jour au lendemain, elle m'invite à manger avec elle. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je l'apprécie réellement, c'est une chouette fille. Je coiffe une dernière fois de mes cheveux et file en dehors de ma chambre, récupérant au passage mon téléphone et quelques effets personnels.

La limousine m'attend à l'entrée, le vent souffle doucement, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'emporter une veste. Cette question s'efface dès que je m'engouffre dans le véhicule, indiquant au Gorille l'endroit où je souhaite me rendre de si bonne heure. Direction l'immeuble appartenant à mon père - même si je doute qu'il y ait mis les pieds plus d'une fois. Sur le chemin, je dégaine mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean.

 **Adrien Agreste:** « _Je devrais arriver dans une dizaine de minutes._ »

Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver à l'immeuble, étant donné que Marinette s'occupe de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Après tout, c'est son second domaine après le stylisme. J'ai vraiment hâte.

 **Mari D-C:** « _Je suis déjà sur place, je t'attends à l'entrée_. »

Déjà? Mon portable indique à peine sept heures tentes, je n'ose imaginer l'heure à laquelle mon amie s'est levée. Je reporte mon attention vers la vitre teintée à travers laquelle défilent les décors de la capitale...et ses interminables feux de circulation. Paris est immense, gigantesque...C'est vrai, comment voulez-vous que je trouve Ladybug parmi toutes les filles qui y habitent? C'est littéralement mission impossible.

La limousine s'engage dans la rue de l'immeuble, je m'empresse de chercher par la fenêtre une silhouette familière. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour apercevoir Marinette seule, vêtue d'une cape beige sous laquelle je devine un chemisier blanc rentré dans une jupe haute bleue, les jambes couvertes de bas noirs s'achevant à des chaussures à talons de même couleur. Un sac en forme de bourse décore sa hanche droite tandis qu'elle tient dans sa main un sachet aux initiales de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Le véhicule s'immobilise, j'ouvre ma portière et la rejoint d'un pas décidé, agitant ma main en l'air.

\- « Bonjour Marinette! » Je m'exclame en arrivant à sa hauteur, profitant de mon élan pour lui faire la bise.

\- « B-Bonjour! »

\- « Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre? »

Elle secoue brusquement la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux détachés. Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je la vois coiffée de la sorte, j'aime beaucoup. Elle m'indique son sachet d'une main.

-« Pas du tout! Il fallait que je récupère notre petit-déjeuner. »

Mon ventre crie famine rien qu'à l'odeur provenant du sac.

-« Où veux-tu qu'on aille? » Je demande, impatient.

On dirait que je l'ai prise de court car ses yeux s'écarquillent l'espace de deux secondes avant de se perdre dans le vague.

-« On pourrait manger sur le toit? »

Sa voix est si aiguë que je ne saurai dire qu'il s'agit d'une question ou d'une proposition. Toujours est-il que j'accepte, riant intérieurement à l'idée que l'endroit doit lui rappeler ma petite soirée avec elle. Nous entrons à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je m'étonne de l'absence de la dame de l'accueil.

-« Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci? »

Marinette hausse les épaules.

-« Il est rare que je me présente aussi tôt mais généralement, elle est là. »

« _Généralement_ », je vais devoir surveiller les arrivées et départs de plus prêt finalement. Nous prenons l'ascenseur. En bon gentleman, je la laisse entrer la première et m'engouffre ensuite puis indique le dernier étage. Nous n'aurons qu'à emprunter la cage d'escalier pour monter jusqu'au toit.

-« Qu'as-tu pris? »

-« Hum des croissants, pains au chocolat et deux partes de tarte au cas où. Ah et aussi du café glacé, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu voudrais alors... »

-« C'est parfait. » Je la rassure en esquissant un mouvement de la main droite pour la débarrasser du sac.

C'est alors que son regard s'est dévié sur ma main bandée.

-« Q-Que t'est-il arrivé? Tu es blessé? »

Je me doutais que je devrais me justifier de ça auprès d'elle. Après avoir récupéré le sachet de ma main valide, je lève l'autre à hauteur de nos visages.

-« Rien de grave, j'ai juste frappé un meuble un peu trop fort. »

Ses yeux bleus me dévisagent puis semblent m'envoyer un tout autre message. On dirait qu'elle est désolée ou triste. En tant qu'amie de Ladybug, je me demande si elle serait capable de faire le rapprochement.

-« J'espère que le meuble n'a rien. » Marmonne-t-elle baissant les yeux.

Pardon? J'ai bien entendu?

-« Eh, ce n'est pas gentil. »

Même le visage baissé, je peux discerner le large sourire étirant ses lèvres et ses joues devenues rouges. Je me surprends à pouffer à sa plaisanterie. Elle aurait dit la même chose à Chat Noir, c'est une victoire en soi.

L'ascenseur s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent. Marinette sort la première et cherche les yeux les escaliers puis m'invite à la suivre. Nous grimpons une série de marches en fer, grinçant sous nos pieds. Nous sommes enfin parvenus au sommet de l'immeuble. Marinette pousse la large et bruyante porte nous séparant du toit et la maintien ouverte jusqu'à mon passage. La vue sur les autres buildings est à couper le souffle - si on n'a pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de décors tous les soirs.

Le seul hic: le vent souffle très fort et m'hérisse le poil autant que ces akumas sans sens de l'humour. Je tâche de l'ignorer et m'avance à quelques mètres du bord. Cet endroit est magnifique.

-« Oh mince, je n'ai pas prévu de quoi nous asseoir. »

En guise de réponse, je m'installe en tailleur sur le bitume, l'invitant à m'imiter. Marinette s'exécute joyeusement puis plonge ses mains dans le sachet pour dévoiler deux autres sachets aux senteurs insoutenables pour mon appétit. Mais ce n'est rien à côté du bonheur que j'ai ressenti en apercevant un tupperware contenant de la tarte.

-« Je suis au paradis. »

Je n'exagère en rien, Marinette, ravie de ma réaction, vide le contenu du sac et me tend un gobelet de cappuccino glacé.

-« Bon appétit! » S'écrie-t-elle en joignant ses mains.

-« Bon appétit! »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me jeter sur un croissant. Si le bonheur a un goût, c'est irrémédiablement celui des viennoiseries de la boulangerie de ses parents. Au diable mon régime à base de graine et concombre, bonjour les pizzas à l'entrée et les tartes au dessert. Alors que je m'épanouis dans toute cette nourriture, Marinette m'observe, un pain au chocolat à portée de bouche. J'avale pratiquement le croissant d'une traite et bois une gorgée de café.

-« C'est délicieux. Je vais vraiment devoir envisager de m'installer chez tes parents. »

Elle rougit davantage et baisse les yeux. A ce moment-là, je remarque que j'ai totalement oublié d'emporter son foulard, il doit encore être sur mon lit.

-« Fais-moi penser à te rendre ton foulard. Chloé a fait son cinéma hier sur le plateau de tournage et a refusé de le porter. »

Marinette pousse un long soupir, ses sourcils et son nez se froncent, formant quelques rides sur son front.

-« Je m'en doutais, elle ne respecte pas mon travail. J'aimerais ne pas perdre mon temps avec elle. »

Elle a raison, Chloé ne vaut pas le coup qu'on s'attarde sur elle, malgré l'amitié sincère que je partage avec elle. Il serait temps qu'elle soit remise à sa place.

-« A-Adrien? »

Marinette me jette un regard hésitant.

\- « Oui? » Je réponds doucement.

-« Pourquoi tu as frappé ce meuble? »

Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau c'est ça? Mh...Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de mentir à Marinette, elle fait partie de mes amis auxquels je me refuse de mentir plus que nécessaire. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de mentionner Ladybug. Avant d'entamer une part de cette tarte qui me séduit dans son emballage, je me redresse et appuie mes mains en arrière.

-« Problème de couples. »

Je soupire, ma main valide se glisse dans mes cheveux.

-« Ce n'est pas trop grave? » Ajoute-t-elle.

Mes doigts se crispent sur le bitume. Moi-même je ne saurai définir notre relation. Sommes-nous toujours ensemble? Comment me voit-elle, comme un copain qui adore balader ses mains le long de ses courbes ou bien comme un futur mari? Je tire beaucoup trop de plan sur la comète...

-« Je n'espère pas...C'est une relation plutôt compliquée. »

-« Désolée de l'entendre, parlons d'autre chose! »

Je lui adresse un signe de tête pour la remercier. Au moins, elle m'oblige sans le vouloir à remettre en question les derniers mois que j'ai vécus à attendre ces fameuses visites nocturnes. Marinette, bien loin de s'imaginer mon conflit intérieur, avale la fin de son café. A mon tour de lui poser des questions.

\- « Et toi? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie. »

Ses doigts serrent le plastique si fort qu'il s'enfonce et perd sa forme. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal? L'expression de son visage m'indique tout le contraire.

-« Q-Qui? Moi? Quelqu'un? Oh non! Je suis éternellement célibataire tu sais! » Clame-t-elle en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Je lève un sourcil à ce soudain changement de version. Bon, d'accord elle ne m'a pas clairement dit qu'elle n'avait pas de copain l'autre soir mais sa réaction le faisait penser.

-« Vraiment? J'aurai cru que tu trouverais rapidement quelqu'un comme Nathaniel, il était fou de toi au collège, ça crevait les yeux! »

Mais de quoi je me mêle? Si Marinette est célibataire, c'est peut-être par choix aussi. Avec son boulot, ses obligations, je doute qu'elle ait suffisamment de temps pour une relation de ce genre. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps non plus de mon côté.

-« Nath'? Oui, j'ai cru comprendre le jour où il s'est fait akumatiser, il y a quatre ans d'ici. A vrai dire, il m'a avoué ses sentiments après le collège. »

-« Ah bon? Tu ne les as pas acceptés? »

Marinette secoue doucement la tête négativement, ses mèches suivant le mouvement, son regard se porte sur ses doigts qu'elle triture.

-« Non, je ne partageais pas ses sentiments alors...A quoi bon? » Déclare-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifie d'un discret coup de langue. L'envie de déposer ma main dans son dos me traverse l'esprit mais je crains de l'embarrasser plus qu'autre chose. Allez, au diable les doutes, je me décale légèrement vers elle, attirant un regard étonné. Ma main trouve sa place sur son épaule, Marinette tressaille imperceptiblement sous mon geste.

-« A-Adrien? »

-« Je te souhaite de trouver très vite quelqu'un qui te convienne. »

Elle me jauge de ses grandes perles bleutées puis plaque sur ses lèvres un sourire crispé. Loin de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise, je remarque qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile de l'approcher sous ma réelle identité. Sur le coup, je me vexe.

-« Si tu as un souci avec moi Marinette, tu peux me le dire. »

J'essaie de m'exprimer avec une douceur forcée afin de ne pas lui faire croire que je suis fâché contre elle. C'est simplement de la frustration. D'accord, elle est timide et je veux même bien comprendre qu'elle puisse être impressionnée ou stressée de se retrouver seule avec moi. Mais pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se comporter avec moi comme elle le fait avec Chat Noir? Pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois qu'elle bégaie et qu'elle tremblote à chacun des mouvements que j'esquisse?

-« N-Non...P-as du tout! »

Et elle recommence. Je ne peux masque l'énorme soupir qui ne demande qu'à sortir depuis les dix dernières minutes. Les mains de Marinette se resserrent au niveau de ses genoux tandis que la mienne demeure sur son épaule. Je sais pertinemment que je suis en train de gâcher ce rendez-vous pour une raison futile mais l'accumulation m'empêche de réfléchir posément.

-« Quelle heure est-il? »

Je l'ai méritée celle-là.

-« Huit heures. » Je réponds en consultant ma montre, retirant ma main de son épaule.« Je vais devoir me mettre au travail aussi. »

Je tâche de remplir le sac avec nos déchets. Du coin de l'œil, je capte Marinette chipotant à ses cheveux, les peignant de ses doigts fins et vernis de rose pâle. Une nouvelle envie me crie de la prendre dans mes bras pour m'excuser. Malheureusement, elle se lève trop vite pour que je puisse mettre mon plan à l'exécution.

Bon, peut-être n'était-ce simplement pas le moment.

Je l'imite, nous rejoignons sans un mot la cage d'escalier jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle entre la première, je la suis, mal à l'aise. Il faut que je dise un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère, on doit se voir demain soir et je m'en voudrai si elle ne venait pas suite à mon attitude.

\- « Marinette? »

-« Oui? »

Je n'ose pas croiser ses yeux, honteux. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

-« Chat Noir m'a dit de te transmettre ses amitiés! »

Oui, j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus personnel. Toujours est-il qu'elle me regarde étrangement, visiblement autant prise de court que moi.

-« Oh...Tu lui transmettras les miennes. »

-« Ca marche. »

L'ascenseur s'immobilise, l'écran situé au dessus des boutons indique le deuxième étage. Les portes s'ouvrent, Marinette s'avance de quelques pas pour en sortir et se tourne vers moi, dans l'attente d'un quelconque signe. Je me retrouve idiot, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Ce que je lui reproche intérieurement est en train de m'arriver.

-« Marinette! »

-« Oui? »

-« Désol...Ah! »

Les portes se referment d'un coup, je ne m'y attendais pas tout de suite. Je m'en rends compte que l'ascenseur se remet en marche, interrompant définitivement le contact avec Marinette. Avant même qu'il n'atteigne le rez-de-chaussé, je frappe la cloison en fer de ma main blessée, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-« Quel idiot! » Je peste en serrant les dents.


	9. Chapter 9

\- « Tu as eu un rendez-vous avec Adrien Agreste et tu ne m'as rien dit?! » S'écrie Alya à l'autre bout du fil.

Assise dans mon siège de bureau, je tente vainement de décharger la frustration causée par le petit-déjeuner de ce matin avec le blondinet.

-« Oui mais ce n'était pas grand chose, surtout que ça a tourné au vinaigre. »

Tikki, écoutant d'une oreille attentive mes impressions, me regarde tristement, le visage collé à ma main libre. J'en profite pour caresser ses petites antennes, reconnaissante pour son aide de ces dernières heures.

-« Sérieusement? C'est possible ça? Je veux que tu me racontes tout! »

-« Tu n'es pas supposée avoir cours en ce moment? » Je remarque en constatant l'heure avancée sur l'écran de mon ordinateur.

Un léger rire s'échappe du téléphone.

-« Crois-moi ma vieille, entre un cours sur l'histoire de l'information et le récit incroyable d'un rendez-vous raté, mon choix est vite fait! »

Je ne peux que partager son avis, la couture du pantalon que je dois rafistoler me semble moins attrayant que de me plaindre.

-« Tout se déroulait parfaitement, je l'ai emmené sur le toit de l'immeuble pour éviter d'être embêtés par des collègues. Je suis passée chez mes parents pour récupérer des viennoiseries, tout était parfait! Trop parfait! »

-« Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait une indigestion devant toi mais si c'est le cas, dis-moi que tu as fait des photos pour me le prouver. »

L'imagination d'Alya me surprendra toujours mais je me serai bien passée de l'image d'Adrien en train de recracher la tarte que mon père a cuisinée.

-« Non pas du tout. D'un coup, il s'est énervé sans raison et m'a demandé des comptes, comme si je lui cachais quelque chose. »

-« Bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas au Adrien qu'on connait. »

J'acquiesce, oubliant un moment qu'elle ne peut pas me voir.

-« C'est ça! Il n'a pas cessé de soupirer après, comme si je l'ennuyais! Et ce n'est pas tout! Avant de partir, il était dans l'ascenseur et moi dans le couloir, il m'a dit "Désolant", comme pour parler de ce rendez-vous! »

-« "Désolant"? » Répète-t-elle.

Bon d'accord, ça ressemblait plus à un « DésolAH!» qu'autre chose mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pouvait bien dire d'autre.

-« Mais, rassure-moi Mari, tu viens quand même demain soir? »

J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant toute la journée mais si j'arrive à la soirée en même temps qu'Alya, je ne serai pas forcée d'être en contact avec Adrien. Ce serait idiot de m'empêcher de passer une nuit tranquille avec mes amis pour un stupide rendez-vous raté. Après tout, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je devrai me prendre la tête.

-« Je viens, je viens. Sinon je devine que tu viendrais me tirer par les pieds jusqu'au manoir. »

-« Bingo. »

Le ton évident de ma meilleure amie m'arrache un rire sincère.

-« Au fait, comment ça va de ton côté? » J'enchaîne, curieuse.

\- « Moi? Oh, on va dire que l'année file à grande allure mais ça roule comme sur des roulettes! De plus, comme Chat Noir est de retour en ville, mon forum n'a pas cessé d'être inondé par les buggers. »

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas consulté le Ladyblog depuis notre dernier combat.

-« Ils sont si fans de Chat Noir que ça? »

Non pas que je doute de la popularité de mon partenaire mais quand il a soudainement disparu, peu de gens s'en sont inquiétés. Ce qui est dommage quand j'y repense.

-« Disons que Chat Noir a la fâcheuse manie de se promener sur les toits pendant la nuit alors certains fans s'amusent à sortir pour le prendre en photo. »

Cela correspond bien à l'image que je me fais de Chat Noir. Se balader sur les toits semble être devenu une activité à part pour lui. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, s'il en profite pour patrouiller alors je peux pleinement profiter de mon sommeil. Soudain, au beau milieu de mon appel, je reçois un SMS de la part d'Alya.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

-« Oh rien, juste une petite sélection des meilleurs clichés. »

-« Alya, ce n'est pas parce que le rendez-vous s'est mal fini que je vais jeter mon dévolu sur un autre garçon. »

Même si je dois avouer que je me retiens de regarder les photos tout de suite.

-« Mais rien ne t'empêche de faire du lèche vitrine. Considère ça comme un petit coup de pouce de ma part. Ah, je crois qu'un de mes profs vient vers moi, je te laisse. Bye chérie! »

-« Bye bye! »

Alya raccroche la première. J'attends une dizaine de secondes, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'appel sur lequel clignote une icône en forme d'enveloppe fermée. Allez, ça ne coûte rien de jeter un coup d'œil à ces photos. Vu la pénombre, certains clichés sont assez sombres mais on reconnait sans problème la silhouette de Chat Noir, tantôt s'élançant à l'aide de son bâton, tantôt accroupit sur un rebord. Le point commun de toutes ces images prises à l'aide de smartphones sont la lueur verte fluo émanant de ses yeux. On aurait presque l'impression qu'il regarde en direction de l'objectif à chacune des prises.

-« Marinette, regarde l'heure, on rentre? » M'interrompt Tikki, joyeuse.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Le soleil décline progressivement, j'en viens à me demander si je ne croiserai pas Chat Noir ce soir.

-« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas patrouillé. Tikki transforme-moi! »

Le kwami disparaît dans ma boucle d'oreille et me change en Ladybug. Je ne m'aperçois que tardivement de mon imprudence. Si quelqu'un était passé dans le couloir à ce moment-là, j'aurai pu dire adieu à ma couverture. Bref, j'ouvre la fenêtre, et m'envole à l'aide de mon yo-yo, fendant les airs à haute vitesse.

-« Maman! » S'exclame un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns sur le trottoir.« C'est Ladybug! »

Il me pointe du doigt et sautille lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je le fixe. Amusée, je me surprends à redescendre sur la terre ferme, à quelques pas de l'enfant.

-« Bonsoir! » Je les salue en tendant la main au bambin.

Celui-ci piétine le sol, surexcité à l'idée de me voir. Sa mère semble gênée, elle peine à savoir ce qu'elle doit me dire.

-« Tu es géniale Ladybug! »

Le petit attrape ma main et la serre doucement. Je l'en remercie chaleureusement et leur souhaite une bonne fin de soirée avant de repartir. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de parler aux citoyens. Bien que je les protège contre les dérives du Papillon, j'oublie souvent que ces gens vivent dans un danger perpétuel et qu'ils ne jurent que par mon nom et celui de Chat Noir pour les sauver. Je me hisse au-dessus d'un gratte-ciel, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur la capitale.

-« Je devrai songer à rentrer plus souvent en Ladybug. »

Je me demande même pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt! Autant que mes super pouvoirs me servent en dehors des combats. Soudain, mon yo-yo émet une sonnerie, je l'ouvre et m'aperçois que le Ladyblog vient de publier une série de photos de moi en train de saluer le petit garçon. Une drôle de sensation m'envahit.

-« Wow, ils ne perdent pas de temps ces paparazzis...»

Il y en a sous tous les angles. Certains ont ajouté des filtres Instagram pour me rendre plus lumineuse...Est-ce que je peux me vexer? Enfin, ce n'est rien à côté de ce type qui vient de poster une photo de moi avec un filtre chien de Snapchat. Et de celui qui a pris une photo de moi en train de regarder les photos de moi à l'instant...D'accord, je m'en vais!

Je lance mon yo-yo plus loin et m'élance dans le vide, veillant à éviter la collision avec les autres bâtiments. Il vaudrait mieux que je me détransforme quelques rues à côté de ma destination. Certes, nous sommes des centaines à vivre dans ces immeubles mais j'aimerais éviter que des gens viennent photographier mon quartier. Alors que je choisis précautionneusement une ruelle à l'écart et redevient Marinette, mon téléphone personnel vibre à son tour.

 **Chat Noir:** « Que celui qui a mis ce filtre chien meure dans d'atroce souffrance. »

Je ne parviens pas à réprimer le sourire que son message me provoque. Je me doutais qu'il suivait ce site.

 **Ladybug:** « En effet, il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi photogénique que toi dans la nuit. »

Le téléphone accroché dans une main, je sors de ma cachette et me dirige vers mon immeuble, à cinq minutes d'ici.

 **Chat Noir:** « Envie d'une séance photo de groupe ce soir? »

C'est du Chat Noir tout craché. Malgré le fait que ça me ferait du bien de me vider la tête ce soir, je n'ai pas forcément envie de le faire en tant que Ladybug. D'autant plus si des clichés de mon partenaire et moi sont publiés sur le Ladyblog. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il devienne jaloux ou se fasse des idées sur mes sentiments.

C'est à cet instant précis que je me rends compte qu'Adrien et moi sommes en dispute...Avec mes deux identités différentes.

-« C'est un désastre... » Je me plains, manquant de me faire bousculer par un inconnu par manque d'attention.

Je gravis les marches me séparant de mon studio et pénètre à l'intérieur. Tikki s'échappe de ma bourse et s'envole vers mon lit. Elle doit être très fatiguée. Sans elle, je ne me serai jamais levée à l'heure pour me rendre à la boulangerie, sans oublier qu'elle a du me canaliser pendant que je paniquais dans le métro et devant l'immeuble. Je ne pense pas que les autres Ladybug l'aie mise dans de telles situations. Je m'avance vers la cuisine et ouvre une armoire dans laquelle se trouve une boite remplie de cookies. Je verse le contenu dans une assiette en porcelaine que j'apporte à mon kwami, couchée à mon chevet.

-« Repose-toi bien ce soir, je te laisse te reposer. » Je chuchote à son oreille.

Ah, c'est vrai, je n'ai toujours pas fait les courses. Je vais devoir manger dehors une fois de plus. Hors de question que j'embarque mon kwami avec moi, j'attrape mon sac en forme de bourse bleu et m'empresse de rejoindre la chaussée.

Un des avantages de vivre à proximité du Trocadero, c'est d'avoir une multitude de brasserie dans les environs. Pizza? Sushis? Crêpes salées? Mon cœur balance. Hamburger! Quoique, le KFC est beaucoup moins loin que le Burger King. Je déambule dans le quartier d'un pas lent. Il est loin le temps où il me suffisait d'attendre ma mère scander mon nom pour m'offrir un repas équilibré. J'aurais du apprendre à cuisiner avant de déménager dans ce studio. Adrien a de la chance lui, il a un chef étoilé qui lui prépare tout ce dont il a envie.

Mais pourquoi je pense à lui tout à coup? Je me remémore les fois où je lui rendais visite et qu'il commandait tout ce que je désirais à manger. Lui ne prenait toujours que du camembert qu'il abandonnait au coin de la table. Il faut dire que je ne terminais jamais mes plats, c'est lui qui s'en chargeait. Au bout de la rue, je m'arrête et me range sur le côté, chassant tant bien que mal l'image d'Adrien de ma tête.

-« Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait pas un chat dans cette rue. »

Je sursaute, croisant au tournant d'une ruelle les yeux verts luisant de Chat Noir. Les bras le long du corps, je tâche de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur puis marche quelques pas et m'insère dans cette ruelle peu accueillante. Seul un lampadaire accroché me permet de me repérer dans l'obscurité.

-« Chat Noir? »

Il se courbe en avant, un bras replié sur son torse.

-« Lui-même. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais aux alentours de chez moi? »

\- « Je te rappelle que Paris est aussi chez moi, tout comme toutes les rues qui la composent. Là, tu marches sur mon territoire mais je suis gentil, je te laisse vagabonder. »

Quel idiot, je lève les yeux au ciel, recouvert de nuages masquant les étoiles. Mon ventre grogne, instaurant un silence gênant entre nous deux. Silence qu'il brise par un rire moqueur.

-« Bon bah pendant que tu te joues de mon appétit, je m'en vais ratisser les rues de ton territoire! »

Alors que je me tourne avec la ferme intention d'entrer dans le premier commerce sur mon chemin, Chat Noir dépose une griffe sur mon épaule. Je m'arrête au coin de la rue.

-« Attends. »

La journée est donc loin d'être terminée? J'abandonne l'idée de me débarrasser de l'entrave du super héros vêtu de cuir noir super moulant.

-« Tu sais, je me suis bien amusé l'autre soir. Je me disais...Ça te dirait qu'on se refasse ça? A moins que tu aies encore du travail. »

Mh...Passer une soirée avec Chat Noir? Il ne devrait pas être avec sa petite amie vu que tout le monde ici semble être pris de ce syndrome appelé amour? Mieux vaut éviter de lui sortir ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Je pivote pour affronter ses deux paires d'yeux verts.

-« Je suis libre. »

Puis je me souviens que Tikki dort paisiblement dans ma chambre. Je n'imagine pas sa tête si elle me voit débarquer avec Chat Noir sous le coude.

-« Par contre », j'ajoute d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée, « ma colocataire est là donc si on pouvait aller dans un autre endroit. »

Chat Noir dépose son index sur ses lèvres et son pouce sous son menton, feignant de réfléchir.

-« Pas de problème, j'ai une petite idée d'où je pourrais t'emmener. Si madame veut bien se donner la peine. »

Suivant ses mots, le blond aux yeux verts m'intime de monter sur son dos et d'accrocher mes bras à son cou. Je m'exécute pendant qu'il agrippe son bâton et l'allonge pour s'envoler. Je manque de crier au nombre de mètres franchis en un temps record.

-« N'hésite pas à t'accrocher à cette musculature parfaitement tracée! »

C'est le seul moment où j'ai réellement hésité à sauter. Je me contente d'admirer la vue depuis les airs, à défaut des fameux abdominaux de ce type. Oh mon Dieu et si un de ces paparazzis me prenait en plein air avec Chat Noir? Je vais finir sur le Ladyblog! Et Alya ne me lâchera plus jamais! Je suis tellement paniquée que je ne remarque même pas que Chat Noir amorce la descente sur la terrasse d'un bar situé au premier étage d'un commerce. Celle-ci est faiblement éclairée et peu fréquentée. Cependant, des bruits de conversation s'échappent de l'intérieur.

-« Tu viens souvent ici? » Je demande, curieuse d'en connaître plus sur les habitudes de mon partenaire.

-« Possible, les barmans ne posent pas trop de questions et je suis à l'abris des paparazzis ici. »

Alors lui aussi fuit ces types étranges aux smartphones aiguisés. Nous nous installons non loin d'un halo provoqué par les lampadaires, à une table entourée de deux fauteuils assez grands pour trois personnes. L'endroit est suffisamment éclairé pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas accompagnée d'un psychopathe mais pas assez pour me rendre compte que c'est bien cet idiot de Chat Noir.

-« Je reviens. Si besoin, tu cries. »

Je ne manque pas d'attraper la perche tendue.

-« Et si ça fait vingt minutes que j'ai envie de crier? »

-« Miaouch...N'oublie pas que le destin de ton ventre est entre mes griffes. »

Je pousse un léger rire, le regardant s'éloigner pour le bar. Une main dans mon sac, je m'empare de mon téléphone et envoie un message à l'attention de Tikki sur mon répondeur. J'en profite également pour vérifier que mon visage ne se retrouve pas sur le Ladyblog. Fort heureusement, les « buggers » sont trop occupés utiliser divers logiciel pour modifier mon apparence. Comment ça mes cheveux seraient mieux en brun? Et j'aime bien mes yeux bleus moi!

-« Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, tu vas vieillir avant l'heure. » Plaisante le super héros armé de deux cocktails et d'une assiette de nachos couverts d'une sauce cheddar.

Je déglutis face aux odeurs de nourriture emplissant mes narines. Sagement assise dans le fauteuil, je me décale légèrement vers ma droite pour permettre à Chat Noir de s'installer. Il est le premier à entamer le plat mais je suis sur ses talons.

-« Mon esh'tomac te remerchie de ch'e chauvetage. » Je parviens à dire avant d'avaler ma première bouchée.

Mon manque de classe attire le regard amusé de mon partenaire. Le mien se tourne vers le verre ballon rempli d'un liquide blanc décoré d'un parasol coloré.

-« C'est à quoi? » Je l'interroge en le montrant de l'index.

Chat Noir me présente mon verre tandis que son autre main soulève le sien. Je glisse mon majeur et mon annulaire à la base du socle et le récupère.

-« Ça s'appelle un Seychelles, c'est à base de coco et d'ananas. Ne t'en fais pas, loin de moi l'idée de t'alcoolisée. »

Dans un premier temps méfiante, je trempe mes lèvres dans mon verre et apprécie finalement les saveurs du mélange. Mes impressions n'échappent pas à mon copain d'un soir.

-« J'ai toujours le flair pour savoir ce qui va plaire aux filles. » Se vante-t-il en avalant une gorgée à son tour.

Cette phrase m'intrigue, Chat Noir a toujours l'air si...charmeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer en train de draguer des filles dans la rue et de les inviter dans des bars comme...comme en ce moment.

-« Ça t'arrive si souvent que ça? »

Son visage change du tout au tout, remarquant brusquement son sous-entendu. Il tousse pour reprendre une allure plus assurée.

-« Non, loin de là! C'est juste que je me disais que si, un soir, j'invitais une fille ici, je lui proposerai ce cocktail là. »

Une de ses griffes disparaît dans sa tignasse blonde désorganisée, je souris à l'idée de l'avoir mis dans l'embarras par une simple question. A croire qu'il cherche à garder une image convenable dans mon esprit.

-« Tu as passé une bonne journée? » Demande-t-il d'un coup.

J'ingère le contenu de ma bouchée avant de répondre.

-« Ca aurait pu être pire. Rah...J'ai l'impression de répéter toujours la même chose, il n'y a pas une journée sans qu'un détail vienne perturber ma bonne humeur. »

Les oreilles de Chat Noir s'abaissent.

-« Je ne parle pas de toi bien sûr. C'est gentil de ta part de t'occuper des demoiselles en détresse. »

Mise à part Alya, il est le seul avec qui je me permets de décharger toute la rage enfouie en moi. Il ne sait pas à quel point je lui en suis reconnaissante.

-« C'est un plaisir pour moi. »

Alors que nous partageons ce plat hautement calorique, notre conversation dévie sur nos travaux respectifs. J'apprends que Chat Noir a de plus en plus de responsabilité dans son emploi mais qu'il a hâte de le quitter pour finir des études scientifiques. Il me confie aussi que s'il se balade autant la nuit c'est parce qu'il a un emploi du temps trop chargé et que ça lui permet de se libérer un peu de ces obligations. De mon côté, je lui divulgue mon envie de devenir styliste indépendante, d'avoir mon petit cabinet où je recevrai des commandes de grandes stars, je leur fournirai mes créations apposées de mon propre logo.

-« Tu devrais persévérer chez les Agreste et te faire un nom! » M'encourage Chat Noir presque aussi optimiste que moi.

Voir tant d'engouement me met du baume au cœur et appuie mes impressions sur lui. Il a raison, un peu de patience et je finirai bien par y arriver!

-« Et ce jour-là », je poursuis en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de mon cocktail, « Chloé sonnera à mon bureau et je lui dirai « Désolée, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une pseudo starlette dans votre genre! » avant de raccrocher et de compter mes billets. »

-« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

Nous rions en chœur et terminons le plat de nachos. Je m'affale sur le fauteuil, le ventre plein à craquer. La soirée est si agréable en sa compagnie que je n'ose pas jeter un regard à mon téléphone pour consulter l'heure.

-« Il faudrait qu'on se fasse ça plus souvent. » Je baille en étirant mes jambes fatiguées de cette longue journée.

Ma remarque provoque un sourire de mon vis-à-vis. Il se recule à son tour, allongé sur le côté pour me faire face, la tête maintenue par sa main accoudée au sommet du fauteuil.

-« Je ne dis pas non, si je n'ai pas d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Je tire la langue. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, je me demande bien à quoi il peut penser en ce moment. Il semble avoir apprécié la soirée tout autant que moi.

-« Est-ce que tu sais ronronner? » Je demande du tac au tac.

Ses oreilles en cuir noir se tendent vers le ciel. Il perd toute contenance devant ma simple question.

-« Hum...Eh bien...»

Bon, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir. Ma main prend la direction de ses cheveux et s'enfouissent dans sa masse. Je retrouve une sensation familière, je suis presque happée par l'envie de tirer doucement ses mèches mais me ravise aussitôt. Chat Noir ferme les yeux, appréciant à vue d'œil l'attention que je lui porte. Amusée, je sépare la distance qui nous sépare et me rapproche pour écouter les bruits s'échappant de sa gorge. Allez, ronronne!

-« Tu vas ronronner oui? » Je m'acharne en insérant ma deuxième main à la base de sa nuque.

Un faible bruit pouvant s'apparenter à un moteur émane de ses lèvres, je m'en satisferai pour le moment mais je veux l'entendre ronronner comme un chat.

-« Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis quatre ans, je te considérerai comme une timbrée. » Souffle Chat Noir en soulevant ses paupières à moitié.

-« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre quand j'ai commencé. » Je rétorque en donnant une pichenette à son grelot.

Il n'a apparemment rien à ajouter. Aussi proche, le bruit de sa respiration parvient à mes oreilles, je calque mes inspirations sur les siennes sans m'en apercevoir. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux verts luisent, comme sur les clichés d'Alya. Contrairement à ceux-ci, je suis certaines qu'ils regardent vers l'objectif. Ma main gauche demeure à la base de ses cheveux, immobile. L'autre flotte dans l'air, n'ayant su se poser après avoir secoué sa petite cloche.

« Rien ne t'empêche de faire du lèche vitrine » disait Alya. Je dois bien avouer que je louche un peu trop sur les promotions là. Je ferai mieux de reporter mon attention sur mon cocktail posé sur la table. Je l'entends, il m'appelle « Eh Marinette, je suis là, viens me boire! » mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis incapable de retirer ma main de sa...nuque chaude et...Je ne sais pas si c'est l'éclairage ou la possibilité que je sois en train de mourir cérébralement mais je le trouve plutôt attirant ainsi.

-« Marinette, je crois que tu devrais cligner des yeux de temps en temps. »

-« Toi c'est ta bouche que tu devrais apprendre à fermer. »

Il soulève un sourcil devant tant de violence mais ne bouge pas pour autant.

\- « D'accord. »

Ma main en suspend décide finalement de se poser sur l'épaule de Chat Noir. Il ne réplique pas, comme s'il attendait que l'inévitable se produise. Les bruits de circulation me paraissent désormais bien loin de notre petite cachette. Mon autre main remonte doucement pour caresser ses cheveux et cette fois non pas pour lui provoquer un ronronnement mais par pure envie.  
Ce n'est que tardivement que je remarque la griffe posée au bas de mon dos. L'a-t-il déposée il y a longtemps ou vient-il de le faire? Une chose est sûre c'est que les minutes défilent sans que je me sente en pleine disposition de mes moyens. Là, décelant mon trouble dans mon regard, Chat Noir esquisse un petit sourire. Le détail de trop. Ma main serrant davantage la racine de ses cheveux, je me penche et réduit la distance qui nous sépare. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, d'abord chastement, comme si nous n'avions jamais embrassé qui que ce soit auparavant. Je me sens emportée dans un élan sans savoir s'il s'agit du mien ou du sien. Ma seconde main se loge dans le creux de son cou pour me donner plus d'emprise sur son visage. Quant à lui, sa griffe remonte brusquement sur mon épaule et me tire davantage contre lui. Nos yeux sont fermés mais je sais très exactement où je me trouve.

Au moment où nous séparons nos bouches pour nous reconnecter à la réalité, je suis prise d'un réflexe et emprisonne sa lèvre inférieure avec mes dents. Je la tire soigneusement et encre mon regard dans le sien. Cet instant ne dure que de faibles secondes, il se brise lorsque Chat Noir dépose sa griffe gauche sur ma joue et la remonte jusqu'à mon oreille. Libre, il soulève légèrement la tête pour imiter mon geste, provoquant en moi une chaleur insoutenable. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau, unissant nos langues, se cherchant encore et encore. Ses soupirs m'entraînent et je devine aisément que c'est le cas pour les miens. Nous faisons durer ce moment encore et encore jusqu'à nous épuiser dans nos mouvements.

Une main plaquée sur son épaule, je dépose ma tête sur sa jumelle, brisant le contact visuel qui avait perduré durant nos échanges. Ma première pensée ne va étrangement pas vers Adrien mais plutôt vers Tikki, à qui je vais devoir justifier ce léger dérapage.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour!

 **Sylea** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est adorable, j'espère que la fiction va continuer à te plaire :)

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Moi, Chat Noir, ai légèrement dérapé hier soir.

Pourtant, malgré ma culpabilité certaine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser en fixant le plafond que Marinette est plus agréable que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Enfin, ses lèvres sont agréables, tout comme ses cheveux lâchés sans oublier son sens de la répartie et...Ok, il faut que je me calme.

-« Je sais qu'on est le matin gamin mais si tu pouvais m'éviter de voir l'horreur dès le réveil ça me fait plaisir. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon boxer et comprends directement ce que Plagg insinue.

\- « C'est humain comme réaction. » Je réponds, tentant vainement de cacher ma honte.

-« Quelles horribles créatures. »

Attendez, c'est lui qui ose me dire ça?

-« Le plus horrible d'entre nous d'après toi c'est celui qui me fait puer le fromage vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ou celui qui se remet doucement de sa soirée? »

En guise de réponse, Plagg s'empare d'un morceau de camembert servi sur un plateau d'argent et y insère ses crocs. Très bien, de toute façon il fallait que je passe par la case douche avant de partir, histoire de calmer mes ardeurs.

J'ai trompé Ladybug, c'est la seule chose qu'elle va retenir si je lui annonce que j'ai embrassé Marinette hier sur cette terrasse. Enfin non, si on veut être exact, c'est Chat Noir qui a embrassé Marinette.

Est-ce que ça change réellement quelque chose? J'en doute réellement.

Après avoir échangé ce langoureux baiser, nous sommes restés là, affalés sur le fauteuil à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je l'ai ensuite raccompagnée non loin de son immeuble avant de lui demander son numéro de téléphone - que j'ai directement jeté vu qu'il est déjà noté dans mon répertoire.

L'eau froide sur ma peau est extrêmement agréable vu mon état. Jamais je n'aurai pu deviner la tournure des événements. Techniquement, je n'ai pas de retombée à craindre. Même si Marinette le raconte à Ladybug, elle ne fera pas le rapprochement entre Chat Noir et Adrien. C'est plutôt un cas de conscience qui se joue maintenant. Comment vais-je pouvoir regarder Ladybug dans les yeux alors que j'en ai secrètement embrassée une autre? Puis je ne peux pas dire que c'était si horrible que ça à vivre. Oh non, sa manière de me tirer les cheveux ou bien sa tendance à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents ne me rebute absolument pas.

Loin d'avoir baissé la température de mon corps, je m'évade de la douche et enfile mes vêtements, peignant mes cheveux tant bien que possible et enroulant la bande dans ma main droite.

Puis il y a ce soir. Ce soir, Marinette, Alya et Nino viennent passer la soirée et la nuit chez moi. Après la matinée qui a mal tourné, je suis incapable de deviner l'humeur de Marinette. Je devrais en profiter pour m'excuser et nous permettre de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il faut que je prépare leur venue, je ne dois pas m'attarder plus et filer au studio. Mes effets personnels en main, le kwami puant dissimulé dans une poche intérieure de ma veste en cuir brun, je dévale les escaliers du manoir et rejoins la limousine garée devant le portail.

Alors que les maquilleuses me couvrent le visage d'une multitude de produits sensés me rendre plus beau que je ne le suis déjà, je consulte discrètement mes messages sur l'application Miraculous, un chat réservé à Ladybug et moi-même.

 **Ladybug:** « _Je suis curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus à ton sujet._ »

Cette phrase lancée il y a deux jours m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Si seulement elle avait osé de m'envoyer ce genre de messages quelques mois plus tôt, je me serai fait un plaisir de l'aider à me connaître. Puis mes yeux buttent sur un autre message, aussi douloureux d'une série de couteaux plantés dans l'abdomen.

 **Ladybug:** « _Quel copain?_ »

Moi idiote, qui d'autre? Le garçon qui t'a embrassée à plusieurs reprises. Je bouillis intérieurement, grognant devant mon incapacité à gérer les deux identités en face la même personne.

-« Je suis là! »

Cette voix nasillarde n'appartient qu'à une seule personne. Une tension palpable plane dans la pièce réservée aux maquilleuses et coiffeuses. Chloé Bourgeois apparaît à la porte, dépose son sac sur celui d'autres comédiens et s'assoit avec la grâce d'un éléphant sur le siège juste à côté de moi.

-« Vous ne trouvez pas que son teint est beaucoup trop pâle? » Demande-t-elle en montrant mes joues de l'index.

-« Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis censé avoir attrapé froid. » Je réponds en glissant mon script sous ses yeux.

Mais si elle avait pris la peine de lire le pitch de chaque épisode, elle le saurait déjà. Chloé émet un rire trop forcé pour être sincère et se contente de claquer des doigts en clamant le nom de sa maquilleuse personnelle. Il y a des gens ici qui ont des boulots qui forcent le respect. Une grande brune à la peau halée s'avance, un sèche-cheveux en main.

-« Aujourd'hui, je veux plus de volume qu'hier. » Commande Chloé en daignant pas accorder un seul regard à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci semble embêtée par ses directives.

-« Mais Madame Bourgeois, je vous rappelle que vous devez jouer le rôle d'une fille sans argent. »

-« Et alors? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pauvre que je dois supporter d'avoir les cheveux raides! »

Nos regards se croisent, je lui envoie toute la compassion dont je suis capable. Ce rôle ne lui convient pas du tout et ce n'est pas faute du metteur de scène d'avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'évincer du tournage. Chaque jour c'est la même rengaine. Fidèle à sa profession, la coiffeuse et maquilleuse s'atèle à trouver le juste milieu entre le résultat voulu par le personnage et celui voulu par Chloé. De mon côté, une jeune fille retouche une dernière fois mon teint, son visage est trop proche du mien à mon goût.

-« Vous avez de la chance M. Agreste, je n'ai jamais vu un garçon avec une peau aussi belle que la vôtre. »

C'est un compliment commun chez les maquilleuses ça? Je me contente de hocher la tête, esquissant un sourire de façade qui s'efface aussitôt.

-« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?! » S'exclame un homme au pied de la porte.

Oh non, les problèmes commencent. Alors que la grande brune s'acharne à donner le moins de volume possible aux cheveux d'une Chloé réticente, le metteur en scène, un homme bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années, repérable par ses lunettes rondes, entre dans la loge. La fille qui s'occupait de moi disparaît aussi vite.

-« C'est à vous que je parle Sophia. » Ajoute-t-il sèchement. « Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé. Elle ne pourra jamais être crédible dans le rôle de Carmen ainsi! »

Il tape du poing sur la table. La dite Sophia ne trouve rien à répondre. Ce n'est pas sa faute et nous le savons tous ici. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, j'aimerais bien prendre sa défense mais je ne crains que ça ne lui apporte plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

-« Je vous attends sur le plateau d'ici dix minutes pour tourner et tâchez de me sortir une Carmen aussi pitoyable que vous Sophia, vous devriez y arriver. »

Ouch. Ça fait mal, la maquilleuse accuse le coup, les doigts crispés sur le manche du sèche-cheveux et d'un peigne noir. Le metteur en scène ne décolère pas et quitte la loge, instaurant un silence de corbeau. Mieux vaudrait que je quitte aussi l'endroit pour la laisser se concentrer malgré les remontrances de Chloé. Sans un mot, je m'exécute et jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon amie d'enfance, pas affectée le moins du monde par ce qu'elle vient de provoquer.

\- « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais rester dans les environs? » Déclare Plagg en sortant sa petite tête de ma chemise.

Je me tourne brusquement face à un mur pour m'assurer que personne ne le voit.

\- « Mais non, j'ose espérer que ça ne tournera pas aussi mal que tu le... »

Je suis soudainement interrompu par un cri strident quelques mètres plus loin. Je parie toute ma fortune qu'il s'agit de Chloé Bourgeois.

-« D'accord, tu as gagné. Plagg, transforme-moi! »

Le kwami s'engouffre dans ma bague, je troque mon apparence de Chris, jeune homme riche et malchanceux pour le costume en cuir noir de Chat Noir. Sans me remarquer, Chloé s'échappe de la loge et se met à cavaler dans le sens opposé, poursuivie par une sorte de sorcière à la peau blanche et aux cheveux anormalement longs.

-« Au secours! » Hurle Chloé.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle chute lourdement sur le sol, le pied trébuchant dans une jungle de câbles. A la merci de l'akumatisée, elle prie pour ne pas mourir, joignant les mains les yeux clos. Le vilain n'en a cure et l'asperge de produit. Les longs cheveux blonds de Chloé tombent littéralement à ses pieds, accentuant des pleurs.

-« Je suis Cosmetika et Paris va pouvoir dire adieu à leurs cheveux si parfaits! »

Ouais, des fois je me demande si le Papillon choisit les super pouvoirs de ses victimes. Si c'est le cas, je trouve qu'il a suffisamment d'imagination pour devenir scénariste. Pendant que Cosmetika s'élance à la recherche d'autres chevelus, je saisis mon bâton et appelle Ladybug.

-« Coucou ma Lady, désolée de te déranger mais je connais une coiffeuse ici qui offre une remise sur les coupes femmes. Je t'envoie l'adresse! »

Bon, je ferais mieux de la divertir le temps que Ladybug viennent s'en charger. Au moment où j'arrive sur le plateau de tournage, toutes les comédiennes et maquilleuses sont devenues chauves et trient étrangement toutes les mèches gisant au sol. L'une d'elles finit tout de même par m'indiquer le chemin emprunté par l'akumatisée. Je m'échappe par l'une des fenêtres et me hisse au sommet d'un toit. Des cris de femmes en détresse font frétiller mes oreilles.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! » S'écrie une voix familière s'élevant à ma hauteur.

Mon cœur bondit au fin fond de ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas le moment. Mais un simple coup d'œil vers son visage fin et ses yeux bleus si parfaits suffit à m'envahir d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

-« Je te raconterai bien mais c'est une histoire tirée par les cheveux. » Je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Ladybug pousse un long soupir puis se munit de son yo-yo pour le balancer plus loin.

-« Bah quoi? Elle était drôle celle-là! »

Je la suis sur le lieu de combat. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas regarder les connaissances que je croise. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé leur tête sans cheveux, c'est presque hypnotisant.

-« Attention Chat Noir! » M'alerte ma partenaire.

D'un coup de bâton un peu précipité, j'évite de perdre mes mèches de justesse.

-« Mes cheveux te remercient! »

Accrochée à la fenêtre du dernière étage d'une administration, Ladybug lève les yeux au ciel, m'intiment gentiment que je suis un idiot. Cosmetika reporte son attention sur nous deux avec la ferme intention de sacrifier nos mèches rebelles. Soudain, un détail dans son costume capte mon regard.

-« Ladybug! L'akuma se cache dans le peigne coincé dans ses cheveux! »

S'il y a une chose que je ne pourrai jamais reprocher à Ladybug, c'est qu'elle me fait toujours confiance pour repérer l'endroit où se logent les akuma.

-« Lucky Charm! » Crie-t-elle en projetant son yo-yo au-dessus de sa tête.

Le jouet rouge scintille de mille feux et produit un miroir à main que la super coccinelle attrape de volée.

-« Un miroir? »

-« Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de me refaire une beauté. » Je plaisante alors que ma lady joue de son second pouvoir pour comprendre la démarche à suivre.

Soudain, son visage s'illumine puis se tourne vers moi. Je ne percute pas sur le coup la raison de cette lueur dans ses yeux mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

-« Eh Cosmetika, j'ai toujours dit à Chat Noir que je détestais sa tignasse, tu pourrais la raccourcir un peu? »

Du haut de ma gouttière, je m'insurge.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ils sont très bien mes cheveux comme ça! »

Tu ne t'en plaignais pas quand tu m'embrassais du moins. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir lui rétorquer ce genre de chose. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'akumatisée l'écoute et se prépare à me raser le crâne en un clin d'œil. Mon poil s'hérisse, hors de question de perdre mes magnifiques cheveux! Je saute sur un pylône électrique, l'attaque m'a raté de peu. Dans l'idée qu'elle m'oublie, je brandis une griffe au ciel et m'exclame:

-« Cataclysme! »

Un bouillie de particules noires bouillonnent dans ma main, je m'étends jusqu'aux câbles accrochés à mon pylône et les effleure à peine qu'ils se désintègrent. Il ne me reste plus qu'à pousser de ma force surhumaine sur la structure en métal pour qu'elle s'effondre sur Cosmetika.

-« Chat Noir, par ici! »

Je rejoins ma Lady sur le rebord de fenêtre tandis qu'elle se précipite vers la coiffeuse maléfique. Celle-ci extirpe du labyrinthe de barres de fer et lance une nouvelle attaque. Pas de chance pour elle car Ladybug se protège avec le miroir qui reflète son pouvoir et le renvoie directement. Les longs cheveux bruns de Cosmetika tombent à leur tour, le peigne précédemment accroché tombe aux pieds de Ladybug qui marche dessus pour le détruire. Un papillon noir en jaillit et prend son envol.

-« Fini de nuire petit akuma. Je te libère du mal! »

Est-ce que les gens vont se souvenir qu'ils étaient chauves?

-« Je t'ai eu! Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug! »

Non parce qu'on ne s'imagine pas à quel point ça peut être troublant. Le miroir à main se désintègre dans les airs, emporté par des rayons roses lumineux accompagnés de coccinelles. Au sol, Sophia retrouve son apparence. Je descends à mon tour pour me présenter auprès d'elle.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » Grogne-t-elle en maintenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Ladybug me lance un regard interrogateur lorsque je m'agenouille pour relever le visage de la maquilleuse.

-« Tu ne devrais pas te démoraliser à cause de cette fille. » Je souffle doucement avant de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. « Continue à travailler dur comme tu le fais. »

La grande brune à la peau bronzée m'adresse un regard plein de gratitude. Tout à coup, ma bague, ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug, émettent un son significatif. Nous nous envolons chacun sur le droit d'un immeuble proche.

-« Ladybug? » Je l'appelle alors qu'elle se prépare à s'élancer de son côté.

Celle-ci pivote, les yeux grands ouverts.

-« Oui? »

-« Je me demandais par rapport à nos textos. Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un? »

C'est bon, je l'ai fait. La balle est dans son camp. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son visage se crispe, état qui s'empire au nouveau son produit par ses boucles d'oreilles. Une main gantée accrochée à son cou, Ladybug gigote sur place puis laisse enfin quelques mots s'échapper de sa bouche.

-« Oui, j'ai quelqu'un. »

Mes épaules se détendent, pour peu je soupirerai de joie, de bonheur. Je suis tellement rassuré que je ne peux masquer le large sourire qui s'empare de mes lèvres.

-« Et toi? Est-ce que tu as vu clair dernièrement? » Enchaîne-t-elle oubliant momentanément l'urgence de l'instant.

Ma bague affiche deux coussinets, je ferais mieux de ne pas traîner pour pouvoir rejoindre le plateau avant le début du tournage. Loin de moi l'envie de parcourir la distance à pieds.

-« O-Oui, je suis sûr désormais. » Je lâche d'une traite.

Elle sourit à son tour, visiblement contente pour moi sans avoir conscience qu'elle est l'heureuse élue de mon cœur. Ne tenant plus, je m'avance rapidement et la serre dans une étreinte à laquelle elle répond sans hésitation. J'ai hâte qu'elle vienne me rendre visite pour approfondir notre relation.

-« Chat Noir ta bague! »

Un coussinet. Je manque d'embrasser la tempe de Ladybug avant de m'enfuir dans la direction opposée de la sienne.  
Fort heureusement, je parviens on extremis sur le toit de l'immeuble du tournage avant de me détransformer. Plagg se couche dans mes mains, gémissant un peu trop fort pour paraître crédible.

\- « Mon Dieu que je suis fatigué! J'espère que tu as emporté de quoi me remercier de tant d'efforts. »

\- « Eh je te rappelle que c'est moi celui qui prend le plus de risques entre nous. »

Les minuscules mirettes du kwami me fixent.

\- « Ce n'est rien comparé à l'horreur de partager ton corps. »

Sur le coup, je me vexe devant ses propos. J'en connais plein qui paierait pour partager mon corps.

\- « Arrête, je suis certain que les autres Chat Noir n'avaient pas autant de prestance que moi. »

\- « En tout cas, ils avaient les chevilles moins enflées que les tiennes. »

Je lui accorde ce point en riant. Il est grand temps de rejoindre le plateau avant qu'on ne s'inquiète de ma disparition.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir, ici Marinette Dupain-Cheng, en direct du portail du manoir Agreste en live et en stéréo.

Bon sang, moi qui espérais que cette journée serait plus calme que les précédentes. Il a fallu qu'un akuma m'empêche d'arriver à l'heure au bureau. Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, Rose m'a informée qu'Adrien ne passerait pas avant quelques jours.

C'est le cœur battant la chamade que j'attends devant le portail, les mains tremblantes à l'idée d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur et de manifester ma présence. Alya ne sera pas là avant une heure, il en va de même pour Nino. Pourquoi suis-je venue aussi tôt moi? Si ça se trouve, Adrien non plus n'est pas encore chez lui.

\- « Allez Marinette, courage! » Souffle Tikki, sortant sa petite tête de mon sac bleu en forme de bourse.

J'inspire un bon coup puis presse le bouton. Fixant l'œil muni d'une caméra de sécurité, je ne sursaute pas quand celui-ci s'allonge pour effectuer une vérification. Je me remémore les premières fois où je suis venue ici et que cette machine m'a foutu les jetons! Je ne suis déjà pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'approcher Adrien mais s'il faut en plus me rajouter de l'appréhension dès le portail...

\- « Bonjour? »

La voix de Nathalie résonne à travers le haut-parleur.

\- « Bonjour madame, je suis Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien m'a invitée à venir ce soir. »

\- « C'est bon Nathalie, je m'en occupe! » S'exclame une voix éloignée du micro.

La communication s'interrompt. Mes doigts se referment sur la sangle de mon sac contenant mes vêtements de nuit. Je commence sérieusement à avoir chaud et je n'ose imaginer à quel point mes jambes tremblent sous l'émotion. Après le rendez-vous raté hier matin et mon petit dérapage le soir même, je ne sais pas trop comment envisager ma relation avec Adrien. Mon cœur bondit lorsque l'immense porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur le blondinet. Il m'adresse un signe de la main, un des pans du portail se décale automatiquement pour me laisser passer. Tâchant de ne pas croiser son regard, je marche le long de l'allée principale, scrutant les fleurs plantées sur le côté. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je ne réagis pas quand Adrien se penche vers moi pour me faire la bise.

\- « Bonsoir Marinette, content de te voir. »

J'acquiesce nerveusement et émet un petit son aiguë qui se voulait moins pathétique que ce qu'il en est. Mes yeux captent les sourcils arqués de mon hôte mais nous n'échangeons rien de plus et pénétrons à l'intérieur de la demeure. Nathalie semble nous avoir déjà quittés pour la soirée.

\- « Nino m'a prévenu que lui et Alya viendront un peu plus tard. » Dit-il en s'avançant dans le hall en direction des marches. « Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

Je secoue la tête, muette. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je peux être idiote, il va croire que je ne veux plus lui adresser la parole ou alors que je me suis forcée à venir. D'ailleurs, Adrien passe une main sur sa nuque, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Tikki gigote dans mon sac, signe pour m'intimer de me reprendre.

\- « Non merci Adrien, c'est gentil! » Je m'écrie tellement fort que mes mots résonnent dans le hall.

Tikki ne bouge plus. Sur le coup, moi aussi j'aimerais feindre ma mort. Adrien pouffe et lève une main à sa bouche, geste qui le rend encore plus adorable. Debout sur la troisième marche, il agite sa main pour m'inviter à le suivre en haut des escaliers. Je baisse la tête, honteuse de mon manque de naturel.

Cette heure risque d'être la plus longue de toute ma vie.

Adrien pousse la porte de sa chambre. Je fais mine d'être surprise par sa grandeur et chasse les souvenirs qu'enferme ce lieu. Mon attention se porte sur les bornes d'arcade. Ce sont les premières sur lesquelles j'ai jouées - et que j'ai gagné c'est évident. Adrien ferme la porte et s'avance vers son bureau tandis que je m'assois - non sans gêne - sur le bord de son lit aux couvertures bleues.

\- « Ladybug et Chat Noir ont encore sauvé Paris aujourd'hui. » Déclare-t-il en allumant ses trois écrans.

J'opine du chef avant de remarquer que ces écrans affichent tous le Ladyblog. Le visage du mannequin rougit violemment et il s'empresse de les fermer une à une. Ne me dites pas qu'Adrien fait partie du fan club de Ladybug, ce serait le comble!

\- « Tu n'as rien vu! » Bredouille-t-il sur un faux ton menaçant tandis qu'un rire non contenu s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Oh que si...Je connais des couples qui affichent leur photo sur leur fond d'écran mais là ça devient de l'obsession.

\- « Oui, c'est une de mes collègues qui s'est fait akumatiser. » Je poursuis dans un soupir.

Ce fut une grande surprise pour moi quand Cosmetika s'est détransformée. Chat Noir n'a pas remarqué à quel point j'ai été troublée de voir mon amie, victime du Papillon. Il faut dire que plus positive qu'elle, je ne vois qu'Alya. Suite au combat, je l'ai contactée sur son téléphone, prétextant l'avoir vue sur une vidéo amateur. Elle ne se souvient de rien, tout comme les autres akumatisés - à son plus grand désarroi d'ailleurs.

\- « Sophia, c'est ça? J'étais avec elle peu avant qu'elle ne se transforme en coiffeuse diabolique. »

Le regard interrogateur que je lui lance le pousse à continuer:

-« Elle coiffait Chloé et, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, ce ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

Un semblant de grognement surgit de ma gorge. Encore cette Chloé qui provoque des catastrophes partout où elle est! Peut-être que l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pourrait résoudre quatre-vingt pourcents des problèmes à Paris.

-« Marinette? »

Je relève les yeux en direction d'Adrien. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il s'est levé de sa chaise pour lentement se diriger vers son lit.

-« Oui? »

-« Je suis désolé pour hier matin. »

Oh...Je regarde ailleurs, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Lui dire que ce n'est rien serait sûrement un mensonge. Je me contente de tousser deux fois dans ma main.

-« Tu sais, j'étais tellement de mauvais poil suite à ces histoires avec ma copine que j'ai littéralement pété un câble! » Surenchérit-il en se posant à côté de moi.

Le matelas s'abaisse sous son poids, je secoue la tête, les yeux instinctivement attirés par le bandage recouvrant sa main.

\- « Ça arrive! On a tous nos mauvais jours puis... »

Rien ne nous empêche de remettre le couvert! Non, la suite de ma phrase n'est pas décidée à sortir.

-« Puis...? »

Adrien me jauge, attendant impatiemment que j'achève ce que j'ai commencé. Mon sac se secoue à nouveau. Tikki...

-« Rien ne nous couvert de ça remettre! » Je bafouille joyeusement.

Un peu trop joyeusement au final...Bon, au moins, ça a le mérite de faire rire Adrien. Moi, je me demande sérieusement comme je vais parvenir à dormir dans la même maison que lui. En outre, je ne remarque aucun autre lit à l'horizon.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va dormir? »

-« Le manoir a plusieurs chambres d'amis pour les invités, tu veux visiter? » Suggère-t-il prêt à se lever.

Je le suis dans son déplacement. Nous quittons sa chambre pour nous balader le long du premier étage, composé de deux couloirs: l'un menant aux appartements d'Adrien, l'autre totalement inconnu pour moi. Il me montre ainsi l'emplacement de la salle de bain à proximité des dites chambres. Le mannequin se présente devant l'une d'elle et maintient la porte ouverte à mon passage. On se croirait à l'hôtel tant la décoration est impersonnelle. Tout est si blanc que je me sens comme une malade dans sa chambre d'hôpital aseptisée. Cependant, elle présente un avantage capital.

-« Deux lits, je sens qu'Alya et moi allons dormir ici! » Je m'exclame, contente.

Au moment où je m'avance pour tester l'un des lits, je remarque la présence d'une petite boule noire derrière un pot de fleurs - blanches aussi - posé sur la table de chevet en bois. Elle m'intrigue tellement que je me penche pour l'identifier.

-« Oh, un chaton, coucou toi! »

-« Un chaton? » Répète Adrien, surpris.

J'aventure mes doigts sur le corps de l'animal. Il relève la tête et je reconnais en effet la forme d'un chaton. Il a de larges yeux verts, étrangement familier. Une forte odeur emplit mes narines, elle provient d'un morceau de fromage qu'il tient entre ses griffes.

-« Il est adorable, je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat! »

Adrien affiche un sourire figé et attrape la bête dans ses mains. Il est minuscule, je me demande bien combien de mois il a.

-« Oh oui, c'est mon chaton, Plagg. Hein mon chaton? »

-« Miaou. »

Drôle de miaulement, c'est peut-être une race peu commune. Soudain, j'ai une illumination, ça explique beaucoup de choses!

-« Mais c'est pour ça que tu pues parfois le fromage! »

Ce n'est qu'un moment après que je me rends compte de ma bêtise: c'est à force de le voir en forme de Ladybug que j'ai senti qu'il puait. Adrien ne semble pas avoir eu la même pensée que moi, il s'attarde sur tout autre chose.

-« Comment ça je pue? »

-« Enfin non, tu sens très bon, c'est juste que je connaissais déjà cette odeur! »

-« Miaou. »

Adrien fusille son chaton du regard pour une raison qui m'échappe puis remarque seulement que je le fixe à mon tour.

-« Oui, ce chaton a tendance à m'apporter des soucis tu vois. Il vole de la nourriture, se cache dans des pièces où il ne devrait pas se cacher. Ce genre d'animal...»

Dommage, ce petit bonhomme m'a l'air gentil pourtant. Tant pis, Adrien sort rapidement de la chambre pour enfermer l'animal dans une autre pièce. Je reste plantée là à chercher la moindre tache d'une autre couleur que le blanc. Soudain, Tikki se cogne si fort dans mon sac que je l'ouvre pour vérifier que tout va bien.

-« Marinette, arrête de faire la timide et attaque! »

-« Voilà, il ne nous embêta plus! » Dit Adrien.

Je referme précipitamment ma bourse, priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

-« Tout va bien Marinette? » S'inquiète-t-il en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur.

Je m'empresse de dissiper cette inquiétude. Tikki a raison, je dois passer à l'attaque et profiter, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me retrouve seule chez lui sous ma vraie identité.

-« Oui, tout va parfaitement bien! E-Et je me demandais, ça s'arrange avec cette fille? »

La spontanéité de ma question le prend de court, sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme aussitôt. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

-« Je pense, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis. Il faut dire que c'est une fille très occupée. »

-« J'imagine! Enfin, je ne la connais pas, je dis ça comme ça. »

Tout à coup, Adrien dépose sa main invalide sur mon épaule, m'invitant à m'asseoir avec lui sur le lit. Mon euphorie se dissipe, laissant ma timidité reprendre le dessus.

-« Je vais te confier quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne et surtout pas à Alya. D'accord? »

Non, il ne va pas oser...Je hoche la tête pour qu'il continue.

-« Ma petite amie est Ladybug. »

Wow...Surprise? Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Adrien Agreste est avec Ladybug, la super héroïne de Paris, la femme coccinelle au miraculous tant convoité! Celle dont on parle sans relâche depuis quatre longues années. Cette Ladybug qui...

Bah oui, c'est moi en fait.

-« Ah. » Je lâche.

-« Mais je ne sais pas qui elle est sous son masque, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'est disputé. Enfin, ça ressemblait plus à un « Si c'est comme ça, je me tire! » de sa part mais ça revient au même. »

Tu oublies de préciser que tu as voulu me faire chanter pour connaître mon identité! C'est fou comme sa version diffère de la mienne!

-« Mais tu es amie avec Ladybug, elle ne te l'a pas dit? » Demande-t-il.

Oh...Oui, ce détail aussi je l'avais oublié. Je fais doucement "non" de la tête et essaie tant bien que mal de garder une mine surprise mais pas trop. Adrien fouille sa poche et ressors avec un air triste un bracelet très familier, surmonté de pierres brillantes.

-« D'ailleurs, elle a oublié un bracelet chez moi. C'est celui que je lui ai offert il y a plusieurs mois. Je pense qu'elle a fait ça pour me dire qu'elle ne plaisante pas. »

Moi je crois surtout qu'elle l'a fait tomber par inattention. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas rentrée avec ce soir-là. Adrien se tend, sa respiration est légèrement saccadée. Je feins l'indifférence bien qu'au fond, je suis dans le même état que lui.

\- Tu...Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler dans un premier temps. Si ça se trouve, elle n'a même pas remarqué qu'elle avait perdu ce bracelet!

Ma voix tremble mais pas plus que d'habitude. Au moins, mes mots suffisent à revigorer l'assurance d'Adrien, resserrant son emprise sur le bijou.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, je tire trop vite des conclusions. Au fait, tu es en contact avec Ladybug? Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je n'ai aucun moyen de lui parler sauf quand elle se décide à venir me voir.

Il toussote, masquant le bas de son visage soudainement devenu rouge. L'état dans lequel je le mets rien qu'à l'évocation de mon nom d'héroïne m'amuse grandement. J'étais loin de l'imaginer aussi sensible que ça.

\- Je lui dirai de venir te voir. Je souffle en révélant mes yeux dans les siens.

Je soutiens difficilement ce contact visuel tant ses prunelles vertes sont intenses. Suis-je la seule à avoir les entrailles toutes retournées? Rien n'a réellement changé en quatre ans. Adrien me gratifie d'un large sourire, joignant nos mains.

\- Merci Marinette, tu es extra!

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose tu sais, je bafouille troublée par la douceur avec laquelle il soutient mes mains.

\- Oh que si, tu n'imagines même pas! Et compte sur moi pour le faire savoir à Chat Noir!

Chat Noir?

\- « Chat Noir? » Je répète, figée

Adrien affiche une mine surprise, comme s'il était lui-même surpris d'avoir mentionné ce nom.

-« O-Oui, enfin, je veux dire. Je sais que je ne suis pas supposé me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais...Quand je lui ai transmis tes amitiés, ce midi, il m'a raconté plusieurs choses. »

...« _Plusieurs choses_ »? Comme quoi? Adrien Agreste, soit tu me lâches la bombe d'un coup dans la figure, soit tu ne dis rien du tout. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que Chat Noir a bien pu lui raconter? « _Eh salut Adrien! Oh oui hier soir, j'ai galoché ta copine, tu sais Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Elle non plus n'a pas é-chat-pé à mes griffes! Tu lui transmettras mon bonjour!_ »

Il en est définitivement capable.

-« C'est-à-dire? »

Les rougeurs d'Adrien s'étendent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Oh non, il ne lui a pas détaillé tout à ce point là!

\- « Hum...Vous avez passé la soirée ensemble, c'est ça? »

J'opine du chef, attendant la suite.

-« Il m'a juste confié qu'il s'entendait bien avec toi et que tu es une fille cool. »

Vue sa tête, j'aimerais qu'il définisse le terme « cool » quand il s'apparente à une fille que Chat Noir a embrassé la veille. Maintenant que j'y pense, si Chat Noir lui a dit qu'on s'est embrassé, Adrien doit croire que je suis en couple avec lui et je perds toutes mes chances de sortir avec lui s'il apprend un jour que je suis Ladybug!

-« Oh vraiment? C'est super, Chat Noir est sympa oui! On est vraiment de très bons amis amicalement parlant. L'amitié que je partage avec lui est chat-rmante! »

J'en ai définitivement fait trop. Mais bon, ce n'est rien à côté du friendzone d'un mec qui n'est même au courant du pétrin dans lequel je me trouve.

Soudain, une voix s'élève au rez-de-chaussée.

-« Monsieur Adrien! Vos deux autres invités sont arrivés! »

Sauvée par le gong. Ainsi se termine notre conversation. Je vais devoir m'occuper des points Ladybug et Adrien, et celui de Marinette et Chat Noir. Nous sommes à peine en week-end que je suis déjà épuisée de ces histoires.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour!

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, en espérant que la suite vous plaira!

Merci aussi à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour les corrections apportées à mes chapitres :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-« Plagg, la prochaine fois que tu me mets dans un tel pétrin, je te prive de fromage pendant bien une semaine. » Je réprimande mon kwami.

Alors que mes amis du collège se répartissent les lits pour la nuit, j'ai feint de devoir vérifier la salle de bain pour y déloger Plagg. Heureusement que Marinette ne connait pas l'existence des kwamis, j'aurai pu y laisser mon secret.

-« Tu aurais bien pu rester dans ta chambre avec ton « amie ». » Répond-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues? »

-« Que je ne savais pas les humains capables d'entretenir deux relations avec deux filles différentes sans être aptes à les garder pour autant.»

Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu merdé sur le coup. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas supposé révéler à Marinette ma relation avec Ladybug. Au fond, je me suis juste dit qu'elle pourrait me rendre service pour me rapprocher de ma belle - ce que j'ai obtenu.

-« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu restes sagement ici ce soir. Je ne veux pas apprendre que mes amis ont fait connaissance pendant la nuit avec mon fameux chat qui miaule aussi bien qu'une porte. »

J'ai littéralement failli mourir en l'entendant miauler. Craignant d'attirer la curiosité de mes amis, je ferme la porte de la salle de bain et intime Plagg de se cacher autre part dans la maison et de ne pas en sortir avant demain. Je regagne ma chambre où Nino et Alya ont décidé de déplacer les meubles pour installer mon ordinateur devant le lit.

-« Alors, vous avez décidé pour les chambres? » Je demande en m'asseyant à côté de Marinette.

-« A vrai dire, on t'attendait pour en parler. » Répond Alya, vêtue d'une chemise rentrée dans un pantalon noir taille haute.

Moi? Marinette et moi échangeons un regard surpris. Nino lui ne s'inquiète pas le moins du monde. Nos deux amis au teint bronzé s'installent à l'autre bout du matelas, puis la jeune femme nous fixe, l'air solennel.

-« On voulait vous l'annoncer en premier. Nino et moi sommes en couple depuis peu. »

Eh bah...Ce n'est pas trop tôt j'ai envie de dire!

-« Félicitations à vous deux! » S'écrie Marinette en enlaçant sa meilleure amie.

-« Félicitations. » Je surenchéris à mon tour. « Ce n'est pas comme si on attendait ça depuis plusieurs années. »

-« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. » Rétorque Nino en me faisant un signe discret vers Marinette.

Je rigole de bon cœur. Mon meilleur ami m'a confié quelques années auparavant essayer de me rapprocher de Marinette. Une initiative approuvée par Alya d'ailleurs. Malheureusement pour eux, je n'avais pas de vue sur Marinette donc ça n'aurait abouti à rien du tout.

-« Ça ne te dérange pas Mari si je dors avec Nino dans la chambre d'amis? »

-« Bien sûr que non! Je comprends mieux, je prendrai une autre chambre. »

Sur ce, nous décidons de regarder ensemble les premiers épisodes de Black Mirror disponibles sur Netflix, accompagnés de nombreux paquets de chips et autres nourritures malsaines que j'ai piqué dans la cuisine en évitant Nathalie. Depuis que j'enchaîne les shootings photos et les tournages, Nathalie a moins d'emprise sur mes faits et gestes. J'ai ainsi pu découvrir le plaisir de m'empiffrer un nombre incalculable de hamburgers, le même repas aux Etats-Unis. C'est le deuxième meilleur jour de ma vie après celui où j'ai embrassé Ladybug.

Au bout de la troisième heure de visionnage, je me rends compte que la nuit est tombée sur Paris. Nous sommes tous les quatre si hypnotisés par les images à l'écran que je me demande si nous avons changé de place une seule fois en quatre épisodes. Nino maintient Alya couchée dans ses bras. Tous les deux semblent éreintés de la journée et se coucheront probablement à la fin de cet épisode. Marinette est allongée sur le ventre, les bras en avant pour soutenir sa tête. Quant à moi, de simplement assis sur le bord du matelas, je décide d'imiter mon amie aux cheveux bleutés. Alors que le générique défile, je me penche légèrement vers son oreille.

-« Tu étais au courant? » Je lui chuchote.

Marinette secoue doucement la tête.

-« Non, mais je m'en doutais, Alya n'a jamais parlé d'un autre garçon que Nino. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela adorable. Aimer une seule personne depuis le collège est agréable quand on sait que c'est réciproque. Tout le long de l'épisode, je lance des petits regards en direction de mon amie. Parfois, nous nous croisons, nous jaugeons pendant deux secondes avant de relever le visage vers l'écran. Je ne pourrai pas expliquer de quoi parlait l'épisode mais lorsque le générique de fin apparaît. Alya bondit du lit pour prendre sa douche.

-« J'y vais ensuite. » Proclame Nino avant de bailler. « Les cours m'ont tué aujourd'hui. »

A les écouter, on croirait entendre des vieux qui se couchent en même temps que les poules. Soudain, mon téléphone émet un léger son, différent que d'habitude. En réalité, il s'agit d'une alarme provenant d'une application.

-« Excusez-moi. » Je souffle en déguerpissant de ma chambre pour déverrouiller le portable.

Bordel, c'est la police. Des échanges étranges auraient été aperçus près du Pont des Arts. Pas plus d'informations. C'est inquiétant...Mais je ne peux pas partir d'ici sans raison, surtout que ce n'est pas à côté. Peut-être que Ladybug peut y aller sans moi...

-« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, elle va avoir besoin de moi! » Je grogne entre mes dents.

-« Adrien? » M'appelle une petite voix fluette dans mon dos.

Ce n'est que Marinette, je m'empresse de verrouiller mon téléphone par sécurité.

-« Oui Marinette? »

-« Je vais prendre un peu l'air, il faut que je passe un coup de fil important. »

J'acquiesce et l'observe s'éloigner en direction des escaliers. En voilà une excuse qui aurait pu me servir à moi aussi. Bon, je perds plus mon temps qu'autre chose là.

-« Nino, je reviens vite, j'ai une petite urgence! »

Mon ami arque un sourcil, étonné du soudain remue-ménage. Je dévale les escaliers à toute allure et franchis la porte d'entrée, cherchant Marinette du regard. Elle n'est pas là.

-« Miaou. »

Par contre, Plagg a reconnu mon alarme lui.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais le temps presse. Plagg, transforme-moi! »

A peine ai-je enfilé mon costume de Chat Noir en cuir que j'étends mon bâton en direction du lieu indiqué par la police. Je ne suis pas surpris lorsque mon accessoire se met à vibrer sous mes griffes. Je me pose sur un doigt et continue en courant.

-« Ladybug? »

Le visage de ma belle s'affiche à l'écran, elle est visiblement en pleine course elle aussi.

-« J'ai reçu l'appel mais je suis un peu loin. On se rejoint au Pont des Arts! »

-« Ça marche, ma Lady! »

Elle raccroche la première. Faites qu'Alya et Nino prennent leur temps pour se doucher et que l'appel de Marinette s'éternise. Comme ça, j'aurai suffisamment d'avance pour revenir sans que personne n'ait noté mon absence.

Le fameux pont rempli de cadenas se profile à l'horizon. Pourtant, rien ne prouve que l'endroit soit le lieu d'échanges d'une quelconque forme. Au contraire, les touristes continuent de le traverser en prenant des photos. Je ralentis la cadence jusqu'au versant de la Seine, histoire que personne ne me remarque. Un long soupir las s'échappe de ma bouche. Ne me dites pas que j'ai parcouru tout ce chemin depuis chez moi pour rien. Je suis sur le point de téléphoner à Ladybug quand celle-ci atterrit quelques mètres devant moi, accrochée à son yo-yo.

-« J'ai gagné. » Je chantonne en marchant jusqu'à elle. « Malheureusement, c'est une fausse alerte, on dirait. »

Elle a l'air autant déçue que moi.

-« Sérieusement? Tu es sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés d'endroit? »

Je hausse les épaules, jouant d'une main avec ma ceinture faisant office de queue.

-« Si nous nous tenons au même endroit, c'est soit le destin, soit que nous avons lu la même adresse. »

Face à moi, elle dépose ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air amusée.

-« Oh ça tombe bien, je ne crois pas au destin! »

Ses yeux moqueurs aspirent les miens. Ma tête me crie de rebrousser chemin pour retourner chez moi mais je me sens inéluctablement attiré par son être. Je réprime ardemment l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de plonger mes mains dans sa chevelure et défaire ses couettes pour enrouler ses mèches autour de mes griffes.

-« Bon et bien...Je vais y aller s'il n'y a rien. » Déclare-t-elle en serrant d'une main son yo-yo.

-« Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Ladybug me dévisage, crispée puis se détend progressivement.

-« Merci Chat Noir. »

Je suis un idiot, elle est mal à l'aise à accepter des compliments venant d'un autre garçon.

-« Désolé. » Je bredouille en me reculant de deux pas.

Le fait que je me ravise la surprend davantage. Elle comble mon recul en s'avançant dans ma direction.

-« Pourquoi tu t'excuses? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Je baisse mes oreilles de chat, préférant ne pas la regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas craquer.

-« Tu aimes un autre homme et je ne devrais pas t'embêter. Je te trouvais juste...resplendissante ce soir mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de le dire. Je dois filer, au revoir Ladybug! »

J'étends mon bâton jusqu'à l'immeuble le plus proche. Il est possible qu'elle m'ait appelé mais je ne l'ai pas entendue, trop occupé à chasser son visage de mon esprit. Pour une fois, j'apprécie le vent frais de la nuit, glissant sur le peu de peau nue qu'offre ma combinaison. A chaque fois que je la vois, je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, mes entrailles se serrent, mes griffent trembleraient si je m'arrêtais de bouger.

Sur le chemin du retour, je songe à la veille, aux lèvres de Marinette sur les miennes, à son odeur parfumée emplissant mes narines alors que ses mèches frôlent mon visage. J'ai aimé ces baisers, je les ai voulus. Pourquoi aurai-je continué à l'embrasser si ce n'était pas le cas? Les sensations étaient certes moindres qu'avec Ladybug mais elles étaient plus...Non, je me berne d'illusions.

C'était différent.

Mais j'ai aimé.

Est-ce si mal? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, évidemment que ça l'est. Je ne peux pas aimer deux femmes, même si elles sont à la fois similaires et différentes. Je dois aimer les demoiselles aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus.

Je parviens finalement au manoir. Je m'assure de contourner les fenêtres et de me poser dans le jardin. Un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, personne en vue? Alors c'est le moment de...

-« Il y a quelqu'un? »

Je sursaute, ce n'est pas passé loin. Caché derrière une haie, je décèle une silhouette longer le manoir. Un intrus? Je grimpe par dessus les plantes et m'avance à pas de chat de ma cible. L'ombre s'efface pour laisser place à un profil féminin, fin, mesurant une tête de moins que moi.

-« Marinette? »

La prétendue intruse s'avance dans la lumière et confirme mes doutes. C'est bel et bien Marinette qui se promenait dans les jardins de la demeure pour une raison inconnue.

-« Chat Noir? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Adrien? »

« _Mais je suis Adrien_. » Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Je souris bêtement et me courbe devant elle.

-« Rien de spécial, je me baladais dans les environs à la recherche de personne à aider. Et le destin m'a fait tomber sur toi. »

La jeune femme me toise du regard, ses grands yeux bleus...Mon ventre se serre légèrement, ça recommence. Sans m'en rendre compte, je dévie mon attention de ses yeux pour ses lèvres, tenté de reproduire le dérapage d'hier.

-« Je ne crois pas au destin. » Déclare-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, je me sens dans une position inconfortable. Il faut que je parte, Alya et Nino nous attendent sûrement à l'intérieur. Je dois trouver un lieu à la fois sûr et dans l'enceinte du manoir pour me détransformer.

-« Tout va bien? » Poursuit-elle...inquiète?

Je déglutis, son visage est faiblement éclairé par la lumière provenant des fenêtres mais ma nyctalopie découvre l'entièreté de sa silhouette. Elle, au contraire, plisse les yeux.

-« Chat Noir? »

Elle répète une nouvelle fois mon nom devant l'absence de réponse. Instinctivement, je m'avance d'un pas dans sa direction puis me ravise et recule aussitôt.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais sur le point de faire?


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour!

Petit commentaire pour vous remercier de continuer à suivre ce que j'écris. Je peux vous assurer que les 4 prochains chapitres sont écrits et que j'ai des idées pour la suite donc ça se profile plutôt bien. J'hésite à publier deux chapitres un de ces jours ou alors écrire une nouvelle fiction sur le côté mais j'ai peur de surcharger un peu vos notifications haha.

Merci Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Bubullina et Sylea pour vos reviews.

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : L'absence de la mère d'Adrien? A vrai dire, je suis d'avis qu'elle n'est pas morte mais disparue suite à un incident avec son miraculous par le passé. On le saura sûrement dans la saison 2 mais je pense qu'elle est juste partie...par magie. IT S MAGIC.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les yeux de Chat Noir luisent dans la nuit.

Ce simple détail suffit à effacer tous ce qui se trouve aux alentours. Les haies parfaitement taillées à quelques mètres de nous, le peu d'étoiles daignant se présenter dans le ciel. Même la faible brise m'ayant fait frissonner précédemment ne me trouble plus.

\- « Chat Noir? »

C'est la troisième fois que je prononce son nom. Après l'avoir vu s'avancer puis reculer précipitamment, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter de son état. Quelle est la véritable raison de sa venue chez Adrien? De plus, je l'ai croisé il y a moins d'une demi-heure sous forme de Ladybug donc il n'a pas traîné longtemps au Pont des Arts. Je jette un œil rapide aux fenêtres éclairées à l'étage. Alya et les autres m'attendent sûrement.

\- « Marinette? »

Sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent alors que nos yeux se croisent une nouvelle fois.

-« Oui? » Je souffle.

Un pas vers lui, il ne bronche pas.

-« A propos d'hier soir... »

Il veut parler de ça? Ici? Non pas que je ne souhaite pas régler ce détail tout de suite, mais...

\- « J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser. » Lâche-t-il de but en blanc.

Une de ses griffes couvre sa bouche, du moins c'est ce que la pénombre me dévoile. Je me fige devant cet aveu. Ô combien troublant.

-« C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Je baisse la tête, n'osant plus de regard dans sa direction. Mes pieds me paraissent intéressants tout à coup. Moins attirants, mais de plus grand intérêt. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois pas son visage que je ne l'imagine pas, que les brides de la veille ne me reviennent pas à l'esprit pour me frapper violemment.

Je ne dois pas l'embrasser.

-« Marinette?! » S'exclame une voix appartenant à Alya provenant de plus loin.

Je sursaute, coupée dans mon excitation furtive. Chat Noir ne me regarde plus, son visage est rivé vers le coin du manoir.

-« Tu dois filer. »

Je me surprends à être pressée, comme si j'étais sur le point de me faire prendre en plein adultère alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple rencontre dans un jardin - certes entourés de murs et de grilles métalliques plus solides que ma vie entière. Pourtant, malgré mon alerte, Chat Noir ne bouge pas.

-« J'arrive Alya! » Je m'exclame avec l'espoir qu'il désenvoûte tout seul. « On se voit plus tard. »

Le beau blond au masque noir se tourne enfin vers moi et hoche la tête. Et en dépit de l'obscurité, je le sens tendu. Est-il déçu de ma réponse? Après tout, on ne dit pas à quelqu'un qu'on a envie de l'embrasser comme ça. Il m'a aussi avoué me trouver resplendissante tout à l'heure...N'écoutant que ma tête, je sépare la distance entre nous deux, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et, déposant une main dans le creux de son cou, embrasse sa joue. Si au début je crains avoir prolongé ce contact plus que nécessaire, une fois que je décolle mes lèvres de sa peau, se crée en moi le sentiment que ça a été trop court.

-« Marinette? Tu as vu Adrien? » Crie Alya sans pour autant me trouver.

Ma main est toujours dans son cou. Chat Noir s'en empare et dépose un baiser sur mon poignet avant de le lâcher.

-« A plus tard. » Chuchote-t-il avant de s'enfuir plus loin dans le jardin.

Je reste plantée là un instant. La brise est de retour, les haies se dessinent devant moi comme si elles n'existaient pas avant.

-« Tu as fait le bon choix Marinette. » Déclare Tikki en sortant de ma sacoche.

Je suis du même avis, mais un verre d'alcool et je suis sûre que j'aurai craqué. Bref, c'est l'heure de rentrer et de s'inventer une histoire assez longue pour couvrir la demi-heure qui vient de s'écouler.

De retour au premier étage du manoir, Adrien surgit de sa chambre, attirant les interrogations de ma meilleure amie. Lui aussi semble s'être absenté un peu trop longtemps au goût de nos amis. Je ne m'attarde pas plus avec eux et récupère mes vêtements de nuit puis m'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Elle est tellement plus grande que la mienne: une baignoire et une cabine de douche selon les envies, une série de miroirs au dessus du lavabo, toutes sortes de produits sont alignés dans les trois armoires accrochées aux murs. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête tant j'ai envie d'essayer tous ces différents savons.

\- « Tikki, je crois avoir touché le paradis. »

Le kwami s'échappe de mon sac et m'accompagne pour choisir un savon. J'opte finalement pour une douche, histoire de me dépêcher de rejoindre mes amis. Après tout, si je reviens en tant que Ladybug, rien ne m'empêchera de trouver un moyen de prendre un bain ici. J'en profite pour me servir d'un shampoing hors de prix que je suis presque sûre de ne plus jamais revoir de ma vie.

\- « C'est une vie comme ça que je voulais Tikki...Je gémis en massant mes cheveux pour créer de la mousse. »

De l'intérieur, j'ai vaguement l'impression que cette douche est plus spacieuse que ma salle de bain entière. Je prolonge le temps de rinçage avant de quitter à mon grand désespoir la cabine et me sécher le corps avec...

\- « Même les serviettes sont douces! »

C'est officiel, je me marie avec Adrien ce soir et je demande à rester vivre ici pour toujours avec lui et nos trois enfants. Vu le parfum fruité qui émane de ma peau, je veux bien lui faire un quatrième s'il veut. J'enfile ensuite un simple t-shirt bleu pâle aux motifs de pattes de chien et un short de nuit avant de sortir avec mon sac. J'ai la surprise de tomber sur la porte fermée de la chambre d'amis. Le couloir étant plongé dans l'obscurité maintenant que les lampes sont éteintes, je suis instinctivement attirée par la lumière émanant de la chambre d'Adrien. Je m'approche à pas de loup et entre, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme est assis au bord du matelas, consultant son ordinateur toujours placé sur le meuble devant le lit.

\- « Nino et Alya sont déjà partis se coucher? » Je demande.

Adrien tressaute, il ne m'a probablement pas entendue entrer.

\- « Oui, ils avaient vraiment l'air éreintés. Ça va toi? »

J'acquiesce et m'assieds à mon tour sur le lit. Curieuse, je regarde les écrans par dessus l'épaule de mon hôte. Il est en train de remplir un drôle de document.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

\- « Je note les anomalies dans les inventaires de cette année. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait fait disparaître des tonnes de tissus sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. »

Du tissu? C'est étrange, il y a tellement plus à voler que du pauvre tissu qu'on travaille et retravaille au fil des mois. Fort heureusement, je n'ai jamais été responsable des inventaires, je me contente de garder l'historique de mes commandes dans des documents sur mon ordinateur de travail. En songeant à la restructuration, une question me brûle les lèvres.

\- « Tu comptes rester à Paris encore combien de temps à peu près? »

Adrien cesse de tapoter sur le clavier et se tourne vers moi, l'air pensif.

\- « C'est compliqué. Le temps de mettre des noms sur ces anomalies, ça devrait me prendre plusieurs semaines. » Déclare-t-il, reportant son attention sur moi. « Mais il y a ce défilé auquel mon père veut que je participe pour la marque. C'est en Italie et je vais sûrement y rester quelques jours. »

Ma bouche ne répond rien de consistant si ce n'est un "Oh" interprétable comme "oh dommage, tu devrais rester ici pour toujours" ou alors "oh, ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu visiter l'Italie". Adrien refait face à l'écran pour sauvegarder rapidement les modifications et fermer le fichier.

\- « Bon, vu que les tourtereaux se sont couchés, il ne reste plus que nous deux. Ça te dit une partie d'Ultimate Mecha Strike XI Evolution? »

Il se rappelle que je joue aussi aux jeux vidéos. J'accepte avec joie sa suggestion et le suis du regard quand il se lève pour fermer la porte, éteindre les lumières et récupérer deux manettes qu'il branche à la tour.

\- « J'espère que tu ne t'es pas rouillée avec le temps, me taquine-t-il en me tendant la seconde manette. »

\- « La seule chose qui va rouiller ici c'est ton mecha! »

S'il y a bien un domaine où je peux égaliser avec lui et même le surpasser, c'est bien ce jeu! Et la suite ne se fait pas attendre, je l'explose à chaque round. Hors de question de le laisser gagner. Pourtant, à chaque fois que sa machine est détruite, il insiste pour prendre sa revanche. Quelque part j'admire sa persévérance même si elle ne suffira pas pour terrasser Marinette. Au bout d'une vingtaine de rounds dont dix-neuf remportés - la vingtième lui sera accordé après un pari selon lequel je pouvais le battre à une seule main - nous finissons par ranger les manettes sur meuble et nous nous allongeons sur le matelas.

Seules nos respirations rythment la chambre, celle d'Adrien ralentit au fur et à mesure, signe qu'il va bientôt s'endormir. De mon côté, je commence aussi à fatiguer, mais pas assez pour avoir besoin de sommeil - sûrement à cause de l'excitation provoquée par Chat Noir. Tâchant d'être silencieuse, je me redresse sur le matelas et m'accorde un regard vers le mannequin. Même endormi il parvient à être plus beau que jamais. Je pourrais rester là toute la nuit à l'admirer mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je me glisse avec précaution jusqu'à la porte et sors en la refermant derrière moi.

Le manoir est si silencieux et sombre que j'en aurais des frissons. Pieds nus, je marche dans le couloir du premier étage, freinant l'envie de descendre et visiter les pièces interdites au public. J'imagine que la chambre en face de celles où dorment Alya et Nino est la mienne. J'abaisse la poignée et m'engouffre à l'intérieur, tâtonnant le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Quand je le tourne, je suis surprise de découvrir une chambre aussi spacieuse que celle des voisins. Un lit double, des armoires toujours aussi blanches, un miroir assez grand pour refléter un basketteur professionnel et des fleurs ornant chaque coin de la pièce.

\- « Au lit! » Déclare Tikki en s'allongeant sur un des oreillers.

Je dépose mes affaires à côté du lit et m'assois en tailleur.

\- « Je n'ai pas sommeil... »

Pourquoi tout le monde doit dormir alors que je suis encore parfaitement réveillée? Peut-être que je pourrais me transformer et rejoindre quelqu'un pour passer une agréable nuit? Mon kwami semble avoir deviné ma pensée au vue du regard réprobateur qu'il me lance.

\- « Non Marinette. »

Je hausse les épaules.

\- « Pourquoi pas? Je sais que nous sommes supposés être en mauvais termes lui et moi, mais c'est justement l'occasion de régler cette affaire! »

\- « Tu oublies tous les risques que ça engendre! Imagine que tu t'endormes avec lui et qu'il te surprenne détransformée demain matin? Avec Alya dans les environs, tu encoures le risque d'être démasquée à tout moment! »

\- « Tikki, j'aime beaucoup Alya, mais si elle devait découvrir que je suis Ladybug, ça ferait déjà plusieurs années que tout le monde le saurait. Je veux dire, je suis sa meilleure amie. »

Loin de moi l'envie de rabaisser Alya mais j'ai parfois l'impression que tout Paris est aveugle tant je ressemble à Ladybug. Mais mon explication ne suffit pas à changer l'avis de Tikki.

\- « Tu as tout le temps pour revenir ici, tu es encore sous l'émotion d'avoir vu Chat Noir, c'est tout. »

Sur le coup, je ne peux pas totalement lui donner tord. J'avais pour idée de refréner mon envie d'enlacer Chat Noir en rejoignant Adrien. Bon sang...Je vais finir par croire que je fais une obsession sur les blonds aux yeux verts. C'est donc frustrée que j'éteins la lampe de ma chambre et me glisse sous les draps frais et parfumés de ma nouvelle chambre.

La nuit porte conseil, j'espère avoir les idées plus claires demain matin.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour!

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Ça vous dit la suite ce soir?

* * *

\- « J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » Je murmure au creux de son oreille.

Elle frisonne à mes mots, mes lèvres s'étirent davantage alors que je les glisse le long de sa peau, débutant à sa joue pour me balader jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Soudain, je m'arrête, par sadisme, et me délecte des sensations provoquées par ses mains déposées sur mon torse. Tantôt elles me repoussent, tantôt elles descendent à la découverte de mon corps sculpté par mes combats. Au bout d'une vingtaine de seconde à écouter sa respiration saccadée, je m'autorise enfin à l'embrasser. Mes yeux se ferment, je m'offre entièrement à ce baiser, happant doucement ses lèvres, les caressant pendant que mes mains se promènent le long de ses hanches.

Par manque d'air, elle finit par briser le contact. Mes paupières se lèvent, je recule ma tête pour faire face à celle qui m'envoûte par sa présence.

\- « Tu es tellement désirable, Adrichou. »

« Mon corps entier frisonne, mes yeux s'écarquillent sous l'image de Chloé Bourgeois, lèvres tendues vers les miennes, m'invitant à l'embrasser. Je la repousse violemment en arrière avant de pousser un cri d'effroi. »

Soudain, tout s'efface et je me retrouve assis sur mon lit, en sueurs. Les fenêtres emplissent ma chambre de lumière, je mets un moment pour m'y habituer. Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, je tâche de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Est-ce que je viens réellement de rêver que j'embrassais Chloé Bourgeois? Je scrute la pièce du regard. Plagg n'est pas là. Tant mieux, j'aurais difficilement supporté ses remarques sur mon état. J'en profite pour soulever la couverture remontée jusqu'à mon bassin. Fort heureusement, Chloé ne m'a pas provoqué ce que je redoutais.

\- « Adrien? » M'appelle une voix masculine suivie de deux coups frappés à ma porte.

Je bondis de mon lit, essuyant les gouttes de transpiration s'écoulant de mon front et me jette littéralement sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Nino est déjà habillé, son sac sur le dos. Quelle heure est-il?

\- « Yo mec! » Je balance en essayant de paraître naturel.

Mon meilleur ami semble s'être rendu compte de mon état bizarre, mais préfère ne pas aborder le sujet.

\- « Salut mec, je venais te dire qu'Alya et moi devons partir. Avec les révisions, tout ça, tu comprends? »

J'acquiesce sans vraiment l'écouter. On se check la main puis il repart en direction des escaliers. J'attends que la grande porte d'entrée se referme pour m'élancer en direction de la salle de bain et tourne le robinet. Jamais l'eau ne m'avait fait autant de bien.

\- « Dure nuit? » Se moque une créature noire sur le bord de l'évier.

Je le fusille du regard. Au fond, mieux vaut qu'il pense que je suis transpirant à cause de l'amour de ma vie qu'à cause de Chloé Bourgeois. Beurk...Son image me revient en tête. Ô grand jamais ça n'arrivera tant que je suis en vie. Je profite que le premier étage soit plongé dans un calme religieux pour prendre ma douche en toute sérénité. Si Alya et Nino sont déjà partis, ça signifie que Marinette est toujours couchée. J'enfile un simple t-shirt noir et un jean avant de me présenter à sa porte.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Elle ne répond pas.

\- « Marinette? » Je l'appelle en baissant la poignée.

Une masse en plein milieu du lit m'indique qu'elle dort toujours. Je m'approche doucement de la tête de lit, apercevant son visage masqué par quelques mèches bleutées. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me suis sûrement endormi hier après m'être fait battre quelques fois à Ultimate Mecha Strike XI Evolution. La prochaine fois, il n'est pas question que je la laisse gagner, même par courtoisie.

\- « Chat... »

Je réprime l'envie de répondre "oui" à l'appel de mon nom. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, est-elle en train de rêver de moi? C'est adorable. Curieux, je m'assois au bord du lit, écartant les cheveux de son visage pour mieux l'observer. La peau est chaude. Les mains cramponnées aux draps, les genoux relevés vers sa poitrine, elle ressemble davantage à un petit animal assoupi qu'à la belle aux bois dormants. Peut-être devrais-je la laisser dormir encore un peu? Elle a sûrement du sommeil à rattraper avec son travail.

Avant de partir, je m'autorise à glisser discrètement mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les descendre jusqu'à son cou et profiter un moment de la chaleur de son corps. Je ne peux pas nier que Marinette est devenue une très jolie femme et qu'il va m'être difficile de m'en séparer malgré mon attirance.

Mon cœur n'aime que Ladybug et cela restera toujours ainsi, peu importe les sacrifices tant qu'ils ne font souffrir que moi.

Sur ces belles pensées, je repars, veillant à ne pas la réveiller, et descends au rez-de-chaussée pour demander un petit-déjeuner à notre chef étoilé. Je suis surpris de croiser Nathalie, installée à la table du salon, en pleine rêvasseries.

\- « Nathalie? » Je l'appelle, lui provoquant un sursaut à peine visible.

Après un moment de flottement, elle attrape la tablette devant elle et me la tend, déclarant qu'il s'agit de mon emploi du temps des prochains jours.

\- « Votre avion décolle mercredi à sept heures. »

Ah oui, le défilé. Je vais devoir prendre mes précautions et tout préparer avant mon départ. Ca ajouté au travail que me demande mon père à Paris, je n'ai pratiquement plus le temps de réviser pour mes études en sciences. Étrangement, je le suspecte d'en avoir conscience. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mannequin toute ma vie, ni même de tourner dans des séries que regarderont mes amis. Je soupire, Nathalie remarque mon air embêté, mais ne dit rien, préférant s'éclipser dans une pièce voisine.

Entre temps, les serveurs du manoir déposent sur la table mon repas cuisiné dans l'art "sans calorie, sans goût" ainsi que des croissants à l'attention de Marinette. Même s'il en émane une bonne odeur, je devine qu'ils ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux de ses parents.

\- « B-Bonjour? »

A l'entrée du salon se tient Marinette, vêtue d'un simple haut rouge et d'un short en jean, mettant en valeur ses jambes fines et musclées. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle faisait du sport. Ses cheveux sont attachés en couettes basses, comme à l'époque du collège.

\- « Bonjour Marinette. »

Nous nous installons à table. J'ignore rapidement la bouillie servie dans un bol devant moi pour me concentrer sur mon amie.

\- « Bien dormi? » Je demande.

"Bien rêvé de moi?" Elle hoche joyeusement la tête puis baisse les yeux sur son croissant et la tasse de café fumante. Ses lèvres s'étirent et ses joues prennent une jolie couleur rosée. D'une douceur qui lui est propre, Marinette s'empare de sa pâtisserie et l'échange avec mon bol au contenu douteux.

\- « Chut. »

L'index déposé sur ses lèvres, elle m'adresse un bref clin d'œil avant de me voler ma cuillère pour entamer mon repas.

Comment voulez-vous résister à une si belle preuve d'amour?

Le repas se déroule bien mieux que le premier que nous avons partagé. Quand je surprends Nathalie à nous observer à l'autre bout du salon, mon bol est vide et mon estomac heureux. J'invite Marinette à visiter le plateau de tournage dès lundi en guise de remerciement. J'aurais bien aimé l'y emmener aujourd'hui mais le lieu de rendez-vous aujourd'hui se situe en dehors de la ville. D'ailleurs, Nathalie m'informe que la limousine m'attend devant le portail, j'insiste pour raccompagner Marinette chez elle avant de prendre le périphérique.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé! » Proteste-t-elle, gênée.

J'insiste ardemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte, se précipitant au premier étage pour récupérer son sac. Lorsqu'elle redescend, nous nous rendons à l'arrière de la limousine, conduite par le Gorille. Accoudé à la portière, je sens le regard de Marinette se poser à plusieurs reprises sur moi, mais dès que je le croise, elle le détourne vers son sac ou le paysage de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le trajet s'effectue dans le silence. Elle est tendue...Mais pourquoi? Je dois dire qu'après mon aveu de la veille, je ne redoute qu'elle raconte à Alya la relation que j'entretiens avec Ladybug. De mon côté, il faut que je réfléchisse à mon envie de me rapprocher d'elle en tant que Chat Noir.

Demain ne sera pas trop tôt pour y réfléchir.

La limousine s'arrête à l'adresse indiquée sur le GPS. Marinette et moi échangeons quelques banalités avant qu'elle ne sorte, manquant de tomber dès le premier pied posé sur le trottoir. Je réprime mon envie de me moquer d'elle, de peur de l'embarrasser davantage. Le véhicule redémarre, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon amie, dos à l'entrée de son immeuble comme si elle attendait que la limousine quitte son champ de vision pour bouger. 

Et le week-end me parut le plus long de ma vie.

Tourner en extérieur était une bonne idée si on omet les multiples caprices de Chloé Bourgeois car je cite: "le vent glacé assèche sa peau au point de lui créer des rougeurs irréversibles qui vont atténuer sa beauté". Et dire que je pars en Italie avec elle, je vais devoir user de mes plus belles excuses pour ne pas rester collé à elle durant tout le séjour. Il est clair que je préférerai y aller avec n'importe qui de plus intéressé.

Lundi matin, je me lève avec la sensation d'être irrité par tout et n'importe quoi. Le soleil filtrant à travers mes rideaux m'énerve, les draps qui effleurent ma peau m'énervent, l'odeur de camembert emplissant mes narines dès le réveil m'énerve. Tant de signes pour annoncer une merveilleuse journée. Pourtant, je sais pertinemment d'où vient cet état: Ladybug n'est toujours pas venue me voir. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir relancé Marinette par un ou deux messages. Elle les a vus, mais apparemment elle n'a pas eu contact avec la super-héroïne depuis un moment.

\- « Quelle tête d'enterrement. » Remarque Plagg alors que je me brosse les dents.

Sur le coup, je songe à recracher l'eau de ma bouche dans son visage, mais me ravise. Je me contente de l'ignorer et attrape mes affaires pour rejoindre immédiatement la limousine, sautant la case "déjeuner à base d'aliments si pâteux et sans goût que je doute que ça soit comestible". Il faut impérativement que je me reprenne, ce n'est pas professionnel de ma part. Mais bon sang, qu'attend Ladybug pour revenir? Elle m'a fait comprendre durant ces derniers mois qu'on ressentait exactement la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi? S'est-elle trouvé un autre avec lequel elle s'amuse? Est-elle au moins un minimum triste de ne pas me voir? Est-ce que je lui manque?

En tout cas elle me manque à moi, c'est certain.

Le Gorille me dépose au pied de l'immeuble de tournage, je quitte le véhicule et tâche de ne pas refermer la portière trop violemment. Comme d'habitude, quelques passants - et par passants, je veux dire passantes - m'interceptent à l'entrée pour me demander des autographes. J'accepte du bout des lèvres, manquant d'envoyer balader une poignée de femelles en chaleur.

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça? Bon, mettons ça sur mon irritation soudaine. Après une photo avec une rouquine aux épaules un peu trop découvertes pour la météo annoncée, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et emprunte les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage dans l'espoir qu'un peu d'exercice me calmerait. Raté, même ces marches m'irritent! Et maintenant, en plus d'être énervé, je suis essoufflé!

Ma montre affiche huit heures trente passées, je suis presque en retard - à cause de ces groupies qui m'ont arrêté. Comme d'habitude, je marche jusqu'au plateau pour saluer la script, les cameramen et tombe finalement sur Marinette et Sophia.

\- « Bonjour monsieur Agreste! » Me salue la maquilleuse.

\- « B-Bonjour Adrien! »

Je leur adresse un simple signe de la main et repars en direction de la loge maquillage. Chloé est assise sur le premier siège. Bizarre, ce n'était pas Sophia sa coiffeuse? Mieux vaut ne pas poser trop de question, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à un akuma aujourd'hui. Lorsque ma coiffeuse se charge de dompter ma tignasse pour la rendre moins soignée pour mon concorder avec mon personnage, mes mains se crispent sur les accoudoirs. Du calme Adrien...Imagine quelque chose de plus agréable, pas Ladybug au risque d'accentuer ma colère. Marinette...Oui, le baiser qu'elle a déposé sur ma joue il y a quelques jours, ceux que je lui ai donnés ce soir-là au bar. Certes je ne souhaite pas aller plus loin avec elle, mais les sensations qu'elle m'offre ne sont pas négligeables.

Vient ensuite les cinq minutes durant lesquelles ma peau est maltraitée jusqu'à obtenir la teinte voulue. Je m'efforce de sourire pour masquer mon manque d'intérêt quand la maquilleuse me raconte sa journée. C'est presque une délivrance pour moi de rejoindre ma loge personnelle le temps d'enfiler une chemise grise à carreau, un pull en laine sous lequel je cuis littéralement et un jean deux tailles trop grandes que je parviens à faire tenir grâce à une ceinture en cuir à l'allure usée. Il ne manque plus que mes chaussures probablement blanches à la base et une paire de lunettes me transformant en intello qui n'a aucun goût en matière de montures.

\- « Tout le monde sur le plateau! » Crie le metteur en scène.

Il a l'air beaucoup plus détendu que l'autre jour. J'attrape le script qu'un collègue me tend, je connais mes répliques sur le bout des doigts à force de les répéter quand je patrouille la nuit.  
Le tournage débute par de simples scènes pour nous échauffer. La série étant une sitcom pour adolescents, nous tournons dans des décors de chambres d'internat. Tourner plusieurs scènes décousues à la suite dans les mêmes vêtements permet aux équipes de faire des économies. Elles se permettent parfois de tourner en extérieur pour ajouter de la crédibilité à nos personnages. Chris est un garçon d'une famille modeste dans un internat de gosses de riche. Il a pour seule amie Carmen alias Chloé Bourgeois, une fille dans le même cas que moi.

Alors que nous jouons une scène dans laquelle je prends la défense de Carmen dans une dispute avec le fils d'une multinationale, mon regard s'égare de temps à autre au delà des caméras. Marinette, discrète, est posée sur une chaise, tête baissée, et prend des notes dans un cahier. Ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'ils se baladent sur les décors et costumes de chacun. Elle est tellement adorable. Entre deux scènes, je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à observer mon amie. D'autres acteurs se présentent devant elle pour échanger quelques mots. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis trop loin pour les entendre.

Un autre détail qui m'irrite.

\- « Adrichou? »

Un violent frisson parcourt mon corps et hérisse mes poils lorsque Chloé me surnomme ainsi. L'image de son visage dans mon rêve surgit dans mon esprit. Je le chasse aussi vite que possible, dégoûté.

\- « Tu m'écoutes? » Insiste-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, une position contrastant parfaitement avec ce qu'elle est supposée représenter.

\- « Oui? »

\- « Je pense que tu devrais davantage me regarder, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle donne un léger coup de tête en direction de Marinette, en pleine discussion avec un des gosses de riches s'amusant à lui montrer les moindres détails de sa veste en daim. Je hausse les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué.

Les scènes suivantes sont plus pénibles à jouer. Chloé et moi sommes censés être proches, plus que nécessaire. On me demande à plusieurs reprises de la regarder dans les yeux, mais je n'y parviens qu'après un long moment de réflexion intérieure. Lorsque le metteur en scène crie "Coupez!" Je me sens envahi d'une sensation de bonheur intense. Je m'empresse de rejoindre ma loge privée pour reprendre mes esprits et troquer mon apparence de "pauvre" pour un jean bleu marine et un t-shirt blanc basique surmonté d'une veste kaki aux multiples tirettes argentées. Face aux miroirs, je recoiffe mes cheveux à l'aide de mes mains. Des rires fusent depuis le plateau. Je me sens obligé de les rejoindre. Marinette plaisante avec Sophia et une partie de l'équipe technique.

\- « Bon travail monsieur Agreste! » S'exclame le styliste de Chloé en me tendant la main.

Je la serre brièvement, mais franchement comme mon père me l'a appris. Nous débriefons la séance d'aujourd'hui tandis que la plupart libèrent les lieux pour les suivants. Je suis étonné que Chloé soit toujours présente sur les lieux. D'habitude, elle est toujours la première à partir.

\- « Marinette c'est ça? » Demande Yan, mon styliste.

Le sourire qu'il lui offre ne me rassure pas. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, Yan est un jeune homme plutôt attirant si j'en crois les coiffeuses et maquilleuses. Son air ténébreux accentué par ses yeux noirs en amande et ses cheveux de jais l'avantage fortement auprès des filles. Il est vêtu d'un large pull taupe en laine retombant sur un pantalon noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Je ne laisse pas le temps à Marinette de lui répondre.

\- « Marinette travaille dans les ateliers Agreste depuis un an. »

Yan m'accorde un regard puis se reconcentre très vite sur mon amie, l'air enjoué.

\- « Je vois. J'espère avoir l'occasion de découvrir tes créations un de ces quatre. »

\- « Bien sûr! » S'exclame-t-elle, mains jointes en niveau de sa poitrine.

Pas trop vite non plus.

\- « Oh oui Marinette travaille chez les Agreste depuis un an! » Répète Chloé de sa voix nasillarde, sur le point de partir. « Dommage qu'aucune de ses créations ne soit sortie de son atelier. »

La remarque de Chloé blesse Marinette, son visage s'assombrit malgré ses tentatives de garder le sourire.

\- « Chloé Bourgeois? » Appelle Yan.

\- « Oui Yan? »

\- « N'oublie pas que si tu te tiens ici c'est parce que ton père est friqué et non grâce à ton talent. »

Mon amie aux cheveux blonds pique un fard et déguerpit, subissant les moqueries de nos collègues. Au moins, elle l'a mérité.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens encore plus irrité maintenant?

\- « Les ateliers Agreste, c'est ça? » Souffle le styliste en baissant les yeux sur Marinette. « Deuxième étage de l'immeuble. Ça marche. »

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante d'avoir pris sa défense devant tout le monde. Je ne traînerai pas davantage dans les environ, prétextant avoir rendez-vous ailleurs.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Adrien de m'avoir invitée sur le tournage.

C'est le cœur léger que je prends le métro en direction le travail pour rattraper le retard accumulé ces derniers jours. Sur ma liste, je dois recoudre une robe, vérifier une dizaine de design proposés par Rose et faire le suivi des commandes envoyées le mois passé. C'est une des directives qu'on m'a donnée dès que j'ai commencé ici. Les clients Agreste sont rois, ce qui implique de leur envoyer régulièrement des nouvelles. La journée s'annonce chargée, mais je compte sur mon double frappuccino au chocolat parsemé de noisettes pour m'aider à tenir jusqu'à six heures.

Une fois sortie du métro, alors que je parcourrais les mètres me séparant de l'immeuble, mon téléphone est l'objet de vibrations à la chaîne. Étrange, je n'avais pourtant aucun message avant de descendre sous terre. Avalant une gorgée de mon breuvage sucré, je glisse ma main dans la poche de ma jupe et saisit mon téléphone. A première vue, ces vibrations ne proviennent pas de simples messages envoyés à mon numéro, mais plutôt de notifications.

 **Chat Noir:** _« Ladybug?_ »  
 **Chat Noir:** « _Tu es réveillée?_ »  
 **Chat Noir:** « _J'aimerais te demander quelque chose._ »  
 **Chat Noir:** « _Alors quand tu vois ces messages._ »  
 **Chat Noir:** « _Fais-moi signe!_ »

Tiens, Chat Noir me cherche? Avant de répondre, j'ouvre l'application contenant les informations de la police. Rien n'a changé depuis l'autre soir où ont été signalés d'étranges échanges - qui resteront étranges pour le moment. Je reviens ensuite sur la messagerie et tapote doucement l'écran, veillant à regarder où je mets les pieds.

 **Ladybug:** « _Tu sais, tu peux m'envoyer tout en un seul message, sauf si c'est pour le plaisir de me transformer mon téléphone en ces sortes d'électrosimulateurs qu'on voit dans les magasines pour femmes._ »

Et c'est peu dire, ma cuisse droite est légèrement endolorie. Arrivée à destination, je passe l'accueil, saluant le personnel que je croise, et je me dirige vers le deuxième étage. A peine ai-je le temps d'entrer dans mon bureau qu'un nouveau message de Chat Noir apparaît sur mon écran.

 **Chat Noir:** « _Oh, désolé. Tu es occupée? »_

Bon sang, Chat. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins! Je dépose mon sac à côté de mon bureau et réunit tous les dossiers à traiter aujourd'hui avant de me poser derrière l'ordinateur.

 **Ladybug:** « _Ça dépend, que veux-tu? »_

Le carnet de Rose a été soigneusement déposé à côté de mon clavier. J'aspire une nouvelle gorgée de mon frappuccino et craque mes doigts. Après la journée d'hier, je suis on ne peut plus motivée à m'investir dans mon travail.

Il faut dire que Yan, le styliste d'Adrien, y est pour quelque chose. Avant de quitter le plateau de tournage, il m'a donné une multitude de conseils pour me motiver dès le matin, garder l'inspiration et même aller au-delà de ce que je fournis déjà. Il m'a également proposé de m'ajouter sur Facebook, si jamais j'avais d'autres questions à lui poser. Ça me fait plaisir de voir d'autres gens du métier aussi passionnés dans leur travail!

 **Chat Noir:** « _Est-ce que je peux t'appeler? »_

M'appeler? C'est bien la première fois que Chat Noir me demande une telle chose. Mais j'ai tellement de travail sur les bras...Je ne peux pas réellement me le permettre, au risque de me fourrer dans un sacré pétrin.

\- « Marinette? » M'appelle Tikki, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

\- « Je sais Tikki, mais s'il veut me parler maintenant, c'est que quelque chose lui est arrivé, non? »

Elle hausse les épaules, aussi perdue que moi. Je pousse un long soupir et ouvre le carnet de Rose, rempli de gribouillis sur les pages de gauche et de vrais modèles sur les faces voisines. On dirait que mon amie travaille sur une collection de jupes et shorts, il n'y a que ça dans ce livre. Elle a tenté de varier les styles et les formes, malgré certaines imperfections facilement repérables. Alors que je me munis du premier stylo à disposition, mon regard se porte instinctivement sur l'écran de mon téléphone, verrouillé.

Chat...

Je marque une série de commentaires en dessous des croquis. Quand le modèle présente trop de défauts à mon goût, je note des suggestions pour l'améliorer, de peur que mon amie ne perde confiance en elle devant tant de retouches.

 **Chat Noir:** « _J'imagine que c'est un non. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée Ladybug. »_

Mon ventre se serre devant le message, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à mon partenaire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je tâche de me remettre au travail, chassant du mieux possible l'image de Chat Noir de ma tête.

Durant la pause de midi, Rose entre dans l'atelier pour récupérer son carnet. Je lui explique chacune de mes modifications, veillant à ne pas la vexer, mais au contraire la pousser vers le haut. Elle n'est encore qu'à ses débuts et je ne voudrais pas la décevoir. A mon plus grand bonheur, la petite blonde m'adresse un sourire soutenu à chacune de mes remarques, m'écoutant avec attention. Elle me demande parfois de lui expliquer en détails la raison d'un choix de tissus ou de formes plutôt qu'un autre. Je me sens presque poussée par l'envie de devenir son professeur.

\- « Tu es géniale Marinette! » S'exclame-t-elle en refermant le carnet.

Elle le presse contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux ouvrage.

\- « Tu te débrouilles pas mal, je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans. »

\- « Mais si, je t'assure! Je suis certaine qu'un jour tu deviendras une haute responsable chez les Agreste! »

M'imaginer travailler auprès des plus grands me parait un rêve toujours inaccessible pour le moment. Je me rassois sur ma chaise et attrape d'une main mon sandwich et de l'autre la souris de l'ordinateur pour entamer ma seconde tâche de la journée: répondre aux clients.

\- « Tu travailles énormément aujourd'hui dis donc. C'est à cause du prochain défilé? »

Elle doit faire référence à celui qui se déroule en Italie prochainement. Je secoue la tête négativement.

\- « Non. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas quand il a lieu. »

\- « Vendredi dans la soirée! » S'écrie-t-elle, surexcitée. « D'ailleurs, je sais de source sûre qu'Adrien part demain matin! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant cette nouvelle. Demain matin? Déjà? Pourquoi partir si tôt? Nous ne sommes que mardi! Moi qui commençais à avoir l'habitude de le croiser une fois tous les deux ou trois jours, la semaine va devenir bien vide tout à coup...

\- « Oh, je vois. » Je réponds simplement.

Rose me remercie une dernière fois avant de quitter l'atelier. Je pousse un long soupir avant de m'affaler sur le fauteuil. C'est mort pour lui rendre visite demain, comme je l'avais prévu. Adrien a tellement insisté pour que je parle de lui à Ladybug que j'ai fini par me décider à le voir mercredi soir, une fois que tout mon travail serait achevé. Mais s'il part demain, je ne pourrai pas lui parler avant son retour.

\- « Tikki, il va me falloir un coup de main! » Je déclare en retroussant les manches de mon chemisier.

Tant pis pour mon repas, il attendra que tous nos clients soient satisfaits de leur suivi! Les heures qui suivent sont parfaitement rythmées. D'un côté, Tikki me donne les informations correspondant aux commandes et de l'autre, je tâche de les encoder dans mon ordinateur et d'envoyer des e-mails. Mon téléphone est éteint, personne ne peut me troubler dans la tâche qu'on m'a confiée.

\- « Fini! » Je clame en repoussant d'un geste vif le clavier.

Mes doigts sont douloureux, mon dos souffre de la position que j'ai maintenue pendant des heures. Ça y est, tous les mails sont envoyés. Il est hors de question de toucher à cet ordinateur avant demain matin!

Il est six heures passé. Au lieu de prendre le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, j'opte pour attendre l'ascenseur et monter au dernier étage. Les locaux sont à première vue vides, je n'ai aucun problème à me faufiler jusqu'au toit, subissant l'assaut du vent de ce début de soirée.

\- « J'espère qu'il est chez lui », je murmure, les doigts se baladant le long de mon sac fait main. « Tikki, transforme-moi! »

Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque je me jette dans le vide, tirée par la force de mon yo-yo. Je songe un moment aux paparazzis, imaginant déjà le genre de clichés que je vais retrouver à mon retour. A vrai dire, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. L'objectif de ce soir est de retrouver mon cher et tendre Adrien et de profiter de cette soirée avant son grand départ pour l'Italie. Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû le savoir, il l'avait dit à Marinette.

J'arrive à destination, dissimulée dans un arbre. Je me faufile jusqu'aux jardins, me sentant presque comme Roméo à la recherche de sa Juliette. Malgré tout, la menace plane, je crains que l'entièreté du manoir soit équipée de caméras de sécurité - jardins compris. Je me hisse donc rapidement jusqu'aux fenêtres de la chambre d'Adrien.

Il n'est pas là. La déception creuse mon visage puis s'efface. Non, cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne dort pas ici ce soir. J'inspecte les carreaux et m'aperçois qu'une des fenêtres et légèrement entrouverte. Le passage est si petit que j'ai bien failli ne pas le voir. Je m'introduis dans sa chambre et referme correctement la dite fenêtre.

Tiens, il n'a pas changé la position de son ordinateur, toujours installé sur le meuble devant son lit.

\- « Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant? » Je marmonne en scrutant la pièce de fond en comble.

Peut-être aurai-je dû envoyer un message à Adrien selon quoi Ladybug passerait ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie d'errer éternellement dans une maison vide. Par pure curiosité, je m'assois sur le bord du matelas et allume l'ordinateur. Adrien a oublié de le verrouiller, l'écran principal est ouvert sur le Ladyblog.

\- « Surprenant... »

J'actualise la page et me délecte des dernières nouvelles. Les fans s'étonnent de croiser Ladybug dans le ciel alors qu'il n'y a pas d'akuma. Pour quelle raison se promène-t-elle dans Paris? Le mystère est complet. Contrairement à Chat Noir, on l'a aperçue à plusieurs reprises en fin de journée tandis que le garçon serait visible à partir de vingt-deux heures. Serait-ce un signe que les deux super-héros ont un emploi du temps chargé en plein jour?

Tout comme quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des habitants si j'ose dire. Soudain, le bruit d'une notification raisonne dans les baffles. Je sursaute, le regard porté sur les différents onglets ouverts. Il a reçu un message privé sur Facebook. Evidemment, je meurs d'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. D'autant plus que l'onglet se nomme désormais "Yan vous a envoyé un message". Peut-être ont-ils parlé de moi? J'espère leur avoir fait bonne impression au studio hier.

Mais alors que j'hésite encore à fouiller dans la vie privée du mannequin, des bruits de pas s'élèvent dans le couloir. Je clos précipitamment la fenêtre Internet et recule jusqu'à la tête de lit, genoux repliés au niveau de ma poitrine. La poignée de porte s'agite puis s'abaisse. Je déglutis et prends une profonde inspiration alors que la silhouette d'Adrien se détache. Il est de dos et s'est malencontreusement dirigé dans la direction opposée de son lit. Il soupire longuement et lance nonchalamment sur le canapé blanc un peu plus loin. Je coupe ma respiration et me glisse en dehors du lit, veillant à toujours restée dans son dos.

\- « Je suis crevé Plagg. »

Oh tient, son chat est apparu sur une armoire, l'était-il déjà avant? Quoiqu'il en soit, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement dans ma direction, je franchis les derniers mètres qui nous séparent et presse mes bras autour de son ventre.

\- « Surprise! »

Adrien sursaute puis se détache violemment et se tourne vers moi, une expression à la fois surprise et contente sur son visage. Il ne tarde pas à m'étreindre à son tour et glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sur mes hanches.

\- « Tu es revenue...» Murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Son timbre traduit à quel point il est rassuré, tout comme ses bras me serrent un peu trop fort contre lui. Et lorsqu'il relève le visage, c'est pour happer mes lèvres tendrement. Cette sensation de sa bouche se mouvant sur la mienne m'avait manquée. Je réponds franchement à ce baiser et remonte mes mains dans ses cheveux pour les tirer - mauvais réflexe que j'ai adopté. Tout en reprenant sa respiration, Adrien mordille ma lèvre inférieure, encrant son regard vert intense dans le mien. Mes mains descendent dans son cou, je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- « J'ai entendu dire que tu partais demain alors...Je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'envoler en Italie sans m'avoir dit au revoir. »

Adrien me sourit et dépose plusieurs baisers chastes sur mes lèvres avant de se détacher un peu.

\- « Je ne savais pas que t'informais sur ma vie. »

Ce simple détail semble le combler, je hausse les épaules, préférant me la jouer mystérieuse plutôt que d'avouer qu'il m'obsède. Je remarque alors les deux valises préparées à côté de ses bornes d'arcade.

\- « Je pars dès cinq heures du matin pour être assez tôt à l'aéroport. » Enchaîne-t-il en baillant.

Si tôt? Cela veut dire qu'il doit se coucher pour être en forme demain matin. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien partager sa nuit pour une fois.

\- « Ladybug, tu es magnifique. »

Je croise son regard amoureux, me sentant fondre devant tant d'attentions de sa part. Je le serre dans mes bras et recule ensuite pour me poser sur son lit. Adrien s'éloigne vers une armoire, ouvre un tiroir puis me rejoint. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, il dissimule un objet dans sa main et ne tarde pas à l'ouvrir.

\- « Je me demandais si tu voulais le récupérer. »

Il s'agit du bracelet Swarovski, tombé de mon poignet lorsque je me suis enfuie. Adrien me le tend, attendant patiemment ma réaction. Du bout des doigts, je saisis le bijou et l'enfile à mon poignet. La respiration de mon bien-aimé se ralentit progressivement, comme s'il craignait une tout autre réponse. Cependant, je n'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas lui révéler qui je suis et ce, même s'il désire le contraire.

\- « Adrien, par rapport à l'autre soir... »

\- « Je suis désolé. » Dit-il, me coupant la parole. « Je devais me douter que tu ne pouvais pas le faire, même pour moi. »

Le volume de sa voix diminue au fur et à mesure qu'il parle. Il masque difficilement sa déception face à mon refus de lui avouer la vérité. Chose que je peux comprendre mais il faut qu'il intègre aussi que ma position n'est pas des plus enviables.

\- « Je ne peux le faire pour personne Adrien. Si je le pouvais, tu serais le premier à qui j'avouerai mon identité, crois-moi. »

\- « Je te crois. »

Il dépose son front sur le mien, m'attirant vers lui pour m'enlacer. Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir, d'autant plus après l'avoir vu s'acharner pour me contacter.

\- « A-Adrien? »

Pourquoi est-ce que ma voix tremble tout à coup? Ca ne ressemble pas à Ladybug. Reprends-toi! Par chance, l'intéressé n'y a pas fait attention.

\- « Oui? »

Ce que je compte lui demander est égoïste, je le sais, mais l'envie est trop forte pour écourter ce moment.

\- « Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir? »

Sa réaction est immédiate, son visage entier tourne au rouge, ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses traits s'étirent, lui donnant un air complètement ahuri.

\- « Tu-Tu veux dire i-ici? Dans mon lit? »

Sur le coup, sa question me parait totalement stupide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'utiliser à mon avantage.

\- « Oh non, je voulais juste faire plus ample connaissance avec Plagg, ton chat. Je dormirai par terre! »

\- « Miaou. »

Adrien fusille son animal du regard. On dirait qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas, c'est bizarre comme relation. Au moins, ma plaisanterie a eu pour effet de le détendre. Je poursuis:

\- « Je sais que tu dois dormir pour être en forme demain, mais si tu veux je peux... »

\- « D'accord. » S'empresse-t-il de répondre en agrippant mes mains. « Dors avec moi. »

Le regard intense qu'il m'adresse me brûle la poitrine. Je sais pertinemment que c'est dangereux et que Tikki ne doit pas être contente mais cette décision ne peut que renforcer notre relation.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour!

Merci encore pour les reviews, en espérant que la suite vous plaise!

Bisous bonne lecture!

* * *

Je vais mourir d'excitation.

Alors que je prends ma douche, mes méninges tournent à cent à l'heure. Ce soir, il est peu probable que je m'endorme de bonne heure. Est-ce que je devrais lui proposer de sortir? Ce serait l'occasion pour nous deux de quitter la maison pour une fois. Fier de mon idée, j'enfile mon plus beau pantalon et une chemise blanche...Non, plutôt un t-shirt noir, ça fait moins formel. J'enroule à nouveau ma main dans une épaisse bande. J'ose espérer que d'ici quelques jours, les marques de mon excès de colère seront entièrement disparues. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que Ladybug ne les ait pas remarqués.

Je vérifie mon reflet dans le miroir avant de sortir. D'un pas assuré, je marche vers ma chambre où m'attend ma lady, visiblement en train de lire les commentaires du Ladyblog à son sujet.

\- « Tu te rends compte qu'après quatre ans de service ils ne savent toujours pas déterminer mon âge? » Dit-elle le visage à quelques centimètres de l'écran.

\- « Ca te dérange tant que ça? »

\- « Non, non bien sûr que non! Mais je veux dire...Je ne fais pas trente ans, rassure-moi? »

Ses yeux m'implorent de lui répondre ce qu'elle veut entendre. Je pouffe devant son air de chien battu.

\- « Tu ne fais pas si vieille, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, je sais que tu as le même âge que moi! »

Elle arque un sourcil.

\- « Comment peux-tu l'affirmer? »

La suspicion qui remplit sa voix ne me laisse pas de doute.

\- « Je ne sais pas, l'intuition. Enfin, y a quelques années tu as malencontreusement fait tomber ton livre d'histoire lors d'une bataille. Par le plus grand des hasards, je possédais exactement le même. »

Ladybug paraît d'abord étonnée puis hausse les épaules. Ce détail m'a perturbé pendant de longs moi à vrai dire. Alya comptait interroger toutes les filles de la classe pour s'assurer que la super héroïne était bien élève au collège Françoise-Dupont. Je voulais lui demander de me communiquer les résultats de son enquête mais le manuel a soudainement disparu des affaires de l'apprentie journaliste quelques temps après une autre bataille.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça? » Reprend-t-elle, notant seulement mon apparence.

\- « Vu que je pars demain, je me disais que c'était l'occasion de t'inviter quelque part. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent l'espace d'un court instant puis elle tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté pour ne pas que je la vois.

\- « Mais si tu ne veux pas, on peut tout aussi bien rester ici! »

\- « Non, tu as raison. On devrait prendre l'air tous les deux. »

Mes entrailles se compriment tant je suis heureux de son choix. Afin d'éviter que Nathalie nous repère, Ladybug opte pour s'échapper par la fenêtre en direction d'un coin plus calme. Je n'oublie pas d'enfiler une veste sur mon dos pour permettre à Plagg de s'y cacher en cas de pépin. Comme je l'avais fait avec Marinette, ma Lady enroule son bras autour de ma taille et projette son yo-yo au sommet d'un lampadaire sur la chaussée pour nous descendre par-delà le portail. J'accroche mes bras à son cou, loin d'être habitué à jouer le rôle du "porté".

\- « Tu as peur? » Se moque-t-elle lorsque nous touchons enfin le sol.

Sans costume de chat, tout est tellement différent voire effrayant. Hors de question d'oser des pirouettes dans tous les sens ou de sauter dans le vide comme s'il n'y avait pas de fond.

\- « Pas du tout! » Je réponds durement par fierté.

Soudain, je la surprends à jeter des regards dans tous les sens, l'air apeurée.

\- « Tu as peur qu'on te voie avec moi? »

Elle détourne les yeux et croise les bras en dessous de sa poitrine, signe que j'ai raison, mais qu'elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Un léger soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres.

\- « Chérie, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça, je te l'ai dit. »

\- « Mais c'est ce que tu attends de moi, non? »

Elle prononce ces mots comme c'était une fatalité, comme si son refus entraînerait la fin immédiate de notre relation. Sur le coup, je me vexe, mais tâche de ne pas trop le montrer.

\- « On rentre? » Je lui demande en essayant de croiser son regard.

Ladybug se fige sur place, préférant la vue de ses pieds plutôt que la mienne. Je m'apprête à la pousser pour franchir le portail lorsque sa main s'abat brusquement sur mon poignet.

\- « Attends, il y a un endroit où on sera tranquille. »

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, optant pour la laisser décider pour nous deux. Son yo-yo s'accroche à la cheminée d'une maison, elle presse une nouvelle fois nos corps pour nous hisser là-haut.

\- « Tu es sûre? »

Ladybug déglutit puis hoche vivement la tête. Bien, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre même si son soudain manque d'assurance me turlupine. J'ai toujours connu une Ladybug pleine d'entrain, réfléchie, parfois trop terre à terre, mais certainement pas idiote. La seule fois où je l'ai vue dans un état similaire était lors de notre première mission contre Cœur de Pierre. Elle doutait être une bonne Ladybug malgré le fait qu'elle ait été choisie. C'est exactement la même hésitation que je retrouve dans son regard à chaque fois qu'elle doit prendre une décision en rapport avec son identité.

Ainsi donc je me laisse transporter, profitant des paysages de la ville que je connais comme ma poche. Ladybug ralentit la cadence, cherchant des yeux un endroit en particulier. Je ne le montre pas, mais je connais ce quartier. Je le connais même très bien. Il est à l'écart des touristes et de l'ambiance nocturne rythmant les bars et autres places. Un certain sentiment de malaise s'invite dans mon être alors que nous atterrissons doucement sur la terrasse d'un café.

Un café à l'abri des regards.

Un café connu par les initiés ou ceux qui ont la curiosité de s'aventurer dans les environs après vingt heures.

Un café qui sert des cocktails aussi.

Le café où j'ai embrassé Marinette.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler, je les dissimule dans mon dos quand Ladybug s'avance pour choisir une table dans un coin discret.

Non, pas là, pas ce fauteuil.

\- « Viens, on n'a qu'à s'asseoir ici. » Souffle-t-elle en pointant de sa main gantée de rouge le dit emplacement.

J'inspire un bon coup et plaque un sourire que je veux convainquant sur mon visage. Si je pouvais, l'espace d'un soir, oublier l'erreur commise en tant que Chat Noir, je promets de ne plus recommencer.

\- « Je vais nous chercher à boire! Je m'exclame un peu trop fort. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Sans même consulter la carte, elle lève les yeux vers moi, sûre de son choix.

\- « Un Seychelles s'il te plait! »

Mon cœur s'emballe encore plus - si c'est possible. Mes mains deviennent moites, je me sens transpirer à grosses gouttes et me hâte vers l'intérieur du café avant que ma belle ne puisse se poser des questions.

Du calme Adrien, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit. Je suis venu ici avec Marinette en tant que Chat Noir. Il est tout à fait probable que Marinette lui ai parlé de cet endroit! Après tout, c'est mon amie qui a dû lui dire que je partais demain! Et vu qu'elles s'entendent bien et que Chat Noir est son partenaire, elle lui a parlé de la soirée qu'ils ont passé tous les deux.

Est-ce que ça signifie que Ladybug est au courant que j'ai embrassé Marinette?

\- « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers monsieur? » Me demande le barman, inconscient du combat intérieur que je mène.

C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu répondre à mon appel ce matin...

\- « Deux Seychelles s'il vous plaît. Pas besoin de l'apporter à ma table, je le ferai. »

L'homme me dévisage un moment, il continue d'essuyer un verre à vodka pendant qu'un commis exécute ma commande.

Ou peut-être que Ladybug est déjà venue ici auparavant.

\- « Excusez-moi. » J'enchaîne en m'appuyant sur le bar obstrué de chopés à moitié vide. « Est-ce que vous avez vu une jeune fille avec des couettes noirs aux reflets bleus ces derniers jours? »

Ma question l'intrigue, mais il hausse les épaules.

\- « Aucune idée gamin, y a tellement de filles qui viennent ici accompagnées de leur copain et qui reviennent - avec un garçon différent la plupart du temps - que je ne retiens pas les minettes que je croise! »

Cette remarque - même si je devine qu'elle ne s'applique ni à Marinette, ni Ladybug - ne fait qu'accentuer mon malaise. Il me prend l'envie de tout avouer à Ladybug, que j'ai fait une erreur, mais que plus jamais ça ne se reproduira. J'ai craqué en embrassant Marinette, emporté par ses beaux yeux semblables aux siens, mais qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

C'est alors qu'un serveur me tend un plateau avec deux cocktails aux liquides blanchâtres.

\- « Eh, vous n'êtes pas connu, vous? » Ajoute le dit serveur.

Je réponds vaguement qu'il doit se tromper de personne, règle l'addition et attrape les deux verres avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur. Ladybug m'attend patiemment, mains sur les cuisses, les yeux rivés sur les faux palmiers décorant la terrasse. Je dépose notre commande sur la table, réprimant cette impression désagréable de déjà-vu.  
Tout en prenant place à côté d'elle, je tente quand même de confirmer mes doutes.

\- « Comment connais-tu cet endroit? »

Les yeux fixés sur son visage, je ne manque pas la légère teinte rosée qui s'empare de ses joues. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça?

\- « On m'en a parlé. » Minaude-t-elle en glissant la paille de son cocktail entre ses dents.

Dans le silence, elle vide une partie du contenu de son verre. Je me contente de l'observer, croisant nos regards pendant de courtes secondes.

C'est un signe du destin. J'en suis sûr. L'univers entier veut que je lave mon péché ce soir. C'est pour ça que Ladybug m'a emmenée ici. C'est pour ça qu'elle a choisi le même fauteuil que j'ai choisi pour Marinette. C'est pour ça qu'elle a commandé le même cocktail.

\- « Ladybug! »

J'ai prononcé son nom tellement fort qu'elle manque de s'étouffer. Pris de panique, je tapote son dos le temps qu'elle retrouve une respiration normale. Mieux vaut qu'elle dépose son verre avant que je ne lui avoue l'inavouable.

\- « Ca va? »

\- « Ca ira mieux quand tu m'auras dit pourquoi j'ai failli mourir y a dix secondes. »

Je déglutis. C'est dur d'affronter son regard à cet instant. Allez Adrien, montre que tu es un homme et que tu es capable de prendre tes responsabilités!

\- « J'ai flirté avec une autre fille. »

C'est bien...Mais ce n'est pas exactement la vérité. Ladybug me dévisage, la bouche ouverte et un sourcil froncé. Je retiens mon souffle, attendant la moindre insulte de sa part.

\- « Excuse-moi, tu peux répéter? »

Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

\- « Il y a longtemps. » Je rectifie immédiatement en agitant les mains devant moi. « Je veux dire, il y a plusieurs mois d'ici! Même avant qu'on se connaisse! »

Bien joué Agreste. Un pas en avant, dix pas en arrière. Ladybug lève les yeux au ciel, toussotant de nouveau.

\- « Tu m'en veux? »

Les yeux redescendent vers les miens.

\- « Si je t'en veux d'avoir flirté avec une fille avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble? »

Dit ainsi, il est clair que je dois lui apparaître comme un parfait imbécile, ce que je suis.

\- « Enfin, ce n'est pas tant que ça se soit produit avant de sortir avec toi ou non qui importe. »

\- « Oh si, là est toute l'importance. » Ajoute-t-elle plus sèchement.

Son changement d'attitude ne me plait pas, elle me ferait presque peur. Nous venons tout juste de nous réconcilier, ce n'est pas le moment de créer un nouveau sujet de discorde. Mais alors que je songe à un moyen de dévier la conversation, Ladybug surenchérit:

\- « Et qui est cette chanceuse? »

Je me retrouve au pied du mur. Si je réponds "Marinette", il y a des chances qu'elle fasse le rapprochement entre Marinette et Chat Noir. Mais alors qui? Je hausse les épaules, tentant de rester évasif.

\- « A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle plus trop, elle était petite. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

De toute évidence, mon explication ne la convainc pas. Tant mieux, moi non plus. Nous avalons tous les deux le contenu de nos verres dans le silence. Je parviens cependant à glisser ma main dans la sienne sans me prendre la moindre remarque au visage.

\- « Ça se passe mieux au travail? »

Il y a largement mieux comme sujet de conversation, mais vu l'heure avancée et mon état mental, je considère qu'il y aurait aussi pu avoir pire.

\- « Oui, l'état des choses s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois. »

J'en profite pour glisser ma main le long de son épaule pour l'attirer contre moi. Visiblement fatiguée elle aussi, elle se laisse faire et dépose son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle caresse ma peau, j'écoute avec attention le rythme de sa respiration calme. Ma deuxième main remonte sous son menton et le relève. Il me suffit simplement de baisser le visage pour capturer ses lèvres.

\- « Tu vas me manquer », je souffle contre sa bouche.

\- « Toi aussi tu vas me manquer », répond-t-elle en m'embrassant en retour.

Au final, cette soirée s'est plutôt bien terminée. Nous avons vidé le reste de nos verres avant de revenir au manoir, évitant tant bien que mal tous les dispositifs de surveillance des alentours. Je conviens de toujours laisser une fenêtre entrouverte pour permettre le passage de la super-héroïne.

Il est vingt-trois heures lorsque je troque ma tenue de sortie pour une plus confortable, misant sur un autre t-shirt et un boxer. D'ailleurs, même si je trouve cette tenue confortable, il semblerait qu'une autre personne la trouve suffisamment attrayante pour m'observer de la tête aux pieds quand j'entre enfin dans ma chambre.

\- « Ladybug? »

\- « Ça ressemble à ça un mannequin la nuit? »

Je ris face à son air ahuri. Elle ressemble davantage à une jeune fille n'ayant jamais vu de garçon plutôt qu'à la protectrice que tout le monde adule. J'éteins la lumière accrochée au plafond, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre perturbée par les écrans de mon ordinateur et la rejoins dans mon lit. Enfin, moi je suis sous les draps et elle est simplement posée dessus.

\- « Oui, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler mon habitat naturel. »

Je l'aperçois esquisser un sourire. Il est grand temps de se coucher. Je me hisse jusqu'à la tour et éteins l'ordinateur. Lorsque je me tourne, Ladybug me fixe avec la bouche grande ouverte.

\- « Un problème? »

\- « Pas du tout. »

Elle a répondu beaucoup trop précipitamment pour me rassurer. Toujours penché vers l'avant, je distingue le mouvement de ses yeux vers la gauche.

\- « Tu es en train de mater mes fesses, c'est ça? »

Elle secoue vivement la tête et s'allonge sur le lit, bredouillant des mots qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Je m'en amuse. C'est plutôt flatteur de savoir que mon corps lui plait. Je profite qu'elle soit couchée pour la placer en dessous des draps. Je remonte ensuite la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine.

\- « Je ne t'en veux pas. » Je lui susurre.

Allongé sur le flanc, je glisse un bras au creux de son cou tandis que l'autre se promène le long de son costume, caressant la courbe formée par son ventre et sa hanche. Ladybug se décale légèrement pour se servir de mon biceps comme coussin, m'offrant une position de choix pour l'embrasser à foison.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

\- « Tu ne me feras pas gober le contraire. » Je conclus avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Exalté au moindre contact entre son corps et le mien, je compte bien profiter au maximum de sa présence cette nuit. Je ne sais pas quand l'occasion se représentera. Ma jambe gauche se faufile entre les siennes et, même si le lit est assez grand pour nous deux, je comble l'espace séparant sa poitrine de mon torse. Ladybug frisonne, l'effet que je lui provoque me fait vibrer à mon tour. Je parsème son visage entier de baisers, n'omettant aucune parcelle de peau à disposition.

\- « Tu me chatouilles », grogne-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux de ses doigts gantés.

Alors que je descends au niveau de son cou, ignorant vaguement sa plainte, je me sens emporté par l'envie de goûter davantage à sa peau. Je me surprends à la mordiller par endroits, pas assez fort pour la marquer - bien que cette idée germe dans mon esprit. Ses soupirs me poussent à continuer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me calmer. J'aurai tout le temps pour ce genre de pratique à mon retour d'Italie. Pour le moment, j'opte pour câliner ma belle avant que le sommeil m'emporte.

Le lendemain, je me réveille seul, mais pas triste ni même surpris. Il était évident que Ladybug ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire surprendre dans mon lit sans son masque. Bien que maintenant que j'y pense, ça me paraît être le meilleur réveil du monde. Il est encore très tôt, le soleil peine à se dresser dans le ciel, filtrant une faible lumière à travers mes fenêtres. Je profite quelques minutes de la douce chaleur contenue dans mes draps. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, elle se tenait là, près de moi, contre moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Un idiot peut-être, mais un idiot heureux.

Trois coups sont frappés à ma porte, c'est Nathalie qui vérifie si je suis bien réveillé. Je la rassure et file droit vers ma salle de bain personnelle. Il est clair que j'aurai bien aimé dormir quelques heures de plus, mais pour rien au monde je ne l'échangerai contre Ladybug. Je me douche rapidement puis prend la limousine en direction de l'aéroport. Evidemment, Plagg m'accompagne en Italie. Je souhaite juste que le Papillon décide aussi de prendre des vacances le temps de mon défilé, histoire que je ne culpabilise pas trop.

Le trafic est fluide, pas étonnant vu l'heure à laquelle j'arrive à l'aéroport. Mon avion s'envole dans une heure, j'ai le temps d'emporter mes bagages à l'intérieur du bâtiment et de passer les nombreux postes de sécurité instauré depuis l'état d'urgence. J'insiste auprès de Nathalie pour m'occuper de tout cela seul, elle repart donc avec le Gorille pour le manoir tandis que je m'approche de la file qui s'occupe des bagages.

\- « Adrichou! » S'exclame une voix non loin.

Mes entrailles se nouent sous la soudaine envie de vomir. Une masse se rue sur moi et se jette à mon cou sans que j'aie le temps de percuter. Chloé Bourgeois prend donc l'avion avec moi? Première nouvelle.

\- « Chloé? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Elle me lâche finalement enfin après quelques tentatives de me détacher. Me faire agresser de la sorte à sept heures du matin entame le peu de self-control que j'ai.

\- « Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser partir sans moi, voyons! »

Oh si tu pouvais, je ne t'en aurai pas tenu rigueur...La file avance doucement, mais elle avance. J'ai déjà hâte de rentrer ce week-end alors que je ne suis même pas encore parti.

\- « Puis ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver...Tu sais...Tous les deux. »

Elle se penche tellement pour me dévoiler son décolleté que même Gilbert Montagné verrait où elle veut en venir.

\- « Chloé, tu sais qu'on est juste ami, pas vrai? » Je lui demande en osant à peine un regard dans sa direction tant ses airbags obstruent ma vue.

Ma question, pourtant rhétorique, a l'air de la vexé un tantinet. Je hausse les épaules et avance de deux mètres. La délivrance est proche. Soudain, je remarque Chloé en train de défiler une série de photos sur son Smartphone. Parmi celles-ci, je détecte de nombreux selfies de la blonde, tantôt ornées de filtres Snapchat, tantôt tellement modifiées que je ne reconnais même pas Chloé. Et alors que je me présente enfin au guichet d'une jeune demoiselle en charge d'encoder mes deux valises, un écran surgit brusquement devant mon visage. Je grimace sous l'agression visuelle puis écarte le téléphone pour voir ce qu'il affiche. Mon souffle se coupe, mon cœur rate un battement, le sourire de Chloé s'étire.

\- « Adrien, tu sais qu'on est en couple, pas vrai? » Ricane la blonde.

Devant mon nez se trouve une photo, prise de nuit, où deux jeunes gens s'embrassent sur un fauteuil, leurs verres à moitié vide. La jeune femme est vêtue d'un costume rouge à pois noirs. Il s'agit de Ladybug et moi hier soir.

\- « Vous avez deux bagages, monsieur? » Me demande l'employée de l'aéroport.

Bon sang, dans quel pétrin je viens de me fourrer...

\- « Oui, je réponds en serrant les dents. »


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour!

Merci Sylea, Mary Titi, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Bubullina pour vos reviews, en espérant que la suite vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je rêverai ne plus jamais quitter le lit d'Adrien.

Et pourtant je l'ai fait. A contre cœur certes, mais je l'ai fait. Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Tikki m'a tirée de mon court sommeil pour me signaler que j'étais redevenue Marinette, comprimée contre le torse du beau blond. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je me suis résolue à me dépêtrée de cette jungle de bras et de jambes pour m'extirper de son lit et ensuite de sa chambre. Son chat n'a pas cessé de me fixer d'ailleurs, ses grands yeux verts luisaient dans la nuit. Je me suis rapidement transformée, veillant à ne pas réveiller Adrien puis me suis enfuie, à travers la nuit, subissant le vent glacé et la fine pluie jusqu'à mon studio.

Affalée dans mon lit, je ressentais déjà le manque de chaleur émanant du corps de mon amoureux. Pourtant, cela ne m'a clairement pas empêché de m'endormir profondément, omettant de régler mon réveil trois heures plus tard.

Je me suis donc levée vers midi.

\- « Tikki, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée?! » Je grogne en enfilant à la va-vite un jean taille haute, un t-shirt blanc et une veste crème.

\- « J'étais fatiguée moi aussi...» Bredouille-t-elle d'une petite voix, « J'ai veillé toute la nuit pour ne pas qu'Adrien découvre ton identité...

Devant son air désolé et les multiples bâillements qui s'échappent de sa bouche, je commence sérieusement à culpabiliser.

\- « Désolée Tikki, je m'excuse en déposant un bisou sur sa joue. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, merci. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire complice et se glisse dans mon sac, prête à partir. Quitte à arriver en retard, autant ne pas me stresser pour rien. J'ai bouclé mon travail d'hier avec une main de maître, j'ai bien le droit à un petit break. A cette heure, les métros sont beaucoup moins bondés, j'ai même pu m'asseoir! Alors que j'arrive lentement mais sûrement à l'immeuble Agreste, je jette un œil à mon téléphone. A l'heure qu'il est, Adrien doit être déjà arrivé en Italie. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop fatigué. Il faut dire que nous nous sommes câlinés pendant un bon moment dans son lit. Je me sens rougir rien qu'à y penser.

\- « Bonjour! » Je m'écrie en passant les portes automatiques de l'accueil.

\- « En voilà une qui est de bonne humeur. »

Tiens, la voix de Monica, l'hôtesse d'accueil, est plus grave que d'habitude. Je remarque alors la présence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure décontractée, appuyé sur le comptoir. Je reconnais les traits doux de Yan, le styliste d'Adrien.

\- « Et en retard », commente Monica derrière son écran.

Je grimace et m'avance jusqu'à eux, une main plongée dans mes cheveux, exceptionnellement défaits par manque de temps.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Je demande à l'attention de Yan.

\- « A vrai dire, j'avais un peu de temps, Adrien ayant décollé pour l'Italie ce matin, je me retrouve en "chômage technique" si je puis dire. »

\- « Tu n'es pas parti avec lui? »

J'imagine mal Adrien partir seul pour un pays étranger. Dans mon esprit, c'était la star accompagné de tous ses assistants.

\- « Vu la restructuration, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de rester et ici et de profiter que monsieur soit parti pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes papiers. De plus, sa tenue pour le défilé est déjà prête depuis un moment. »

Ma bouche s'ouvre en petit O puis se referme aussi vite. Cela ne répond tout de même pas à ma question d'origine.

\- « Mais maintenant que je suis là », poursuit-il en s'écartant du comptoir. « Je me disais que c'était l'occasion pour voir tes créations. Tu m'as vraiment intrigué au studio l'autre jour. »

Mes joues chauffent à ce compliment. C'est plutôt agréable d'attirer l'intérêt d'une personne, qui plus est d'un styliste des Agreste. C'est tellement inattendu que je ne parviens pas à trouver mes mots.

\- « J-Je ne les ai pas ici. » Je bredouille en inspectant rapidement mon sac. « J'étais tellement pressée de partir de chez moi que je n'ai rien emporté de plus que le nécessaire! Mais j'y penserai. »

\- « Tu n'as pas des croquis pour tes commandes dans l'atelier? »

Mes yeux s'illuminent. Mais oui! Quelle idiote, j'ai laissé les croquis dans un tiroir de mon bureau. J'acquiesce, Yan insiste alors pour les voir avant de partir pour ne pas être venu pour rien. Je finis par céder et le laisse prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- « Marinette? » M'appelle Monica, m'empêchant de le rejoindre.

Je lui fais signe de monter sans moi et me penche vers le comptoir. La secrétaire me toise d'un air amusé.

\- « Je crois que tu lui plais. » Chantonne-t-elle en mâchant son chewing-gum.

\- « Yan? Tu penses? Mais non, il aime juste mon travail, nous sommes professionnels! »

Le regard qu'elle me lance insinue tout le contraire.

\- « Marinette, entre nous, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit tes croquis qui l'intriguent tant. »

Je la dévisage. Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer sa manière différente de se tenir face à moi, des légers coups d'œil qu'il me jette ni même de l'éternel sourire qui orne son visage à chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole. Mais ça n'a sûrement rien avoir avec de la drague. Ne souhaitant pas épiloguer sur cette affaire, j'adresse un bref signe de la main à ma collègue quand elle m'appelle à nouveau.

\- « Eh, si jamais le dessous de tes croquis l'intriguent plus que nécessaire, le distributeur à préservatifs se trouve salle cent-deux, tiroirs du bas derrière les Snickers. »

Je me sens rougir au point que mon visage entier doit ressembler à une tomate trop mûre. Comment voulez-vous que j'affronte le regard de Yan après ce que Monica vient de me dire? Bon, calme-toi Marinette, ce ne sont que des sous-entendus n'ayant ni queue, ni tête. Au pire, si ça me dérange tant, je peux toujours poser directement la question à l'intéressé. C'est vrai, après tout, nous sommes des adultes! Puis les relations au travail sont fortement déconseillées, ça n'apporte que des ennuis!

Je me fige dans les escaliers. Cette remarque vaut également pour Adrien et moi en fin de compte.

Lorsque je parviens au sommet des marches du deuxième étage, Yan m'attend patiemment, visiblement surpris de ne pas me voir surgir de l'ascenseur.

\- « Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

J'essaie de mettre en avant ma fierté, mais avec ma respiration saccadée due à l'effort, je dois davantage ressembler à une asthmatique en pleine crise. Nous marchons jusqu'à mon atelier, je balaie d'un revers les remarques formulées précédemment et tente désespérément de rester professionnelle.

\- « Voilà mon bureau! » Je m'exclame en ouvrant la porte.

Sans même déposer mes affaires, je file directement chercher le livre dans lequel je réalise les croquis. Yan parcourt rapidement la pièce du regard, s'avance au niveau de mes piles de caisses, remplie de tissus en tout genre. Mes mains tremblent quand je soulève des amas de documents pour sortir le carnet. Sûrement est-ce parce que j'ai l'impression d'être épiée?

\- « Tu travailles seule ici? »

J'expire plusieurs fois avant de lui répondre doucement:

\- « Non, je partage l'atelier avec Rose et un autre collègue, mais étrangement, on se croise plutôt rarement ici. Ah, le voilà. »

J'extirpe enfin le carnet du tiroir et le tends vers Yan. Il l'attrape, effleurant le bout de mes doigts des siens. Non, ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence. Le jeune homme ne se gêne pas pour l'ouvrir et le feuilleter, s'arrêtant par-ci par-là, l'air très concentré. Ce moment me paraît durer des heures, au point que j'allume l'ordinateur pour me donner contenance.

\- « Pas mal », souffle-t-il tournant les dernières pages. « Je vois encore quelques petits défauts, mais l'essentiel y est. »

Son commentaire me rassure. Je me savais pas aussi douée que le prétendent Adrien et Rose, mais l'entendre d'un vrai professionnel m'envahit d'un sentiment de légèreté incomparable. Mes joues se creusent tant que je ne peux cacher mon contentement.

\- « Merci! »

Yan pouffe de rire et attrape un stylo gisant sur mon bureau.

\- « Ça ne te dérange pas si je critique tes modèles par écrit? Comme ça tu pourras t'améliorer sans que je ne sois là. »

\- « Non pas du tout! C'est très gentil de ta part! »

Le styliste attrape la chaise d'un bureau voisin et s'installe confortablement pour commenter mes croquis. Pendant ce temps, je consulte mes e-mails et lui lance des regards pour savoir à quelle création il est et s'il note beaucoup ou peu de choses. Soudain, mon téléphone vibre, émettant une sonnerie. Un message s'affiche alors sur mon écran, me coupant le souffle.

Chat Noir: « _Bonjour_ _ma lady_. »

Mon cœur cesse de battre pendant un millième de seconde. De peur que Yan ne le lise par curiosité, je saisis l'appareil et le dépose à côté de ma souris, loin de son champ de vision. Bon sang, Chat, quelle idée de m'envoyer un message dans un moment pareil? Je m'empresse de retirer le son des notifications avant de lui répondre.

Ladybug: « _Bonjour Chat, un problème? »_

\- « Tu parviens à te concentrer avec ton téléphone? » Me demande le styliste, intrigué.

\- « Habituellement, je l'éteins mais là c'est ma mère donc je dois répondre. »

Oui...Ma mère s'est transformée en Chat Noir, étonnant n'est-ce pas? Cela reste plus plausible que de lui avouer que je suis en conversation avec le super-héros de Paris.

Chat Noir: « _Faut-il avoir un souci pour avoir envie de te parler? »_

S'il se met à flirter lui aussi, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. D'ailleurs, je devrai le remercier. S'il ne m'avait pas emmené l'autre soir dans ce bar de Paris, je n'aurai jamais su où emmené Adrien! Il marque des points sans le savoir.

Ladybug: « _J'apprécie. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu hier, je croulais sous les papiers. »_

\- « J'ai fini », déclare Yan en déposant le stylo. « Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

J'acquiesce et récupère le cahier, refrénant l'envie de l'ouvrir et de connaître mes erreurs. Le jeune homme aux yeux en amandes se tourne vers la sortie. Je l'accompagne et le remercie chaleureusement de sa venue.

\- « Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je te croise sur le tournage, j'imagine? »

Son "j'imagine" sonne plutôt comme un "j'espère".

\- « Ca dépend. Si Adrien accepte que je revienne alors... »

\- « Il acceptera, je lui en toucherai deux mots. Puis ça me laisse l'occasion de remettre à sa place une certaine demoiselle Bourgeois. »

Je rigole en songeant à la honte qu'il lui ait mise devant tout le monde. Comme on dit: les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Dans ce cas, je pense que lui et moi pouvons devenir de très bons amis.

\- « Merci encore pour l'autre fois. Je connais Chloé depuis le collège et elle me nargue depuis tant d'années. »

\- « Et tu es encore en vie? » S'étonne-t-il en prenant appui sur le chambrant de la porte. « Tu mérites une médaille. »

C'est qu'il serait drôle en plus. En tournant légèrement la tête en direction de mon bureau, je remarque que Chat Noir a répondu à mon message.

\- « Je vais te laisser, tu m'as l'air très demandée par ta mère. »

Aurait-il deviné mon mensonge? C'est ce qu'insinue le regard qu'il me jette. Je devrai sérieusement songer à prendre des cours de théâtre.

\- « Merci d'être passé. »

\- « Un plaisir », répond-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'ascenseur.

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de refermer complètement la porte, troublée par ce soudain attrait que j'ai pour ces garçons. Poussant un long soupir, je déambule vers mon siège quand mon kwami sort enfin de mon sac.

\- « Eh bien Marinette, je crois qu'il en pince pour toi! »

\- « Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça. »

J'ai presque failli oublier de regarder le message de mon partenaire.

Chat Noir: « _Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre, je voulais te dire que je serai absent quelques jours. Ne t'étonne pas de ne pas voir mon joli minou-ois sur le Ladyblog. »_

Quel jeu de mot hasardeux. Au moins, cette fois, il me prévient pour ne pas que je m'inquiète.

Ladybug: « _Entendu, amuse-toi bien! »_

Je me décide enfin à éteindre le téléphone pour me reconcentrer sur mon travail. Mais mon attention se dirige progressivement sur le carnet. Bon, cinq minutes, ça ne tuera personne, n'est-ce pas? J'apporte le carnet devant moi et tourne la couverture. Dès la seconde page, je remarque une série de numéros inscrits au bas d'un modèle de robe à volants aux épaules nues.

" _Voici mon numéro personnel, n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as des questions sur la mode, le métier, ou quoi que ce soit._ "

\- « En voilà un qui sait ce qu'il veut. » Je constate en frôlant des doigts les chiffres.

La suite de la journée se veut beaucoup plus calme, pas de visites intempestives ni même de mauvaises nouvelles pour s'accorder avec le temps maussade qui se propage dans le ciel. J'ai fini par oublier ce à quoi ressemblait une soirée calme au fond de mon lit à regarder une série avec un paquet de biscuits au bas de mon lit.

\- « Tu aimes vraiment ce genre de séries? » Me demande Tikki en fixant l'écran, assise sur mes genoux.

Je hausse les épaules et attrape un nouveau biscuit aux pépites de chocolat.

\- « A part le fait que ces deux jeunes sont trop aveugles pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment, ça se regarde. »

C'est fou comment les scénaristes nous considèrent assez idiots pour nous faire gober que deux personnes qui se côtoient tous les jours ne peuvent pas se reconnaître à cause d'un déguisement! Bref, à la fin de cet épisode, je file me coucher. L'équipe a prévu de regarder le défiler en direct vendredi, je dois m'assurer que tout mon travail soit fini avant. Mon Dieu, c'est la première fois que je vais admirer Adrien sur un podium!

Vendredi est arrivé beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût, mais au moins, je n'ai pas eu la mauvaise surprise de voir débouler Chloé Bourgeois dans mon atelier. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai terminé tout ce que je devais faire.

Alors que je boucle le dernier dossier de la semaine, Rose apparaît à l'entrée de l'atelier pour me prévenir que tout le monde se réunit dans la salle de détente, située au bout du couloir. Par chance, elle n'a pas capté Tikki virevoltant autour d'une caisse remplie de chapeaux à plumes. Après avoir refermé toutes les fenêtres de navigation de mon ordinateur, je sautille joyeusement en dehors de mon bureau. La pièce a été aménagée pour l'événement. La télévision est placée sur une table basse pour nous permettre de tous regarder l'écran sur le sol couvert de coussins rembourrés.

\- « L'oiseau est enfin sorti de sa cage! » S'exclame une silhouette familière.

Je suis surprise de croiser Yan, en train de superviser l'installation. Nous sommes une dizaine à assister à la retransmission en direct du défilé, essentiellement des filles à l'exception de Yan et de l'ancien photographe d'Adrien.

\- « Je suis toute excitée! » Clame Rose en m'offrant un verre de jus d'orange.

Pas d'alcool au boulot. De toute façon, je compte bien avoir l'esprit clair et vif pour observer le beau blond dans son nouvel habitat. Nous nous installons toutes sur les coussins tandis que les hommes s'occupent de capter le live. Alors que Monica retire de son jean son Smartphone, Rose lui subtilise des mains, l'air solennel.

\- « Non, non! Pas de téléphone pendant le défilé. On se doit de ne louper aucune miette du spectacle. »

L'hôtesse d'accueil peste discrètement puis range son téléphone. Soudain, le son provenant de la vidéo en direct s'infiltre enfin dans les baffles. Yan augmente le volume au maximum et branche un long câble de l'ordinateur portable jusqu'à la télévision. C'est sur le point de commencer. Je ne manque pas de noter la discrétion avec laquelle le styliste s'est assis à côté de moi.

L'organisateur s'exprime en italien, impossible pour nous de comprendre. Le photographe nous traduit brièvement ce qui se raconte. En vérité, il ne s'occupe que de remercier les gens d'assister au défilé et insiste sur les noms des grandes pointures présentes comme Karl Lagarfield. L'événement se déroule dans une immense salle plongée dans le noir. Les spots placés au plafond illuminent la grande allée réservée aux mannequins. On note également les flashs à répétition provenant des centaines de photographes aux abords de l'allée.

Je me demande comment se sent Adrien en ce moment. A-t-il le trac? Mais non, c'est un mannequin, il a l'habitude qu'on le regarde sous toutes les coutures. Je parie qu'il met la pression aux autres garçons tant il est beau.

\- « Oh, ça commence! »

Je relève les yeux vers l'écran, une épaisse fumée s'échappe des coulisses et se diffuse jusqu'au début du chemin. Des rayons lumineux bleutés fusent dans tous les sens et se posent enfin lorsque le premier modèle apparaît. Une musique dont le nom m'échappe complètement s'élève et très vite, les garçons s'enchaînent, marchent sur une vingtaine de mètres puis rebroussent chemin. Leurs visages n'expriment aucune émotion, ils se contentent de perdre leur regard dans le vague, balançant faiblement leurs bras, épaules baissées à une allure rapide. Mon attention est partagée entre les tenues qu'ils portent et leur visage. Chacun d'eux a sa caractéristique, son détail qui le différencie des autres. L'un a des lèvres pulpeuses et les joues creusées, un autre a les cheveux rasés d'un côté, valorisant ce qu'il me semble être une cicatrice sur la tempe droite.

\- « Mon Dieu... » Soupire Monica, ayant vite oublié l'omniprésence de son téléphone.

Malgré cette série de beaux garçons, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver certains beaucoup trop maquillés, jusqu'à effacer leurs paupières sous une épaisse couche de poudre noire. Soudain, une jeune fille s'avance sur la piste.

\- « Il n'y a pas que des garçons? » Je demande.

Yan se penche vers mon oreille tout en continuant de fixer l'écran.

\- « Bien sûr que non, le but est de montrer l'étendue de la marque. Chaque label a son duo de mannequins "phares". »

Oh, cela signifie qu'Adrien n'est pas le seul à représenter Agreste en Italie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, nous retenons tous notre souffle quand le beau blond défile à son tour, le regard perçant - sûrement du au dit maquillage qui fait ressortir davantage le vert de ses yeux. Ses cheveux ont été plaqués en arrière dans le but de mettre son visage en valeur. Il porte un pull-over noir en laine au dessus d'une chemise blanche dont le col ressort sur le survêtement. Son pantalon gris rayés s'arrête aux chevilles et se démarque par une bande grenat située sur les côtés. Ses chaussures sont de même couleur et laissent entrevoir sa peau bronzée, accentuée par la lumière.

\- « Wow... » Je soupire lorsque la caméra zoome légèrement sur son visage.

A ce moment-là, je suis fière de me dire que c'est moi que ce canon aime.

\- « Ah tiens, voilà Chloé. »

Hein? J'étais tellement perdue dans ma contemplation d'Adrien que je n'avais même pas fait attention à la jeune fille qui le suivait. Ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon bas dont quelques mèches effleurent la peau hâlée de ses épaules. Chloé n'est vêtue que de sous-vêtements noirs surmonté d'un fin voile en dentelle et d'une large veste brune descendant en dessous de ses fesses. Ses hauts talons, attachés jusqu'à la moitié de ses jambes, lui accordent une quinzaine de centimètres supplémentaires. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'arbore pas ce sourire hautain qu'on lui reproche, mais une attitude plus...neutre. Elle ressemble à toutes les autres filles qui s'avancent après elles.

Lorsque les deux mannequins de notre compagnie ont disparu derrière l'épaisse fumée, nous devenons moins attentifs aux modèles. Mon cerveau tourne alors à cent à l'heure.

Cela veut dire que Chloé est en ce moment avec Adrien en Italie? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas mise au courant plus tôt?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour!

Merci pour vos reviews et contente de voir ça vous plait!

Miss homme Enceinte 2: A vrai dire, je me suis tapée 30 minutes de vidéos de défilé sur Youtube et je dois dire que ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Au moins, j'ai appris des choses par moi-même xD. Merci!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est le pire voyage de toute ma vie.

Si supporter la présence Chloé Bourgeois durant cinq jours n'était pas assez pénible, elle me rappelle à tout bout de champ qu'au moindre faux pas, ma relation avec Ladybug risque d'être révélée au grand jour. Quelle peste...Moi qui pensais que nous étions meilleurs amis, je m'aperçois que notre amitié n'a pas un réel intérêt pour elle.

Dès notre arrivée à notre hôtel à Milan, elle a lourdement insisté pour que nous changions nos réservations pour une chambre commune. Evidemment, je n'ai pas résisté bien longtemps avant d'accepter à contrecœur. Son petit manège a ainsi duré les deux premiers jours, jusqu'au jeudi soir où - profitant de son envie d'aller se faire masser car trop stressée du défilé du lendemain - j'ai réussi à joindre mon père.

\- « Adrien, j'espère que tu es prêt pour représenter la marque demain. » A-t-il dit à peine la communication établie.

\- « Oui, père. Seulement, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur et me permettre de rentrer samedi matin au lieu de dimanche soir. »

Comme prévu, ma soudaine requête l'a intrigué.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Si je lui avais avoué que je subissais le chantage de Chloé Bourgeois, je n'aurais pas su s'il m'aurait pris au sérieux. Mieux valait pour moi de la jouer fine.

\- « Vous m'avez confié la lourde tâche de repérer les anomalies dans les bureaux et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus important à mes yeux en ce moment. »

\- « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Tu commences enfin à te montrer responsable. »

Il m'a fallu beaucoup plus que du self-control pour supporter ses sous-entendus. S'il savait seulement que j'ai sauvé sa vie une fois par le passé, il me trouverait soudainement plus responsable.

\- « De ce fait, je crains que les fautifs ne profitent de mon absence pour cacher des preuves de leur culpabilité. Père, permettez-moi de rentrer au plus vite. J'assisterais bien évidemment à la cérémonie après le défilé pour vous représenter au mieux. »

Mon ton se veut à la fois modéré et solennel. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression de le supplier - bien que je ferai tout pour qu'il me laisse revenir à Paris.

\- « Très bien, Nathalie va s'occuper de modifier ton billet de retour. Je dois te laisser Adrien. »

\- « Merci père, au revoir. »

C'est ainsi que j'ai raccourci mon voyage à Milan. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre samedi matin avant de m'envoler pour la capitale.

Le jour J n'a pas été de tout repos non plus. Fort heureusement, mon voyage aux Etats-Unis m'a pas mal aidé pour communiquer avec le staff et quelques autres mannequins - quand ils ne se contentaient pas de m'ignorer avec un dédain qui concordait parfaitement avec ma partenaire. Le défilé s'est déroulé sans accroc. C'est énormément de préparation pour une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles je m'avance sous la lumière des projecteurs, à subir les flashs incessant des photographes et journalistes de mode.

Lorsque je reviens en coulisse, après avoir traversé l'épaisse fumée à vous passer l'envie de se griller une cigarette un jour, je me rends à l'évidence: le mannequinat ne me correspond absolument pas. Ce maquillage qui plaque mes yeux, ses vêtements inconfortables et moulants au point de menacer ma progéniture, cette attitude neutre et fade qu'on nous demande de nous coller sur le visage tout en marchant sans aucune émotion...Non, je n'en veux plus. Autant quand j'étais plus jeune, je prenais du plaisir à poser, autant maintenant ça n'a plus aucun attrait pour moi.

Lorsque le défilé est terminé, nous sommes tous conviés à une cérémonie réunissant les mannequins et les invités de marque. Je prévois de faire bonne figure pendant deux heures au moins avant de m'éclipser discrètement.

\- « Adrichou, où étais-tu?! » S'énerve Chloé habillée plus chaudement que sur la piste.

Au son de sa voix, je me munis d'une première coupe de champagne et la siffle d'une traite. Impossible de la supporter en étant totalement sobre.

\- « Probablement en train de chercher un endroit où tu n'étais pas. Ah, perdu! »

Ses sourcils tracés au crayon se froncent, formant de petites rides sur son front. Chloé se cambre plus que nécessaire, espérant que mes yeux plongent dans son décolleté autant que mon foie va plonger dans l'alcool ce soir.

\- « A ta place, je serai beaucoup plus agréable envers moi! N'oublie pas que je connais ton petit secret! »

Si tu savais Chloé, si tu savais...Il faut impérativement que je trouve un prétexte pour qu'elle dégage. Tout à coup, je claque des doigts et me tourne vers elle.

\- « Chloé-chou? »

\- « Oui? » Miaule-t-elle qui se voulait peut-être adorable.

Je saisis ses épaules et l'intime de regarder en face d'elle.

\- « Tu vois ce type là-bas? »

\- « Quel type? »

\- « Mais si, là-bas, tout au bout de la salle. Il y a ce type qui t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et crois-moi, j'ai l'œil! De ce que m'a dit mon père, il s'agit d'un célèbre lanceur de talents! »

\- « Ca consiste en quoi? »

\- « ...A lancer des talents? » Je répète en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- « Ah oui. »

Je la pousse dans la direction voulue et, une fois certain qu'elle se dirige bel et bien à l'autre bout de l'immense salle de réception, j'attrape une nouvelle flûte de champagne et pars me cacher un peu plus loin.

\- « Hé, Adrien. »

Plagg agite ses petites pattes en dehors de ma poche, je me force à longer le mur pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

\- « Pas ici, Plagg! » Je proteste.

Le kwami me fixe d'un air de chat battu.

\- « Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

\- « Tu peux me donner de ces petits fours qui sont sur le buffet? Ils sentent terriblement bons et je crois avoir reconnu l'odeur du camembert. »

Sortez-moi d'ici...J'abandonne et cède à ses caprices. L'image qu'on va retirer de moi, c'est celle du garçon qui s'adresse à sa poche de smoking tout en la nourrissant de morceaux de fromage. Si Ladybug était là, la soirée serait tout de suite plus agréable. Ma main s'engouffre dans ma poche et extirpe mon téléphone. Tout en choisissant un petit four, je tapote l'écran et compose un message pour ma belle.

 **Chat Noir:** « _Bonsoir ma Lady, désolé si je te réveille à cette heure tardive. »_

\- « Adrien Agreste? » M'appelle une voix dans mon dos.

J'introduis la nourriture dans ma poche intérieure - assommant Plagg au passage - et me tourne brusquement vers mon interlocutrice. Se présente à moi une jeune femme aux yeux verts, ses cheveux bruns et longs retombent sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle porte une robe longue au bustier pêche recouvert de paillettes. Son visage me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Ce qui est sûrement le cas vu qu'elle parle très bien le français. Remarquant mon hésitation, elle me tend la main, un infime sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Lila Rossi, tu te souviens? On s'est rencontré à Paris il y a quatre ans. »

Oh mais oui, suis-je bête! C'est Lila, elle s'était fait akumatiser quatre ans auparavant à cause de la jalousie de Ladybug. Elle a horreur que je fasse allusion à cette histoire d'ailleurs. Je me penche pour lui faire la bise.

\- « Lila! » Je répète avec plus d'entrain. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

\- « Je suis italienne, tu es chez moi! J'étais sûre et certaine de t'avoir reconnu tout à l'heure. Tu as été magnifique! »

Je la remercie chaleureusement pour ce compliment. Et par le plus grand des hasards, c'est quand nous entamons la conversation que Ladybug se daigne à me répondre. Je me décale, prétextant chercher un biscuit au fromage et agrippe mon téléphone.

 **Ladybug:** « _Coucou Chat Noir, je patrouillais. Comment vas-tu? »_

 **Chat Noir:** « _Plutôt bien, mais je dois avouer que je m'ennuie sans toi. Et toi? Comment se porte Paris et sa sauveuse? »_

\- « Tu sais, » reprend Lila en posant une main sur mon épaule, « je travaille avec les organisateurs de ce défilé alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

Je me tourne à nouveau, mon téléphone glissé dans la poche apparente de mon veston. J'ai envie de lui dire que le mannequinat ne m'intéresse pas, mais l'occasion est trop belle pour contenter mon père.

\- « Je suis très occupé à Paris pour le moment, mais ça nous ferait très plaisir de collaborer avec vous. »

Son sourire s'accentue et sa main demeure toujours sur mon épaule. Je me demande si elle a aussi perçu la vibration de ma veste à l'instant.

\- « Très bonne nouvelle! Je dirai à mes supérieurs de contacter votre agence dans ce cas! »

J'acquiesce à ses paroles et descends le troisième verre de champagne de la soirée - enfin ça ressemblait à du champagne. Ce ne sera pas du luxe car revoilà Chloé Bourgeois, mains sur les hanches, visage tiré par la colère.

\- « Adrien, ce type n'est pas du tout lanceur de talents! » Peste-t-elle ignorant totalement la présence de Lila.

Je hausse les épaules. Boire n'a jamais été aussi reposant pour ma tête qu'en ce moment même.

\- « Chloé Bourgeois? »

\- « C'est qui elle? » Grogne la blonde en la fusillant du regard.

Je pousse un long soupir, ce n'est pas avec ça que j'arriverai à répondre au message de Ladybug.

\- « Lila Rossi, celle qui va mettre en relation les responsables du défilé avec notre marque. »

Chloé s'aperçoit que son ton n'était pas du tout adapté et reprend une attitude plus correcte. Trop tard, Lila semble déjà l'avoir catégorisée comme "peste". Tandis les deux jeune femmes se dévisagent tour à tour, je m'efface, prétextant une envie naturelle. Mais à la place de m'arrêter à la porte au pictogramme masculin, je continue ma route jusqu'à l'extérieur. J'aurai tenu très exactement...Vingt-six minutes.

 **Ladybug:** « _Paris est calme ce soir. »_

Elle élude parfaitement ma question. Le plus naturellement du monde, j'adresse un bref signe aux gardes de l'entrée et quitte l'établissement. Le vent se lève ce soir sur Milan, malgré la chaleur étouffante de la ville.

 **Chat Noir:** _« Raconte-moi. »_

\- « Même à l'étranger tu continues de lui parler. » Commente Plagg apparemment remis du coup non intentionnel. « Ne devrais-tu pas prendre un peu de repos? »

Je secoue la tête et m'insère dans Corso Bueno Aires, une rue centrale éclairée par les lampadaires et les devantures des innombrables magasins qui la composent.

\- « Non Plagg. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens bien quand je lui parle, quand je sais que toute son attention est centrée sur moi. »

\- « Non, je ne peux pas comprendre. »

Les boutiques défilent une à une sous mes yeux quand l'une d'entre elles m'attire soudainement. C'est un magasin de coutures et de fournitures en rapport avec la mode. Téléphone en main, j'entre dans la boutique, provoquant le son d'une cloche accrochée au dessus de la porte.

\- « Buonasera! » S'exclame le vendeur, coupant sa conversation avec un autre client.

\- « Hello », je réponds simplement.

 **Ladybug:** « _Mais non, je ne vais pas perdre ton temps avec ça. Tu devrais profiter d'où tu te trouves. »_

Ca, c'est du Ladybug tout craché. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que les secondes que je perds dans ma vie sont celles où je ne suis pas à ses côtés.

 **Chat Noir: «** _J'ai tout mon temps là. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je m'ennuie et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. »_

Un article en particulier a attiré mon intérêt depuis la vitrine: un mannequin de couture réglable avec les autres membres du corps séparé. Certes, nos ateliers doivent en disposer, mais les employés ont interdiction formelle de les rapporter chez eux. Ça serait un cadeau parfait.

 **Ladybug: «** _Je me sens nulle en ce moment. »_

Et moi tiraillé entre la joie d'acheter pour une amie et inquiet pour ma dulcinée. Que s'est-il produit depuis mardi soir pour qu'elle soit triste?

 **Chat Noir: «** _Pourquoi? Tu es géniale pourtant. »_

\- « Can I help you sir? »

Le vendeur semble avoir abandonné son interlocuteur pour s'occuper de moi. Je tâche de prendre mon meilleur accent anglais pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot.

\- « Yes, I would like to buy this. But that's a gift for a friend who's living in Paris. »

\- « Oh Paris, I know, french baguette! »

Pourquoi toutes les personnes étrangères auxquelles je parle pendant mes voyages me ressortent toutes la même chose?

\- « What a lucky friend. Well, we can deliver this item abroad but it will be more expensive. »

Plus cher? Pas de souci. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Le vendeur aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et vêtu d'un t-shirt aux couleurs du magasin m'indique de le suivre jusqu'au comptoir. Je remplis un formulaire où j'inscris mes coordonnées avant de régler mon achat.

\- « What's the name of this lucky friend? »

\- « It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. »

L'évocation de ce prénom suffit à m'attirer son regard plein de sous-entendu. Je le remercie et quitte le magasin. Je pense que Marinette appréciera mon geste, je ne lui ai jamais rien offert alors qu'elle s'est toujours démenée pour me fabriquer des cadeaux.

 **Ladybug:** « _J'ai peur d'une femme qui gravite autour du garçon que j'aime. »_

Hein? Quelle fille? La seule femme que je côtoie pour le moment, c'est Chloé, si je peux encore la considérer comme une femme et non comme un monstre.

 **Chat Noir:** « _Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien à craindre. Ce garçon est déjà terriblement chanceux de t'avoir alors il ne se risquerait pas à te perdre. »_

Je le pense sincèrement, pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerai Ladybug. Les yeux rivés sur mon écran, je rebrousse chemin pour l'hôtel où je serai beaucoup plus tranquille pour discuter avec elle.

 **Ladybug:** « _C'est gentil chaton. Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas te raconter mes problèmes sentimentaux alors que tu as ou avais des sentiments pour moi. »_

Je souris, content de voir qu'elle s'intéresse un minimum de ce que je ressens pour elle.

 **Chat Noir: «** _Je survivrai. N'hésite surtout pas à m'en parler, ça ne doit pas être facile de sortir avec quelqu'un en gardant son identité secrète. »_

\- « Cette histoire est tellement grotesque que je casserai bien la règle du secret de vos identités. » Rétorque Plagg, zieutant sur la messagerie.

\- « Ce n'est pas moi qui réclame l'inverse, mais si ça lui permet de se confier et d'apprécier Chat Noir à sa juste valeur, alors ça me convient en fin de compte. »

 **Ladybug:** « _Comment sais-tu que je garde mon identité avec lui? »_

Non, je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège non plus, ma lady.

 **Chat Noir:** _« Parce que tu ne le révélerais pour rien au monde. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est partenaire tout de même. »_

\- « Quatre ans que je t'aime éperdument... » Je soupire avec un sourire bienheureux collé sur mon visage.

\- « Je crois que j'ai le mal du pays tout à coup... » Gémit mon kwami.

 **Ladybug:** « _Tu as raison. »_

Sa réponse ne me rassure pas, je ne peux pas déterminer si elle est enjouée ou si elle a une tête de déterrée. Au risque d'avoir l'air idiot en public, je dirige le téléphone vers le ciel et prend une photo que j'envoie directement dans la conversation.

 **Chat noir:** _« Regarde, elles sont aussi rayonnantes que toi! »_

L'hôtel n'est plus très loin, du moins c'est ce qu'indique Google Maps sur mon écran. Ah, on dirait que Chloé s'est enfin aperçue de ma disparition. C'est dommage, je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder.

 **Ladybug:** « _Oh, dommage. »_

 **Chat Noir:** « _Désolé, c'était ridicule pas vrai? »_

 **Ladybug:** « _Non, il pleut ici donc le ciel est couvert. Ton geste est adorable. »_

Enhardi par sa réponse, je retourne dans ma chambre et me douche avant de me faufiler dans les draps. Impossible de m'endormir, mes yeux sont scotchés à l'écran. Ladybug et moi avons discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Chloé surgisse, criant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que je m'étais assoupi. Nous avons partagé le même lit pour la troisième - et j'espère dernière - fois.


	19. Chapter 19

Il faut absolument que j'ai une discussion avec Adrien.

Mais pas en tant que Ladybug, non, en tant que Marinette. Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai rencontré Adrien, depuis que je suis tombée sous son charme. Il est grand temps de mettre un terme à ces enfantillages. Je n'ai plus quinze ans!

\- « Alors tu vas réellement lui avouer? » S'étonne Alya à l'autre bout du fil. « Wow, la comète Marinette est sur le point de s'abattre sur Paris! »

Je décèle sans peine l'ironie dans sa voix.

\- « Je suis sérieuse Alya. »

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de pousser un rire moqueur.

\- « Je veux bien te croire Mari, tout comme je t'ai crue les cent-soixante-cinq autre fois où tu as tenu le même discours. »

Sa franchise me flanque un petit coup au moral. Ce ne pas faute d'avoir essayé par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention du mannequin. Lettres d'amour - non signées -, cadeaux en tout genre, sous-entendu, etc...

\- « Tu peux le faire Marinette, il faut juste que tu arrêtes de reculer au dernier moment. » Me conseille ma meilleure amie, soudainement plus clémente.

\- « De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas lui parler avant la semaine prochaine, il est encore en Italie à cette heure-ci. »

\- « Ah oui, j'ai regardé le défilé sur mon téléphone. »

Confortablement installée sur mon lit, je soulève un sourcil à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- « Tu n'avais pas cours à cette heure? »

\- « Parce que tu crois que les cours m'empêchent de rédiger des articles sur le Ladyblog? »

Elle marque un point. C'est à peine si elle ne s'était pas fait renvoyer du collège à force de pianoter sur son téléphone en plein cours.

\- « D'ailleurs, je vais devoir te laisser, Nino et moi sortons en amoureux ce week-end. Tu devrais essayer, ça te plairait. »

Même si elle ne peut pas me voir, je tire la langue à son attention.

\- « Très drôle...Amusez-vous bien, transmets-lui mon bonjour! »

\- « Ca marche, bonne journée Mari! »

Alya raccroche. Je pousse un long soupir et retombe lourdement sur mon matelas, provoquant son grincement. Je ne sais pas si cet appel m'a revigoré ou si, au contraire, je me sens moins d'attaque d'avouer mes sentiments à Adrien. Je sais pertinemment que je me tire une balle dans le pied. Adrien est en couple avec Ladybug. Pourtant, une partie de moi espère qu'il aura su deviner qui se cache en-dessous de ce costume.

\- « Puis s'il n'aime pas Marinette, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas Ladybug... » Je souffle, les yeux levés au plafond.

\- « Puis ça te permettra enfin d'avancer », ajoute Tikki en se posant sur mon front.

Elle a raison. Je me redresse brusquement, amortissant la chute de mon kwami dans mes mains, et quitte mon lit. Il est hors de question que je patiente dans mon appartement tout le week-end à imaginer ma confession! Je décide d'aller travailler. Je vais prouver que le métier de styliste me passionne suffisamment pour refuser de me reposer. D'ailleurs, j'emporte le carnet comportant les notes de Yan afin de les analyser - et de déchiffrer les petits mots qu'il a semé un peu partout - et d'apprendre.

Alors que je me dirige vers le métro, je ressasse la longue conversation que j'ai eue avec Chat Noir hier. Nous avons discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, de tout et de rien. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, j'aurai clairement du mal à imaginer un autre partenaire que lui. Il a l'air sensible, attentionné, très gentil et serviable. La fille avec qui il sort a beaucoup de chances.

Ladybug: « _Coucou chaton, merci beaucoup pour hier. Tu es le meilleur. »_

Sans lui, j'aurai pesté toute la nuit sur la présence de Chloé aux côtés d'Adrien. C'était pourtant évident. Elle a calqué toute sa vie sur lui et elle en a les moyens, c'est indéniable. Depuis toujours, je me rassurais sur le fait qu'ils soient amis d'enfance et que, s'il devait y avoir une romance entre eux, elle aurait eu lieu beaucoup plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont adultes, je vois la situation sous un angle différent.

Je ne peux pas nier que Chloé était magnifique durant le défilé, élégante, professionnelle, envoûtante. Elle pourrait faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe quel homme avec son physique et ses atouts. Avec quoi est-ce que je peux rivaliser moi? Mon don pour le stylisme? N'importe qui pourrait prendre mes pattes de mouche et les réaliser lui-même. Mes superpouvoirs de coccinelle? Il m'est interdit de révéler quoi que ce soit. Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour.

Malgré tout, je compte me confesser auprès d'Adrien. Il doit savoir.

Chat Noir: « _Je ne suis rien sans toi. »_

Le message de Chat Noir me coupe le souffle, mon cœur bondit puis s'accélère brusquement. Pourquoi m'envoie-t-il ça à un tel moment? Je me sentirais presque nulle de ne pas avoir été capable de m'intéresser à un garçon aussi gentil. Lui n'a pas été chanceux avec moi. Je ne réponds pas, de peur d'être maladroite.

L'accueil de l'immeuble est vide, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. En outre, un silence de corbeau s'est installé dans l'ensemble du bâtiment. En gravissant les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, je vérifie que les clés de l'atelier sont bien dans mon sac. Cependant, il semblerait que je n'en ai pas besoin. La porte est ouverte et des bruits de tiroirs qui s'ouvrent et se ferment dans un claquement distinct me parviennent aux oreilles. Un intrus? Je n'ai pas peur, je suis Ladybug après tout. Je m'approche de l'atelier et, adossée au mur, je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une tornade blonde inspecte les caisses et autres meubles à disposition. Il est plutôt grand, épaules larges et un fessier plutôt rebondi...Mais je connais ce fessier.

Adrien?!

J'entre en trombe dans l'atelier, omettant de frapper à la porte pour signifier ma présence.

\- « Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? » Je demande d'une petite voix.

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi, les mains remplies de froufrous bleus. Il s'agit bel et bien d'Adrien Agreste, surpris en pleine fouille des affaires de notre amie et collègue Rose. Il est habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean conventionnel.

\- « Je... »

Il n'est pas supposé être en Italie?

\- « Marinette! Quelle surprise de te voir ici! »

\- « Je travaille ici », je le corrige, sous le choc.

D'un geste tremblant et peu assuré, il envoie balader les froufrous dans la caisse et s'avance vers moi. Je crois qu'il vient me faire la bise alors que son intention était juste de refermer la porte de l'atelier. Je me sens défaillir, mes membres tremblent, mon dos sue et mon jean taille haute plaque contre mes jambes alors qu'il était à la bonne taille il y a encore cinq minutes.

\- « On est samedi. » Dit-il, adossé à la porte.

Je rêve ou c'est à moi de me justifier alors qu'il fouillait dans nos affaires?

\- « Je suis venue pour travailler un peu. Et tu n'es pas censé être à Milan? »

Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment. Quelque chose l'aurait poussé à rentrer plus tôt?

\- « Mon père m'a demandé de rentrer pour reprendre mon boulot. »

Sa voix hésitante et son incapacité à me regarder dans les yeux me laissent croire qu'il s'agit d'un énorme mensonge.

\- « On a regardé le défilé hier à la télévision », j'ajoute, ignorant son manque de sincérité à mon égard.

Adrien a l'air surpris puis se détend progressivement.

\- « Vraiment? » Répond-t-il en descendant les yeux sur moi. « J'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle. »

J'opine du chef, même si un détail m'a fortement dérangé.

\- « Je ne savais pas que Chloé y participait également. »

Mes mots sont plus secs que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Adrien s'en aperçoit et se fige, il me paraît mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'évocation de ce prénom. A-t-il quelque chose à se reprocher vis-à-vis de Chloé?

\- « E-Elle a sûrement insisté auprès de son agent pour l'envoyer. Ca a été une surprise pour moi aussi en fin de compte. »

Il n'a plus rien de l'Adrien confiant que je connais.

\- « Elle est aussi retournée sur Paris? »

Ma question l'intrigue, il me lance un regard interrogateur.

\- « Je veux juste savoir si je dois m'attendre à la voir débouler dans mon bureau pour une quelconque raison. »

\- « Je ne peux pas te dire à l'heure qu'il est, mais, quand je suis parti, elle était toujours à l'hôtel. »

Il s'est enfui? Non, je dois sûrement divaguer. Je ne devrais pas prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. Bon, assez parlé de cette pimbêche aux jambes interminables, il est temps de remettre sur table le véritable problème.

\- « Et c'est pour ça que tu déranges les affaires de Rose? » J'ajoute de manière suspicieuse.

Adrien soupire, sûrement aurait-il préféré que nous ne nous attardions pas sur ce sujet non plus.

\- « Je ne dois pas t'en parler parce que tu fais partie de l'équipe, mais il y a des chances que Rose ait un lien avec les anomalies détectées. »

Oh...En effet, ça me donne envie de lui en toucher deux mots. Je ne la vois pas si souvent que ça dans l'atelier donc c'est dur pour moi d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu voler du matériel.

\- « Mais j'ai fini », reprend-t-il, « je vais te laisser travailler. »

Soudain, je me remémore mes paroles envers Alya. C'est l'occasion en or de lui parler. Bon, je ne crois pas au destin, mais c'est une étrange coïncidence de le croiser dans un atelier vide alors que tout le monde le croit à l'étranger. Courage Marinette!

\- « A-Attends, Adrien. »

Mon timbre est tremblant, je me force à garder le sourire malgré l'intense envie de déguerpir à toute vitesse.

\- « Oui? »

Son ton à lui est doux, tentant probablement de me mettre en confiance. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne parviens pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

Je n'ai pas bafouillé, bonne nouvelle. L'espace d'un instant, j'ose lever mon regard vers son cou, sa peau bronzée m'hypnotise. Adrien esquisse un mouvement vers moi, sa main se dépose sur mon épaule, m'invitant à continuer.

\- « Je t'écoute. »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris cette décision moi, déjà?

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change que je le fasse avec l'apparence de Ladybug ou celle de Marinette? Nous sommes exactement la même personne. Quand Ladybug fait preuve de courage pour purifier les akumas, c'est aussi Marinette qui sauve Paris!

\- « Adrien! » Je l'appelle avec un peu plus de conviction.

Ce dernier affiche une mine étonnée, jamais je ne lui avais parlé sur ce ton. Je me redresse, délie mes doigts et plante pour la première fois mon regard dans le sien. Je peux sentir dans la poche de mon sac Tikki s'agiter pour me donner du courage. Je déglutis une dernière fois puis ouvre la bouche:

\- « Je dois t'avouer quelque chose qui dure depuis quatre ans. »

C'est à son tour d'être figé. Il est évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir la Marinette courageuse et capable d'aligner trois moi à la suite sans bafouiller.

\- « Adrien. Je... »

Allez, tu es si près du but!

\- « Je t'aime Adrien. »

Un énorme poids s'abat sur moi quand ces mots, gardés secrets pendant si longtemps, s'échappent enfin de mes lèvres. Je baisse la tête, incapable de tenir le regard que je soutenais jusqu'à présent. Je ne cache pas un long soupir contenu. Les secondes qui suivent sont dures à tenir pour moi. Mes mains tremblent plus que d'habitude, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser et mes jambes m'alertent qu'elles ne pourront plus supporter mon poids très longtemps. J'ignore tous ces signes et me contente d'attendre la sentence.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour!

Merci Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Sylea, Mary Titi, Fatamorgana73 et Bubullina pour vos reviews :)

Fatamorgana: Ne m'en veux pas :( c'est le monde qui m'oblige à terminer mes chapitres de la sorte pour vous donner envie de lire la suite le lendemain. C'est très gentil merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _« Je t'aime Adrien. »_

Combien de fois dans ma vie ai-je entendu ces mots? Je ne les compte plus.

La première fois, c'était dans un parc, j'avais partagé ma pelle bleue avec une camarade pour qu'elle puisse creuser un trou. Puis elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait. On avait trois ans.

La deuxième fois, c'était à la piscine, j'avais laissé ma place sur le toboggan à une fille puis elle a avoué qu'elle m'aimait. J'avais sept ans. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

Et ça a continué encore et encore même quand je ne fréquentais pas encore le collège. J'ai déçu tellement de filles que je crains qu'on ne l'inscrive sur ma tombe à ma mort en guise de représailles. Mais malgré tout ça, malgré toutes les situations gênantes que j'ai du affronter, aucune n'a été plus douloureuse que celle que je suis en train de vivre.

Marinette se tient devant moi, courbée, tête baissée, ses cheveux masquent le dessus de son visage mais je décèle le rose de ses joues. Evidemment que je m'en doutais, depuis toutes ces années et même quand je suis allée chez elle en tant que Chat Noir. Marinette a toujours eu des sentiments pour moi et, au fond, j'espérais qu'ils s'effacent après lui avoir confié que je sortais avec Ladybug. Et en dépit de tout ça, nous sommes là, dans l'atelier du deuxième étage de l'immeuble Agreste.

Ma première pensée se tourne vers ma Lady. C'est elle que j'aime et je me dois de régler, même avec un pincement au cœur, cette situation gênante.

Ma main s'évadant de son épaule pour glisser sur ses omoplates, j'attire Marinette contre moi et dépose l'autre main dans le bas de son dos.

\- « Je suis désolé. »

Je souffle des excuses aussi doucement que possible, le menton posé sur sa tête, caressant son dos à travers ses vêtements. Elle ne bronche pas, mais je me doute que d'ici peu, elle se perdra en pleurs et refusera de m'adresser la parole. C'est ce qu'elles font toutes en fin de compte. Mon cœur prend un sacré coup quand je sens son corps trembler sous mes bras. Marinette essaie vainement de contenir ses larmes

\- « Mari...Si tu as besoin de pleurer, fais-le. »

J'ai l'impression d'être le pire imbécile que cette Terre ait connu.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi? » Me demande-t-elle, la voix déformée par ses sanglots.

Je préférai ne pas répondre pour ne pas la blesser davantage. Pourtant, elle devrait savoir la raison qui m'empêche de la considérer autrement que comme une superbe amie. Je me racle la gorge et la serre un peu plus fortement, sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux qui remplit mes narines.

\- « J'aime Ladybug, Marinette. »

Certes, j'aime une fille dont je n'ai aucune information sur la vie privée, mais je l'aime assez pour ne pas la trahir.

\- « E-Et si...Si Ladybug é-était... »

Marinette se perd dans ses mots, je ne tiens pas à épiloguer et la faire souffrir davantage.

\- « Non Marinette. »

Mouillant ma chemise de ses larmes, elle se fond dans le silence, les bras remontés au niveau de sa poitrine. A quoi bon s'acharner? Mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle se détache de moi pour passer à autre chose. Lorsque je suis certain qu'elle ne sanglote plus, je recule d'un pas, les mains accrochées à ses épaules.

\- « Je t'appelle demain. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je comprendrai. Mais je t'adore, Mari. »

Je ne peux rien de plus pour elle. Même avec de la bonne volonté, je ne pourrai pas effacer la douleur que je lui cause et je me sens déjà coupable pour tout ça.

Alors que mes fouilles dans les affaires de Rose ne sont pas terminées, je décide de quitter les lieux pour un endroit plus calme, assez loin pour disparaître du champ de vision de Marinette. A peine ai-je avancé de quelques pas en direction des escaliers que je m'imagine le pire. Si le Papillon s'en prend à elle, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Ladybug ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Mais rester ici n'arrangera rien non plus. Du coin de l'œil, je capte Plagg m'observant d'un air las.

\- « C'est pour ça que je n'éprouve des sentiments qu'à l'égard du chèvre et du camembert. Il n'y a aucune chance de les décevoir. »

\- « Très drôle...J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse akumatiser. »

Plagg baisse les bras, je l'imite. Je risque de passer pour un sacré con si j'attends indéfiniment devant sa porte. Comment ai-je pu laisser les choses se dégrader aussi vite? L'impression que je me donne est celle d'un type qui a fui une fille à Milan pour en blesser une autre à Paris. Avant de broyer plus du noir, je décide de monter sur le toit afin de me changer les idées.

\- « Plagg, transforme-moi. »

Le kwami disparait dans ma bague, recouvrant mon corps du fameux tissu indestructible aux allures de cuir véritable. Assis en tailleur sur les rebords du toit de l'immeuble, je sais pertinemment que des petits curieux me prennent en photos pour les poster sur le Ladyblog. Les heures sont interminables, mais le vent qui se lève et fouette ma peau me provoque un bien fou. Si Marinette doit être akumatisée par ma faute, alors je veux être le premier à l'aider à aller mieux, en Adrien ou en Chat Noir.

L'apprentie styliste quitte les lieux aux alentours de dix-sept heures et emprunte l'escalier menant au métro un peu plus loin. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'élancer jusqu'à son studio et attendre impatiemment qu'elle soit en sécurité chez elle pour être totalement rassuré.

\- « J'ai l'air d'un pauvre idiot à espionner une fille comme ça. »

Surtout après l'avoir fait pleurer. Je ne mérite même plus l'amitié de Marinette. La différence entre elle et les autres filles qui m'ont déclaré leur sentiment, c'est que je suis sûr et certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour vénal. Nombreuses sont celles qui m'envient pour mon argent, ma place dans la société et mon physique avantageux. Mari...Elle m'a détesté à notre première rencontre et elle se fichait que je sois le fils de Gabriel Agreste.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'y pense encore, moi? Il faut que je me la sorte de la tête, ce n'est pas possible entre nous deux. Le vent au sommet de l'immeuble en face du studio souffle autant que je soupire en l'attendant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une silhouette négligemment coiffée, ressemblant à une fourmi depuis ma hauteur, s'échappe des escaliers que mon observation reprend de plus belle. Elle avance lentement, manque de se faire bousculer par des impolis et fixe l'écran de son téléphone sans jamais relever les yeux. Quand elle disparaît derrière les portes d'entrée de l'immeuble, je me sens passablement inutile. Je ne vais décemment pas attendre toute la nuit ici à attendre qu'elle s'akumatise.

Et si je lui rendais visite en tant que Chat Noir? Peut-être que ça la remettrait d'aplomb, quelques blagues, un ou deux épisodes de Black Mirror et je partirai quand elle se sera endormie, blottie dans ses draps en ayant oublié l'espace d'un instant la déception du matin-même.

Puis je songe aux dernières fois que nous nous sommes vus, aux sensations qui me prenaient les entrailles à chaque fois que mon regard se glissait sur ses lèvres. On dirait que ça fait une éternité. Pourquoi les choses sont-elles devenues aussi compliquées?

De la lumière filtre de ses rideaux. Si Marinette devait se transformer en super-vilain, elle l'aurait fait dès ma sortie de l'atelier, pas vrai? J'ose l'espérer. Nino et Alya sont partis en week-end en amoureux, Sophia n'est pas disponible ces derniers temps. Il n'y a donc personne dans mes connaissances pour tenir compagnie à mon amie dans ce moment difficile, même pas moi.

Quel genre de monstre suis-je devenu?

\- « C'est peut-être moi le super vilain en fin de compte. »

Soudain, la lumière de la fenêtre s'éteint. Pourtant, il est encore tôt pour se coucher, mais je ne me pose pas plus de questions. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à observer depuis ma tour le moindre mouvement dans les environs, je décide de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer au Manoir Agreste. J'interdis Plagg de faire le moindre commentaire sur ma situation actuelle et le pétrin dans lequel je me suis délibérément fourré.

Demain, Chloé rentre de Milan. D'ailleurs, une centaine de messages m'attendent patiemment, sur mon compte Facebook, sur mon téléphone et même sur le répondeur du manoir. A première vue, la relation que je gardais secrète jusqu'ici risque de fuiter à tout moment. J'imagine déjà l'excitation d'Alya en découvrant que je suis le petit-ami de Ladybug puis de la compassion qu'elle aura pour Marinette. Alors que j'éteins mon Smartphone pour conserver l'illusion d'un silence nocturne, une notification apparaît sur mes trois écrans.

\- « Encore Yan », je marmonne entre mes dents.

Mon styliste et moi avons toujours entretenu de bonnes relations: il m'habille et moi je le paie. Je l'apprécie, comme toutes les autres personnes qui travaillent pour mon père, mais son soudain intérêt pour mon amie Marinette ne me rassure pas. Sûrement suis-je un peu possessif avec mes amis.

Avant de partir pour l'Italie, nous avons brièvement discuté par message. Yan m'a demandé le numéro de téléphone de Marinette pour la contacter, sans mentionner la raison. Ne sachant pas ce qu'en pensait mon amie, je lui ai simplement répondu qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il lui demande lui-même.

Yan Guirlain: " _Bonsoir Adrien, ton agent m'a dit que tu étais rentré plus tôt d'Italie. Il y a un problème?_ "

\- « Etrange, il ne s'est jamais intéressé plus que ça à ce que je pouvais faire en dehors du tournage et des shootings. »

Adrien Agreste: " _Rien de spécial, j'ai du rentrer pour le travail._ "

La conversation aurait très bien pu s'arrêter là s'il n'avait pas poursuivi.

Yan Guirlain: " _D'accord, Adrien, si tu as un problème avec le fait que je me rapproche de ton amie, on en parle. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être en froid avec toi pour une histoire débile._ "

Mon sang se glace. Je ne croyais pas que mon attitude était si prévisible que ça. Cependant, son message est très mal tourné, je ne me retiens pas de lui faire remarquer.

Adrien Agreste: " _Parce que draguer Marinette sur le plateau de tournage est une histoire débile?_ "

\- « Tu as l'air un tantinet énervé dans ce message. » Dit Plagg en observant l'écran, un morceau de fromage dégoté je ne sais où entre les mains. « C'est drôle quand on sait que tu as refusé les sentiments de la même fille i peine quelques heures. »

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle Plagg! » Je grogne en le fusillant des yeux.

Le son d'une nouvelle notification fuse dans mes baffles.

Yan Guirlain: " _Nous y voilà...Mec, Marinette a énormément de talents, ce n'est pas une tare de vouloir l'aider à s'améliorer! Tu as vu les croquis dans son carnet?_ "

Les croquis?

Adrien Agreste: " _Tu t'es présenté à son atelier?_ "

Bien sûr que je sais que Marinette est douée. J'ai été le premier à lui dire en découvrant ses créations au collège!

Yan Guirlain: " _Plusieurs fois, je l'ai aidée à travailler et nous avons regardé le défilé ensemble. Tu étais plutôt convainquant!_ "

Je n'ai que faire de son compliment, je ne supporte pas l'idée de le savoir dans le bureau de Marinette à traîner ses sales pattes sur ses affaires. Mon corps est brûlant, ma vue trouble par le manque de sommeil et la tête complètement retournée. Je ferai mieux de me coucher avant de déblatérer des idioties que je pourrai regretter.

Yan Guirlain: " _Quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais à être franc avec toi. Marinette me plait beaucoup, je compte lui demander de sortir avec moi si ça marche entre nous alors..._ "

Adrien Agreste: " _Mais pourquoi tu viens m'en parler? Je ne sors pas avec Marinette._ "

Yan Guirlain: " _Je sais, c'est ce qu'elle vient de me dire au téléphone._ "

\- « Quoi? Il a parlé avec Marinette au téléphone? »

\- « Encore heureux que tu saches lire », se moque mon kwami. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un fromage...D'ailleurs maintenant que tu parles de fromage, si tu pouvais te montrer serviable et m'en chercher un autre. »

Adrien Agreste: " _Je vois._ "

Bon, mes yeux souffrent à force d'être collé à l'écran, je me résous enfin à me coucher quand une dernière notification apparaît, dans le coin inférieur droit.

Yan Guirlain: " _Dis-toi que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle._ "

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il croit en savoir ce type? »

Les rires de Plagg s'élèvent dans ma chambre. Je l'ignore et file me coucher après avoir éteint toutes les sources de lumière susceptibles de me déranger.

Demain, tout ira mieux.

Demain, je reprendrai le tournage, je serai trop occupé par les plaintes de Chloé.

Demain, Marinette aura vidé une bonne partie de sa tristesse et aura tourné la page.

Demain, je contacterai Ladybug par n'importe quel moyen pour tout lui raconter.

Pourtant, trois jours plus tard, je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de ces trois personnes.


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Le soleil se lève sur ce mercredi maussade. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le temps dehors est à l'image de mon humeur. Mon téléphone, dont l'alarme résonne dans le studio et réduit mes tympans à néant, manque de subir l'affront de mon poing. Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir, mes joues sont irritées à force d'accueillir mes larmes. Tikki, épuisée de me consoler durant ces trois derniers jours, peine à ouvrir les yeux. Les jours de congé pris à l'improviste n'ont pas manqué d'intriguer mes collègues. J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée de me terrer dans ce studio durant les quatre prochaines années mais il me faut de quoi me nourrir et payer mon loyer.

\- « Marinette? » Baille Tikki alors que mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir, à chasser de ma tête tous les espoirs que j'avais placés en Adrien. Il n'a pas revu Ladybug non plus, je ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter son regard après avoir subi son refus. Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas me reconnaître à travers le masque de coccinelle, mais je ne me sens pas capable de continuer à faire semblant.

\- « Tout va bien Tikki », je réponds la gorge serrée. « Je vais me lever et aller à l'atelier. »

L'ordinateur placé à mes pieds et les ultimes réserves de nouilles en boite témoigne de la bulle dans laquelle je me suis enfermée. Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter cet endroit. A quoi bon? Si j'ai rejoint les Agreste, c'est notamment parce qu'il y a Adrien. Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir répété à Yan, les quelques fois où il est parvenu à me garder éveillée au téléphone. Il a été le premier à m'appeler samedi soir, quand j'étais réduite à l'état de larve. Je penserai à le remercier plus tard, quand je serai d'attaque.

Le plus lentement du monde, je me glisse en dehors du lit, frissonnant au manque de chaleur et m'empresse de prendre ma douche. Les gouttes d'eau bouillante s'abattent sur mon corps. Je me laisse aller une nouvelle fois, adossée au mur froid, rassurée que personne ne puisse me voir dans cet état. Je maudis la vie d'avoir créé ce qu'on appelle des sentiments, je me maudis de ne pas être capable de les contrôler. Consciente que je ne pourrai pas me cacher ici éternellement, je ressors de la douche et m'essuie, prenant soin au passage de frotter mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'aucune larme ne subsiste. J'enfile une tenue simple, mais correcte: un chemisier et un jean taille haute. Mes cheveux tiendront seulement en queue de cheval et un peu de mascara suffira à embellir mon regard. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde. Je souhaite simplement qu'on m'oublie l'espace d'une semaine. Cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.

Quand je reviens près de mon lit, Tikki a troqué le coussin sur lequel elle somnolait pour ma bourse bleue. J'y glisse des petits bouts de cookies pour la remettre d'aplomb. Une seule tête de déterrée suffit et autant que ce soit la mienne.

Le trajet se déroule sans encombre, personne ne m'embête, sûrement ont-ils peur de mon teint que je devine fade et sans grand intérêt. Je me cache des passants à l'aide de mon téléphone portable, tapotant des mots dans le bloc-notes que j'efface aussi vite. Alya m'a beaucoup écrit, prévenue par Adrien qui s'inquiétait de mon état. Je pousse un long soupir. S'il s'inquiétait autant, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas rendu visite? Non, bien sûr, ça aurait empiré les choses.

J'arrive à l'heure au travail. Mes prièrent sont exaucées car Monica n'est pas à l'accueil, je gravis les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir emprunté l'ascenseur cette fois. La voie est libre jusqu'à l'atelier, j'entre et m'enferme à l'intérieur. Tikki s'échappe de mon sac et s'envole en direction de mon bureau où un mystérieux paquet m'attend.

\- « Ca sent gravement bon! » S'exclame-t-elle, les pattes accrochées au dit paquet.

L'odeur de croissants chauds remplit mes narines. Il n'y a pas de mot, mais ça a bel et bien été déposé ici pour moi. Je remarque que le sachet est orné du logo "TS" entouré de deux épis de blé formant un cercle. Il s'agit du motif de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng, celles de mes parents. Pour la première fois en trois jours, je me surprends à sourire de bon cœur. Quelle délicate attention, mais...Qui devrais-je remercier?

\- « On dirait que quelqu'un attendait ton retour! »

Tikki semble surexcitée, je coupe l'un des croissants en deux et lui donne l'autre partie.

\- « Oui, mais qui? Sûrement quelqu'un qui sait que ça ne va pas trop en ce moment. »

Deux noms me viennent en tête: Adrien et Yan. Même s'il a rejeté mes sentiments, Adrien est un garçon très gentil donc c'est probable qu'il ait eu ce geste pour me remonter le moral. D'un autre côté, Yan a pu se renseigner sur le nombre de jours de congé que j'ai demandé. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça de sa part.

\- « Marinette, ça vient de la boulangerie de tes parents! » Me fait remarquer le kwami rouge. « Moi, je parie sur Adrien! »

J'aimerais y croire, moi aussi...Les croissants étaient très bons, je remarque qu'ils ne sont pas encore totalement refroidis. C'est bizarre, la boulangerie est pourtant assez loin de l'immeuble, à moins qu'on ait demandé à ce qu'ils soient livrés rapidement. Bon, cela ne sert à rien de se poser trop de questions.

J'ai tourné au ralenti toute la journée. Consulter mes e-mails m'a pris une bonne heure au lieu des vingt minutes habituelles, j'ai recommencé une dizaine de fois le design demandé par Chloé pour une robe simple pour son rôle dans la sitcom et j'ai dû rappeler deux fournisseurs pour des erreurs de commande. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'erreurs, je dois absolument informer Rose des doutes qui planent sur elle. Je ne la crois pas capable de voler des tissus ou autre chose sans raison. C'est mon amie tout de même! Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne se montre pas de la journée.

L'heure est venue pour moi de rentrer. Je m'affale sur mon siège, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je me demande ce que fait Adrien en ce moment. Peut-être attend-t-il sagement le retour de Ladybug pour s'expliquer. Même après une journée de travail rondement mené, je ne me sens pas prête à lui rendre visite. En parlant de visite, je relève une forme noire allongée sur le rebord du toit voisin. C'est drôle, sous cet angle, on dirait que Chat est en train de dormir alors que vu le vent là-haut, il est impossible de fermer l'œil plus d'une minute.

\- « Je ne savais pas que les chats de gouttière s'aventuraient aussi haut. »

En rompant tout contact avec Adrien, j'en ai fait de même avec Chat Noir. Nous ne nous sommes pas envoyé de message depuis le samedi où il m'a envoyé qu'il n'est rien sans moi. En fin de compte, nous avons un énorme point commun tous les deux: on est tous les deux rejetés de la personne qu'on convoite. Je soupire bruyamment, mon nez pique, signe que les larmes ne sont pas loin. Non. Je secoue vivement la tête et me lève de ma chaise. Il est hors de question que je craque ici. Peut-être qu'une petite conversation avec Chat Noir me remettra d'aplomb.

Armée de mon sac, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, croisant pour la première fois de la journée d'autres employés. Je les salue brièvement, n'osant pas les regarder dans les yeux sous peine qu'ils décèlent les poches sous les miens, et m'engouffre dans la cabine. Adossée au miroir fixé au fond, je fixe le compteur, défilant au fur et à mesure que je monte les étages. L'ascenseur se stabilise, les portes s'ouvrent et je me hâte vers la cage d'escalier. Mon souffle s'accélère lorsque je pousse difficilement la porte en fer menant au toit. Quelle idée de m'essouffler à ce point dans mon état! Au moins, je peux reprendre une respiration correcte, rassurée que Chat Noir n'ait pas bougé durant les dernières minutes. Celui-ci est toujours couché, bras repliés derrière sa nuque faisant office de coussin.

Je m'avance jusqu'au rebord, repoussée par le vent. Mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par le vide. Et dire que j'ai l'habitude de sauter à de telles hauteurs, j'ai presque les jambes qui tremblent devant cette vue vertigineuse.

\- « Chat Noir! » Je hurle pour qu'il m'entende.

Je scande son nom à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et me remarque. Le blondinet me dévisage, les yeux écarquillés, plutôt surpris de me voir ici. En un temps trois mouvements, il bondit de sa place et étend son bâton jusqu'à moi. Mes poumons souffrent à force d'efforts.

\- « Salut, je m'époumone », mains collées à ma peau refroidie par le temps.

Sans que j'aie le temps de réfléchir, mon corps entier est étreint par le jeune homme. Il me serre tellement fort que je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour lui.

\- « Chat...? » Je l'appelle à voix basse. « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Il plaque alors sa joue contre la mienne, elle est brûlante comparée à moi.

\- « J'aimerais tant que les choses se soient passées autrement... »Murmure-t-il.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Il semble aussi se rendre compte de ces propos étranges car il se recule brusquement, me coupant de la chaleur de son corps.

\- « Enfin, je veux dire...Bonjour Marinette! Ca fait un bail! »

Il est bizarre...Bon, ça ne sert à rien de chercher plus loin, j'ai dû l'être pas mal de fois avec lui aussi.

\- « Comment tu vas? » Me demande-t-il avec cet air qui signifie « _je sais que ça ne va pas, mais je demande pour la forme_ ».

Je hausse les épaules et lui retourne la question.

\- « On a tous nos moments de faiblesse. »

Je ne pourrai pas être plus d'accord avec lui. Ses griffes noires n'ont pas quitté mes épaules, je relève le regard pour croiser le sien, hésitant. Que faire? Est-ce que je devrais l'inviter à passer la soirée entre deux amis déprimés? Soudain, mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de mon jean, je m'écarte légèrement de Chat Noir mais pas assez pour qu'il ne suive pas attentivement mes gestes.

Yan Guirlain: « _Bonsoir Marinette, tu as fini ton service? J'aimerais t'inviter à sortir ce soir pour te changer les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »_

Oh, ça pour une surprise! Mh...Est-ce que je rêve où Chat Noir vient de crisser discrètement? Quand je le regarde, il a totalement changé d'attitude.

\- « Bon! » Poursuit-il avec un peu trop d'entrain, « tu m'as l'air d'avoir des projets pour ce soir alors, je m'en vais secourir d'autres demoiselles en détresse! »

Chat Noir...Toujours obligé d'en faire des tonnes pour cacher sa déception. Je le connais comme ma poche.

\- « Dommage, entre être secourue par Batman ou Robin, mon choix était pourtant vite fait. » Je rétorque en grimaçant.

Alors qu'il était prêt à partir, Chat Noir se ravise et s'avance d'un pas vers moi.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? »

Je verrouille mon téléphone et le glisse dans ma poche. Il y a plein de soirs où je suis libre de toute façon.

\- « Cela signifie que je t'invite à une soirée superbe entre deux jeunes en peine de cœur. Mouchoirs et pizzas à disposition. »

Un large sourire étire ses lèvres, cette vision m'emplit de joie, plus que ça ne devrait. Je sais au moins maintenant que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Chat Noir s'approche et, comme si c'était devenu une habitude pour lui, longe mon dos et agrippe fermement ma hanche.

\- « Je suis incapable de refuser ce genre d'invitation, vois-tu. N'hésite pas à t'accrocher à mes trapèzes de rêve si tu as peur. »

\- « C'est plutôt toi qui as peur vu comment tu serres mes hanches! Je rétorque, manquant de crier au moment de décoller du sol. »

Chat Noir prend malin plaisir à emprunter les voies les plus dangereuses. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais si je pouvais éviter de finir grillée par un câble d'alimentation, ça m'irait pas mal. Il est encore un peu tôt pour manger alors nous retournons directement chez moi, au studio...

Le studio dans lequel j'ai vécu recluse pendant trois jours...Ce studio même qui abrite des boites de nouilles et des vêtements éparpillés jusque dans le micro-onde. Ce studio là? Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Lorsque Chat Noir me dépose aux abords d'une ruelle afin de ne pas être vu, je lui indique d'attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant de frapper à ma fenêtre et cours vers l'immeuble.

A peine ai-je ouvert la porte qu'un carnage sans nom s'offre à moi.

\- « Tikki, j'ai besoin de toi! »

Soyons logiques et organisées. D'abord, le lit, je ramasse toutes les boites et autres mouchoirs jonchés sur le sol et les enfonce dans un large sac en plastique. Mon kwami se charge de réunir mes vêtements tant bien que mal avant de les dissimuler temporairement sous le lit. Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvre, j'ai oublié de la fermer avant de partir ce matin? Dans la précipitation, j'envoie promener le sac de déchet dans l'armoire sous l'évier. Certes, le nettoyage n'est pas parfait, mais ça suffira!

\- « J'espère ne pas avoir été trop long », dit Chat Noir d'un ton grave qui n'est pas le sien.

Je dirai même que tu ne l'as pas été assez...Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau, Yan est vraiment déterminé. Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, je décide de ne pas répondre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu trafiquais sur ce toit? » Je demande.

Chat Noir enroule sa queue de cuir entre ses doigts, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- « Rien de très intéressant. »

Il me répond d'une voix si basse que je comprends aisément qu'il me cache quelque chose. Déterminée à connaître la véritable raison de sa venue, je sépare les quelques mètres entre nous et me poste devant lui.

\- « Vraiment? C'est étrange, tu étais parfaitement dans l'angle de ma fenêtre. »

\- « Ah oui? »

Chat Noir enfouit une de ses griffes dans sa masse blonde tandis que l'autre resserre son emprise sur sa queue. Le mettre devant le fait accompli n'a pas les résultats que j'attendais, je mise alors sur une tout autre technique.

\- « Je vois, j'imagine que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je me sois pris un mur il y a quelques jours. »

Mes propres mots me font mal quand je les prononce, mais je tâche de garder la tête haute, envoyant l'image d'Adrien se balader ailleurs. Chat Noir expire bruyamment, son visage est tendu, son regard fuyant, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- « Je suis au courant, je m'inquiétais juste de ne pas te voir sortir de chez toi alors...Je ne voulais juste pas prendre le risque que tu te fasses akumatiser! »

Il soutient difficilement le regard que je lui adresse. Tikki aussi s'en est fortement inquiétée, elle n'a eu de cesse de me répéter ces derniers jours qu'il serait terrible si je venais à être infectée par le Papillon. Manifestement, je suis la première Ladybug assez minable pour être proie à un akuma. Malgré tout, j'apprécie la sincérité de Chat Noir, je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'observe de la sorte.

\- « Stalker... » Je marmonne.

Ses oreilles de chat pointent vers le plafond, il a parfaitement entendu.

\- « Q-Quoi? Pas du tout! Tu ne vois pas à quel point Adrien et moi on se soucie de toi! »

L'énonciation du prénom d'Adrien me coupe le souffle. Je baisse la tête et me tourne pour qu'il ne remarque pas les rougeurs qui s'emparent de mes joues ou mes yeux, contenant avec difficulté le flot de tristesse qui monte en moi. Et alors que je reprends progressivement un état plus présentable, une paire de bras s'enroule autour de mon cou. Chat Noir colle son torse contre mon dos et me berce doucement. Ses mèches me chatouillent le visage quand il dépose son menton dans mon cou. J'accueille avec plaisir l'agréable chaleur procurée par cette position.

\- « Est-ce que tu nous en veux? » Minaude-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

La réponse est pourtant évidente.

\- « Je ne t'en veux pas de prendre soin de moi tout comme je ne pourrai jamais en vouloir à Adrien d'en aimer une autre. »

Son éteinte se renforce, il laisse échapper un soupir rassuré. Nous demeurons ainsi, pendant de longues minutes. Aucun d'entre nous ne veut se défaire de ce câlin, mais il va pourtant falloir. Ignorant la nouvelle vibration qui engourdit ma cuisse, je dépose un simple bisou sur la joue de mon super-héros et lui propose de passer la soirée tranquillement chez moi. C'est sans hésitation qu'il accepte.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour!

 **Mypple:** Hey coucou :) Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil de ta part, contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la fiction gardera autant d'engouement pour toi xD

Merci Miss Homme Enceinte 2 (pour ses reviews et la correction de mes chapitres), Mary Titi, l'oreille-des-mures, Sylea et Bubullina pour vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La loi ne m'interdit pas de disparaître temporairement, non?

Allongés sur le lit de Marinette, nous regardons depuis deux heures des épisodes sur Netflix. Je suis grandement rassuré qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas pour ce que j'ai fait. Ladybug ne me parle plus, délibérément ou non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Toujours est-il que la compagnie de mon amie me permet de penser à autre chose. Son studio, bien que petit pour trois personnes, est bien plus accueillant que mon énorme chambre vide.

\- « Tu as des animaux Marinette? »

L'intéressée me jette un regard intrigué.

\- « Non, pourquoi? »

Je hausse les épaules, ne pouvant contenir un sourire face à son adorable bouille.

\- « Oh rien, je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas adopter un chat. »

Marinette grimace, mais ma plaisanterie semble l'avoir détendue. J'aime voir son sourire, entendre ses soupirs signifiant "Chat Noir, tes blagues ne sont pas drôles, tu m'épuises" sans qu'elle n'ose me le dire en face. J'aime aussi sa manière de me jeter des regards pour s'assurer que mes yeux sont fixés sur l'écran et non sur elle.

\- « Ca dépend, tu ronronnes? »

Mes joues s'empourprent malgré moi. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a demandé de ronronner, je l'ai embrassé dans les secondes qui ont suivies. Marinette semble capter ma pensée et rougit à son tour. Nous ignorons tous les deux la fin de l'épisode qui se joue devant nos yeux.

\- « C-Ca peut arriver. » Je réponds puis secoue brusquement la tête.

Alors que Marinette change d'épisode, évitant vaguement de croiser nos regards, mon ventre se met à grogner. J'essaie de masquer le bruit gênant en toussant.

\- « Je vais commander des pizzas », dit-elle en retenant son rire.

J'acquiesce et la suis du regard quand elle se lève pour passer un coup de fil. Soudain, tandis qu'elle est occupée au téléphone avec la pizzeria du coin, Marinette reçoit un message privé sur sa messagerie Facebook. "Yan vous a envoyé un message." Je m'en doutais, c'est le même nom que j'ai vu s'afficher sur son écran quand on était sur le toit de l'immeuble. Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il lui veut.

\- « Chat Noir! »

Je sursaute et relève la tête vers mon amie.

\- « O-Oui? » Je réponds faiblement, craignant d'être repéré.

\- « Je vais prendre ma douche, les pizzas devraient être prêtes dans vingt minutes. Si le livreur passe et que je suis encore à l'intérieur, viens me le dire. »

\- « Tu as peur que je ne le fasse? »

Marinette hausse les épaules et dépose son téléphone sur l'armoire de la cuisine, à côté d'une pile de magasines dont je fais la couverture.

\- « Disons que je préfère encore que tu me surprennes sous la douche plutôt que de me retrouver sur le Ladyblog parce qu'un type t'aura vu dans mon studio. »

Je pouffe de rire et la laisse s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Mon amie est bien loin de l'image de femme détruite qu'elle donnait il y a encore quelques heures. J'ose espérer que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Une nouvelle notification, cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir. Mes griffes glissent sur le pavé numérique jusqu'à l'onglet en question. J'inspire un bon coup et clique dessus.

Yan Guirlain: « _Marinette, tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, tout va bien?_ »

Yan Guirlain: « _Non pas que je veuille passer pour un mec lourd, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes des nouvelles._ »

Justement, tu es un mec lourd. Comment avons-nous pu engager un type aussi nul que ce Yan? Il y a pourtant une multitude de stylistes qui pourraient facilement prendre sa place.

Yan Guirlain: « _Marinette, tu es là?_ »

Oh mince. En affichant l'onglet, il a dû recevoir l'annotation selon laquelle j'ai vu ses messages. Ça risque d'être beaucoup plus difficile d'être discret. Le bruit de la douche de Marinette s'élève. Je suis un chat mort. Afin d'éviter d'envenimer la situation, je décide de ne pas répondre, mais l'annotation m'indiquant qu'il écrivait encore ne m'a pas convaincu de changer d'onglet.

Yan Guirlain: « _Si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui ne t'a pas plu, dis-le moi._ »

Soudain, une idée germe dans mon esprit. A force d'envoyer des messages à répétition à une collègue de travail, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas considérer ceci comme du harcèlement? Je m'amuse donc à prendre des captures d'écran de la conversation et de me l'envoyer par mail - seul moyen d'effacer toutes les traces de mon intrusion dans sa vie privée.

Pendant un moment, je me demande ce qu'aurait fait Ladybug dans ma situation. Non, impossible qu'elle profite de sa notoriété pour en venir à ses fins. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. J'ai vaguement l'impression de ne plus la connaître depuis quelques jours.

Tout à coup, le téléphone de Marinette émet une sonnerie. Sûrement est-ce la pizzeria. Je bondis du lit en direction de la petite cuisine et réponds naturellement au téléphone, déverrouillant l'appareil. C'est effectivement la commande qui est prête. Fidèle aux demandes de mon hôte, j'attends que le bruit de l'eau cesse pour frapper trois coups à la porte.

\- « Marinette? C'est prêt. »

\- « Je me dépêche! » S'exclame-t-elle.

Amusé par le stress dans sa voix, je déambule dans le studio et m'arrête au niveau de la pile. Ce sont tous les modèles de La Mode sortis cette année. Je suis présent sur chacune des couvertures. Marinette aime créer, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit abonnée à ce genre de magasines. Je remarque alors l'énorme sac en plastique noir gisant dans une armoire mal fermée. Ah...J'imagine qu'elle comptait les jeter après tout. Tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre dans un coup de vent, les cheveux de Marinette sont toujours mouillés et ses vêtements, un simple t-shirt et un short de nuit, plaquent contre sa peau. Elle attrape à la volée son sac bleu en forme de bourse ainsi qu'un long manteau descendant jusqu'à ses genoux et se précipite à l'entrée.

\- « Attends Marinette, tu as oublié ton... »

Trop tard, elle est déjà partie. Son téléphone restera dans mes griffes. Mon cœur subit un nouveau coup quand je remarque que notre photo de classe au collège fait office de fond d'écran. Je suis vraiment un enfoiré, pas vrai?

Je m'éloigne de l'espace cuisine et reprends ma place sur son lit, déposant le Smartphone de mon amie sur son oreiller. J'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire dans ce cas. Marinette est une fille géniale et je suis en train de détruire tout ce que je voulais préserver dans ma vie.

\- « Je me demande ce qu'elle en pense, elle. Je marmonne en écrivant un message sur mon bâton aux multiples fonctionnalités. »

Chat Noir: « _Ladybug, tu es disponible? »_

Je retombe lourdement sur le dos, sentant le matelas bouger sous moi. Une légère vibration attire mon attention, Marinette a encore reçu un message. Cette fois, Yan va réellement avoir des problèmes. Je me penche sur le côté pour lorgner sur l'écran allumé. Tiens, elle n'a pas de notification de message. Ce n'est pas Yan. Une seule application est décorée d'une bulle rouge marquée d'un "1".

« Chat Noir dit: _Ladybug, tu es disponible?_ »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, ma vue se troublent, mes griffes manquent de déchirer la housse de couette tant que je suis secoué. Je suis pris par une chaleur si forte qu'il me faut une minute pour reprendre mes esprits. N'en croyant pas mes yeux, je compose un nouveau message sur mon communicateur.

Chat Noir: « _Non, laisse tomber._ »

Et le téléphone de Marinette vibre de plus belle.

« Chat Noir dit: _Non, laisse tomber._ »

\- « Marinette est Ladybug. »

Ces mots me semblent irréels quand je les prononce. Dans la panique, je verrouille le téléphone de mon amie. Assis, au beau milieu du studio, je tente vainement de clarifier la situation.

\- « Donc là, je suis en Chat Noir, chez Marinette qui s'avère être Ladybug. La même Marinette à qui j'ai...Enfin à qui Adrien - mon autre identité - a refusé les sentiments il y a trois jours parce qu'Adrien et Chat Noir - moi dans tous les cas - a des sentiments pour Ladybug. »

Si ça s'arrêtait là, mes méninges me remercieraient.

\- « Sauf que, il y a plus d'une semaine, moi, Chat Noir, j'ai embrassé Marinette et donc, techniquement, j'ai trompé Ladybug qui en réalité m'a trompée aussi, vu que c'est Marinette. »

A ce moment-là, je suis plutôt heureux que Plagg ne soit pas là. Bien qu'au fond de moi-même je peux l'entendre se foutre de ma gueule.

Mais alors c'est pour ça que Ladybug ne me parle plus? Parce que j'ai refusé les sentiments de son alter-ego? C'est quel genre de test ça, au juste? Une minute, quand j'ai avoué à Marinette que je sortais avec Ladybug, je sortais avec elle depuis le début? Est-ce que quelqu'un ici peut m'expliquer dans quel bordel je suis?

Le retour à la réalité ne se fait pas attendre quand Marinette ouvre brusquement la porte du studio, un sachet plein de bonnes odeurs dans les mains.

\- « A table! » S'exclame-t-elle un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

...Ce n'est pas son visage que je vais plaquer, moi. Minute papillon! Eh...Ça ferait un super bon jeu de mot le jour où on combattra enfin le Papillon...

\- « Tout va bien Chat Noir? » S'inquiète Marinette en s'installant à côté de moi.

« _Oui, tout va bien ma Lady..._ » Non, calme-toi. Je me contente de hocher la tête sans me rendre vraiment compte à quel point je ressemble juste à un épileptique sur le coup.

\- « Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur mon Facebook? » S'insurge-t-elle immédiatement après avoir vu que l'onglet était toujours ouvert.

Elle se penche légèrement et s'aperçoit des nombreux messages envoyés par Yan, je me sens mal, très mal. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de lui révéler mon identité. Et même si j'avais le droit, Marinette ne voudrait sûrement plus m'adresser la parole. Elle a beau m'avoir confié ne pas en vouloir à Adrien, je doute qu'elle le prenne bien.

Une minute, ça veut dire que Yan est actuellement en train de forcer pour que Ladybug sorte avec lui? Raison de plus pour le haïr.

\- « Je t'ai posé une question », insiste-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Une excuse, vite.

\- « J'étais curieux. »

Une excuse autre que la vérité, la prochaine fois. Marinette soupire hargneusement et referme la page sans pour autant répondre à son interlocuteur. Quitte à être au fond du trou, autant creuser.

\- « C'est un ami? » Je reprends de plus belle.

\- « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

\- « Oh que si, si tu m'adoptes en tant que chat de compagnie, je veux savoir qui est susceptible de venir me nourrir. »

Et je veux définitivement qu'elle m'adopte. La jeune fille hausse les épaules et déballe le premier carton de pizza.

\- « C'est un garçon qui travaille chez les Agreste en tant que styliste. Il a été très gentil avec moi quand ça n'allait pas. »

Contrairement à moi qui passais mon temps à l'épier à travers la fenêtre, j'ai compris. Mes oreilles de chat retombent et j'attrape une part de pizza, le regard vague. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir me sortir de là. J'admets que je suis rassuré de n'avoir été attiré que par une seule et même fille, mais c'est peu de choses à côté des lourdes conséquences que ça engendre. Mon regard se dévie vers son téléphone, verrouillé, dépassant de son oreiller. A l'aide de mon pied, je le glisse discrètement de dehors du champ de vision de Marinette. Ce serait dommage qu'elle veuille répondre à Chat Noir alors que je suis juste à côté d'elle.

\- « D'ailleurs, on n'a parlé que de moi depuis tout à l'heure. » Remarque-t-elle en avalant sa part. « Comment vont les choses de ton côté? »

Ah, il est vrai que j'avais sous-entendu à Marinette que j'avais une copine, mais désormais, je me vois mal lui répondre "Tout va bien avec toi." sans avoir l'air complètement stupide. Je gigote, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- « Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, c'est ça? » Enchaîne-t-elle, déçue.

Mon cerveau n'est plus qu'un nœud de paroles et d'actes n'ayant ni queue, ni tête.

\- « Je ne sais pas si je la mérite », je souffle sans oser la regarder.

Elle dépose une main sur mon épaule, titillant du pouce la clochette de mon costume.

\- « Je ne la connais pas, mais elle doit s'estimer chanceuse de t'avoir à ses côtés. »

La voix de Marinette est plus douce, moins moqueuse que précédemment et le regard qu'elle me jette va dans le même sens. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, je l'imagine me répéter les mêmes mots avec son masque. Tout concorde, son timbre, ses yeux et ses cheveux - bon sang, ses cheveux lâchés auront un jour raison de moi.

\- « On s'en refait un? »

\- « Tout ce que tu veux. »

Je me fige un moment, cherchant une logique dans mon comportement puis estime qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. Marinette se lève pour éteindre la lumière du studio et nous éclairer de sa lampe de chevet aux lueurs plus faibles. Pendant qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les miennes ne parviennent pas à quitter son visage et la belle vue qu'elle m'offre sur ses joues. Dur de refréner ses envies quand on apprend que la fille de nos rêves se trouve juste à côté de soi.

Cette situation ressemble étrangement à celle de notre premier baiser, lors de mon anniversaire. Est-ce que je devrais l'embrasser ici aussi? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

J'attends que Marinette termine la dernière part du premier carton pour lui proposer de mettre l'épisode sur pause. Elle accepte et se lève en direction de l'armoire où se cache le sac poubelle. Ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler, Adrien. Je bondis du lit, elle me dévisage et s'approche, le regard interrogateur.

\- « Tu comptes partir? » Me demande-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

Je déglutis et secoue la tête. Et, envoyant valser toutes mes questions, je réduis à néant l'espace qui nous sépare, glisse mes griffes sous son visage et embrasse ses lèvres. Marinette tressaute sous la surprise, mais n'oppose aucune résistance quand je prolonge le baiser. Malgré tout, ce dernier reste chaste, je finis par reculer sans la quitter des yeux. Ses paupières à moitié closes, les joues rougies tout comme ses lèvres, Marinette prend le temps de se recoiffer de ses doigts avant de briser la glace:

\- « Chat...Je ne peux pas. »

Ses yeux bleus fuient les miens, elle agrippe mon poignet avec sa main, visiblement mal à l'aise. De mon côté, je ne ressens pas de la déception. Je connais pertinemment la raison qui l'empêche de m'embrasser à son tour. Et cette raison n'est autre que moi, ironiquement. Cela suffit à me faire comprendre que Marinette est attirée par Chat Noir, mais fidèle à Adrien.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à joindre les deux.

Et ce, sans déroger aux règles.


	23. Chapter 23

Chat Noir m'a embrassé.

Certes, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis plus choquée que ça. Et s'il n'y avait pas Adrien dans ma vie, je me poserai des questions sur une éventuelle relation avec lui. Mais voila, Adrien est là.

Jeudi matin, je vais travailler, l'humeur beaucoup plus légère, grâce à Chat Noir. Après ce petit baiser, nous avons continué à regarder notre série pendant deux bonnes heures. Ensuite, je me suis endormie comme une masse et selon le mot déposé sur ma table de chevet, un certain chat a hâte qu'on se refasse ça. Sur le trajet du travail, j'ai lu les messages qu'il a envoyé à l'attention de Ladybug. Intriguée par son soudain changement d'attitude, je lui ai renvoyé un message.

Ladybug: « _Coucou chaton, désolée de ne pas avoir été à disposition hier. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?_ »

Et une fois installée sur mon lieu de travail, je remarque que mon admirateur a déposé un frappuccino sur mon bureau. Sûrement la même personne qui m'a apporté les croissants hier. Mais avant de profiter de toutes ces belles attentions, je décide de passer un coup de fil à Yan. Le pauvre m'a envoyé des dizaines de messages sans jamais avoir de réponses de ma part. Tout en avalant une gorgée de ma boisson, je porte le smartphone à mon oreille.

\- « Allô? »

\- « Allô Yan? C'est Marinette. Désolée pour hier soir, j'étais vaguement occupée. »

J'entends Tikki pouffer de rire à ma justification plus que bancale. Heureusement, Yan, lui, ne l'a pas capté.

\- « Je te pardonnerai ce manque d'attention à une seule condition. » Fredonne-t-il, visiblement dans la rue au vue de l'ambiance extérieure.

\- « Laquelle? »

\- « Que tu viennes sur le plateau de tournage aujourd'hui. »

Moi? Sur le tournage? Avec Adrien et Chloé en acteurs principaux? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je soupire et sens monter en moi une dose d'adrénaline, réchauffant tous mes membres et rendant mes mains moites.

\- « Yan, je ne pense pas que... »

\- « Alors tu ne veux pas te faire pardonner? » Renchérit-il de son faux air déçu.

Alors ça, ce n'est pas du tout fair-play! Malgré tout, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser cette histoire avec Adrien - ou plutôt cette absence d'histoire - me priver de toute expérience stylistique. Je me racle la gorge et penche ma tête en arrière avant de répondre du bout des lèvres:

\- « Ça marche, je me mets en route. »

Il lâche un rire non contenu à l'autre bout du fil. Je raccroche et commande un Uber pour être à l'heure sur le plateau. J'attrape un sac en cuir noir orné du logo Agreste couleur argent - normalement destiné à une cliente - et y intègre mes affaires, de mon carnet à croquis aux notes que j'avais prises la dernière fois.

Au fond de moi, j'espère que Yan préviendra Adrien de ma venue. Je n'imagine pas débarquer sur le plateau tandis qu'il évitera mon regard pendant toutes les scènes. C'est du moins avec une grosse appréhension que je rejoins le Uber, parqué devant l'immeuble. Alors que la voiture démarre, mon téléphone se met à vibrer.

Chat Noir: « _Bonjour ma Lady, ce n'est rien pour hier, j'ai passé la soirée avec ton amie Marinette. »_

Un large sourire étire mes lèvres, je me demande bien qui est cette jeune fille que Chat Noir convoite. Bien qu'il m'ait embrassé à plusieurs reprises, il ne m'a toujours pas révéler son nom, que ce soit sous forme Ladybug ou Marinette.

Ladybug: « _Oh et c'était bien?_ »

Rien ne m'empêche de gratter des compliments.

Chat Noir: « _Génial, Marinette est vraiment une fille adorable en plus d'être mignonne._ »

Tu gagnes des points, mon chaton. C'est le premier à s'intéresser autant à mes deux identités, dommage que mon cœur balance toujours en faveur d'Adrien. Tikki ne voit pas d'un bon œil ces deux relations. Après tout, elle a veillé jour et nuit sur moi afin que je ne finisse pas akumatisée. Je peux comprendre qu'elle n'aime pas me savoir avec Adrien. D'autres parts, l'idée d'une éventuelle idylle entre Chat Noir et moi ne l'excite pas plus, il pourrait découvrir mon identité.

Le Uber s'engage dans la rue à destination du studio. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me prépare psychologiquement à supporter la vision d'un blond parfait, à la voix envoûtante et au physique de rêve. Dur pour moi de troquer son image avec celle d'un clodo aux dents sales. Je remercie mon chauffeur de fortune et ouvre la portière. Des fans assidues, au courant que le fameux Adrien Agreste fréquente les lieux, bloquent l'entrée. Je dois jouer des coudes pour me frayer un chemin, justifiant mon passage avec mon passe-partout, carte qui me permet d'entrer dans l'autre bâtiment.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: « _Je suis arrivée, je monte les escaliers._ »

Yan ne tarde pas à me répondre qu'il m'attend au sommet de ceux-ci. Je m'essouffle à gravir toutes les marches, maudissant celles de l'autre immeuble m'ayant littéralement tuée. Ma résolution d'emprunter chaque jour les escaliers au dépit de l'ascenseur vacille jour après jour.

\- « Ne me dis pas que ces petites marches t'ont épuisée! » S'exclame le styliste d'une voix moqueuse quand j'apparais dans son champ de vision.

Je grimace et parviens enfin au bout de mes peines. Yan attrape mon coude et m'attire contre lui pour me faire la bise.

\- « Viens, ça va commencer. »

A ses mots, mes entrailles se tordent et je me sens soudainement fiévreuse à l'idée de débarquer comme ça sur le plateau. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir que l'équipe de tournage me salue quand je me dirige vers une place libre. Je souffle, Adrien est dans sa loge, mais je me doute qu'il a entendu les exclamations de ses collègues. Je tâche d'être la plus naturelle possible et me munis d'un carnet et d'un crayon, adressant de simples signes amicaux aux autres.

\- « Non, mais je rêve, qui a invité la Dupain-Cheng? » S'insurge Chloé Bourgeois en m'offrant son plus beau regard haineux.

Comme s'il s'amusait, Yan lève la main et plaide coupable. La blonde peste en déviant son attention pour le scénariste à qui elle reproche le manque de paillettes sur sa tenue. Je l'observais gesticuler dans tous les sens quand, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Adrien, fraîchement sorti de sa loge, les yeux fixés sur moi. Comme je le craignais, il est surpris et s'évertue de ne pas trop le montrer. Il n'était pas au courant de ma venue. Mais une fois ce stade dépassé, le beau mannequin enjambe une série de câbles attachés les uns aux autres et se présente devant nous.

\- « Bonjour Adrien », le salue chaleureusement Yan.

Le blondinet l'ignore d'une traite et se penche pour me faire la bise. Pourquoi a-t-il déposé sa main au creux de mon cou? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou il m'a caressé les cheveux pendant un court instant? Du calme Marinette, tu te fais des films. Il ne t'aime pas.

\- « Bonjour Mari », murmure-t-il à mon oreille avant de reculer.

Mari? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de se servir de mon diminutif en s'adressant à moi. Je reste bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes avant que le metteur en scène ne leur demande de se mettre en place pour tourner la première scène.

\- « Je crois qu'il est jaloux », souffle Yan assez faiblement pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Mes joues s'empourprent, je secoue la tête vivement et me décale pour lui répondre aussi discrètement.

\- « Pas possible, je t'ai déjà dit que... »

\- « Je sais. » M'interrompt-il, les yeux rivés sur la scène.

Adrien est supposé jouer le garçon éperdument amoureux de Carmen, mais, au vue des nombreux arrêts demandés par le metteur en scène, il n'y parvient pas facilement. Il faut dire que n'importe qui rechignerait de jouer l'amoureux de Chloé - sauf peut-être Kim, dans un moment d'égarement. Je dois avouer que ça me fait rire de le voir si dégoûté à l'idée d'approcher son visage du sien. Sophia, installée un peu plus loin, me lance des clins d'œil, tout aussi amusée par ce moment lunaire.

\- « Coupez! » Vocifère pour la énième fois le metteur en scène. « Adrien! Est-ce que tu peux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, éviter de lever les yeux au ciel à chacune des répliques de Carmen?! »

Oula, il a l'air vraiment énervé. Ce ne doit pas être un boulot facile de gérer toute une équipe d'acteurs. Pourtant, Adrien ne semble pas enclin à accéder à sa demande. Il hausse nonchalamment les épaules et ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

\- « Ces sales gosses de riche, je vous jure. » Peste le professionnel à son attention. « Cinq minutes de pause! »

Celui-ci se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers la loge privée pour ne pas s'énerver davantage. Il règne désormais un silence pesant sur le plateau. Silence qui ne tarde pas à être brisé par Chloé:

\- « Oh Adrichou, ne l'écoute pas, il ne sait pas reconnaître un talent quand il en voit un, c'est indéniable. »

Elle ne perd pas le nord celle-là, à s'accrocher au bras d'Adrien comme un rapace sur sa proie. L'envie m'en viendrait de lui voler dans les plumes, mais, malheureusement pour mon ami, je suis d'avis qu'il se calme un peu. On dirait que quelque chose le dérange au point d'être désagréable avec tout le monde. Yan semble s'en être également aperçu car il se lève et, m'intimant de ne pas bouger, se dirige vers le couple d'apprentis acteurs.

\- « Adrien, tu devrais apaiser les tensions. » Lui conseille-t-il, une once de douceur dans sa voix pour faire passer la pommade.

Mais le blond n'est apparemment pas enclin à l'écouter lui non plus. Au contraire, j'ai la vague impression qu'il l'a encore plus énervé.

\- « Mêle-toi de tes affaires », grogne-t-il en retour.

Cette fois, au lieu de feindre n'avoir rien remarqué, Yan empoigne le bras libre d'Adrien et, devant toute l'équipe technique et les maquilleuses, le coince entre deux yeux.

\- « Bon, maintenant tu arrêtes, mec. Tu vas arrêter de te la jouer parce que ça commence à bien faire. On est ici pour travailler, pour tourner une série dans laquelle on va voir ton minois dix minutes par épisode. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ravaler ta fierté et de respecter un peu le boulot que chacun d'entre nous a fourni pour toi! »

Je m'accroche à mon siège tant je suis scotchée. Bien que la tension ne fasse que s'accroître, je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ce que son styliste le remette en place. C'est également le cas des autres témoins de la scène.

\- « Non mais pour qui tu te prends de parler à mon Adrichou de la sorte?! » Clame Chloé en tapant des pieds sur le sol. « Tu n'es qu'un styliste, tu ne vaux rien à côté de nous deux! »

Yan n'y prête même pas attention et fixe Adrien qui le fusille du regard. J'hésite un moment à prendre la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas assister à la suite du règlement de compte. C'est sûrement le seul moment où je peux encore m'enfuir.

\- « Alors, tu ne réponds rien Adrien? Tu admets enfin que j'ai raison? »

Mon cœur bat si vite alors que cette dispute ne me concerne pas. Discrètement, je range mes affaires dans mon sac emprunté pour l'occasion et m'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds.

\- « Je n'ai rien à te répondre à toi, surtout avec ce que j'ai à disposition. » Lui répond finalement le blondinet.

Je parviens à m'adosser au mur et à le longer, croisant Sophia qui, au passage, enregistre toute la scène sur son téléphone. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je sais pertinemment qu'Alya aurait eu la même réaction.

\- « Explique-toi. »

Les gens sont tellement absorbés par ce règlement de comptes qu'ils ne remarquent même pas que je suis sur le point de partir. Je marche quelques minutes dans le couloir me séparant des escaliers, les oreilles tendues, prêtes à capter la moindre information.

\- « Tu sais qu'harceler les employées de la société de mon père, et donc de ma société, c'est interdit par le règlement intérieur et, de surcroît, par la loi? »

Adrien a un genre qui ne me plait pas du tout. Je le qualifierai d'hautain et complémentaire à Chloé. Je ne le reconnais pas du tout dans son attitude et j'espère au fond de moi me tromper sur lui. Arrivée à la première marche, je m'arrête un moment pour entendre l'origine sur problème évoqué.

\- « Harcèlement? C'est de la diffamation ce que tu fais là. »

\- « Alors tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu cherches autant Marinette parce que ça m'intéresse. »

Mon cœur rate un battement, je manque de trébucher dans les escaliers à l'écoute de mon prénom. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans? Yan m'harcèle? Depuis quand? Oh non, ils vont sûrement s'apercevoir que je ne suis plus là maintenant. Avant qu'on ne m'appelle et m'oblige à entrer dans cette histoire qui n'a ni queue ni tête, je fonce dans les escaliers et déguerpis du bâtiment. Mes poumons souffrent tandis que je coure deux rues plus loin, les doigts enfoncés dans le cuir de mon sac.

\- « Eh bah, pour une surprise c'est une surprise! » S'exclame Tikki dont la petite tête s'échappe de mon sac.

\- « J'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à y assister », je réponds à bout de souffle.

Après le froid insufflé par ma course vient la chaleur épouvantable de l'effort, je m'adosse un moment à la façade d'un hôtel et commande un Uber de me ramener à l'immeuble Agreste. La journée va être longue, mais je souhaite de tout cœur ne pas avoir à revivre une chose pareille.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour!

Petit message pour vous informer que demain, c'est mon anniversaire. Et donc pour fêter ça, il y aura deux chapitres: un le matin et un le soir. En espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir et pour vous remercier aussi de lire ma fiction!

Bisous et à demain!

* * *

\- « Moi? Harceler Marinette? Tu la sors d'où celle-là? »

Le faux air innocent de Yan me donne envie de vomir. Sans savoir comment je me retrouve dans un règlement de compte sur le plateau de tournage avec ce type qui ose commenter mon comportement alors qu'il force avec ma copine.

Parce que oui, Marinette est ma copine, même si elle ne le sait pas encore.

D'ailleurs, à l'évocation de son prénom, tout le monde s'est retourné vers la place libre qu'elle occupait il y a encore dix minutes. Je ne l'ai pas vu s'enfuir non plus, sinon je l'aurai rattrapée. Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle comprend mon point de vue. Toujours est-il que c'est l'occasion de lui faire savoir mon mécontentement vis-à-vis de son comportement envers Mari. En revanche, je n'ai pas très envie de partager avec tout le monde mon escapade sur sa messagerie Facebook. Je me contente donc de rester vague.

\- « Envoyer une dizaine de messages à la suite n'est pas vraiment considéré comme une amitié. »

Yan lève les yeux au ciel, je récupère possession de mon bras gauche tandis que l'autre est broyé par Chloé, nous fusillant tous les deux du regard. Malheureusement, l'histoire n'avancera pas plus loin car le metteur en scène décide d'y mettre un terme et de reprendre le tournage là où nous l'avions laissé.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis enfin libre de changer de tenue et de retourner à mes fouilles. J'ignore les commentaires désagréables à mon égard qui fuitent des loges.

\- « Adrichou! » Chantonne Chloé sur mes talons.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Tout ce dont j'ai envie maintenant, c'est de retrouver Marinette et de profiter simplement de sa présence. Je tâche de ne pas lever les yeux au plafond quand, pour la énième fois, elle attrape mon bras comme s'il s'agissait de sa propriété privée.

\- « Tu n'allais tout de même pas partir sans me dire au revoir! » Minaude-t-elle en tirant sur mon membre pour me forcer à la regarder.

C'est au moins l'occasion pour moi de mettre les points sur les I avec elle.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Chloé? Je n'apprécie pas le comportement que tu as eu à Milan. On est ami, tu n'as pas à me menacer de quoi que ce soit. »

Chloé fait la moue et bat des cils, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

\- « Je te rappelle que tu m'as abandonnée à l'hôtel... »

\- « Parce que j'avais du travail sur les bras et que je n'avais pas envie de rester avec toi. Comprends-moi s'il te plait. »

Au fur et à mesure que je la résonne, Chloé lâche son emprise sur mon bras et hoche doucement la tête. J'ose espérer que notre amitié compte assez pour elle pour qu'elle ne révèle pas à tout Paris que Ladybug est ma copine. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête le jour où elle apprendra que son idole est en réalité Marinette. Elle qui s'en est toujours pris à mon amie depuis le collège.

\- « Je peux te poser une question avant que tu ne partes? »

J'acquiesce, intrigué.

\- « Pourquoi tu prends autant la défense de Dupain-Cheng? »

Et si elle apprend que j'aime en réalité Marinette, ça empirerait les choses à un point que je ne peux imaginer. Je fais mine d'être surpris avant de lui répondre:

\- « Marinette est mon amie au même titre que toi. »

...Enfin presque. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, ma réponse ne contente pas la grande blonde.

\- « Mais quand Yan m'a dit que je n'étais pas une bonne actrice, tu n'as rien dit du tout! »

Elle a totalement raison et je suis à court d'excuse. Bon, après tout, Chloé est mon amie d'enfance, peut-être que je peux encore compter sur elle.

\- « J'aime énormément Marinette, Chloé. C'est tout et ça ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas d'une autre manière. »

Mon bras est désormais libre, Chloé hausse les épaules et se détourne de moi, téléphone à la main. Je ne saurais dire si elle est vexée ou si elle a finalement décidé de lâcher l'affaire. En tout cas, il est grand temps pour moi de me remettre au travail.

Mon après-midi a été consacré à la fouille des dossiers de chaque employé, bien qu'au final, je me sois davantage attardé sur le cas de Rose Lavillant, une amie du collège. Malheureusement, je me retrouve dans un sacré pétrin, tout prouve qu'elle est à l'origine des divers vols et disparitions. Pourtant, quelque chose cloche: ce n'est pas son genre. Je la connais, elle ne volerait jamais quoi que ce soit tant elle est douce et attachante. Ça ne colle pas et je compte bien mener ma petite enquête avant de rapporter le moindre détail à mon père.

Alors que je m'affaire au premier étage à réunir toutes les preuves avant de confronter Rose, je garde un œil sur les escaliers, dans l'espoir de capter la silhouette de Marinette quand elle repartira. L'envie de me pointer dans son atelier ne manque pas, mais je crains que la scène de ce matin l'ait légèrement refroidie. Sans oublier qu'il me faut encore une excuse concernant le fait que j'ai des captures d'écran de sa conversation Facebook avec Yan. Lui d'ailleurs, il ne fera pas long feu dans la société, je le jure. Paris ne manque pas de stylistes, sa présence ne m'est pas indispensable et il est possible que, dans les prochains jours, on ne le voit plus trainer dans les environs.

Autant je ne l'appréciais plus quand il a commencé à rôder autour de Marinette, autant que maintenant que je sais que c'est ma copine, je le déteste.

\- « J'ai faim », se plaint Plagg, volant devant mon écran pour m'empêcher d'accéder à l'ordinateur.

\- « Je n'ai pas le temps Plagg et je n'ai rien emporté avec moi cette fois. Tu auras ton fromage quand on sera rentré. »

\- « Vous parlez à qui monsieur Agreste? »

Je sursaute, mon kwami se dissimule entre mes jambes et le dessous du bureau. Mes yeux tombent sur la silhouette d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux coiffés en chignon à l'entrée, je jurerai l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

\- « Monica Streap, je m'occupe de l'accueil. »

Je hoche la tête et la salue. Fort heureusement, elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué Plagg. Voyant qu'elle ne bronche pas de l'entrée du local, j'abandonne mon écran pour elle.

\- « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? » Je demande, hésitant.

Cette Monica semble vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- « J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui se trouve dans le tiroir du bas de votre bureau. »

\- « Je peux vous le donner si vous voulez. »

Mais alors que je me penche pour ouvrir le dit tiroir, la secrétaire d'accueil se précipite à côté de moi pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je la dévisage pendant une dizaine de seconde, la panique se lisant dans ses yeux verts.

\- « Il y a un problème? »

\- « Non, pas du tout! Disons que je préfère m'en occuper moi-même. »

Si elle essayait de ne pas attirer mon attention, c'est raté. Monica ouvre le tiroir, rempli de Snickers à première vue, mais sa main aux longs ongles noirs s'aventure plus loin. Je manque une exclamation lorsqu'elle en retire une poignée de préservatifs. Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici, ça?

\- « ...Monica? » Je bredouille, mal à l'aise.

Elle me jette un regard désolé et referme le tiroir avant de repartir.

\- « Ce ne sera plus là à votre prochaine visite, monsieur Agreste. Mais s'il vous plait, ne dites rien à votre père! »

A vrai dire, je pense mourir de honte avant d'avoir la possibilité d'en parler à mon père. Monica s'enfuit littéralement de mon bureau, me laissant pantois, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il va réellement falloir remettre les pendules à l'heure ici.

Ni Marinette, ni Rose ne se montre durant toute l'après-midi, alors je me résigne à gravir les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage jusqu'à l'atelier. D'après mes observations, Marinette devrait terminer son travail dans dix minutes. Pourtant, ma main reste bloquée devant la porte. Je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour la déranger, même si, techniquement, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'elle a avoué m'aimer. Allez, c'est le seul moyen d'avancer avec elle, lui montrer que je l'aime aussi sans qu'elle soit Ladybug. Prenant une bonne inspiration, je frappe trois coups à la porte et attend de recevoir la permission pour entrer.

\- « Rose, tu tombes bien, je voulais te demander si...Adrien? »

Marinette ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir, les traits de son visage sont étirés sous la surprise. Occupée à habiller le buste d'un mannequin en mousse, elle se fige et me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, secouant les épingles qu'elle serre du bout des doigts. Difficile à intégrer que devant une telle timidité se cache la fière et courageuse Ladybug.

\- « Coucou Marinette. » Je lâche enfin, après avoir refermé la porte.

Son visage passe sous toutes les émotions: surprise, panique, gêne puis...tristesse? Je ne parviens pas à interpréter ce dernier.

\- « Je passais pour laisser un message à Rose. »

\- « Elle n'est pas là », souffle la jeune styliste, le regard rivé sur ses épingles.

\- « Je sais, mais si tu la vois, est-ce que tu pourras lui transmettre que je voudrai m'entretenir avec elle? »

Marinette fait doucement "oui" de la tête, torturant de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure. Là, si j'étais Chat Noir, je me glisserai dans son dos et l'embrasserai dans le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle se débatte. Au lieu de ça, nous sommes deux idiots plantés là.

\- « Ad-Adrien? »

\- « Oui? »

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tout à l'heure, quand on était sur le plateau, tu as dit à Yan qu'il me harcelait? »

Après ces quelques heures à ruminer dans mon coin, j'ai finalement trouvé une excuse qui m'arrange.

\- « Chat Noir m'a prévenu et m'a demandé de me méfier. »

Toute l'attention que Marinette concentrait dans ses mouvements s'efface pour se focaliser sur moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ses joues s'empourprent et sa bouche s'ouvre en un grand O avant de se refermer.

\- « C'est tout ce que Chat Noir t'a dit? » Demande-t-elle.

Aurait-il quelque chose à me cacher? Étrangement, je lui fais plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

\- « Dans l'ensemble oui. »

Encore une fois, nous nous fondons dans un lourd silence. Je pèse chacun de mes mots, de peur de laisser s'échapper le moindre indice sur nos secrets.

\- « Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Ladybug? »

Cette question me scotche sur place. Normalement, je devrais être celui qui la pose! Pourquoi me demande-t-elle une chose aussi aberrante en sachant pertinemment la réponse? Je m'efforce du mieux possible à cacher ma surprise.

\- « Non, pas depuis mon départ pour Milan. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite pour une raison qui m'échappe. Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de moi? »

Marinette abandonne l'idée d'enfiler le haut défectueux qui lui encombre les mains depuis un moment et se tourne complètement vers moi.

\- « Elle devrait bientôt revenir te voir. Elle est juste...occupée. »

Autrement dit elle avait besoin de réfléchir après s'être fait rejetée par son propre copain. Je la comprends plus qu'elle peut le croire. Soudain, alors que je songeais à inviter Marinette à sortir ce soir pour clarifier notre situation, la porte de l'atelier s'ouvre en un coup de vent sur Monica.

\- « Marinette! ...Monsieur Agreste? Bref, venez dans la salle de repos! »

Nous la dévisageons chacun à notre tour, on dirait qu'elle vient de courir un marathon à l'instant.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » L'interroge Marinette en s'avançant à côté de moi.

Monica reprend son souffle en esquissant des grands signes vers le couloir.

\- « Chloé Bourgeois est en interview! »

Beaucoup d'excitation pour pas grand chose en mon sens. Cependant, nous rejoignons tout de même le reste de l'équipe et d'autres employés que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam autour de la télévision branchée au fond du local. Tous semblent hypnotisés par le programme et l'incroyable flot de parole débité par Chloé. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle donnait une interview sur France 24.

 _\- « Oui, je dois dire que ce défilé à Milan était rien de moins qu'une formidable expérience, surtout en présence de Karl Lagarfield. »_

Chloé s'extasie à la fin de chaque phrase. Comme toujours, elle surjoue ses mouvements et ses paroles. La journaliste, elle, semble s'en être rendue compte, mais continue de hocher à la tête à la fin de chacune de ses phrases.

 _\- « Comment voyez-vous la suite de votre carrière de mannequin et future actrice? »_

Tiens, ça a le mérite d'être une question plutôt intéressante. Alors que nous sommes à l'écart du groupe agglutiné devant le poste, je tente une approche envers Marinette. Je dépose mon avant-bras sur son épaule et guette sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Elle me toise, rougit puis dévie le regard pour la télévision. Au moins, elle ne me repousse pas, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

 _\- « Oh, eh bien, j'aspire à monter dans la mode. Être mannequin pour les Agreste est déjà un immense honneur auquel je n'aurai jamais pu accéder sans du travail et de la rigueur. »_

\- « Est-ce qu'elle vient bien de dire qu'elle a travaillé? » Souffle Marinette, un sourcil relevé.

\- « Je crois bien, mais je materai la rediffusion pour m'en assurer. » Je réponds, tout aussi dubitatif.

Notons que la seule raison pour laquelle Chloé travaille dans le même secteur que moi, c'est parce que son père l'a "demandé" à notre société et donc à mon père. Je me demande encore comment il a pu accepter une pareille aberration.

 _\- « D'ailleurs, vous avez défilé avec leur mannequin phare, Adrien Agreste. »_

Il fallait forcément qu'elles en viennent à parler de moi...Chloé semble ravie qu'on lie mon nom au sien.

 _\- « En effet, Adrien et moi sommes assez proches, que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou personnel. »_

Elle affiche un sourire aussi grand que ce mensonge. Je vais très certainement avoir une petite conversation à ce sujet. A l'entendre, j'ai limite l'impression qu'elle balance en direct que je suis en couple avec elle.

 _\- « Peut-on en savoir plus? »_

Les yeux de Marinette se posent sur moi, elle me fixe d'un air inquiet. Peinant à répondre, je renforce mon geste sur son épaule puis descends doucement ma main sur ses omoplates. A l'écran, Chloé rayonne, elle ne tient même pas sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle est assise.

 _\- « Eh bien, je n'avais pas songé en parler dans l'immédiat, d'autant plus sur une chaîne diffusée dans toute la France. »_

 _\- Je vous en prie,_ enchaîne la journaliste qui ne cache pas sa curiosité. _Nous souhaitons en savoir plus sur vous deux._

 _\- « Adrien a demandé ma main hier soir. »_ Déclare-t-elle en mettant en avant son annuaire orné d'une bague que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie.

Je me crispe, Marinette aussi. Tous les regards se tournent sur moi, certains choqués, d'autres juste étonnés.

A cet instant, je me demande vraiment si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'elle dévoile mon histoire avec Ladybug.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour!

Je ne sais pas si je vais être occupée aujourd'hui mais il y aura de toute façon un autre chapitre publié ce soir :). Sinon, pour la publication d'hier à 5h du matin, c'est seulement que j'ai fait nuit blanche et que j'avais peur de m'endormir avant de publier xD.

Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Sylea, Mary Titi et l'oreille-des-mures pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction car je ne m'attendais clairement pas à avoir plus de 200 vues ici par jour, ce qui a tendance à me déstabiliser. Bisous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chloé vient d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Adrien.

Le même Adrien qui a la main posée dans mon dos, le visage crispé, les yeux balayant la pièce dans laquelle il est devenu l'attraction principale. Plus personne n'écoute ce que peut raconter Chloé à la télévision. La bombe a été lâchée et elle va faire plus de dégâts qu'escompté.

\- « Félicitations monsieur Agreste! » S'exclament quelques collègues en applaudissant.

Ce dernier n'a pas l'air enjoué ni reconnaissant de ces attentions. Il affiche très difficilement un sourire qui s'efface au fil des minutes.

\- « C'est pour quand ce mariage? » Demande Monica, son téléphone à la main.

Il est clair pour moi qu'elle a relayé l'information sur ses réseaux sociaux. Adrien ne répond pas, muet, mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant. Adrien, fiancé à Chloé Bourgeois? Je n'y crois pas une seconde, surtout si ça sort de la bouche de cette dernière.

\- « Je dois y aller », marmonne le beau blond avant de s'éclipser, balayant d'un revers les interrogations des employés.

Je décide de le suivre dans le couloir. De toute façon, je dois aussi rentrer chez moi avant que la nuit ne tombe. Adrien s'arrête devant l'ascenseur, je me stoppe au dessus des escaliers, dans le doute. Quand soudain, une main chaude attrape mon poignet gauche.

\- « A-Adrien? » Je bredouille en croisant ses grands yeux verts.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, il m'intime de le prendre avec lui et garde son emprise sur mon poignet même après la fermeture.

\- « Ca va aller? » Je demande, inquiète devant son silence.

\- « Je n'ai jamais parlé de fiançailles avec Chloé. »

\- « Je sais. »

Je réponds si vite qu'il est surpris. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le premier concerné par cette catastrophe, je me sens mal à l'aise à l'idée que Chloé Bourgeois use de sa renommée pour le prendre en traître de la sorte. Moi qui songeais lui rendre visite ce soir en tant que Ladybug pour discuter, je crains qu'il ne faille changer mes plans. Alors que l'ascenseur atteint progressivement le rez-de-chaussée, Adrien remonte sa main sur ma nuque.

\- « Jamais je ne t'aurai repoussé pour quelqu'un comme Chloé. »

Ses paroles, ainsi murmurées, me secouent plus qu'elles ne devraient. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence à mes yeux mais l'entendre de sa bouche m'emplit d'une sensation rassurante.

\- « D'ailleurs », ajoute-t-il alors que l'ascenseur émet un son significatif, « je pense qu'on devrait parler de tout ça, tous les deux. »

Tout ça? Maintenant? Mon visage est sur le point d'exploser tant il doit être rouge d'embarras.

\- « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas, je ne t'oblige en rien. »

Une pointe de déception parcourt sa voix. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et nous rejoignons la chaussée sans oser nous regarder. Le ciel coloré d'orange et de rouge se couvre progressivement de nuages aux delà des immeubles. Les passants ne nous remarquent pas ou, en tout cas, ne se ruent pas sur Adrien comme les groupies du bâtiment de tournage. C'est le calme avant la tempête. L'ouragan Chloé ne tardera pas à avoir son petit effet.

\- « J'ai oublié d'appeler la limousine. » Remarque finalement Adrien qui fixait mystérieusement la route depuis plusieurs minutes.

Je pouffe devant son air perdu. Il est désormais bien loin de l'Adrien furieux de ce matin.

\- « Je vais appeler un Uber », je déclare en brandissant mon téléphone. « Je te ramène puis je rentre chez moi. »

Ma proposition, ressemblant davantage à une affirmation, semble le déranger.

\- « Tu es sûre? » Me demande-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

Mais je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un véhicule noir présentant les caractéristiques notées sur mon écran. J'indique à Adrien de me suivre à l'arrière du véhicule et salue le chauffeur.

\- « Ca t'arrive souvent d'utiliser ce transport? »

Je hoche joyeusement la tête.

\- « Presque chaque jour où je suis en retard ou que je dois me rendre chez toi pour les cérémonies. »

\- « Mais c'est dangereux! » S'exclame-t-il. « Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver si jamais tu tombais sur une mauvaise personne! »

Son état de panique exagérée me donne une irrésistible envie de rire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? L'application est sécurisée et ça fait un an que je prends des Uber. On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir un chauffeur attitré et une limousine super pimpante. »

Si ma remarque moqueuse l'a vexé, il ne le montre pas. Adrien se contente de s'adosser sur son siège en poussant un soupir las. Ses mèches blondes, foncées par la lumière orangée du crépuscule, retombent sur son front et cachent ses yeux. Sa respiration calme me berce, je me repose sur le côté, sans le quitter une seule seconde. Au bout de quelques minutes, Adrien se décide à briser ce silence.

\- « Est-ce que tu m'en veux? » Demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Cette question m'a déjà été posée par Chat Noir.

\- « Non, comment peut-on en vouloir à quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas comme on le voudrait? C'est la vie, je passerai à autre chose. »

Je ne manque pas ses doigts se crispant sur la banquette, il la serre si fort que ses phalanges blanchissent. Sa réaction m'étonne, serait-il plus simple pour lui si je lui disais que je lui en veux terriblement de ne pas reconnaître la Ladybug en moi?

\- « S'il n'y avait pas Ladybug, je t'aurai choisie. »

C'est...terriblement maladroit comme approche. Il ne se doute pas qu'intérieurement, ce qu'il pensait être un compliment ne fait qu'accentuer mon mal être. La vérité blesse, c'est indéniable, mais parfois, je souhaiterais juste ne pas l'entendre. C'est comme si je disais à Chat Noir que j'accepte ses avances car Adrien ne m'aime pas. Il me laisse un goût amer.

Quand le Uber s'engage dans la rue du manoir Agreste, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être relaxée, presque...contente. Le véhicule s'arrête devant le portail, je jette un oeil au grand blond, impatiente de me retrouver enfin seule.

\- « Bon, merci de m'avoir ramené, je te rendrai la pareille. » Souffle-t-il en se penchant pour me faire la bise.

Mais au moment où il esquisse un mouvement dans ma direction, je recule brusquement, comme pour me défendre. Adrien s'étonne de ma réaction et reste bouche-bée. Il baisse les yeux puis bredouille quelques mots que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer avant de sortir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Je n'ose pas le regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à l'entrée et demande au chauffeur de repartir pour l'adresse indiquée. La note risque d'être salée mais à coup de nouilles instantanées, je devrais pouvoir amortir le coup.

Sur le chemin du retour, je tâche d'oublier les dernières heures et allume mon téléphone, jusqu'ici éteint pour me permettre de travailler en toute sérénité. Je m'aperçois alors que ma messagerie a été l'objet d'une invasion massive.

Alya : « _Marinette! Tu as vu l'interview de Chloé Bourgeois sur la 24? Je n'y crois pas, ces deux là ensemble? Adrien me déçoit!_ »

Nino DJ: « _Yo Marinette, ça va? Dis, Adrien ne répond pas sur son téléphone, tu as des nouvelles?_ »

Maman: « _Ma chérie, tu passeras ce week-end pour dîner à la maison? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ton père et moi._ »

Yan Guirlain: « _Marinette, je peux t'appeler? Tu es partie trop vite tout à l'heure._

Sophia D.: « _Ma chérie, c'est vrai que Yan te harcèle? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?_ »

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour que le monde oublie mon existence ne serait-ce que jusqu'à la semaine prochaine?

Nath': « _Coucou Marinette, ça fait longtemps._ »

Le trajet devrait durer encore un bon quart d'heure avant que je n'arrive chez moi. Autant répondre à tout le monde avant de recevoir mille appels à la fois pour savoir si je suis toujours en vie.

Marinette à Alya : « _Oui, j'étais avec lui quand on a vu l'interview, c'est de l'intox!_ »

Marinette à Nino DJ: « _Il vient de rentrer chez lui, tu devrais pouvoir l'appeler maintenant._ »

Marinette à Maman: « _Je viens ce week-end, promis! Je vous aime, bisous._ »

Marinette à Yan Guirlain: « _On en parlera plus tard, je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment._ »

Marinette à Sophia D.: « _Mais non, je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué Adrien ni comment il pourrait le savoir._ »

Marinette à Nath': « _Coucou Nath'! En effet, ça fait longtemps!_ »

Je m'affale contre le dossier du siège et gémis bruyamment, attirant le regard intrigué du chauffeur. Un simple coup d'oeil sur les réseaux sociaux et je remarque qu'une ribambelle de sites people s'est déjà emparé de l'affaire. Adrien Agreste fiancé à Chloé Bourgeois? Ca va jaser un maximum. J'arrive à destination avec la main engourdie tant mon téléphone a vibré.

Ainsi, après avoir salué le chauffeur et gravis les marches jusqu'à mon studio, je m'avachis tout du long sur mon lit et étends mes affaires sur mon matelas. Tikki s'échappe de mon sac en bourse et se pose sur mon front, ses yeux bleutés plongées dans les miens.

\- « Tout va bien se passer Marinette », souffle-t-elle en tapotant mon nez avec ses petites pattes rouges. « Marinette est aussi bien que Ladybug car vous êtes la même personne ne l'oublie pas! Il n'y aurait pas de Ladybug sans Marinette. »

Les paroles bienveillantes de mon kwami me détendent, elle qui a du connaître des dizaines de Ladybug, je me demande si j'arrive à la cheville de l'une d'entre elles.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Tikki? » Je geins en apercevant les nouveaux messages arrivés sur mon téléphone.

L'intéressée se redresse d'un coup et feint de réfléchir.

\- « Beaucoup trop de choses se sont produits en deux semaines alors pourquoi ne pas te reposer un peu? »

\- « Mais je dois travailler... »

\- « Je ne te dis pas d'envoyer balader ton travail de styliste! Au contraire, prouve que tu peux faire preuve d'un sang-froid incomparable et investis-toi davantage! C'est un moyen de sortir Adrien de ta tête sans pour autant déprimer dans ton coin! »

La détermination dont Tikki fait preuve a le don de me convaincre. Elle a raison, je me laisse beaucoup trop aller pour le moment à cause des garçons. De plus, Adrien va avoir du boulot de son côté concernant Chloé donc ça lui fera du bien de ne pas me voir non plus.

Ce soir-là, au lieu de me lamenter sur mon sort devant une série avec un paquet de nouilles dans les mains, je décide de me cuisiner un vrai repas et de consulter les derniers magasines de mode pour trouver de l'inspiration. Je n'attrape mon téléphone que dans le but de répondre à Alya et Sophia, sachant pertinemment qu'elles s'inquiètent pour moi - je n'ai aucune envie de les voir débouler dans mon studio croyant que je me suis noyée dans mes larmes.

Quatre jours sont passés.

Et ce fut les quatre jours les plus mouvementés de ce mois. Entre commandes et entretiens avec les membres de l'équipe, je n'ai pas cessé de courir à droite et à gauche pour mener à bien nos projets. Evidemment, avec la restructuration en cours, tout le monde était soudainement motivé pour donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ainsi avons-nous fabriqué pas moins de trois robes, deux nouveaux modèles de jupes pour la gamme printemps d'Agreste et une série d'accessoires pour homme dessinés par Rose et moi-même avec l'approbation de Yan.

Autant vous dire que la Marinette qui ressort fièrement de la bouche de métro en ce début de semaine est une toute nouvelle Marinette! L'escapade chez mes parents ce dimanche m'a fait le plus grand bien. Fort heureusement, ils n'ont pas touché à ma chambre, j'ai donc pu me replonger dans ma bulle rose dans laquelle aucun garçon ne me rend mal à l'aise.

Soignant ma démarche à l'entrée du bâtiment, j'inspecte mon reflet dans les portes vitrées et plisse d'une main ma jupe bleue et épingle les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappent de mon chignon. Monica trouve que ça me donne un air plus mature que ma queue de cheval, bien que Rose m'implore pour garder mes cheveux lâchés. Bref, des détails de filles. Je récupère un colis à l'accueil, il a déjà été ouvert et vérifié. A partir de maintenant, tout ce qui entre et sort de l'immeuble doit impérativement être surveillé par un responsable, mesure prise par Adrien Agreste en personne.

D'ailleurs, le concernant, il est la cible préférée des magasines people en ce moment. Qui n'a pas entendu parler du mariage annoncé par Chloé Bourgeois? Déclaration qu'elle a réitéré dans _Close_ , _Voilà_ , _Banquet_ et _Célèbre_. Les locaux sont tapissés de ces torchons mais je me contente de les ignorer ou de m'en servir comme feuilles de brouillon pour tester mes stylos. Toujours est-il qu'aucun démenti n'a mis un terme à cette histoire rocambolesque et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Pas moi, Alya l'a fait.

Quand j'atteins le deuxième étage du bâtiment, je fais un saut dans mon bureau pour récupérer le frapuccino noisette qui y a été déposé. Depuis que j'ai reçu un sachet de croissants de ma boulangerie, les cadeaux de bon matin n'ont pas cessé d'atterrir sur mon bureau. Une fois encore, le nom de l'expéditeur n'est indiqué nulle part, mais à la place de mon prénom, c'est un petit cœur qui orne mon gobelet. Je m'évertue à ne pas chercher d'où provient cette avalanche d'attentions, cela ne ferait que de me déconcentrer dans mes tâches. J'attrape donc la boisson et me diriger vers la salle de repos où déjeune mes collègues. C'est une résolution que nous venons tous d'adopter: nous mangeons ensemble, partageons nos projets personnels et professionnels dans le but de nous améliorer. Hors de question de se la jouer perso à partir de maintenant.

\- « Tu es magnifique Marinette! » S'exclame Rose, assise sur le fauteuil le plus convoité de la pièce.

Je l'en remercie vivement et m'installe sur le rebord du canapé. La télévision diffuse les informations de la veille, de nouveaux étranges échanges ont été aperçus aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, à proximité du Trocadero. La police les a également signalé dans notre messagerie commune, mais une fois de plus, le calme m'a accueillie. Chat Noir ne s'est pas pointé sur les lieux, du moins, pas quand j'y suis allée.

Tout à coup, un solo de talons qui claquent sur le sol s'élève et se rapproche jusqu'à l'entrée. Monica respire bruyamment comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètres aux Jeux Olympiques, les cheveux plaqués sur son front.

\- « Mettez France 24, vite! »

Rose s'empare de la télécommande posée sur la table basse et s'empresse de changer de chaîne. Quelle n'est pas notre surprise quand nous voyons Adrien, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus conventionnel, répondre aux questions de la journaliste.

\- _« [...] Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir désormais compter sur nos partenaires italiens. Conclut-il en offrant son plus beau sourire à la caméra. »_

Même si ça ne devrait pas être le cas, mon estomac se noue à la vision de son visage. Je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis quelques jours, hormis par le biais de vieilles photos dans les magazines. L'apercevoir ainsi et fixer ses magnifiques yeux verts me replonge un moment dans l'admiration que j'ai pour ce garçon. Adrien...Je t'aime, si tu savais.

\- _« C'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous et votre père, nous en convenons. »_ Répond la journaliste avant d'enchaîner aussi vite. _« En parlant de bonnes nouvelles, nous avons eu l'honneur de recevoir Chloé Bourgeois sur notre plateau il y a peu. L'annonce de vos fiançailles a été une surprise pour tout le monde! Comment expliquez-vous cette décision aussi rapide si on prend en compte votre jeune âge? »_

Je lance un regard effaré à Monica et comprends enfin son affolement. Nous sommes toutes les trois collées à l'écran à attendre l'explication du blondinet. Il faut qu'il révèle les mensonges de Chloé, qu'elle perde toute crédibilité aux yeux des médias et que tout le monde remarque enfin quelle genre de peste elle est! Et, surtout, il faut qu'il dissipe ce mal entendu pour qu'enfin, je puisse le retrouver. Le regard dans le vague, Adrien relève difficilement les yeux vers l'objectif qui le fixe depuis une dizaine de secondes. Il déglutit et, après une profonde inspiration, brise enfin le silence.

 _\- « Chloé Bourgeois et moi...Avons pris cette décision, peut-être un peu rapidement, j'en conviens. »_

\- « Il avoue? » S'insurge Monica, n'y croyant pas deux secondes.

\- « Chut! » L'interrompt Rose.

\- _« Mais vous allez tout de même vous marier! »_ Insiste lourdement la journaliste pour laquelle je commence à avoir de la haine.

Adrien est mal à l'aise mais se reprend finalement, se redresse sur son fauteuil et fixe l'objectif plus franchement.

 _\- « Oui, nous allons nous marier. »_

Quel...Quelle idiote. Une seule question me vient en tête: pourquoi? Il m'a bien assuré le contraire dans l'ascenseur. Qu'il refuse mes sentiments car il aime l'autre partie de moi, je peux encore comprendre, mais qu'il nous vire toutes les deux pour cette fille...Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas la seule dans l'incompréhension. Monica, las d'entendre la voix d'Adrien, décide de couper la télévision, sous les plaintes de Rose.

\- « Et après ce type me regarde bizarrement quand je récupère les préservatifs dans son bureau? » S'énerve-t-elle se recoiffant de ses doigts. « Je rêve! »

J'aimerais bien rêver moi aussi. A ce moment là, je n'ai aucune idée de comment me mettre au travail après une telle trahison. C'est alors que, sur le pas de la porte, se présente Yan, cheveux défaits, simple sweatshirt gris délavé sur ses épaules et pantalon qui porte encore une tâche de café sur sa cuisse. On dirait que lui aussi passe une horrible matinée. Alors que nous le fixons toutes, intriguées, il lève une série de documents de sa main droite, un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- « J'ai été viré », déclare-t-il.

Les deux autres filles s'empressent de lui arracher les feuilles des mains pour connaitre les raisons de son licenciement. Moi, de mon côté, j'abandonne sur le coin de la table mon frapuccino, ayant complètement perdu l'appétit.

\- « Je crois qu'on est tous bons pour une sortie », maugrée Monica, ne décolérant pas.

Pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, mais rien ne peut empirer cette journée.

\- « Je suis partante », je baille en m'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonsoir!

 **Mary Titi:** Merci!

 **Mel Pet2107:** Merci beaucoup, ah oui quand même xD j'espère ne pas de décevoir pour la suite du coup :). C'est super gentil.

 **CecileBlackMiss:** Merci beaucoup!

 **Sylea:** Merci!

Voilà comme promis :). On se retrouve demain pour la suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _\- « Oui, nous allons nous marier. »_ Ai-je déclaré devant un nombre incroyable de personnes.

La fin de l'interview est une véritable galère pour moi, c'est à peine si j'arrive à aligner deux phrases sensées ou si mon regard soutient l'objectif comme on me l'a toujours appris. Ainsi, quand la journaliste conclut l'émission et que je rejoins enfin ma loge pour enfiler un t-shirt noir et un jean confortable, je m'affale sur une chaise, priant pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

\- « Voilà une déclaration bien surprenante », s'étonne Plagg devant l'immense miroir.

Il pourrait me traiter d'idiot que je ne rétorquerai rien tant c'est la vérité. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment me sortir de ce foutu pétrin. L'envie me prend de tout envoyer valser, qu'Adrien Agreste disparaisse des registres et d'adopter ma vraie identité sous le nom de Chat Noir.

Que s'est-il passé pour que j'en vienne à annoncer à la Terre entière que Chloé est ma fiancée? Tout remonte à ce week-end.

J'ai essayé de la contacter toutes les heures afin de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussée à balancer cette horreur en direct. Autant dire qu'avec tous les messages reçus pour me demander des explications, ce fut laborieux. Vu qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée sur le tournage, j'en suis venu à l'idée de lui rendre une petite visite à la mairie. Bingo, je l'ai trouvée, en pleine séance de manucure à se plaindre encore et encore de sa vie semée d'embûches.

\- « Oh Adrichou, tu tombes bien, je te cherchais! » S'est-elle exclamée en me voyant furieux.

\- « Si tu étais venu là où on t'attendait, tu m'aurais très certainement croisé! » Ai-je rétorqué, contenant difficilement ma colère envers elle. « Et je peux savoir de quel droit tu annonces à la télévision que tu es ma fiancée? »

L'esthéticienne a relevé les yeux vers moi, surprise avant de se remettre au travail sous le regard noir que lui envoyait sa cliente. Chloé a alors poussé un rire strident à faire trembler les meubles.

\- « Voyons, tu ne me l'avais jamais faite celle-là, mon amour! »

C'était presque aussi répugnant que mon rêve. Alors qu'elle comptait m'ignorer en reprenant sa complainte, j'ai donné un bon coup sur la table et éloigné l'employée, lui sommant de nous laisser seuls.

\- « Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de t'y prendre Adrien. »

\- « Arrête deux minutes, tu vas prendre ton téléphone et appeler ton agent pour lui dire de reprendre rendez-vous avec les studios de télévision et annoncer à tout le monde que tu as menti! »

Contenir ma colère était difficile, mes doigts s'agrippaient au bord de la table. La violence n'est pas la solution, je le sais.

\- « Il en est hors de question! Ma carrière va grimper comme jamais avec notre mariage et la tienne aussi! Tu n'imagines même pas tout le bien que ça peut nous apporter! Tu devrais me remercier! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, elle avait complètement disjoncté.

\- « Te remercier? Tu vas détruire mon couple avec la plus jolie fille du monde et je devrais être reconnaissant? »

Chloé a croisé les bras, me toisant de son regard hautain. Visiblement, elle croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'elle me racontait. A cause d'elle, j'allais peut-être perdre Ladybug, Marinette. Je savais déjà que sa confiance n'était plus acquise depuis son annonce et le serait encore moins par la suite.

\- « A partir de maintenant, je suis la plus jolie de ton monde. » A-t-elle proclamé en haussant les épaules, les yeux admirant sa french manucure.

J'ai serré les dents au point que ma mâchoire me fasse mal.

\- « Je vais leur dire la vérité », ai-je répondu, peinant à garder mon calme devant tant d'indifférence. « Tant pis si cela nous porte préjudice à tous les deux, je refuse d'entrer dans ton petit jeu, Chloé. »

Après tant d'années d'amitié, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Chloé capable d'une attitude pareille. Certes, ce n'était pas une enfant de chœur, mais elle présentait parfois quelques qualités. Chloé descend alors son regard dans le mien, poussant un soupir désabusé, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je refuse de participer à son manège malsain.

\- « Ce serait dommage qu'on partage le préjudice à trois, en effet. »

« A trois »? Je la dévisage.

\- « Tu as défendu Dupain-Cheng, mais à aucun moment tu n'as pris ma défense quand on remettait en cause mes talents. » Peste-t-elle en frappant la table avec son poignet.

\- « Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Chloé, j'ai juste- »

\- « Je ne veux pas entendre ton discours. Je te préviens seulement que si on plonge, Marinette plonge avec nous. »

Pourquoi s'en prendre à Marinette alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que j'aime Ladybug - à moins que Chloé sache qu'elles sont la même personne, mais j'en doute fortement. Encore un autre moyen pour pourrir la vie de son éternelle rivale, je pense.

\- « Marinette travaille pour moi, pas pour toi. » Ai-je rectifié en posant mes mains sur mes hanches, grattant nerveusement des ongles sur ma ceinture en cuir brun.

Détail que, visiblement, la grande blonde n'avait pas omis.

\- « Bien sûr, tu pourras toujours la garder sous ton aile, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille encore y rester quand une tornade médiatique s'abattra sur elle. »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle n'oserait tout de même pas se servir de sa notoriété pour détruire la vie de quelqu'un qui ne lui a rien fait? Au regard hautain qu'elle me jetait et de l'énorme sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, je me suis persuadé du contraire. La bataille était perdue d'avance, c'est indéniable.

\- « Avec les centaines de partages sur chacun de mes posts Facebook, mes milliers de fans sur Instagram et mon million de followers sur Twitter, tu ne fais pas le poids, Adrichou. »

Le sang parcourt mes veines à une vitesse folle, je me sens l'envie de me transformer et de me débarrasser d'elle au plus vite. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'ai songé une seconde à user de mon cataclysme sur un akumatisé alors sur un simple citoyen...Mes doigts se sont attardés sur ma bague, ils tremblaient de colère tandis que je fusillais la responsable du regard. Elle qui n'en avait clairement rien à foutre de ce que je pouvais ressentir - un peu comme tout le monde depuis que ma mère est partie.

\- « Bon, maintenant que tu as fini, j'aimerais finir ma manucure. » A chantonné la sale peste en me faisant signe de déguerpir. « Et si tu pouvais dire à mon esthéticienne de rappliquer et l'informer qu'elle ne sera pas payée plus pour cet interlude, tu serais un amour! »

Hargneux, j'ai asséné un violent coup de pied à la table, manquant de choquer le poignet de Chloé - dommage, je l'ai raté. Sourd à ses plaintes et ses menaces, j'ai quitté les lieux, ignorant l'employée collée à la porte que j'ai ouverte avec agressivité. Sur mon chemin, j'ai percuté une poignée de personnes, mais je n'avais cure. Je rentrais chez moi et annulais toutes les interviews prévues par Nathalie, peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait.

Voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de confirmer les dires de Chloé Bourgeois.

\- « Hé gamin, ça va aller? » S'inquiète Plagg en tapotant ma tête de ses pattes puant le fromage.

Je relève légèrement la tête pour regarder mon kwami, c'est bien la première fois qu'il semble vraiment se préoccuper de moi. En proie à la pression et à l'appréhension, je me laisse doucement aller et échappe quelques larmes avant de les essuyer, enlevant une couche de maquillage de mes joues.

\- « J'ai une idée pour toi », dit-il en s'envolant. « Tu n'as qu'à jouer les Chat Noir jusqu'à demain! »

Étrange, Plagg, malgré le fait que ce soit sa mission de me transformer en Chat Noir, a toujours rebuté l'idée que je me transforme sans qu'il n'y ait d'akuma dans les parages. Combien de fois m'a-t-il réprimandé parce que j'utilisais mes pouvoirs inutilement? Je n'aurai pas assez de vingt doigts pour les compter. Les efforts qu'il produit pour me remonter le moral me touchent sincèrement. Malheureusement...

\- « Je dois encore tourner une scène en extérieur aujourd'hui... » Je soupire.

Mon téléphone, déposé à côté de mon sac, vibre inlassablement depuis un quart d'heure. Je devine les questionnements incessant de mes amis et autres curieux ayant obtenu mon numéro par je ne sais quel biais. Las, je le glisse jusqu'à moi et l'allume pour estimer les dégâts de mon annonce.

Nino DJ: « _Mec...Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Explique-moi s'il te plait, je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond!_ »

Je me sens soudainement coupable d'inquiéter mon meilleur ami de la sorte.

Alya Césaire: « _Adrien, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Je t'ai soutenu aussi auprès de Marinette quand tu as repoussé ses sentiments, mais ce n'est pas pour que tu te fourres avec cette peste!_ »

Marinette...Comment as-tu réagi en m'entendant raconter des mensonges? As-tu compris que je n'étais pas sincère? Je prie pour qu'elle ait su démêler le vrai du faux.

Les autres messages proviennent de contacts professionnels, majoritairement pour me féliciter de mes fiançailles. Nathalie m'informe par ailleurs que mon père est dubitatif quant à ma décision. Comme moi, tout le monde est surprenant en ce moment. Soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une notification, mon souffle se coupe littéralement pendant quelques secondes.

Ladybug: « _Coucou chaton, tu vas bien?_ »

Marinette...cherche du réconfort auprès de moi? Je m'empresse de déverrouiller mon téléphone pour lui répondre.

Chat Noir: « _Coucou ma Lady, ça peut aller et toi? J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée car la mienne a été illuminée par ton message!_ »

Trois coups frappés à la porte de ma loge m'interrompent et effacent instantanément le sourire idiot qui creusait mes joues. On s'inquiète de ne pas me voir ressortir de la loge, sûrement que la limousine m'attend devant le bâtiment. Pourtant, malgré les obligations qui m'entravent, je décide d'écouter Plagg et envoie au Gorille de rentrer au manoir, prétextant me rendre sur le lieu de tournage avec un ami.

\- « Il est temps pour moi de sortir les griffes. Plagg, transforme-moi! »

J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était agréable de s'envoler sur les toits de Paris. Peu importe si des gens s'inquiètent de mon absence, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne! Alors que je marche sur un des grands immeubles de la Défense, mon bâton émet une sonnerie.

Ladybug: « _Il y a eu des jours meilleurs, mais rien de très grave, rassure-toi. As-tu vu les informations diffusées par la police?_ »

Ces histoires d'échanges étranges? A vrai dire, c'était et c'est toujours le cadet de mes soucis, mais pas sûr que ma lady apprécierait que je lui dise.

Chat Noir: « _Vite fait, étrange n'est-ce pas?_ »

Elle me répond presque aussi rapidement.

Ladybug: « _Tu t'en fiches, c'est ça?_ »

Elle me connait par cœur.

Chat Noir: « _Disons que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter._ »

Je devrais très certainement prendre mon rôle de super-héros plus sérieusement à l'avenir, mais tant qu'un akuma ne pointe pas le bout de son nez, je préfère largement me reposer. D'ailleurs, si Marinette a le temps de m'envoyer des messages, je devine qu'elle a également le temps de m'accueillir dans son atelier! Cette fois, hors de question d'attendre bien sagement sur l'immeuble d'en face qu'elle daigne sortir!

Le vent dans les cheveux, les jambes dans le vide, les griffes accrochées à mon bâton, je m'envole à vitesse folle à travers le ciel de la capitale. Les plus observateurs, aux allures de fourmi de ma hauteur, scandent mon nom, essaient d'attirer mon attention par tous les moyens, figent mon profil dans leur téléphone, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne m'arrêterai dans ma course que lorsque je l'aurai vue, celle qui accélère les battements de mon cœur à chaque fois que j'aperçois son visage, que je sens l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux, que j'effleure du bout des doigts - qu'il s'agisse de griffes ou de ma peau - tout ce qui porte son nom.

C'est emporté par ce regain de confiance qui m'envahit, je décèle du coin de l'œil deux jeunes gens au bord de la terrasse d'un café. Ils discutent tranquillement, l'une pianote sur l'écran de son téléphone, l'autre se morfond, dos voûté, les yeux fixant le fond de sa tasse. Normalement, je n'aurai pas prêté attention à cette scène, mais la beauté de la jeune fille me subjugue. De petites mèches bleutées lui retombent sur le visage, s'échappant du chignon qui les attachait. Je reconnais aisément Marinette, d'autant plus qu'un nouveau message arrive sur ma messagerie.

Ladybug: « On devrait mener notre petite enquête. »

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi, ma lady. Pourquoi Marinette est-elle seule avec Yan? Je me rappelle brusquement la série de documents que j'ai signés ces derniers jours. C'est moi qui ai licencié ce type. Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, je ne me suis pas servi des captures d'écran de la messagerie de Marinette. Non, il m'a suffit de prétexter un manque de sérieux et de révéler les tensions qui subsistaient entre ce type et moi pour m'en débarrasser. Cependant, je n'aurai pas imaginé que ça l'aurait poussé droit dans les bras de ma belle. Il est temps de réparer cette injustice!

Dans le but d'être le moins discret du monde, je bondis jusqu'à la rambarde et atterris assez bruyamment pour attirer l'attention des deux stylistes - et de deux vieilles femmes attablées non loin de là en buvant leurs tisanes. Je croise d'abord le regard surpris de Yan qui ne semble pas me reconnaître sous le masque puis celui de Marinette dont le premier réflexe est de plonger son téléphone dans le sac. De ma démarche que je veux charmeuse et ignorant totalement que je détruis un moment romantique, je m'approche jusqu'à leur table et, le plus doucement possible, attrape la main de Marinette pour y déposer un baiser.

\- « Bonjour. » Je murmure, encrant mon regard dans le sien.

S'il n'y avait personne, à ce moment là, je l'aurai embrassée.

\- « B-Bonjour Chat Noir! Yan, tu dois avoir entendu parler de lui! »

Le dit Yan m'accorde un simple coup d'œil puis replonge dans sa tasse vide. Je crois que quelqu'un a appris qu'il était au chômage. Marinette me lance un regard interrogateur, je lui adresse un grand sourire puis m'installe à côté d'elle sans demander pour me joindre à eux.

\- « Oui, le sauveur de Paris, tout le monde me connait dans le quartier, pas besoin de demander. »

Mon air vantard et mes grands gestes font grimacer ma belle, dont ma présence semble la déconcerter. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne compte pas les laisser ensemble, peu importe si je dois m'enchaîner à ce type toute la journée. Tout à coup, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et au visage fermé se lève et dépose ses affaires à côté de leur commande.

\- « Je reviens, je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. » Déclare-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Marinette pour me fusiller de ces magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- « Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? »

\- « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, ma princesse. » Je minaude, l'air innocent.

Elle soupire et se tourne entièrement vers moi.

\- « Mon ami traverse un moment difficile alors je l'aide. Tu n'auras qu'à passer ce soir au studio, mais laisse-nous seuls! »

Qu'elle ne se soucie pas de ça, je prévoyais déjà de passer ma soirée dans son studio. Par contre, je suis peu enclin à l'abandonner toute une journée.

\- « Moi aussi je vis des moments difficiles, j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort... » Je geins en enfermant sa main droite dans mes griffes.

A première vue, mon air de chat battu lui donne du fil à retordre, je surenchéris en m'avançant encore un peu. Du fond de ma gorge, je parviens à émettre un son semblable au ronronnement d'un chat. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir travaillé pendant plusieurs jours pour obtenir ce bruit!

\- « Occupe-toi de moi... »

Alors que je la sens craquer, je capte du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Yan marchant dans notre direction.

\- « Bon, d'accord. » Répond Marinette loin d'être enchantée.

Je me contenterai de ça pour le moment.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour!

Merci pour vos reviews et vos joyeux anniversaires 3

 **Halleypocky:** Merci c'est gentil. Ne t'en fais pas, je mets simplement 2 chapitres parfois parce qu'à force d'écrire en avance, je me sens moins concernée par les commentaires postés.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu un rendez-vous improvisé avec deux garçons? Moi, oui.

Alors que mes collègues se sont proposées d'avancer dans nos projets aujourd'hui, j'ai proposé à Yan de boire un café à l'extérieur, histoire de se changer les idées avant de faire ses cartons. Notre choix s'est porté sur un café rooftop afin de profiter de la vue et du calme offert par le cadre. Enfin, du point de vue "calme", c'était sans compter l'arrivée remarquée de Chat Noir dans son costume en cuir tape à l'oeil et de sa démarche assurée.

Et essayez de vous débarrasser d'un chat que vous avez nourri et câliné, je vous jure que vous allez galérer.

Ainsi, après avoir réglé l'addition, nous avons écumé les endroits calmes et reculés de la capitale, ne souhaitant pas subir la folie des fans de Chat Noir. A ma gauche, Yan a retrouvé de sa splendeur, son petit séjour aux toilettes l'a embelli. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés, son dos droit, ses mouvements vifs. A ma droite, Chat Noir, égal à lui-même, profite du moment pour déposer sa main sur mes omoplates et s'aventure parfois plus bas. De loin, nous devons tous les trois ressembler à des jeunes pour la polygamie, j'en ai bien peur.

Et encore, je n'imagine même pas si Adrien était là, sachant la haine qu'il porte pour son ex styliste.

Toujours est-il que ces heures à leurs côtés m'ont paru des années, d'un côté Chat Noir insistait lourdement pour ne jamais me quitter, et de l'autre, Yan s'est montré plus avenant, comme s'il avait oublié son licenciement. 

A la fin de la journée, nous avons décidé de nous poser dans un grand parc pour profiter du début de soirée avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid.

\- Alors, Chat Noir, dit Yan en le toisant de ses yeux sombres en amende. J'ai toujours cru que tu sortais avec Ladybug.

Je masque le malaise dans lequel je m'enfonce depuis une vingtaine de minutes, il ne manquait plus qu'on fasse allusion à mon autre identité. Si le but premier était de déstabiliser le super-héros, celui-ci sourit à pleines dents avant de lui répondre fièrement:

\- Ladybug? C'est ma superbe partenaire, mais je pense qu'elle est trop bien pour moi. Puis, j'ai découvert il y a peu une demoiselle qui veut tous les super-héros réunis.

Il me lance des coups d'oeil pour appuyer ses propos. Je me sens rougir bêtement devant son compliment et tousse pour dissimuler ma gêne. Malheureusement pour moi, leur petit jeu est loin d'être terminé, Yan poursuit de plus belle:

\- Oh oui, je comprends, mais...Dis-moi, ce n'est pas compliqué d'entamer une relation avec une fille sans qu'elle connaisse ton identité?

Si je n'étais pas occupée à fixer mes chaussures, je me serais sûrement demandée si Yan n'avait pas préparé une liste des sujets à aborder pour déprimer Chat Noir. Sa main déposée contre ma jambe, il se tend, mais son visage demeure impassible.

\- Cela fait partie du deal, j'ai beaucoup de choses à offrir en retour pour compenser cet aspect.

Sa voix présente une once d'amertume, il est touché, c'est certain. Je le toise, inquiète, mais il persiste à fixer son vis-à-vis dans les yeux avec un air plus sérieux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mec. C'est juste que, si j'étais une fille, je me méfierai de ce genre de personne. On ne sait pas quel genre de timbré peut se cacher derrière un masque. C'est vrai, tu peux te présenter comme le garçon parfait et en vérité être un tueur sanguinaire ou un escroc.

Yan prononce ces mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie puis enchaîne avec un petit rire. Les griffes de mon chaton se plantent dans la terre et arrache une parcelle de pelouse. Peut-être devrais-je intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère?

\- Les gens n'ont pas besoin de masque pour cela.

\- C'était métaphorique l'idée du masque, rétorque le styliste. Mais désolé si tu l'as mal pris.

\- Je t'en prie.

Si j'avais mon mot à dire, j'avouerai bien que je n'ai jamais considéré Chat comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Il a toujours été là pour moi que ce soit envers Ladybug ou Marinette. C'est plutôt l'inverse qui se produit et c'est fort regrettable et nul de ma part. Un silence s'instaure entre nous trois, silence pendant lequel je glisse mes doigts entre les griffes sales de Chat Noir. Je ne lui accorde pas de regard, mais tâche de lui insuffler mon soutien.

\- Au fait, Mari. Poursuit naturellement Yan. J'aimerais te proposer un projet.

Je dévie toute mon attention pour lui.

\- Évidemment ce n'est qu'une idée à laquelle je dois encore réfléchir! Mais...Maintenant que je ne travaille plus chez Agreste, je songe à lancer ma propre affaire.

Je marque ma surprise et lâche les doigts de Chat Noir pour agripper le bras de mon collègue.

\- Vraiment? C'est une super idée!

Mon engouement a l'air de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu trouves? Enfin, je veux dire, certains clients de la boîte ne font plus appel qu'à moi pour la création de leurs designs, ils accepteront sûrement de me suivre en solo.

Intégrant l'information, j'acquiesce énergiquement, étonnée de sa capacité à se remette aussi vite de son échec. Pourtant, une question me taraude:

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi?

\- Je voudrais que tu sois ma partenaire.

Les yeux m'en tombent.

\- Surprise? Je te rappelle que j'adore tes créations et que tu mérites beaucoup plus de visibilité que ce que t'offre Agreste!

Sur le coup, il est dur pour moi de me prononcer.

\- Allez, tu m'as même dit que c'était ton rêve d'avoir ta propre affaire dans la mode!

Ses arguments sont bons, peut-être un peu trop à mon goût. Je commence enfin à développer dans l'entreprise. Est-ce que sauter ce pas ne reviendrait pas à me brûler les ailes? Les grandes mains de Yan, douces et étrangement chaudes, recouvrent les miennes.

\- Ne te presse pas, souffle-t-il de sa voix grave et envoûtante. Je n'attends pas une réponse tout de suite. Je veux simplement savoir quand tu seras prête.

Je le remercie de sa compréhension, c'est quelque chose qui va m'occuper l'esprit pendant un moment.  
Le soleil couché, nous convenons de rentrer chez nous. Je remarque le regard méfiant que mon ami jette à Chat Noir tandis qu'il nous quitte à quelques rues de chez moi. Chat, lui, est étonnement silencieux et distant, ce qui contraste avec son attitude de ce matin. Lorsque le Uber de Yan tourne au carrefour suivant et quitte note champ de vision, je pivote vers le blondinet.

\- ...Chat?

\- Je...

Il se mord nerveusement les lèvres, les oreilles baissées. Est-ce que ce sont encore les paroles de Yan qui trottent dans sa petite tête? Inquiète, je m'approche de Chat Noir et entreprends de défaire sa tignasse comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai minou.

\- Viens, on rentre. Je déclare avant de m'emparer de mon téléphone pour commander de quoi souper à mon adresse.

D'abord hésitant, il finit par me suivre jusqu'au studio, empruntant la voie habituelle, c'est-à-dire la fenêtre à côté de mon lit. Cette fois-ci, l'appartement est parfaitement rangé, comme le veulent mes nouvelles résolutions. Pas de boites de nouilles instantanées au pied de mon lit, ni de sous-vêtements négligemment déposés sur la cuisinière ou encore des mouchoirs gisant un peu partout. Alors que Chat Noir s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit, je sors mon téléphone pour rassurer Monica et Rose, inquiètes pour Yan. Qu'elles n'aient crainte, on dirait que le jeune homme se soit remis de cette déception à une vitesse fulgurante!

Soudain, tandis que je dépose l'appareil sur la table à manger, je surprends Chat à fixer le peu de magazines concernant Adrien Agreste gisant sur ma table de chevet. Il en tire un au hasard et le feuillette dans le calme. Intriguée par son mutisme, je m'installe à ses côtés et balaie du regard les images et textes que je connais désormais par coeur.

\- Il a officialisé ses fiançailles aujourd'hui, je déclare en glissant le magazine sur mes cuisses.

Chat Noir relève les yeux vers mon visage.

\- Tu es sûre? Je connais Adrien et jamais il ne-

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Je l'interromps dans un soupir un peu trop prononcé. Peu importe, je n'ai pas envie de me sentir mal pour une chose qui ne me concerne plus.

Lasse de toutes ces histoires, je referme la revue et m'allonge sur le dos, fixant désormais le plafond. Les images d'Adrien à la télévision défilent dans ma tête, je le revois mal à l'aise devant la journaliste. Peut-être qu'il est bloqué dans ses décisions de part ses obligations, je peux le concevoir. Mais est-ce que ça vaut réellement le coup de se battre pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ma vraie personnalité assez fort pour lâcher mon image de super-héroïne?

Le matelas s'enfonce à ma gauche, Chat Noir m'a imité et m'a rejoint, ses mèches blondes retombent sur son masque noir et entourent ses yeux verts lumineux.

\- Je sais que celle qu'il aime est Ladybug. Avoue-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague. Alors je lui fais confiance, il ne la trahira pas.

Comment peut-il faire confiance à un garçon qui sort avec la fille qu'il convoite depuis tant d'année? M'enfin, je suis sûrement mal placée pour poser ce genre de question. Techniquement, Ladybug m'a aussi "volé" Adrien.

\- Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je geins.

Chat Noir rit doucement, la clochette de son costume sonne sous ses mouvements. Je retrouve progressivement l'étrange tension qui subsistait entre nous, dans le bar et dans les jardins du manoir Agreste. Il faut croire que certaines choses sont inévitables. D'un geste brusque, j'envoie valser ce magazine de malheur plus loin et me tourne sur le côté afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur mon chaton. Après tout, c'est lui qui voulait que je l'adopte, je ne fais que lui rendre service.

\- Marinette?

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un tueur sous mon masque?

Je reconnais sans peine les suppositions soumises par Yan plus tôt dans la soirée. Cependant, Chat n'a pas l'air triste, mais curieux de savoir mon avis sur la question. A des fins purement sadiques, je ne réponds pas tout de suite à sa question. A la place, je laisse le bout de mes doigts effleurer le fameux masque noir aux propriétés magiques. Je me remémore le combat où Alya a essayé de me le retirer en plein direct, j'ai eu très chaud ce jour-là. Chat Noir ne bronche pas d'un poil et me donne tacitement la permission de profiter de son visage comme bon me semble.

Quand tout à coup, le livreur de sushis sonne à ma porte, brisant sans le savoir un moment intime. Sans cacher ma frustration, je me redresse et déambule vers l'entrée d'un pas lourd pour récupérer ma commande et payer le livreur. Celui-ci, dont la curiosité n'a d'égal que la grandeur de ma facture, jette un oeil à l'intérieur du studio et écarquille les yeux en apercevant Chat Noir. Je règle l'addition et le presse de partir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Malgré tout, le blondinet demeure allongé sur mon matelas. Le plafond lui semble d'un plus grand intérêt que la nourriture pour une fois. Je dépose le sac sur la table, à côté de mon téléphone affichant les messages de mes collègue puis repars auprès de mon invité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Chat Noir? Je demande enfin, assise au bord du lit.

Son regard luisant descend vers le mien. Il grimace et hausse les épaules, signe qu'il ne sait probablement pas quoi me répondre. Je tâche donc de deviner d'où provient son silence inhabituel.

\- Problème familial?

Chat secoue la tête.

\- Problème professionnel?

Chat secoue la tête, mais moins énergiquement.

\- Problème de coeur?

Ses oreilles noires s'abaissent bien qu'il essaie de ne rien transparaître. Visiblement, je suis sur la bonne piste. Naturellement, je ne le crois pas lorsqu'il secoue la tête pour la troisième fois. Il est vrai que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, il m'a embrassée.

\- Tu ne cherches plus? Se moque-t-il, affichant ses jolies dents blanches.

Peut-être est-ce enfin venu le temps de passer à autre chose. Après quatre longues années durant lesquelles je n'ai aimé qu'Adrien. Toutes les fois où je me penchais en classe dans l'espoir de sentir le parfum de ses cheveux, tous les plans foireux de ma meilleure amie pour nous réunir en vain puis le fameux jour où il m'a repoussé avec de bonnes raisons. Un flot d'émotions encombre ma gorge, mes yeux deviennent humides, mais contiennent les larmes en clignant des paupières. Je sursaute quand deux mains gantées de noir s'abattent sur mes épaules.

\- Marinette, ça va?

Ca va être dur d'oublier Adrien. Peut-être même que ce sera impossible et que je vivrais toujours avec ce goût amer. Sa relation avec mon alter-ego ne lui apportera que des soucis, ajoutés à ceux que lui provoque Chloé. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis si préoccupée à chasser l'image du mannequin de mon esprit que je ne remarque même pas mes joues trempées de larmes, essuyées par mon invité d'un soir.

\- Mari? Répète-t-il inlassablement, maintenant mon visage en étau.

Je fais alors ce que je m'interdisais depuis ce fameux soir, sur cette terrasse aux délicieux cocktails. Relâchant la pression qui retenait mes sanglots, j'ouvre mes yeux et efface les traces de mes pleurs. Je ne veux pas paraître si fragile devant Chat Noir. Ce n'est pas moi.

Il est grand temps pour moi de franchir cette limite. Alors que mon vis-à-vis me toise presque paniqué, je plaque mes mains sur sa mâchoire et l'attire brusquement contre moi, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Chat Noir émet un exclamation de surprise étouffée par le baiser. Malgré cela, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour y prendre part et même répondre avec plus de ardeur que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Le sac de sushis attendra que nous retrouvions notre calme pour être déballé. En attendant, nous nous embrassons, encore et encore, cheveux défaits, tout comme le lit subissant nos ébats.

Une nouvelle vie commence.


	28. Chapter 28

\- « Tu veux engager Marinette comme styliste? »

Sophia reste bouche-bée, ses mains plongées dans mes cheveux avant de reprendre ses mouvements de professionnel. Seuls dans la loge, je me suis permis de lui faire part de mes plans de reconquête de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- « Pourquoi pas? » Je réponds avec entrain. « Marinette est pleine de talents et je suis sûr qu'elle remplira les tâches de Yan à merveille. »

Car même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de ce type sur le plan professionnel, il me faut rapidement retrouver un styliste libre pour me suivre dans tous mes déplacements et capable de voler à mon aide à n'importe quel moment. Qui de mieux que Marinette pour remplir ce rôle? La coiffeuse attitrée de Chloé - à qui j'ai demandé les services pour faire plus ample connaissance - ne cache pas sa mine embêtée. Tandis qu'elle plaque mes cheveux sur le côté pour les aplatir, nous nous fixons dans l'immense miroir accroché au mur.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop, tu ne penses pas que Marinette pourrait être mal à l'aise de reprendre le boulot d'un ami? »

Je hausse les épaules, les sentiments de Yan sont le cadet de mes soucis.

\- « Il lui a proposé de se joindre à lui pour lancer sa petite entreprise. J'agis seulement en bon patron et surenchérit l'offre. C'est à Marinette de décider. »

\- « Il est à combien de zéro son salaire? » Pouffe Sophia qui se tortille dans tous les sens pour vérifier le travail fini.

Je ne manque pas de rire à mon tour.

\- « Tu n'as même pas idée. Mais si c'était l'argent qui intéressait Marinette, elle ne serait très certainement pas celle que je convoite. »

Mes paroles détendent encore un peu plus l'atmosphère. Sophia est une amie commune, j'ose espérer qu'elle m'aidera à faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Elle n'a eu aucun souci à gober ma version des faits quant aux fiançailles. D'ailleurs, je m'évertue à éviter un maximum la tornade blonde, sauf sur les tournages. Après tout, Paris est assez grand pour une partie de cache-cache.

A mon plus grand étonnement, je n'ai eu aucun retour de Yan. Je m'attendais à recevoir un avocat à ma porte pour licenciement abusif, histoire de me gratter assez d'argent pour se lancer en solo, mais il n'en est rien. A croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un problème temporaire. Et ma jalousie dans tout ça? Envolée, noyée dans les yeux de celles que je visite tous les soirs depuis une semaine, celle dont je partage le lit avant de m'enfuir au petit matin pour livrer le petit-déjeuner sur son bureau. Marinette commence à apprécier les innombrables qualités de mon alter-ego et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Cependant, je n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas gagné pour autant. J'ai longuement réfléchi et, s'il m'est interdit de révéler à Marinette que je suis Chat Noir, alors je vais tâcher de lui faire deviner. Mais en premier lieu, je dois trouver un moyen de parler à Ladybug en tant qu'Adrien. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais ça m'a pris un bon moment d'établir ce plan.

\- « Adrichou! » S'écrie Chloé, en retard sur le plateau.

Mais au moment où elle saute à mon cou pour m'enlacer - ou m'étrangler selon les interprétations -, je réprime un frisson de dégoût. Je ne réponds pas à son étreinte et l'ignore fermement quand elle frotte sa poitrine contre mon bras. Le metteur en scène l'intercepte et la somme de filer dans sa loge pour se changer, pestant à son encontre.

\- « Qui m'a donné de tels empotés... »

Je sais pertinemment que je fais partie des dits "empotés", nous n'avons pas réellement discuté depuis la dernière fois. Pourtant, l'autre soir, autour d'un verre au bar habituel, Marinette m'a glissé quelques mots sur mon comportement. En vérité, elle a simplement dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à Chloé, ce qui équivaut à la pire insulte possible. Comme je le craignais, j'étais passé pour la pire raclure à ses yeux, au point de la décevoir. C'est donc naturellement que je profite du retard de la blonde pour m'approche de lui, tandis qu'il s'assoit sur son siège attitré.

\- « Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous parler? » Je demande d'un ton sérieux.

Il daigne m'accorder un regard, non sans un soupir, mais c'est déjà un bon point.

\- « Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour la semaine dernière. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

L'homme d'un certain âge me toise, dubitatif.

\- « Les excuses ne servent à rien, montre-moi juste que tu es meilleur acteur que collègue. »

Je n'aurai pas volé celle-là, mais j'ai l'impression que mes excuses ont eu leur petit effet. En pleine conversation avec les scripts et le styliste de Chloé, Sophia m'adresse un clin d'œil.

Durant quelques heures, je me force à être le plus crédible possible, oubliant l'espace d'une dizaine de scènes, la haine que je porte pour celle que mon personnage aime. Chloé s'avère elle extrêmement bonne, elle reçoit des compliments de tous les côtés. A croire qu'il y a un point positif à être aussi pourrie de l'intérieur.

A la fin du tournage, je me dépêche de troquer mes vêtements aux allures de pauvre pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. La limousine ne m'attend pas, j'ai convaincu Nathalie de ma soudaine grande envie de garder la forme et par conséquent de me laisser marcher au lieu de me transporter. Ainsi, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, je me transforme en Chat Noir et m'envole pour l'immeuble Agreste.

Midi trente, c'est l'heure où Marinette prend sa pause, seule à son bureau. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander ses horaires exacts, il m'a suffi de la surveiller depuis ma gouttière pour le deviner. Moi? Psychopathe? Pas vu, pas pris. J'use d'ailleurs de ma discrétion légendaire pour m'immiscer dans le bureau de Marinette, profitant d'une des fenêtres ouvertes. Visiblement, ma chérie est partie s'acheter à manger car l'atelier est vide, ses affaires traînent sur son plan de travail. Curieux, je m'aventure dans la pile de feuilles de brouillon froissées et empilées à côté de l'écran. Je soupire, ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit mille fois de mettre des ratés dans une boite à part si elle décide de les reprendre. Mais bon, le conseil venant d'un vulgaire chat ne vaut rien en comparaison de ceux que lui prodigue Yan. Mes griffes se baladent un peu partout et tombe finalement sur un carnet. Le nom de Marinette y est indiqué en fines lettres dorées, sa signature.

\- « Elle ne m'en voudra pas... » Je tente de me persuader en découvrant les premières pages.

Les motifs sont à la fois différents et cohérents entre eux, je m'attarde sur chacun d'eux et souris lorsque mes yeux tombent sur le motif créé pour le foulard de Chloé. Cependant, un détail me dérange:

\- « Etrange, on ne dirait pas son écriture. »

Les notes écrites au bas des dessins ne ressemblent en rien à la plume de la styliste. Je manque de m'étouffer en tombant sur un message particulièrement long au feutre noir.

" _Voici mon numéro personnel, n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as des questions sur la mode, le métier, ou quoi que ce soit._ "

Mon sang se glace, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là? Je manque de déchirer la feuille sous mes griffes, mais la porte s'ouvrant dans mon dos m'en empêche.

\- « Chat Noir? »

Je referme le bouquin et me tourne vers Marinette, habillée d'une robe pêche et d'accessoires de même teinte. Un sandwich sous le bras, elle pousse la porte de son dos pour la fermer.

\- « Je vais finir par croire que tu es un chômeur qui vit dans la rue et, parfois, s'incruste par les fenêtres. » Souffle-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, trahissant l'air lassée qu'elle se donne.

Sa bonne humeur est réciproque, je souris à mon tour et m'approche d'elle, profitant qu'elle soit adossée à la porte pour me coller contre elle.

\- « Le seul boulot que j'ai, c'est de m'occuper des jolies demoiselles sans défense. »

Incapable de faire perdurer ce moment, je descends mon visage à hauteur du sien et capture ses lèvres. Marinette dépose son dîner sur le meuble le plus proche sans couper le baiser puis enlace mon cou. Paupières closes, mains glissant dans le bas de son dos pour s'attarder sur ses hanches, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, oubliant vaguement l'endroit dans lequel nous nous laissons aller. Je décharge ainsi en baisser et autres attentions la haine causée par la note de Yan.

\- « Tu m'as l'air bien en forme chaton », murmure-t-elle en séparant nos lèvres.

Je remonte instantanément mes mains dans son cou et l'embrasse à nouveau. Ses joues sont brûlantes, mes dents mordillent doucement ses lèvres et ainsi lui soutirent de petits soupirs, m'invitant à poursuivre. Ce n'est que lorsque Marinette pousse légèrement mon torse que je me décide à m'écarter, non sans fixer son visage rougi.

\- « Tu m'as manqué. »

\- « Mais tu as dormi au studio hier soir », rétorque-t-elle en recoiffant rapidement ses cheveux lâchés.

Je hausse les épaules et la suis du regard tandis qu'elle s'approche de son bureau, déballant son sandwich. Ses mouvements sont peu assurés, je suis surpris qu'elle adopte progressivement le même comportement avec moi que quand je suis Adrien. Elle s'installe à son bureau, je m'avance et balaie les feuilles et m'asseoir sur le bord.

\- « Tu ne me croiras jamais », reprend Marinette après avoir avalé une bouchée. « J'ai reçu une offre d'emploi d'Adrien. »

Etonnement, je veux bien te croire. Je feins tout de même d'être surpris.

-« Il ne m'a même pas contacté pour me demander lui-même. J'ai juste reçu l'offre par un intermédiaire. »

Je me disais qu'elle serait mal à l'aise que je lui propose en personne. Tout en réfléchissant, je hoche la tête.

\- « Tu vas accepter? » Je demande.

Marinette s'enfonce dans son siège et lève le visage vers le plafond.

\- « C'est quand même drôle que l'offre suive de près celle de Yan. Pourtant, j'ai demandé aux autres de ne rien dire à Adrien. »

Les murs ont des oreilles, ma chérie, et les chats sont beaucoup plus curieux que tu ne l'imagines.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire...Peut-être que je devrais en parler à Yan d'abord. »

La styliste appuie ses mots en sortant son téléphone de son sac. Je m'efforce de ne rien dire. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas en l'éloignant de Yan par la force que je parviendrai à ce qu'elle retombe amoureuse de mon côté Adrien. Toujours est-il qu'un mauvais sentiment m'agrippe l'estomac quand elle porte le téléphone à ses oreilles. Je prie pour qu'il ne réponde pas, en vain.

\- « Coucou Yan, c'est Marinette. »

Le sourire sur ses lèvres à ce moment-là ne me plait pas du tout.

\- « Oui, je vais bien. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai une sorte de dilemme au travail. Tu m'as parlé de ton projet solo la dernière fois, mais on vient de me proposer un emploi auprès d'Adrien Agreste. »

Yan ne parle pas assez fort pour que je puisse entendre sa réponse. Mes yeux fixent la jeune fille, acquiesçant de temps à autre.

\- « Je ne sais pas. De ce que j'ai compris, je devrai le suivre dans ses événements, l'habiller et d'autres tâches que je ne saisis pas très bien. »

Ne t'en fais pas, je t'apprendrai tout quand on sera seul.

\- « Non, il n'était pas là, on m'a juste donné le contrat à signer. »

Soudain, j'ai l'impression que son visage se referme, ses sourcils se froncent, ses lèvres se pincent. Elle se redresse brusquement sur sa chaise.

\- « Arrête deux minutes, je t'interdis de dire ça! » S'exclame-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je sursaute. Il est rare de voir Marinette en colère, embêtée ou encore embarrassée, mais jamais en colère. Et, visiblement, ce que lui raconte son vis-à-vis est loin de la calmer.

\- « Ne mêle pas mes affaires aux vôtres, s'il te plait. Si Adrien m'a rejetée, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Sur le coup, je suis mélangé entre l'envie d'étriper ce type et la culpabilité d'être la cause de son état. Marinette porte une main à son cou, le volume de sa voix diminue du à sa gorge serrée.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne t'aime pas que tu dois le haïr, Yan. Si tu t'attendais à ce que je le déteste après tout ça, c'est raté. »

Alors elle ne...m'en veut pas tant que ça? J'aurais cru après avoir annoncé mes fausses fiançailles. Lorsqu'elle se confie à Chat Noir, elle évite le sujet ou plaisante sur le fait que je suis sûrement trop gentil pour refuser les caprices de Chloé. A la fois content et inquiet, je descends du meuble et m'avance dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Elle tressaute, manquant de lâcher l'appareil, mais ne s'extirpe pas. Au contraire, Marinette dépose sa tête contre mon torse pendant que j'essaie de la détendre. Maintenant, je suis assez proche pour entendre leur conversation.

\- _« Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles si tu as déjà fait ton choix?_ » Rage Yan à l'autre bout du fil.

J'embrasse le haut de sa tête.

\- « Je ne t'appellerai pas si je n'hésitais pas... »

Soudain, plus rien, Yan a raccroché sans répondre. Sûrement a-t-il été touché dans son ego. Marinette dépose son téléphone sur ses jambes puis enroule ses bras autour de mes mains, enlaçant son ventre.

\- « Pourquoi est-il aussi jaloux? Lui qui disait qu'il n'y avait qu'Adrien pour se comporter de la sorte. »

Il me semble que je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec ce mec. Personne n'a le droit d'attrister ma belle, qui que ce soit.

\- « Voyons, princesse, ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec un chat parfait que tu dois en vouloir à ce garçon d'avoir des défauts. »

\- « Idiot de chat », rit-elle tout bas.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir défendu Adrien, j'enchaîne.

Marinette pousse un long soupir.

\- « Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter. »

Ses paroles me réchauffent le cœur et m'encourage dans l'idée que Ladybug est une fille géniale même sans son masque.

\- « Ca va être joyeux vendredi. » Baille la styliste en se détachant de mon étreinte.

\- « Vendredi? »

\- « Il y a une soirée organisée dans un bar avec les collègues, tout l'immeuble y est convié. »

Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié qu'on fêtait le contrat avec nos partenaires italiens. Il faut vraiment que je prenne mon boulot plus au sérieux. M'enfin, une fois que Marinette sera à mes côtés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je n'aurai plus à m'en soucier.

\- « Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te laisserai un moyen de dormir au studio. »

\- « Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma maîtresse. »

Soudain, une série de cris s'élèvent au loin. Pas dans cette rue, mais suffisamment proche pour l'entendre par la fenêtre entrouverte.

\- « Un akuma? » S'inquiète Marinette alors que je me hâte déjà vers le passage pour sauter. « Chat! Est-ce que tu crois que ça peut être-»

\- « Je crains que oui », je marmonne avant de m'échapper sans un mot de plus.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour!

Merci pour vos reviews :)

 **Bubullina:** J'ai modifié la partie sur ce que tu m'as dit :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi! » Je m'écrie avant de m'élancer par la même fenêtre que Chat Noir.

Dix secondes après qu'il se soit échappé de mon bureau pour rejoindre le champ de bataille, je projette mon yo-yo en direction des cris. J'ai la boule au ventre et le moral en berne. C'est ma faute, si j'avais su m'exprimer avec Yan, jamais il ne se serait fait akumatiser. J'ai encore échoué dans ma mission de Ladybug. Mais pour le moment, mieux vaut pour moi de rester concentrée, le temps d'arranger les choses. Les cheveux dans le vent, le masque plaqué sur mon visage, je fends les airs et rejoins rapidement Chat Noir sur le toit du complexe commercial Les Quatre Temps à la Défense. A peine ai-je les pieds sur le sol que je tapote l'épaule de mon partenaire - qui sans le savoir est également mon petit ami - pour lui signaler ma présence. Égal à lui-même, il se courbe en arrière et tente d'embrasser le dos de ma main. Intérieurement, je suis mélangée entre être enjouée et être déçue qu'il le fasse avec une autre que Marinette.

\- « Bonjour ma Lady, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'admirer ton doux minou-ois. »

C'est officiel, je suis mal à l'aise. Je retire vivement ma main et tâche de paraître crédible dans mon rôle de Ladybug.

\- « Oh vraiment? Eh bien pour sa part, ces jours m'ont paru être de bonnes vacances! »

Il me sourit, ignorant complètement la pique que je lui envoie. Son regard amusé me donne chaud sous mon costume. Mais à quoi il joue là? Il ne devrait pas flirter avec une autre fille, même si c'est moi!

\- « Où est l'akuma? » Je demande en chassant ces idées de ma tête.

Chat Noir reprend également son sérieux et m'indique avec son bâton l'intérieur du centre commercial. En effet, une centaine de personnes s'enfuient en criant. Nous descendons du toit pour nous infiltrer, je peux déjà entendre les quelques passants scandant mon nom entre deux exclamations de peur. Il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de temps à courir dans le bâtiment pour repérer notre cible. Le vilain est un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et à la peau bleuté, vêtu d'un smoking rempli de spirale noires tourbillonnant à me donner la migraine. Sa corpulence m'est familière. C'est bien Yan qui se cache derrière toute cette haine. Evidemment, le papillon a profité d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part pour en faire son allié.

\- « Quel accoutrement! » Se moque Chat Noir en jouant avec son bâton. « Laisse-moi deviner mon beau, tu vas nous attirer dans une spirale mortelle? »

Bien évidemment, Yan entend cet idiot de chat et s'avance vers nous. La mâchoire serrée, sa main se noircit d'un orbe noir menaçante.

\- « Je suis l'Inverseur. Et en échange de vos miraculous, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma revanche! »

Ses remontrances ne nous effraient pas le moins du monde. Je ne sais pas à quoi rime son pouvoir, mais le plus important pour moi est de trouver l'objet où se loge l'akuma. Par chance, l'Inverseur cible Chat Noir en premier, qui évite avec brio la sphère sombre d'une galipette sur le côté. Celle-ci se heurte à un dispositif diffusant de la musique dans le commerce et a pour effet de transformer la chanson en un brouhaha incompréhensible. En ce qui me concerne, je décide de faire le tour en courant pour le prendre par surprise. Le blondinet l'a bien remarqué et s'efforce de garder l'attention du vilain.

\- « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable? Pas étonnant que tu te sois fait virer. »

Par contre, ce n'était pas la peine ça, Chat Noir. Non Marinette, tu n'es pas supposée connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas Chat Noir », grogne-t-il en préparant une nouvelle offensive. « Tu es le second sur ma liste après Adrien. »

\- « Ouh lala, qu'est-ce que j'ai peur! » Gémit mon partenaire en évitant de justesse d'être touché. « Je me demande comment Marinette a pu résister à un type comme toi! »

\- « Chat Noir, t'as fini?! » Je hurle littéralement.

Evidemment, ma couverture tombe à l'eau. L'inverseur m'intercepte et me cible désormais. J'esquive une bonne dizaine de sphères avant que Chat Noir ne se décide à me rejoindre au premier étage du complexe commercial. Adossés à la vitre de Sephora, ce dernier me regarde, plus amusé qu'intrigué, ce qui a pour effet de m'énerver davantage.

\- « On doit juste capturer l'akuma, pas insulter les gens! » Je le réprimande en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- « Depuis quand on doit respecter les vilains? Ce sont eux qui nous empêchent de bosser correctement. »

\- « Ce n'est pas une raison! Tiens-toi correctement! »

Une main agrippée à son épaule, j'ai l'impression de me conduire comme une mère qui crie sur son enfant. Je retire ma main et me lève. Mais où pourrait bien se cacher l'akuma?

\- « Tu m'as l'air un peu tendue, Ladybug. » Remarque Chat Noir, marchant à côté de moi. « Ce n'est rien de grave, il ne s'en souviendra pas quand tu l'auras libéré. »

Sa manière de se dédouaner de toute responsabilité ne le crédibilise pas plus, au contraire. J'ai juste envie de lui rappeler que ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai "choisi" à la place de Yan qu'il peut fanfaronner de la sorte! Punaise, je ne parviens pas réfléchir correctement avec tout ce bordel dans ma tête!

\- « Attention! »

Sans comprendre ce qui arrive, je me sens projetée violemment en avant, surmontant les barrières au-dessus du vide. J'attrape mon yo-yo dans la précipitation et arrive à l'accrocher à un néon pour amortir notre chute au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'est que lorsque je nous descends en douceur que je note que Chat Noir est plaqué à mon dos, les bras enroulés autour de mes épaules. Je m'écarte de lui pour lui faire fasse, il semble stupéfait.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Je demande, inquiète.

\- « D'abord dis-moi pourquoi tu as la tête à l'envers Ladybug. »

\- « Je n'ai pas la tête à l'envers, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

Chat Noir lève curieusement les yeux au ciel puis monte son bras droit avant de se mettre à crier nerveusement.

\- « C'est quoi ce bordel?! »

J'intercepte l'Inverseur du coin de l'œil et tire Chat Noir plus loin dans le complexe tandis qu'il pousse des cris, n'aidant pas dans mon objectif de nous cacher.

\- « Calme-toi! » Je lui ordonne en secouant ses épaules.

\- « Je vois le sol au plafond, même les gens sont à l'envers! »

C'est donc ça le pouvoir de l'Inverseur? Cela risque d'être dangereux d'utiliser le cataclysme si Chat Noir n'arrive pas à se contrôler.

\- « Tu es sûr que c'est le seul effet? »

\- « Je le jure sur ma papatte droite! » Promet-il solennellement.

Sauf que...

\- « C'est la gauche ça. »

Mon partenaire semble totalement déboussolé et quelque peu nauséeux. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, je ne souhaite pas m'éterniser ici avec un chat malade.

\- « Lucky Charm! »

Je jette mon yo-yo dans le ciel, une série de coccinelle apparaissent et scintillent de mille feu pour donner forme à...

\- « Une canne à pêche? »

\- « On n'a plus qu'à prier qu'il morde à l'hameçon. »

Je suis sourde au commentaire de mon chaton. La priorité est de trouver où se cache l'akuma. L'Inverseur nous a repéré et charge ses sphères noires avant de les projeter dans ma direction. Mes yeux sont focalisés sur lui tandis que je m'évertue à ne pas être touchée. Chat Noir, lui, peine à se tenir sur ses jambes et se cogne à plusieurs reprises contre des pylônes ou des bancs. Il ne va pas m'être d'une grande utilité cette fois-ci. Soudain, alors que je me rapproche avec précaution du super-vilain, mon regard est captivé par un bracelet en métal noir entourant son poignet. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt à cause de son motif en spirales, se fondant parfaitement avec sa tenue.

\- « J'ai trouvé! » Je m'exclame à l'attention de Chat Noir.

Celui-ci tend les oreilles et essaie de se concentrer. Je n'ose imaginer la galère que ce doit être de commander ses moindres mouvements à l'envers.

\- « Il en veut encore le chat de gouttière? »

Malheureusement, même avec Chat Noir en diversion, l'Inverseur parvient à esquiver mes tentatives pour subtiliser son bracelet.

\- « Tu vas voir quand je vais sortir les griffes, c'est ton cerveau qui sera sens dessus dessous! Cataclysme! »

\- « Non! » Je hurle quand sa griffe se pourvoit d'une aura destructrice.

Quel idiot! Il tient à peine debout!

Alors que je tenais sûrement l'occasion d'attraper l'akuma, je change de cible pour mon partenaire, s'élançant à pleine vitesse vers Yan. Nous nous percutons, plutôt violemment. Le cataclysme s'abat sur la vitre d'un Darty, les débris de verre nous tombent sur la figure.

\- « Lady-»

\- « Tu es devenu fou ou quoi?! Tu arrives à peine à contrôler tes gestes et tu croyais vraiment que tu parviendrais à utiliser correctement ton cataclysme? »

\- « Mais je-»

\- « C'est bon, j'en ai assez. » Je grogne de rage en me remettant sur pieds. « Tu aurais pu le blesser ! »

Sans attendre la moindre réaction de la part, j'époussette mon costume et brandis ma canne à pêche de plus belle. Mon analyse de Ladybug m'insuffle la marche à suivre. Ainsi, alors que l'Inverseur reprend de plus belle, je cours en direction de Célio – devenu Oiléc à cause de l'Inverseur - et vole une série de jeans que je noue les uns aux autres. Je les attache ensuite aux portiques de sécurité à l'entrée. A l'instant où le vilain est suffisamment près de mon piège, je dégaine ma canne à pêche et accroche l'hameçon au col de son costume. Avec un peu de dextérité, je parviens à l'enrouler dans le filet de jeans. Il est si serré à l'intérieur que ses sphères d'énergies négatives n'atteignent plus que le sol sous ses pieds. Désormais sûre d'être hors de danger, j'atterris à sa hauteur et subtilise enfin le bracelet et brise la spirale.

\- « Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, petit akuma. Je te libère du mal! »

Mon yo-yo attrape l'akuma au vol.

\- « Bye bye petit papillon. » Dis-je avant de lancer la canne à pêche dans les airs. « Miraculous Ladybug! »

En un rien de temps, la musique est remise à l'endroit, les enseignes des magasins retrouvent leurs noms d'origines et l'Inverseur redevient le Yan que je connais. Dans ma main, le bracelet brisé a repris sa forme d'origine. Il s'agissait d'un simple bijou surmonté de pierres bleutées. Je m'agenouille à hauteur de mon ami et lui tend le bracelet.

\- « Merci Ladybug... » Soupire-t-il, tête baissée.

Dans cet état, il me fait de la peine. Après tout, c'est suite à mon appel qu'il s'est transformé en super-vilain, je n'ai pas été assez prudente.

\- « Eh, ça va aller? » Je demande en posant une main sur son épaule.

Yan relève le visage vers le mien, croisant nos regards.

\- « Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu une fille chère à mon cœur et j'ai détruit un centre commercial. J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être touchée par ses paroles.

\- « Ce bracelet était pour elle. » Ajoute-t-il en le serrant dans sa main.

Oh...Quelle délicate attention, je me sens encore plus coupable maintenant.

\- « Ecoute, je ne connais pas ta situation exacte, mais je pense que discuter calmement avec cette fille t'aiderait beaucoup. Garde toujours ce bracelet, on ne sait jamais. »

Sur ce, avant d'en dire trop, je me relève et m'éloigne, constatant que Chat Noir a déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Les visiteurs rentrent progressivement dans le complexe commercial, je m'envole pour le toit, de peur d'être assaillie par des dizaines de journalistes présents sur les lieux. Mon miraculous clignote, je ferai mieux de retourner dans mon bureau, on ne sait jamais s'il prend l'envie à Chat Noir de passer me voir. Mais au moment où je lance mon yo-yo au loin, une voix hurle mon nom.

\- « Ladybug, attends! »

Je me tourne, stupéfaite que quelqu'un ait eu l'audace de monter sur le toit pour me rencontrer. Ma surprise s'estompe lorsque je reconnais le visage d'Adrien, visiblement essoufflé, ses cheveux sont malmenés par les bourrasques de vent à cette hauteur. Mon miraculous émet un nouveau son. Le temps presse.

\- « Adrien?» Je l'appelle tandis qu'il réduit la distance entre nous. Je décide de marquer le coup la première. « Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un mariage à préparer. »

Adrien encaisse le coup et essaie d'attraper ma main dans la sienne, mais je ne lui laisse pas l'opportunité de le faire.

\- « Ma chérie », souffle-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux, triste. « Je sais que je t'ai blessée un bon nombre de fois, mais j'aimerais que tu me croies. »

Le croire? Je l'ai toujours cru, comme quant il a annoncé se marier avec Chloé. Ma boucle d'oreille perd un nouveau point. Adrien s'en aperçoit et, tout à coup, agrippe mes épaules, se colle contre moi et dépose son front sur le mien, me coupant momentanément du froid.

\- « Je ne suis pas fiancé à Chloé, ce n'est qu'un chantage qu'elle me fait subir. Je comptais tout avouer à la télévision dans l'espoir que tu le voies et que tu me reviennes. »

Je baisse la tête, je ne dois pas retomber dans mes travers. J'ai Chat Noir maintenant et je me refuse de le blesser comme je l'ai été.

\- « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait alors? » Je murmure.

Il relève mon menton de sa main droite pour m'obliger à le regarder tandis que l'autre se décale vers ma hanche.

\- « Parce qu'elle a menacé l'avenir professionnel de Marinette. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, peut-être un peu trop. Je contiens une exclamation pour ne pas attirer son attention. Chloé veut me bousiller ma carrière? Adrien poursuit de plus belle:

\- « Marinette travaille dans la boite de mon père en tant que styliste. Je comptais la faire travailler à mes côtés pour lui permettre d'avancer plus vite, mais Chloé m'a menacé à la fois de divulguer notre relation et de pourrir Marinette médiatiquement. »

Mon miraculous s'affole. Si je ne décampe pas maintenant, je risque de lui dévoiler mon identité.

\- « Adrien, je n'ai plus le temps. » Je réponds en me détachant de son corps. « On en reparlera, je te le promets. »

Pressée par le temps, je ne prends même pas la peine de lui dire au revoir et m'envole pour un endroit calme et désert. C'est finalement derrière un gros bâtiment que je me détransforme et accueille la pauvre Tikki épuisée dans mes mains.

\- « Désolée, j'aurai dû me dépêcher. » Je m'excuse devant sa mine déconfite.

J'attrape un cookie dans ma bourse et lui offre.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Marinette. C'est plutôt toi qui vas avoir besoin de forces. »

Je recule de quelques pas pour m'adosser à un mur. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, il faut que j'y remette de l'ordre avant de prendre la moindre décision. Peut-être que je me suis trompée sur le compte d'Adrien après tout. Et puis, il y a aussi le comportement de Chat Noir que je n'accepte pas.

Depuis quand ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ?


	30. Chapter 30

Je suis un homme frustré.

Depuis le temps que j'attendais de la retrouver, depuis le temps que je frémissais à l'idée de lui dire entre quatre yeux que la cause de tous nos problèmes est le chantage de Chloé Bourgeois, je n'ai eu que trois minutes, montre en main, pour la convaincre. Et encore, l'ai-je convaincue? Elle n'a rien laissé transparaître, mise à part de la surprise lorsque j'ai prononcé son nom.

Finalement, je ne suis pas revenu dans le bureau de Marinette pendant l'après-midi, forcé de poser pour le nouveau numéro d'un magazine pour jeunes dans le but de promouvoir ma future série. A la fin de celle-ci, le soleil décline déjà doucement dans le ciel, me donnant le sentiment d'avoir perdu une occasion de convaincre ma belle de ma bonne volonté.

Lorsque je rentre au manoir, j'ai la surprise de retrouver un énorme paquet carton à l'entrée de ma chambre. Nathalie m'informe qu'il provient d'une boutique de Milan, dans laquelle j'aurai passé commande. C'est le mannequin que j'ai acheté pour Marinette il y a quelques semaines. Il tombe à pic.

\- « Adrien, où est mon fromage? » Se plaint Plagg, ignorant vaguement que je me tords dans tous les sens pour tirer le paquet dans ma chambre.

Bon, hors de question d'apporter ce paquet jusqu'au bureau de Marinette. Cela doit rester un cadeau personne qu'elle seule pourra voir et profiter, je ne prendrais pas non plus le risque de le transporter en tant que Chat Noir. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle puisse me voir en Chat Noir alors que le cadeau doit forcément provenir d'Adrien Agreste.

\- « Marinette Agreste, ça sonne bien comme nom, pas vrai? »

\- « Je m'en fous, file-moi mon camembert. »

Pourquoi tant de violence, si soudainement? Quoi qu'il en soit, je cède aux demandes du kwami et lui rapporte un plateau provenant des cuisines. Sur le Ladyblog, les commentaires affluent sur le dernier article d'Alya. Celle-ci a récupéré les bandes vidéo du centre commercial et a monté les séquences pour recréer la scène de bataille. Bien évidemment, on y voit Ladybug, plus motivée que jamais, esquiver encore et encore les attaques de l'Inverseur avant de lui faire manger la poussière dans une prison de jeans. Après avoir purifié l'akuma, elle s'accroupit à hauteur de Yan et dépose sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant. Mes entrailles se nouent. Même si je sais que Marinette ne trahirait pas Chat Noir, j'ai peur que Yan ne tente tout de même se rapprocher d'elle.

Une série de commentaires postés au bas de la page m'irritent au plus haut point.

 _« Chat Noir se fait mener par le bout du nez par Ladybug mdr »_

 _« On dirait sa mère, elle l'a défoncé! »_

 _"Chat Noir il doit demander l'autorisation à Ladybug pour utiliser son cataclysme, c'est énorme!"_

 _« On voit qui porte la culotte dans leur duo. »_

 _« First! »_

 _« Like ce commentaire si toi aussi tu as envie de caresser Chat Noir. »_

Seulement dix mentions "j'aime"? Je suis déçu. Toujours est-il qu'il en ressort beaucoup de remarques sur le comportement de Ladybug à mon égard. Si je ne savais pas que Marinette se cache sous ce masque, j'aurais sûrement été plus ferme avec elle. Je ferme la page Internet et déverrouille mon portable.

 **Chat Noir:** _« Ladybug? Il faut qu'on parle. »_

\- « Ce qui me tue chez les humains c'est que quand je t'ai dit qu'il était interdit de révéler vos identités, tu as tout fait pour connaître la sienne et, maintenant, tu refuses de lui dire qui tu es. »

Plagg roule des yeux tout en savourant son fromage. Je m'empresse de me justifier:

\- « Sauf que Marinette et Ladybug m'en veulent pour une erreur que j'ai commise sous menaces alors si je lui révèle que je suis bien Chat Noir, elle risque de me haïr sous toutes mes formes. »

\- « Ou de t'aimer sous les deux. »

C'est un point que je n'avais pas soulevé précédemment, mais je dois quand même prendre en compte la douleur que je lui ai causée. Mon téléphone vibre.

 **Ladybug:** « _Je suis d'accord, on doit parler. Je commence: je peux savoir ce qui te prend? »_

\- Attends, c'est elle qui me réprimande? Alors que je suis passé pour un idiot incompétent aux yeux de tout Paris par sa faute?

 **Chat Noir:** _« Sérieusement, Ladybug? Jette un œil au Ladyblog et aux commentaires, celui qui a dérapé, ce n'est certainement pas moi. »_

Je déteste lui écrire avec ce ton colérique, mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser me marcher sur les pieds. Mon père me donne assez d'ordres comme ça que pour avoir une deuxième personne dans le genre.

 **Ladybug:** _« J'y jetterai un coup d'œil chez moi. En attendant, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de vouloir utiliser ton cataclysme sur un akumatisé? »_

Quoi? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, pas même sur cet idiot de Yan. Est-ce qu'elle me pense véritablement aussi idiot que ça?

 **Chat Noir** _ **:**_ _« Je visais le pylône à côté pour lui barrer la route et l'occuper le temps que tu repères l'akuma. »_

 **Ladybug:** _« Oh...Et tout ça avec tes mouvements inversés? »_

Bien sûr, il m'a fallu un moment avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait mon corps, mais j'avais pris mes précautions avant de me lancer.

 **Chat Noir:** _« Bah...Oui. Tu sais Ladybug, je t'aime beaucoup, même plus que tout et je donnerai mon corps pour toi - cette offre est valable jusqu'à la fin de ta vie - mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu me fasses plus confiance. »_

Mes doigts tapotent nerveusement les touches du clavier virtuel et peinent à envoyer le message. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'envoie à Ladybug que je l'aime. Et, encore une fois, je ne suis pas parvenu à le faire sans me cacher derrière mon humour dévastateur. Je me sens chauffer en voyant la note selon laquelle elle m'écrit une réponse. Mes mains se resserrent le long de l'appareil comme si j'avais peur qu'il se brise avant de savoir ce que Ladybug en pense.

 **Ladybug:** _« Chat Noir, arrête. »_

Mon cœur rate un battement, mais pourquoi? Bon d'accord, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ignore la première partie de mon message sur mon amour pour elle, mais j'étais à des années lumières de prévoir qu'elle me rejetterait aussi durement.

 **Ladybug:** _« Je sais que tu sors avec une autre fille. Ce n'est pas correct ce que tu es en train de faire. »_

\- « Quoi? Elle croit que je suis en train de la tromper en flirtant avec elle? »

\- « Ah...Les femmes, si douces et si fragiles à la fois. »

Plagg rigole dans son coin, ignorant le regard noir que je lui lance avant de me concentrer sur la conversation. Pour moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment changé de comportement avec elle, je lui ai toujours dit toutes ces choses, même quand elle a commencé sa relation avec Adrien.

 **Chat Noir:** « _Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à tromper sa copine. »_

\- « Elle va peut-être enfin comprendre que je sais qui elle est réellement. » Je soupire, ne quittant pas l'écran du regard.

Certes, j'ai cru l'avoir trompée le soir où j'ai embrassé Marinette au bar, mais maintenant que je connais la vérité, ça ne compte plus, pas vrai?

 **Ladybug:** « _J'espère bien parce qu'elle t'aime aussi, je pense._ »

Elle n'a pas compris.

 **Chat Noir:** « _Tu devrais pourtant le savoir. »_

\- Je dois lui écrire "Coucou Marinette, je sais que tu es Ladybug" pour qu'elle percute ou comment ça se passe?

 **Ladybug:** _« Je devrais savoir que tu es fidèle?_ »

Je manque de m'étouffer.

 **Chat Noir:** « _Non, tu devrais savoir si elle m'aime._ »

Plagg ayant avalé son fromage, il s'installe sur mon épaule et ne se retient pas de rire devant mon air blasé. Ses rires explosent littéralement quand la super coccinelle me répond.

 **Ladybug:** _« Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, tu es sûr que ça va Chat Noir? »_

\- « Je vais la tuer. » Je déclare en abandonnant l'idée de lui partager mes informations.

Je jette le Smartphone sur mon lit et m'affale sur ma chaise de bureau, regard porté sur les nuages orangés du crépuscule. Marinette ne lâchera jamais prise quant à son identité, peu importe ce que je lui dise. Bref, il sera toujours temps de lui avouer la prochaine fois que je lui rendrai visite.

C'est le premier soir depuis qu'elle m'a embrassé dans son studio que je n'y passe pas la nuit. Elle ne m'en voudra pas. Après tout, je n'ai pas envie que nous nous disputions sur le sujet "Yan". Il a été akumatisé, libéré, maintenant je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce type.

Le lendemain, je me rends dans l'immeuble de tournage, un peu en retard à cause d'un sommeil trop lourd et d'une nuit plutôt agitée. Je me suis retourné un nombre incroyable de fois, attirant les pleurnicheries de Plagg à qui je volais de précieuses heures de repos. Je n'ai cessé d'imaginer le moment où Marinette apprendrait mon plus grand secret. Comment va-t-elle réagir? Sera-t-elle heureuse ou se sentira-t-elle trahie? Il est certain que dans mes rêves, elle s'enfuyait, refusait de m'adresser la parole jusqu'à abandonner son rôle de Ladybug.

Alors que je file en un coup de vent pour saluer l'équipe technique avant de procéder à mon habillage et à ma coiffure, je remarque la présence d'une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux bleutés, lâché comme je les aime, assise au milieu du groupe. Malheureusement, vu que je suis à la bourre, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur elle et rejoins la loge où Sophia m'accueille avec un grand sourire, tandis que Chloé rumine sur son siège.

\- « Bonjour Adrien, dur de se lever? »

Je grimace et m'assois en face du grand miroir, entouré de produits cosmétiques aux fortes odeurs.

\- « Désolé, mon réveil n'a pas cru bon de me réveiller. » Je bredouille, peu enclin à donner la véritable raison, surtout en présence de ma prétendue femme.

Celle-ci, par ailleurs, ne manque pas de s'intéresser à notre conversation.

\- « Si tu venais habiter avec moi, Adrichou, tu n'aurais plus de panne de réveil. »

Il est hors de question pour moi de jouer à son petit jeu, surtout de bon matin.

\- « Pourquoi je devrais habiter avec toi, au juste? Ah oui, le chantage, tout ça. »

La blonde fronce les sourcils et serre davantage l'Iphone dernier cri qui occupe ses mains.

\- « Adrien, on est ami tout de même. »

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, mais il est masqué par le bruit du sèche-cheveux de Sophia. J'attends sagement qu'elle en ait fini avec ma tignasse pour répondre à Chloé, sur le point de partir.

\- « On le sera si tu me laisses tranquille. »

\- « Mais tu es tranquille! » Proteste-t-elle, posant fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je soulève un sourcil à sa remarque.

\- « Ca veut dire que tu vas annoncer à tout le monde que nous ne sommes pas en couple? Tout en ne divulguant pas ce pourquoi je suis coincé avec toi? »

Il est clair que ma voix est teintée d'ironie, je ne crois pas Chloé capable une seconde d'avouer à tout Paris qu'elle a menti. L'expression de son visage va dans ce sens, mais elle se terne dans un silence qui me pousse à chercher plus loin.

\- « Ecoute Chloé, j'aurai aimé ne jamais en venir à ce point avec toi. Mais je te propose un marché: nous redevenons amis et oublions cette malheureuse histoire si tu gardes mon secret et accorde une interview durant laquelle tu révéleras que nous ne nous fiançons pas. Evidemment, il est hors de question que tu publies quoi que ce soit sur le compte de Marinette. »

C'est à peine si elle me laisse voir sa réaction et tourne les talons pour quitter la pièce. Je soupire pendant que Sophia couvre mon visage d'une poudre censée éclaircir mon teint.

\- « Eh bah dis donc, tu m'as l'air de toutes les faire tomber. » Se moque-t-elle en inspectant mon merveilleux visage sous toutes ses coutures.

\- « Je te le fais pas dire. Par contre, il y en a une qui essaie de se relever... »

\- « Tu parles de Marinette? Elle te plaît? »

Ca ne se voit pas?

\- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour le moment. Vu que vous êtes amis, je pensais que tu étais au courant. »

Normal, c'est moi. Mais mieux vaut pour moi de rester évasif sur la question, je ne voudrais pas passer pour le type qui essaie de briser un couple, surtout pas auprès d'une alliée de choix comme Sophia.

\- « Elle a accepté ton offre d'emploi? »

Je secoue la tête.

\- « Je vais lui en toucher deux mots après le tournage. Je réponds en quittant mon siège. Tu sais pourquoi elle est venue? Normalement, c'était soit Yan, soit moi qui l'invitais. »

Sophia parait surprise, elle ouvre et ferme la bouche aussitôt pour ranger le sèche-cheveux dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet. Ce n'est que quand je m'approche de la sortie qu'elle se décide à me répondre:

\- « Personne ne l'a invitée. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent à l'idée que Marinette se soit présentée ici sans la moindre aide extérieure. Peut-être que mes brèves explications l'ont aidée à y voir plus clair sur ma personne, c'est du moins ce que j'espère. J'arrive enfin sur le plateau, m'excusant rapidement pour mon retard et nous nous mettons directement à tourner.

Mais pendant chacune de mes répliques, chacune des expressions que transmet mon personnage, je sens ce regard posé sur moi, celui qui me perce à jour et me coupe le souffle sans qu'une seule parole ne soit proférée. Et je suis comblé, tout simplement.

Car elle ne regarde que moi.


	31. Chapter 31

Ma vie est devenue compliquée depuis que je me suis éprise de plusieurs garçons en même temps.

Même si j'ai finalement pu répondre à ma question, cela ne résout pas mes problèmes. Chat Noir agit de manière étrange dernièrement. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse envoyer à Ladybug - même si c'est moi - qu'il a de forts sentiments pour elle. Qu'est-ce que je suis, moi, dans cette histoire? Juste une passade? Une fille qu'il peut embrasser à son bon vouloir et avec qui il peut partager le lit quand il se sent seul? Tout est beaucoup trop flou dans ma tête.

Ensuite, il y a Adrien. Ce dernier m'a avoué que derrière ces fiançailles se cachaient en réalité un chantage de Chloé. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle est au courant qu'Adrien et Ladybug entretiennent - entretenaient? - une relation secrète. Mais aussi qu'elle comptait s'attaquer à ma carrière si jamais Adrien ne se tenait pas à carreau. Ce à quoi il a cédé, j'imagine. Assise sur mon siège à le regarder jouer la comédie, je pousse un infime soupir, craignant d'être entendue. Moi qui avais enfin trouvé le moyen de le retirer de ma tête pour de bonnes raisons, le voilà qui resurgit de la plus belle de manière en me prouvant à quel point il ne souhaite que mon bonheur et ma réussite. Cependant, je ne comprends pas la raison pour laquelle il m'a dissimulé toute cette histoire. Rien ne l'empêchait de me retrouver dans l'atelier et de me confier tout ça. Ne sommes-nous pas supposés être amis dans un premier temps?

Et enfin, il y a Yan. Ce garçon qui avait insulté Adrien quand je lui ai téléphoné et qui a tellement mal pris que je défende le beau blond qu'il s'est transformé en super-vilain. J'ai souffert de le voir ainsi. Après tout, il m'a soutenue quand j'étais au plus bas et, avec son licenciement, j'aurais dû me soucier davantage de lui. L'assurance qu'il montrait l'autre jour au parc n'était sûrement qu'une façade dans le but de décontenancer Chat Noir, qui ne semble pas l'apprécier non plus. Toujours est-il qu'il a suivi les conseils donnés par Ladybug. La preuve en est qu'un bracelet a été déposé à l'accueil pour moi, celui qui logeait l'akuma hier. Cette attention m'a beaucoup touchée, ainsi l'ai-je enfilé à mon poignet pour la journée.

\- « Coupez! » S'exclame le metteur en scène, me faisant sursauter. « Cinq minutes de pause! »

Je souffle et profite de cet interlude pour vérifier mes messages. Rien de particulier, ne serait-ce que des nouvelles d'Alya, visiblement désolée de ne pas pouvoir m'accorder plus de temps pour le moment. Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir assez de temps pour gérer tout le monde.

\- « Bonjour Marinette! »

Je relève le menton et croise le regard enjoué d'Adrien. En voilà un que je vais devoir gérer tout de suite.

\- « B-Bonjour Adrien! »

Et mes bégaiements réapparaissent soudainement. Qu'est-ce que je me trouve ridicule à ne pas savoir aligner deux mots en sa présence. Pourtant, j'ai la vague impression que son regard s'adoucit après ma réponse.

\- « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

\- « Oh bien toi et très? »

Ma main couvre ma bouche avant de sortir plus de bêtises, je me maudis intérieurement. Adrien ne semble pas intrigué par mon comportement, son attention se porte plus sur le bracelet que je porte.

\- « Il est joli », dit-il d'une voix plus basse. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu le porter avant. »

Cela signifie qu'il prête une réelle attention aux vêtements et aux accessoires que je porte? Mes joues s'empourprent davantage.

\- « C-C'est un cadeau d'un ami. »

Le blondinet soulève un sourcil, sûrement a-t-il deviné la provenance du bijou. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer le moindre commentaire, je le devance et change de sujet.

\- « La série avance plutôt bien d'après l'équipe. »

\- « Oui, les jours d'absences de Chloé auraient pu nous être plus fatals, on va dire. Au fait, je ne pensais pas te recroiser ici, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? »

 _« Toi, principalement_ » serait la réponse adéquate, mais pas la plus judicieuse à mon avis.

\- « J'avais un peu de temps ce matin donc je me disais que ça ne poserait pas de problème, si? »

Adrien secoue vivement la tête et dépose ses grandes mains sur mes épaules comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuisse.

\- « Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. D'ailleurs, je sais que tu as reçu l'offre de devenir ma styliste, mais que tu n'as toujours pas donné de réponse. »

Je me pince les lèvres, c'est le seul sujet que je ne souhaitais pas aborder avec lui aujourd'hui. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon choix, malgré la somme importante indiquée comme salaire. Travailler avec Adrien dans ces conditions ne m'enjoue pas plus que ça à vrai dire. Celui-ci remarque le trouble qui m'habite.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Bon, je ne peux pas reculer, au risque de créer encore plus de discordances entre nous deux. Autant être sincère comme je l'ai toujours été.

\- « J-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de travailler avec toi. Je souffle le plus doucement possible. »

Du coin de l'œil, je capte son air déçu et triste, ce qui provoque en moi un sentiment de culpabilité. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurai accepté sans rechigner.

\- « Pourquoi? »

\- « Parce que...Il y a toutes ces histoires autour de moi en ce moment et...Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi pendant longtemps. Même si tu es fiancé maintenant - enfin, d'après ce que tu dis - et moi j'ai aussi quelqu'un de super, j'ai peur de tout foutre en l'air. »

Ma voix s'efface au fil de mes paroles, mais Adrien est assez proche de moi pour tout entendre. Son emprise sur mes épaules s'affaiblit, il caresse doucement mes bras à travers mon chemisier, comme pour me détendre. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, il n'a pas l'air plus triste que ça. Au contraire, il affiche même un petit sourire en coin.

\- « Je ne suis pas en couple avec Chloé. » Reprend-t-il, ignorant l'appel du metteur en scène impatient d'en finir. « Pourquoi aurais-je demandé la main d'une fille comme elle alors que j'ai refusé ceux de ma Marinette comme un idiot? »

Le deuxième appel du metteur en scène a raison de lui, Adrien s'éloigne, me laissant plus choquée que perplexe. " _Ma Marinette_ "? " _Refuser ses sentiments comme un idiot_ "? Non, j'ai dû mal comprendre, il essaie juste de me convaincre de travailler pour lui maintenant qu'il n'a plus de styliste. Je me rassois sur mon siège tandis que les scènes défilent sous mes yeux sans que je ne les voie vraiment.

Lorsque la séance se termine, je décide de partir pendant qu'Adrien se change dans sa loge personnelle. J'adresse un signe amical à Sophia qui me gratifie d'un clin d'œil, mais c'était sans compter sur la légendaire sympathie de Chloé. Celle-ci, ayant déjà troqué ses vêtements pour une tenue dont le prix dépasse ce que je gagnerai en toute une vie, me fusille du regard et peste dans ma direction.

\- « Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de cirer les bottes d'Adrien, toi. »

Son comportement à mon égard n'a pas changé depuis le collège. Habituée de recevoir de telles accusations, je hausse les épaules et souhaite une bonne journée au reste de l'équipe. Mais au moment où je prends le chemin des escaliers, la grande blonde me barre la route, mains fièrement déposées sur les hanches.

\- « Laisse-moi partir, Chloé. Je demande gentiment dans un premier temps. »

Je m'étonne moi-même de mon calme.

\- « Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds ici alors qu'Adrien t'as déjà dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas? »

Ses paroles me surprennent plus qu'elles ne me blessent réellement. Comment Chloé est-elle au courant de tout ça? Est-ce Adrien qui lui a dit? Au fond, j'aurais quand même aimé que notre histoire inexistante reste un secret entre lui et moi.

\- « Ne fais pas l'étonnée, Dupain-Cheng. De toute façon, quoi qu'il puisse te dire, il ne tombera jamais dans tes bras donc cesse d'y croire. Oh, est-ce que je viens de te donner un conseil? Tu pourrais bien me remercier! »

Ma respiration se veut lente et paisible, mais je ne peux empêcher le tremblement de mes mains, l'une sur ma veste en cuir, l'autre sur le sac en forme de bourse. Il ne faut pas que je rentre dans son petit jeu, ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir.

\- « J'ai déjà quelqu'un Chloé. Adrien ne m'intéresse plus. »

En m'écoutant, j'en viens à me demander si je lui dis ça dans le but qu'elle me laisse partir ou dans celui de m'en convaincre. Dans tous les cas, c'est un échec. La fille du maire poursuit de plus belle:

\- « Tu peux bien dire ça maintenant. » Rit-elle, savourant l'effet qu'elle a sur moi.

De ma main gauche, je peux sentir Tikki s'agiter doucement dans mon sac, comme pour me signifier qu'elle est là. Elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour me transmettre de ne pas m'attarder davantage sur les lieux. Je tente alors de passer, poussant d'une main l'épaule de Chloé, mais elle saisit mon poignet d'une volée et s'écrie.

\- « Pour qui tu te prends?! » Hurle-t-elle littéralement, me faisant tressauter. « Tu t'apprêtais à me frapper là?! Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça! »

Ses cris attirent l'attention des professionnels présents sur le lieu de tournage. Du monde afflue dans le couloir tandis que Chloé serre durement ses doigts aux longs ongles beiges sur mon poignet.

\- « Elle a voulu me défigurer! » Pleure-t-elle soudainement.

Ses yeux bleus s'emplissent de fausses larmes. Je manque de m'étouffer tant sa performance est époustouflante, si seulement elle ne se servait pas de ses talents à desseins maléfiques. Je tourne la tête vers les témoins et tente d'aligner trois mots, étouffés par une exclamation de douleur quand elle presse le bout d'une de ses griffes dans ma peau. En tirant d'un coup sec, je parviens à récupérer ma main de son emprise et me masse alors qu'elle se perd dans sa complainte.

Je ferais mieux de déguerpir.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Cette voix. Adrien réapparaît, fraîchement sorti de sa loge, vêtu d'un large pull en laine couleur taupe surmontant son pantalon noir. Chloé s'empresse de pester à mon encontre:

\- « Ton amie m'a attaquée, on ne peut pas tolérer un tel comportement en ces lieux! »

Le beau mannequin soulève un sourcil, puis nous regarde toutes les deux tour à tour. Tout le monde l'observe, pendu à ses lèvres comme s'il allait nous révéler un grand secret. Il pousse alors un long soupir et plonge les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- « Marinette t'a attaquée, c'est ça? » Répète-t-il.

\- « Oui! »

\- « Alors pourquoi son poignet est rouge et que tu n'as rien? »

Il la fusille des yeux, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, sauf peut-être en présence de Yan. Chloé bredouille quelques onomatopées avant de retrouver de sa splendeur.

\- « Parce que je l'ai arrêtée à temps! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? »

Nous sommes plusieurs à la dévisager.

\- « Je crois que tu es une menteuse », répond simplement Adrien.

Chloé semble outrée qu'il ne prenne pas sa défense, une fois de plus. Je jette un coup d'œil à Adrien, qui fait de même. Nos regards se croisent et se défont. Je ne veux pas retomber amoureuse de lui, quoiqu'il fasse. Mon cœur ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne et il a déjà eu sa chance.

\- « J-Je dois aller travailler, au rev-voir. » Je bredouille avant de tourner les talons pour emprunter les escaliers désormais libres.

Mes mouvements sont rapides et pressant, comme si je craignais qu'Adrien ne vienne me chercher en bas des escaliers. Lorsque j'atteins l'extérieur, je suis soulagée, personne ne m'attend. Je peux me diriger sereinement vers le métro pour rejoindre l'immeuble Agreste. Le voyage se déroule sans encombre, je suis presque plus détendue lorsque je remonte les marches en direction de mon travail.

Mais c'était sans compter les messages qui parviennent enfin à mon téléphone, coupé dans le métro.

 **Adrien Agreste:** « _Je ne la laisserai pas s'en prendre à toi._ »

 **Chat Noir:** « _Ma Lady, il faut qu'on parle. Est-ce que tu es libre maintenant?_ »

Je m'arrête une seconde, causant les plaintes des gens dans mon dos, obligés de me contourner. Mes yeux fixent l'écran où s'entremêlent les messages. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête alors, n'écoutant que mon cœur, j'éteins mon téléphone et ne réponds à aucun d'eux.


	32. Chapter 32

\- « Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? » Je demande en boutonnant le dessus de ma chemise, veillant à ce qu'elle laisse entrevoir une partie de ma peau bronzée.

Vendredi après-midi, alors que j'avais décidé d'analyser une dernière fois tous les dossiers que j'avais sous la main, Sophia, la coiffeuse du plateau de tournage, a débarqué en trombe au manoir. Ce soir, c'est la soirée organisée pour tous les employés d'Agreste, Marinette incluse.

\- « Tu veux la voir ta Marinette ou pas? »

Sophia s'évertue de me donner meilleure mine possible. Comme si mon plan de reconquête de Marinette lui tenait très à cœur. Dans un coin de la chambre demeure toujours le carton contenant le cadeau que je dois lui offrir. Elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages, que ce soit en tant que Ladybug, ou même Chat Noir. Pourtant, j'étais certain qu'après avoir pris sa défense contre Chloé au studio d'enregistrement, elle aurait lâché un peu de lest me concernant. C'est à ne rien y comprendre.

\- « Evidemment que j'ai envie de la voir, mais reste à savoir si elle a envie, elle aussi. Il y aura tout le monde à cette soirée et pas sûr qu'elle ait envie de s'afficher avec moi avec tout le monde autour. »

La grande brune soupire, les doigts entremêlés dans ma tignasse, essayant par tous les moyens de la dompter.

\- « Bon d'accord, mon tout beau », poursuit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. « Je ne suis pas supposée te vendre la mèche, mais Yan sera à la soirée. Ne me demande pas pourquoi alors qu'il a été licencié, mais je t'arrête tout de suite, ne lui adresse pas la parole ce soir. »

Mon cerveau assimile progressivement toutes les informations qu'elle me donne à la louche. Yan n'a rien à faire à cette soirée, c'est indéniable. Néanmoins, je comprends l'inquiétude de la coiffeuse. A chaque fois que nous discutons, lui et moi, ça finit en règlement de comptes en public. Il suffit de se rappeler la dernière fois, sur le plateau, quand Marinette s'est enfuie suite à une autre dispute.

\- « Entendu », je lâche enfin. « Et Marinette est contente? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à notre dernière discussion dans le studio, elle portait le bracelet de l'Inverseur. C'était le même que Yan a montré à Ladybug quand elle l'a libéré de l'emprise du Papillon Aux Quatre Temps. Il lui a donc rendu visite le même jour pour lui offrir, et elle l'a accepté. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter un tel traitement?

De son côté, Sophia penche la tête sur le côté, pensive.

\- « Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement dégoûtée de l'apprendre. Mais crois-moi, le cerveau de Marinette fonctionne à mille à l'heure en ce moment. Monica m'a confié qu'elle essayait de clôturer toutes ces commandes pour aujourd'hui. »

En aussi peu de temps? Elle est inconsciente de faire ça!

\- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Adrien. » Rit-elle en voyant ma tête circonspecte. « Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle se prépare à quitter son atelier. Pour qui? Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être l'occasion de lui demander ce soir, tu ne crois pas? »

Les paroles de Sophia font mouche. Il me paraît logique qu'elle termine ce qu'elle a commencé avant d'entamer un nouveau boulot. Maintenant reste à savoir si elle prévoit de se joindre à moi ou à Yan. J'observe mon reflet dans le miroir de ma salle de bain personnelle, ma présentation est parfaite, je n'ai rien à redire. Ravi, je me tourne vers Sophia.

\- « On y va? »

Mais étrangement, elle secoue la tête en guise de refus.

\- « Tu ne vas décemment pas arriver à cette soirée avec une autre femme, Adrien. Alors écoute-moi, tu vas gentiment mettre ton postérieur dans la limousine, demander à ton chauffeur de te conduire à la soirée puis il ira chercher des roses chez un fleuriste et tu les donneras à Marinette après lui avoir gracieusement proposé de la raccompagner chez elle - ou chez toi. »

Elle termine sa phrase par un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Je sens mes joues se chauffer à l'idée de ramener la belle super-héroïne chez moi. Même si nous avons déjà dormi ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une éternité depuis cette nuit-là. Je remercie Sophia pour son aide et la raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée avant de me glisser dans la limousine.

La nuit est rapidement tombée sur la ville lumière, dont l'éclat provenant des vitrines et des monuments donnent sens à son surnom. La température se refroidit soudainement, je referme la fenêtre de ma portière et me réchauffe à l'aide de ma veste de costume. Je caresse pensivement le tissu au niveau de mes avant-bras. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais l'occasion de l'enfiler sur les frêles épaules de ma chérie. Ce soir, je me promets de lui confier le dernier de mes secrets, celui qui l'attirera définitivement dans mes bras ou, ce que je crains, l'éloignera de moi pour toujours. Dans ma tête se bousculent mille et une façons de la rassurer, de la convaincre que ça vaut le coup de se mettre ensemble. « Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime peu importe que tu sois Ladybug ou Marinette. » ou encore « Tu es la seule qui a été capable de m'aimer pour qui je suis vraiment. »

C'est tellement embarrassant de songer à ce genre de choses, alors le dire à haute-voix...Enfin, le peu de fois où je me suis déclaré à haute voix, c'était devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, devant un Plagg tout sauf coopératif.

Lorsque la limousine s'arrête sur le trottoir devant le club réservé pour la nuit, je commence soudainement à douter. Et si elle ne voulait simplement plus m'adresser la parole? Peut-être que je me suis trompé et que son regard n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, à force de le désirer. Le Gorille coupe le contact du véhicule et me fixe du regard. Il ne parle jamais et ne parlera sûrement pas. Pourtant, ses yeux semblent m'interroger. Je baisse la tête puis reporte mon attention vers la portière. Je dois y aller.

\- « Est-ce que...Est-ce que vous pourriez aller me chercher un bouquet de roses dans une boutique avant que je ne reparte? » Je demande en ouvrant la portière.

Il a juste le temps de hocher rapidement la tête avant que je ne quitte entièrement le véhicule, subissant le vent froid de la nuit. Un brouhaha important provient de l'intérieur de l'enseigne. On dirait qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et passe la porte d'entrée, surveillée par un garde de sécurité. L'intérieur est si sombre que mes yeux ont du mal à s'y habituer. Je suis loin d'avoir les mêmes aptitudes que Chat Noir dans la pénombre. Mes mains m'aident à rejoindre la salle principale, où les néons aux couleurs flashy éclairent une piste de danse. Sur celle-ci, je reconnais facilement un groupe de filles composées de Monica, Rose et Marinette. Elles se déhanchent sur une musique commerciale dont le son est déformé par les enceintes. Sans que personne ne m'intercepte, je déambule jusqu'au bar et m'installe sur une des chaises en auteur puis commande un whisky. Mes yeux ne s'attardent pas une seule seconde sur le barman m'ayant adressé la parole tant ils sont captés par la présence de ma princesse.

Marinette est affublée d'une robe rouge attachée à son cou. Son dos nu offrant une vue plongeante sur ses courbes m'envoûte au point de le fixer pendant de longues secondes, à moins que ce ne soit des minutes. Et ses longues jambes aussi blanches que de la porcelaine ne m'aident pas à me calmer. Par peur de ressembler à un affreux pervers reluquant sa proie, je me tourne vers mon verre et avale la moitié du liquide. L'alcool me brûle la gorge, mais honnêtement, ne me chauffe pas autant que le spectacle de la styliste sur la piste de danse.

Alors que je m'autorise un second coup d'œil dans leur direction, je remarque l'hôtesse d'accueil tapoter l'épaule de ma bien-aimée. Une fois qu'elle obtient son attention, Monica, moulée dans sa longue robe noire similaire à du latex tant le tissu reflète la lumière des néons, glisse quelques mots à l'oreille de sa collègue. Marinette tourne brusquement la tête et s'arrête de danser quand son regard croise le mien.

Premier réflexe, je lui adresse un petit sourire. Elle rougit violemment et détourne les yeux, se laissant difficilement entraîner par la mélodie. Monica s'esclaffe de rire puis m'envoie un léger signe de la tête. Comment je vais faire pour me retrouver seul avec elle, ce soir? Bon, le point positif, c'est que, de toute évidence, les filles ne sont pas venues accompagnées de Yan. Je dispose donc d'un minimum de temps pour passer à l'attaque avant qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Mon verre est vide. L'ai-je bu avant que Marinette ne tournoie sur elle-même en fredonnant des paroles inaudibles ou bien après qu'elle ait donné un coup de bassin à Rose, remontant les volants de sa robe sur ses jolies cuisses? Aucune idée. La piste se remplit au fur et à mesure que les morceaux s'enchaînent, abandonnant toute originalité pour entraîner le plus grand monde à se bouger. A vrai dire, je n'entends que mes oreilles bourdonner sous les vibrations incessantes du club. Un groupe de gens que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, me gâche la vue malgré le bout de tissu rouge que je décèle entre ce paquet de corps en mouvement. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, un homme se détache de l'entrée, l'air assuré dans son costume d'un soir. Yan. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu, mais en tout cas il regarde la foule d'un air déterminé.

Alors là, peu importe ce que à quoi il pense, il se trompe lourdement.

Je m'écarte brusquement de mon tabouret et me fonds dans la masse, frôlant quelques demoiselles qui m'adressent un large sourire en retour. Mon corps bouge en rythme avec la musique, mais mon visage se braque sur celui d'une jeune fille en particulier. Elle ne remarque pas qu'elle se trouve dans mon collimateur, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Monica s'écarte discrètement pour me céder sa place, dans le dos de Marinette. Je profite des quelques secondes où je la frôle pour requérir son aide.

\- « Yan est arrivé, tu peux l'occuper? »

\- « Quoi?! » S'égosille-t-elle.

Ma voix est couverte par la musique assourdissante. Je lui répète à deux reprises avant qu'elle ne comprenne et ne s'écarte de la foule.

Nous y sommes. Si proches et si éloignés à la fois. Marinette ne relève même pas ma présence, trop occupée à profiter cet instant euphorique. Ce n'est qu'à la transition entre deux morceaux que je sépare finalement la distance qui nous sépare et dépose mes mains sur ses épaules. Marinette sursaute et lève le menton vers moi, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Ravi qu'elle ne se détache pas d'un coup de mon emprise sur elle, je penche mon visage assez proche pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

\- « Tu es ravissante ce soir, ma Lady. »

Ce qui se voulait être un moment romantique se transforme soudainement en un moment de flottement durant lequel elle me dévisage, une expression horrifiée sur le sien. Aurait-elle enfin percuté l'information que j'essaie de lui transmettre depuis plusieurs jours? Malheureusement pour elle, une chanson plus rythmée que la précédente fuse de plus belle. Je m'amuse sans retenue devant son air ébahi.

Au milieu de cet océan d'inconnus, il n'y a que nous deux. Je glisse sans gêne mes mains au niveau de ses hanches et l'invite à danser avec moi. Chose que je n'aurais pas cru capable sans ce verre de whisky. D'abord hésitante, elle s'abandonne finalement au rythme de mon propre corps. Son parfum emplit mes narines, mes doigts caressent le tissu de sa robe, veillant à ne pas le remonter au risque d'embarrasser ma partenaire. Ses mains frôlent mon visage, un violent frisson parcourt tout mon corps. Ses paupières sont closes et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de m'en emparer, tout de suite. Au bout de la piste, à quelques mètres à peine, je repère une sortie de secours. C'est ma chance, j'en suis certain.

Les notes se suspendent l'espace d'un instant, j'attrape la main de Marinette et, la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil, l'attire en dehors de la piste. Malgré les regards curieux qui se posent sur nous, je n'hésite pas une seconde à pousser la porte en fer menant à l'extérieur. Le froid glacial de la nuit nous frappe, s'immisce partout où il le peut et transforme nos souffles en buée. Je pivote vers Marinette, dont épaules dénudées et blanches m'implorent de les couvrir au plus vite. Je retire ma veste à la hâte et, sous ses yeux stupéfaits, recouvre sa peau de l'épais tissu. La jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bleutés lâchés esquisse un petit sourire en coin, remontant ses mains pour en toucher le col avec ses doigts. Je ne remarque qu'à ce moment le bracelet en métal fin ornant son poignet. C'est le fameux Swarovski que je lui ai offert, un indice sur son identité que je n'ai pas réussi à détecté plus tôt.

Plantés ainsi, à côté du club où l'ambiance bat son plein, je suis le seul à pouvoir profiter de sa beauté faiblement éclairée par les divers éclats nocturnes qu'offrent le quartier. Si eux s'amusent, il n'y a aucune raison que nous n'en fassions pas de même. L'air évasif, Marinette tente difficilement de briser la glace.

\- « Tu-Tu es ravissant ce s-s-soir, Adrien. »

Timide en toutes circonstances, hein?

\- « Tu es magnifique, ma Lady. »

Son sourire se creuse davantage, pourtant, elle semble plutôt embarrassée.

\- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... »

\- « Pourquoi? »

\- « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'appelle comme ça. »

...Attendez. Bras ballant, visage figé, mâchoire décrochée jusqu'à mes pieds - si ce n'est jusqu'au centre de la terre, je la dévisage avant de passe une main sur mon visage, frottant mes paupières de mes doigts.

\- « Je rêve, là. » Je grogne.

L'instant intimiste que nous partagions est désormais bien loin de mes pensées. Marinette ne remarque pas à quel point elle vient de briser un moment romantique dont je rêvais depuis le jour où je sais qu'elle est Ladybug. Non, elle continue de me fixer de ses grands orbes bleus où se mêlent inquiétude et curiosité.

\- « A-Adrien? »

\- « Il faut que je te ronronne au visage pour que tu comprennes? » Je reprends, un peu sèchement sans pour autant céder à la colère.

Si elle persiste à m'observer comme si je lui annonçais venir de Mars, je ne répondrai plus de rien.

\- « Chat Noir? »

\- « Oh, mon Dieu, oui! » Je hurle enfin, les yeux levés au ciel.

Mais alors que je savoure ma victoire - car lui faire intégrer l'information est désormais l'étape de ma vie que je considère la plus dure -, mes inquiétudes refont surface et je commence à craindre sa réaction.

\- « Marinette? » Appelle une voix provenant de la porte de sortie du club.

Nous nous tournons simultanément vers l'origine de l'appel. Yan, il ne manquait plus que lui. Pourquoi est-ce que lorsque je lui avoue enfin qui je suis, ce type doit réapparaître?


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour!

Merci Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Bubullina, Sylea et Yumeshiro pour vos reviews.

 **Yumeshiro:** Désolée pour ta nuit blanche haha merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise à ce point, ça me fait plaisir :)

Merci Miss Homme Enceinte 2 encore et toujours pour la correction de mes chapitres.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pour être honnête, je maudis autant qu'Adrien l'intervention de Yan dans notre petite bulle.

Adossée à un mur à côté du club dans lequel nous dansions quelques minutes auparavant et protégée du vent par la large veste gentiment prêtée par Adrien, mes yeux fixent le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, appuyé sur la poignée de la porte en fer. Je le fixe sans vraiment le regarder tant mon esprit est accaparé par la révélation d'Adrien.

Chat Noir, Adrien? Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle depuis le début? A chaque fois que je ne me sentais pas bien à cause du mannequin, le super-héros rappliquait pour sauver la mise. C'est tellement injuste et presque...sadique. Il m'a aussi appelé "sa Lady", ce qui signifie qu'il sait pour mon identité secrète, mais depuis quand? Non, c'est évident quand on y pense. Pourquoi Adrien se serait-il autant rapproché de moi après lui avoir avoué mes sentiments si ce n'est parce qu'il savait qui j'étais.

Au moment où je songe à tout ça, je suis tiraillée entre mon attirance pour lui et l'envie de partir loin de tout ça.

\- « Marinette? » Réitère Yan, ignorant vaguement la présence du grand blond à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Je déglutis et hoche la tête péniblement. Le styliste, élégamment vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon brun, s'avance, descend les quelques marches, laissant derrière lui la porte se refermer dans un crissement insupportable. Quand il parvient à ma hauteur, Yan lance un regard blasé à Adrien.

\- « Tu peux nous laisser une minute? » Demande-t-il.

Même si cela ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'à une demande.

\- « Non, Marinette et moi étions sur le point de partir. » Rétorque Adrien en se plaçant entre lui et moi.

C'est à ce moment précis que je regrette d'avoir laissé Tikki à la maison pour se reposer. J'ai pris le risque de ne pas pouvoir me transformer en cas d'akuma, mais au final, c'est à mon secours que j'aurais dû porter. Ceux-là vont encore se disputer devant moi et m'obliger à faire un choix.

\- « Partir où? La fête vient à peine de commencer, Agreste. »

\- « Je ne te le fais pas dire, alors pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas tes autres copains? »

Chat Noir a toujours été jaloux de tous les garçons. Tous, à une exception: Adrien. Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendue compte plus tôt?

\- « Parce que j'aimerais parler à Marinette », répète Yan.

Marinette par-ci, Marinette par-là, j'en viendrais presque à détester mon prénom à force de l'entendre en boucle dans leur bouche. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, je ne fuirai pas, malgré mon énorme envie d'appeler un Uber pour qu'il me ramène chez moi. A l'intérieur du club se trouvent toujours Monica, Rose, Sophia et de quoi se saouler pour les prochaines heures. Plus je reste plantée là, à les écouter se chamailler comme des enfants pour un crayon de couleurs, plus mes pieds me font mal. Il faut que je bouge, alors je bouge. Malheureusement, mes talons bruyants et ma robe à la couleur vive sont immédiatement repérés par les deux hommes.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mari? » Me demande innocemment Adrien.

Poussant un long soupir suffisamment bruyant pour qu'ils l'entendent, je me tourne légèrement et les fusille tous deux des yeux.

\- « Oubliez-moi un peu. Je veux aller danser alors j'irai danser. Si vous voulez continuer à avoir l'air de deux idiots à vous chamailler dans la rue, grand bien vous fasse! »

Sur ce, je fais la sourde-oreille à leur appel et ouvre la porte pour me fondre à nouveau dans cette ambiance festive, inconsciente de la tempête qui se joue à l'extérieur. Du premier regard, je repère Sophia à qui mon brusque retour n'a pas échappé. Je la rejoins et lui fais la bise, tout en calquant les mouvements de mon corps sur le rythme endiablé de _No Swingin' In Your Walking_ de _Black Cat Zoot_. Black Cat? Belle ironie du sort.

\- « Alors ma belle? Ton cavalier t'a lâchée?! » Crie la coiffeuse professionnelle à mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je hausse les épaules, ne m'apercevant qu'à cet instant que mes épaules sont toujours couvertes par la veste de cet affreux chat. Vu la chaleur ambiante, elle devient rapidement un fardeau, je l'envoie sur la banquette la plus proche. Sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'Adrien viendra la rechercher.

Les heures défilent sans que je n'intercepte le moindre garçon du coin de l'œil. Du moins, pas les deux que j'attendais. Il y a bien cet homme aux cheveux roux qui a insisté pour m'offrir un verre que j'ai bien évidemment refusé le plus gentiment possible. Les filles ne m'ont pas quitté une seconde, avides de savoir ce qu'il se trafique entre les deux jeunes hommes de la mode et moi-même. Elles me donnent l'image d'une femme dont trois garçons se disputent pour obtenir sa main - fort heureusement, je suis la seule au courant que Chat Noir et Adrien sont la seule et même personne.

Lorsque vient l'heure de la fermeture, Monica est déjà partie, j'ai ouï dire qu'elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme de la comptabilité. Après, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, le dernier tiroir de la salle cent-deux lui appartient. Sophia a prétexté devoir se lever tôt ce samedi pour s'extirper du club il y a deux bonnes heures. Ne reste plus que Rose et d'autres personnes que je ne connais que de vue.

\- « Tu rentres comment Marinette? » Me demande la styliste aux cheveux blonds.

Mon téléphone m'indique qu'un Uber peut venir me chercher devant le bar dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- « Uber, et toi? »

\- « Je n'habite pas très loin. Je rentre à pieds du coup. »

\- « D'accord, fais très attention à toi. »

Mon amie aux grands yeux bleus semble nerveuse et me jette de brefs coups d'œil. Ses doigts serrent la lanière de son sac aux mêmes couleurs de sa robe à volants, rose.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Rose? »

Cette dernière se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis relève doucement le menton.

\- « J'ai fait une bêtise. » Avoue-t-elle du bout des lèvres, masquant un petit sourire gêné.

Le barman nous demande une nouvelle fois de quitter les lieux, je l'ignore sans vergogne et me concentre sur ce que vient de me dire mon amie.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

\- « Tout ce qui a disparu des cartons, chez Agreste, c'est moi. »

Hein? Rose? Une voleuse? Je n'y ai jamais cru et, même si j'ai surpris Adrien en train de fouiller ses affaires il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'idée de l'accuser ne me serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Pourtant, son air paniqué appuie ses soudains aveux.

\- « Mais...Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? »

Son attention se reporte sur les ballerines à ses pieds.

\- « Tu te souviens du Prince Ali? L'héritier du trône du royaume de Kowar? »

Ce nom me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, elle fait sûrement allusion au garçon pour qui Rose portait beaucoup d'intérêt. Si je me souviens bien, c'est la fois où elle s'est fait akumatiser par le Papillon. Je hoche la tête et l'invite à poursuivre:

\- « Eh bien...Je voulais juste l'aider à récolter des tissus pour les enfants malades. Au début, il n'était question que d'emprunter un ou deux vêtements inutilisables dans l'atelier puis... »

Je vois où elle veut en venir.

\- « Puis tu as fini par avoir le cœur trop gros et tu as tout envoyé? » Je conclus en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Rose acquiesce, honteuse. Je soupire, j'aurais dû m'en douter, moi aussi. Toujours est-il qu'on ne parle plus d'une ou deux pièces, mais bien de cartons entiers qui ont été détournés. Ce n'est pas joli joli.

\- « Adrien va me renvoyer... »Gémit-elle.

Il devrait...normalement. Peut-être que si je lui en touche deux mots, il pourrait...

\- « Mesdames, veuillez quitter l'établissement! » S'impatiente le responsable du club.

\- « Tout de suite! »

Sans que je puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Rose me souhaite une bonne soirée et sort la première. Voilà un autre problème dont je me serais bien passée...Mais il est hors de question que je laisse une amie en détresse alors que ses intentions sont louables. En penchant la tête sur le côté, ma vision se heurte à la veste brune d'Adrien, lancée nonchalamment sur la banquette. Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser là. Avant de me faire tuer par les employés du bar, je récupère le blazer et quitte l'établissement à mon tour.

En attendant patiemment sur le trottoir éclairé par les lampadaires du quartier, je balade pensivement mes doigts le long de l'écran de mon téléphone. Le vent glacial attaque mes jambes, je frisonne, frigorifiée. La veste de costume me réchauffe suffisamment les épaules pour que tous mes membres ne se gèlent pas. Elle est imbibée de l'odeur d'eau de parfum "Gabriel". J'inspire profondément, le nez plongé dans le col.  
Les appels de phare au début de la rue m'indiquent que mon chauffeur est arrivé. Je m'empresse de m'installer à l'arrière, remerciant l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année au volant quand il allume le chauffage à l'intérieur du véhicule. Discrètement, je retire mes talons et gémis de satisfaction. Le chemin est long, mais au moins, personne ne vient m'embêter.

De retour au studio, je m'affale sur mon lit, constatant sur l'écran de mon téléphone qu'il ne reste que quatre heures avant l'aube. Mon arrivée réveille Tikki de son sommeil léger, je ne peux me retenir de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles.

\- « Chat Noir est Adrien...Tu te rends compte?! » Je répète pour la troisième fois en une minute.

Le kwami fait mine de réfléchir, beaucoup moins stupéfaite que moi.

\- « Si Chat Noir savait que tu étais Ladybug, ce n'est pas très étonnant au vue de son comportement envers toi. C'est même plutôt flatteur qu'il essaie de te conquérir par tous les moyens! »

\- « Vraiment? »

Un rire enfantin s'échappe de la bouche de Tikki. Elle joint les mains, enjouée.

\- « Mais oui! C'est très romantique quand on y pense! N'oublie pas que ça signifie aussi que tu as dormi plusieurs nuits avec Adrien ici même! »

Je rougis violemment devant ses paroles, imaginant le grand blond sans son masque, installé dans mon dos à m'embrasser le cou avant que nous ne tombions dans les bras de Morphée. C'est arrivé, je ne le savais pas, mais c'est bel et bien arrivé.

\- « Allez, Marinette! Vous avez tous les deux vos tords dans cette histoire et de ce que tu me dis Adrien essaie de se rattraper comme il peut! »

Je déglutis et enfonce la tête dans mon oreiller, bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle a raison. Peut-être est-il enfin de temps de lâcher du leste avec Adrien.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? » Je grogne tandis que mes yeux me supplient de se fermer.

\- « A toi de savoir Marinette. »

Oui, c'est évident. Je dois reprendre tout depuis le début et choisis ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Les doigts accrochés à mon téléphone, je roule sur le dos et balaie mon répertoire à l'aide de mon pouce. Arrivée à la lettre Y, je m'interromps dans mes mouvements pour réfléchir une dernière fois à ce que je m'apprête de faire. Peut-être devrais-je d'abord en parler à Alya, ou même à mes parents? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, il est question de mon avenir là. Au moment où j'allais verrouiller mon téléphone, Tikki s'approche de l'écran et tapote dessus avec ses petites mains, jusqu'à appeler le numéro de Yan.

\- « Tikki! » Je la réprimande en fronçant les sourcils.

J'obtiens un rire aiguë en guise de réponse, la tonalité résonne à plusieurs reprises. Il est toujours temps de raccrocher.

\- « _Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Yan Guirlain, je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message._ »

\- « Ah! » Je m'écrie en entendant le bip, signifiant que le message vocal enregistre ma voix.

Je me redresse en tailleur sur mes draps roses, prends une profonde inspiration et me concentre sur ce que je vais dire. Sur mes genoux, Tikki joint ses mains et m'encourage silencieusement.

\- « Yan? C'est Marinette, désolée de te déranger aussi tard. De toute façon, tu n'écouteras pas mon message avant ce matin. Mais voilà, je voulais te parler... »

La nuit risque d'être longue.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour!

Merci à ChocolateFlower, Sylea, Bubullina et Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Me suis-je limité à un seul whisky hier soir?

J'en doute. En tout cas, c'est ce que mon mal de crâne m'insuffle dès mon réveil. La lumière du jour m'agresse la rétine tandis que j'essaie d'émerger d'un sommeil à la fois désagréable et reposant. Ma chemise déboutonnée me colle au torse et mon pantalon baissé jusqu'à mes genoux m'indiquent que j'étais trop paresseux - ou trop bourré - à mon retour pour me déshabiller...ou de prendre une douche visiblement. Je m'empresse de régler cette heure et glisse mes jambes en dehors du lit.

\- « Pourquoi fait-il aussi froid? » Je grogne avant d'éternuer.

Mon attention se porte vers la série de fenêtres, l'une d'elles est restée ouverte toute la nuit. Pas étonnant que je couvre un rhume. Nathalie va me tuer si elle l'apprend. Rectification: tout le monde va me tuer. Encore engourdi par la fatigue, je déambule aussi vite que possible vers la fenêtre et la referme, profitant que brièvement de la vue vers le ciel nuageux de Paris.

\- « Tu la sens venir, la journée pourrie? » Je demande, à l'attention de Plagg.

Mais je ne reçois que le silence en guise de réponse. Le kwami est profondément endormi sur un de mes oreillers. On dirait que la nuit a été courte pour lui aussi. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de partir, autant le laisser roupiller pendant que je m'éclipse pour ma salle de bain privée. Les vêtements se plaquent désagréablement à ma peau, je m'abstiens de toute plainte et me contente de grommeler à voix basse.

La fin de soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'espérais. Yan et moi avons longuement discuté à l'extérieur du club après le départ de Marinette. À vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'insulte pour l'avoir rejetée avant d'essayer de la reconquérir. Je me trompais et j'étais à des années lumières d'avoir compris ses intentions.

\- « Alors pourquoi tu insistes tant pour lui parler, hein? » Ai-je pesté à son encontre.

Mon ancien styliste a passé sa main de son front à son menton, m'adressant un regard noir.

\- « Écoute, mec, tout ce que je veux, c'est dire à Marinette que je la laisse tranquille. C'est fini, tu as gagné, elle est à toi! »

Il m'a crié ces paroles comme si c'était une évidence et que j'étais un imbécile complet de ne pas m'en être rendu compte. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Apres tout, il venait de me donner raison et m'a juré d'abandonner l'idée de sortir avec Marinette, j'étais plutôt content.  
Cependant, je ne m'attendais encore moins à ce qui a suivi:

\- « L'autre jour, quand j'ai été transformé en méchant, j'ai été sauvé par une autre fille. » A-t-il enchaîné plus posément. « Une fille aux yeux bleus si perçants que j'en ai été abasourdi. Elle m'a réconforté avant de s'enfuir par les airs. »

Ladybug? C'est ce qu'elle fait avec tout le monde, non? Sur la vidéo postée sur le Ladyblog, son geste m'a paru plutôt anodin.

\- « Pourquoi tu me racontes ça? » Je demande, perplexe.

\- « Tu ne comprends donc pas? C'est cette fille que j'aime réellement, cette courageuse Ladybug au courage sans limite et à la beauté fulgurante! »

J'ai manqué de m'écrouler devant tous les compliments pour ma Lady. Suis-je définitivement maudit au point que mon rival tombe amoureux des deux identités de ma belle? On dirait bien.

Sur le coup, je n'ai rien répondu de plus. Et alors qu'il s'en allait, dans le but de se confier à Marinette sur sa nouvelle amourette, je l'en ai empêché, prétextant vouloir discuter de nos différends - "en gage d'une probable amitié". Improbable en mon sens, mais je préfère qu'il garde de faux espoirs envers Ladybug qu'envers Marinette, question pratique. Il était donc presque deux heures du matin quand je me suis écroulé dans mon lit, sans vérifier mes messages. C'était sans espoir, Marinette ne m'en aurait pas envoyé, pas après être repartie dans le club au beau milieu de l'altercation.

L'eau finit de me débarrasser du savon couvrant ma peau. Je tourne le robinet de la douche et attrape une serviette pour me sécher. Que faire maintenant? Je n'ai même pas pu voir sa réaction quand elle a réalisé que je suis Chat Noir. L'a-t-elle bien pris? Ou au contraire, est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur de croire qu'elle pardonnerait mes légers écarts? Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, mon reflet ne paie pas de mine. De petites poches ont élu domicile sous mes yeux et ma peau a perdu de sa splendeur. "Ne fronce pas les sourcils, tu vas marquer inutilement ta peau", c'est ce que me répétait mon père sans arrêt quand il vivait dans le manoir.

Presque de manière automatique, j'enfile un T-shirt noir et un jean puis retourne dans ma chambre. Plagg est enfin réveillé et ne manque pas de me demander son morceau de fromage habituel.

\- « Tu pourrais dire "s'il te plait" », je le réprimande en lui offrant tout de même son petit-déjeuner.

\- « Et toi tu pourrais dire "merci". » Rétorque-t-il.

Plagg engloutit d'un coup le bout de camembert sous mon regard intrigué. Qu'insinue-t-il par "dire "merci""? Je suis supposé lui être redevable pour quelque chose? A première vue, il n'a pas l'air motivé à me répondre.

\- « Plagg, tu sais où est mon téléphone? »

Je balaie des yeux la chambre, le kwami m'indique mon bureau, sur lequel gît le dit appareil.

\- « Bizarre, je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir laissé là hier soir... »

Un rire moqueur parvient à mes oreilles. Il est vraiment étrange ce matin celui-là. Je m'assois sur ma chaise de bureau et déverrouille le téléphone. Ma première constatation est qu'il est sur silencieux. Cependant, j'ai toujours l'habitude de le mettre en mode vibreur, même sur les tournages. Quelqu'un a fouillé dedans. Deuxièmement, j'ai reçu un nombre incalculable de notifications, au point de me donner des vertiges. Je retourne immédiatement vers Plagg.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » Je grogne en le fusillant des yeux.

Mais celui-ci ne daigne pas me répondre. J'ouvre alors les messages, constatant que malgré l'heure, une vingtaine de personnes ont tenu à me contacter. Je n'ouvre que ceux qui me paraissent important.

Nino DJ: « _Mec, je savais que tu étais un tombeur, mais jamais je ne m'attendais à ça! Félicitations!_ »

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe... »

Alya Césaire: « _J'ai publié la photo comme demandée, merci pour le scoop!_ »

\- « Quelle photo? »

Chloé Bourgeois alias Satan: « _ADRIEN AGRESTE, A QUOI TU JOUES?_ »

Moi-même j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se trame dans le coin. Je referme ma messagerie et me connecte à mon compte Facebook, constatant par ailleurs que je suis déjà connecté - alors que je prends toujours soin de me déconnecter afin d'éviter les problèmes. Comme je pouvais le présager: une centaine de messages privés, un nombre de notifications tellement grand que le site refuse de me l'afficher. Mon fil d'actualité débute par un post publié par Adrien Agreste en personne. Je déroule la publication, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé.

« _Adrien Agreste_ _a changé sa photo de profil._

 _"Tes cheveux sont noirs de jais  
et tes yeux bleus comme les cieux  
Je me demande qui tu es  
derrière ce masque mystérieux  
Je te vois tous les jours  
et j'aimerais que tu me fasses signe  
Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours  
Crois-tu que j'en serais digne?"_"

\- « Ce poème me rappelle vaguement... »

Mes yeux se butent alors sur la photo de profil. Il s'agit de Ladybug et moi, au bar, il y a plusieurs semaines. Nous nous embrassons paisiblement, pourtant sûrs d'être à l'abri des curieux. C'est la photo que Chloé a faite!

\- « Mais qui a bien pu faire ça? »

Plagg éclate de rire. Cette fois, ça suffit!

\- « Bon, tu vas me dire ce que te fait autant rire? Je te ferais remarquer que les gens vont s'imaginer que Ladybug et moi, on est ensemble! Et je n'ai toujours pas démenti pour Chloé et moi! »

En effet, c'est la zizanie dans les commentaires, entre les adorateurs de Ladybug qui me clament leurs félicitations et ceux qui identifient Chloé en me demandant des explications, mon cœur balance.

Soudain, trois coups sont portés à ma porte.

\- « Adrien, la limousine vous attend devant l'entrée. » Me prévient Nathalie.

Par chance, elle n'a peut-être pas encore reçu d'appel à mon père à ce sujet. Je vais littéralement me faire tuer avant demain. Samedi...? Ca veut dire que je dois encore tourner aujourd'hui?

\- « Oh bon sang, est-ce que je ne peux pas me passer pour malade, cette fois? »

Des questions en tête et de l'appréhension qui me retourne les entrailles, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour débuter une journée comme celle-ci. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois bien affronter le monde extérieur. Je réunis mes affaires et rejoins la limousine, plaquant un faux sourire sur mon visage durant tout le trajet, alors que je consulte toutes mes notifications.

Puis j'ouvre la messagerie personnelle de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Et je me sens plus idiot que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Ladybug: « _Surprise chaton._ »

\- « Alors, c'est elle?! »

Le gorille sursaute, jette un coup d'œil à l'arrière, mais ne dit rien et reste concentré sur la route. Qui d'autre que Ladybug aurait pu se faufiler chez moi pour récupérer cette photo? Il n'y a que Chloé et moi qui la possédons - puis j'avoue l'avoir utilisée en fond d'écran. Cela explique l'emplacement de mon téléphone et la fenêtre ouverte!

Chat Noir: « _Je ne sais pas quoi dire._ »

Mon cœur est partagé entre être euphorique à l'idée que Ladybug veuille absolument qu'on sache qu'elle est avec moi et être mort de trouille sachant que je vais me faire zigouiller en entrant dans l'immeuble. Ce moment arrive bien trop tôt à mon goût, la horde de fans m'interrogent sur la photo mise en ligne. Apparemment, le Ladyblog a profité de l'exclusivité pendant la nuit pour publier un article sur mon couple secret pas si secret. D'où les remerciements d'Alya...J'ai constaté aussi que cette dernière m'a demandé une fois par message si j'étais bien sûr de vouloir rendre cette relation publique. Elle s'inquiétait pour Marinette.

Monter les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage m'a donné la même impression que ce que je pense être la descente aux enfers. Ma gorge s'assèche, mes mains sont moites, mon sourire est crispé tous comme mes membres et l'envie de m'échapper par la fenêtre m'effleure à chaque fois que j'en croise une. Sur la pointe des pieds et inspectant d'abord minutieusement le couloir menant au plateau, je me glisse jusqu'au plateau tout en longeant les murs. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Chloé fusée depuis la loge coiffure. Hors de question que j'y aille pour le moment.

Comme je l'imaginais, les collègues me saluent chaleureusement, non sans un sourire qui en dit long sur leurs pensées. Certains me lancent être rassurés que je ne sorte pas avec Chloé. Enfin, quand je dis "certains" entendez "tout le monde sauf les absents". Mais tandis que j'évoque l'idée de me faufiler dans ma loge pour me changer, un cri strident éclate dans mon dos.

\- « ADRIEN AGRESTE. »

Je n'ose pas me retourner tant mes attributs masculins viennent d'éclater sous la pression.

\- « Peux-tu m'expliquer ce bordel?! » Hurle-t-elle.

Ladybug, réellement, je t'aime. Mais je pense qu'il y avait une meilleure façon de me témoigner ton amour que de me ramener une furie. Je ne prends pas la peine de me tourner car Chloé déboule devant moi pour me menacer du regard et de ses ongles taillés. Même les griffes de Chat Noir sont moins tranchantes.

\- « Chloé, calme-toi, on en reparlera plus tard. »

Mais ma tentative de m'éclipser est vaine.

\- « Non, je ne laisserai pas passer une telle trahison. Comment oses-tu me tromper?! »

Oh...Je vois le genre. Même dans la pire des situations, elle parvient à se victimiser plus que ce qu'elle n'est réellement. Peut-être que c'est enfin l'occasion de...

\- « Chloé...On était ami. Maintenant que je...que j'ai révélé le lien qui existe entre Ladybug et moi - parce que oui, je l'ai fait! Tu n'as plus à me faire chanter pour qu'on se fiance! »

Evidemment, je profite qu'une bonne partie de l'équipe soit là pour clamer haut et fort les intentions initiales de la fille du maire. Celle-ci semble perdre de sa splendeur, je crois détecter, l'espace de quelques secondes, une once de détresse sur son visage.

\- « Alors tu peux dire adieu à la carrière de Marinette », grince-t-elle entre ses dents.

Une poussée d'adrénaline fuse dans mes veines, je me retiens de m'en prendre à elle tant sa réaction me dégoûte.

\- « Amuse-toi bien avec ta petite Ladybug. » Crache-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

Inutile de lui répondre, c'est ce qu'elle attend. Je hausse les épaules et me décide enfin à aller me changer, quand une silhouette dans le couloir capte mon attention. Petite, cheveux bleutés coiffés en chignon, peau blanchâtre et grands yeux bleus, _comme les cieux_.

\- « Marinette? » Je l'appelle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Ma stupéfaction a pour effet de la faire rire. Elle s'approche de moi et jette un coup d'œil sur le côté pour s'assurer que personne ne nous voit.

\- « Tu ne savais pas quoi me dire par message alors je ne me suis dit que tu serais plus loquace en vrai. »

Son attention me touche. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, mais avec Chloé dans les parages, je risque suffisamment ma vie en participant au tournage du jour.

\- « Et puis, il fallait bien que je vienne pour commencer mon travail. »

\- « Ton travail? »

Ses joues se creusent un peu plus.

\- « Je suis ta nouvelle styliste attitrée. » Souffle-t-elle en m'offrant le plus beau des sourires.

...

a cessé de fonctionner.


	35. Chapter 35

Je n'ai jamais vu Adrien dans un tel état.

Alors qu'il se prépare dans sa loge, je lui tourne le dos, assise sur une chaise face au miroir accroché au mur. Dur pour moi de ne pas observer son reflet tandis qu'il retire son t-shirt pour une chemise à carreau.

\- « Si je résume bien: tu es entrée par effraction chez moi, tu as posté la photo de Chloé un peu partout, tu l'as envoyée à Alya pour qu'elle la diffuse et ensuite tu as accepté mon offre d'emploi? » Énumère-t-il en attachant ses boutons.

Ladybug ne fouille pas dans la vie privée des gens. Par contre, quand on s'attaque à son territoire, il est normal que je fasse valoir mes droits.

\- « C'est l'inverse, je corrige, mes joues rougissent quand il détache la boucle de son pantalon. J'ai d'abord téléphoné à Yan pour lui dire que je déclinais son offre, ensuite j'ai accepté la tienne et enfin je me suis introduite chez moi. »

Adrien ne semble pas s'apercevoir mon changement de timbre, il continue de se déshabiller naturellement.

\- « Chloé va mettre ses menaces à exécution, tu sais? Peut-être que tout le monde sait désormais que je ne suis plus avec elle, mais elle trouvera de quoi nier tout ça. Puis elle veut détruire ton avenir dans la mode maintenant. »

\- « Elle l'aurait fait, que tu tiennes promesse ou non. » Je l'interromps à voix basse. « Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai bien un moyen d'éviter toutes ses piques. Je préfère avoir des remords que me dire que je rate des moments avec toi à cause de sa jalousie que des regrets. »

Le reflet dans le miroir se rapproche, Adrien m'entoure de ses bras et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe. Une petite session bisous avec lui me tenterait bien si seulement...

\- « A-Adrien, tu es en boxer là. » Je bredouille, fixant le miroir.

Son rire résonne dans mes oreilles.

\- « Tout comme les fois où j'ai dormi dans ton lit, je te ferai remarquer. »

Et tandis qu'il se retire pour enfiler un autre pantalon, je me tourne brusquement vers lui, m'efforçant de me limiter à son visage.

\- « Tu ne dormais pas en Chat Noir? » Je m'insurge, pas trop fort pour ne pas qu'on m'entende. « Quand bien même, quand on se détransforme, on récupère les vêtements qu'on portait avant de se changer. »

Le grand blond me fait languir, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur l'assemblage de sa tenue.

\- « Je sais. » Répond-t-il simplement.

C'est moi ou il commence à faire affreusement chaud par ici?

\- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mari, la première fois, j'ai dormi en pantalon à côté de toi. Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas confortable, alors j'ai pris mes précautions pour la suite. »

S'il vous plait, faites-le taire! Je sens mes joues fondre sous la chaleur de la gêne. Certes, j'ai aussi dormi avec lui en tant que Ladybug, mais je ne me souviens pas m'être retrouvée en sous-vêtements dans son lit!

\- « Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble? » Me propose-t-il soudainement.

\- « Parce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'afficher en public avec une troisième fille maintenant? »

\- « Qui t'a dit qu'on allait manger en public? »

Adrien s'avance vers mon siège et prend appui sur le sommet du dossier. Sa proposition a le mérite d'être réfléchie, je dois encore lui parler de ma deuxième découverte de la veille, concernant Rose. Je n'ai aucune envie que mon amie se fasse renvoyer après avoir voulu aider des enfants dans le besoin, Adrien devrait le comprendre. Tout à coup, des voix se font entendre de l'autre côté du couloir. L'apprenti acteur est demandé sur le plateau. Il esquisse un sourire devant mon silence et se penche pour ravir mes lèvres d'un léger baiser.

\- « Viens, je vais t'impressionner par mes talents d'acteur. »

Il rejoint la porte et pose sa main sur la poignée.

\- « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée si je reste ici? » Je demande, peu rassurée.

Son rire fuse dans toute la pièce, Adrien ouvre la porte et, d'un signe de la main, m'indique de le suivre.

\- « Tu m'as mis dans une situation inconfortable alors je ne vais pas me gêner. »

Je devrais m'en vouloir? Sûrement, mais je ne regrette pas du tout mon geste pour le moment. Certes, tout le monde va considérer Adrien comme un chaud lapin et le veinard qui sort avec Ladybug, mais le jeu en vaut clairement la chandelle.

De retour sur le plateau, je ne manque pas les regards noirs de Chloé, ni les petites piques qu'elle me lance à chaque fois qu'elle doit reprendre une scène. Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Peu importe, mon intérêt se trouve juste à quelques mètres d'elle, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, me gratifiant d'un grand sourire à chaque fois que nos yeux se croisent. A la fin de la session, j'attends patiemment Adrien devant sa loge, dans le couloir. La plupart des techniciens me souhaitent une bonne journée avant de partir. Il faut dire qu'à force de traîner dans les parages, c'est un peu comme si je faisais partie des leurs.

\- « Hé, Dupain-Cheng. »

Cette voix remplie de haine ne peut appartenir qu'à Chloé. Je tourne la tête vers elle, habituée à ce qu'elle m'appelle par mon nom d'un ton désagréable.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Chloé? Je sais que tu as menacé Adrien avec la photo pour qu'il sorte avec toi, ce n'est pas un secret. »

Alors que je pensais la décontenancer, la grande blonde affiche un sourire fier, presque victorieux. Je ne comprends pas.

\- « Oh ça? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je retomberai bien vite sur mes pattes. »

Entendre des jeux de mots de Chat Noir dans une bouche qui n'appartient pas à Chat Noir, ça aussi, c'est étrange.

\- « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi », je lui balance ironiquement. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question: pourquoi viens-tu me parler? »

\- « A ta place, je baisserai d'un ton, Marinette. »

C'est quoi ça encore, une menace? Je ne la crois pas en position de force désormais. Elle va déjà devoir se justifier devant les médias et, je l'avoue, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Je soulève un sourcil et la dévisage. Chloé lève alors son Iphone et frôle l'écran à plusieurs reprises, on dirait qu'elle me montrer quelque chose. Je patiente gentiment, même si à l'intérieur, mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure.

\- « Je ne m'inquiète pas non plus pour toi. » Reprend-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant en une fraction de seconde. « Ou plutôt devrais-je te dire "Félicitations"? »

Chloé tourne alors son téléphone devant mes yeux, je réprime une exclamation de surprise, mais la réprime aussitôt. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression d'être à sa merci. Son écran affiche la photo d'un couple dans un bar, en train de s'embrasser. La photo ressemble étrangement à celle qu'elle a prise d'Adrien et Ladybug - mais ça, il n'y a que lui et moi qui pouvons le remarquer - sauf qu'à la place d'eux, on y voit Chat Noir et Marinette. Elle a immortalisé mon premier baiser avec Chat Noir sans le savoir. Par contre, la photo date...Cela s'est produit il y a bien trois semaines. Elle l'a gardée durant tout ce temps? Vu la qualité de la photo et la semi-obscurité dans laquelle le couple est plongé, je tente la carte de l'innocence.

\- « Wow, Chat Noir? En couple? Ca t'étonne vraiment? »

Mais elle a vu clair dans mon jeu à peine avais-je ouvert ma bouche.

\- « C'est ça, Dupain-Cheng. Sauf que je sais de sources sûres que quelqu'un a vu Chat Noir chez toi, il m'a fourni une autre photo où on le voit sortir par ta fenêtre. »

Elle prouve ses dires en glissant son doigt sur l'écran et exhibe le fameux cliché...Le vendeur de sushi...C'est lui qui a vu Chat Noir couché sur mon lit le soir où j'ai voulu me rapprocher de lui. La porte de la loge s'ouvre, Adrien sort, Chloé verrouille son téléphone avant qu'il ne voit quoi que ce soit. M'enfin, ce n'est comme s'il était au courant...

\- « On y va, Marinette? » Dit-il en lançant un regard intrigué à Chloé.

Celle-ci sait qu'elle détient des images compromettantes de mon couple, mais elle ne se doute pas encore qu'avec un peu de réflexion, elle peut trouver l'identité de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Sans cacher sa joie, elle m'adresse un petit sourire complice puis se dirige vers les escaliers, sans la moindre attention pour Adrien.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

\- « Tu avais raison, je t'ai mis dans une situation inconfortable, mais elle ne va pas se gêner pour m'y envoyer aussi. »

Le beau mannequin me demande des explications. Je refuse, pour le moment, il me faut du temps pour réfléchir et la spontanéité d'Adrien ne m'aidera pas, bien au contraire. Nous convenons finalement de manger en public, en tant qu'amis. Adrien ne comprend pas pourquoi je décline l'invitation de nous installer au bar - déclaré "notre bar" -, mais semble euphorique quand je lui propose de faire un saut par la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng pour saluer mes parents.

Dans sa limousine personnelle, il se colle à moi, le visage penché vers mon oreille, apparemment décidé à me tirer les vers du nez.

\- « Dis-moi ce que Chloé t'a racontée. »

Je frisonne au son de sa voix. J'ai bien envie de l'embrasser pour le taire un moment, mais je ne connais pas assez le Gorille pour savoir ce que serait sa réaction. Mon visage reste donc fixé à la fenêtre, observant de temps à autres les piétons traversant la chaussée.

\- « Mari...Si elle t'a dit quoi que ce soit sur moi, je veux le savoir et si ça te concerne toi, je veux le savoir aussi. »

Je pousse malgré moi un soupir. Pressé ainsi contre moi, j'ai du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

\- « Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu? » Je souffle, le lorgnant du coin de l'œil.

Adrien lève les yeux au plafond de la limousine, passablement énervé. A sa place, je le serais tout autant, mais je suis convaincue qu'il comprendra une fois que j'aurais tout arrangé. C'est trop risqué de lui confier tout ça avec le nombre de remarques qu'il va encaisser par ma faute. Je décide donc de l'emmener sur un autre terrain.

\- « Au fait, maintenant que je suis ton assistante personnelle, ça veut dire que je n'aurais plus droit à mon frappuccino et mon petit-déjeuner tous les matins? »

Je m'attends à ce qu'il réponde avec entrain quelque chose comme "Ce sera moi ton petit-déjeuner désormais ma Lady", mais il n'en est rien. Je n'attire que son regard confus. Est-ce qu'il boude toujours?

\- « Adrien? »

\- « Euh...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sincèrement. »

C'est à mon tour d'être confuse.

\- « Mais, tous les matins, quand j'arrivais dans mon bureau, je trouvais un paquet provenant de la boulangerie de mes parents ou alors un café de chez Starbucks avec un petit cœur. »

A mes paroles, Adrien s'écarte légèrement, me privant de sa douce chaleur. Son visage est un mélange entre ennui et jalousie apparente.

\- « Je ne t'ai jamais apporté ton déjeuner sur ton bureau. » Déclare-t-il très sérieusement.

Ensuite, il grommelle une suite de mots que je ne comprends pas, mais sûrement rien de très élogieux. Je me fonds dans mon silence. J'ai douté pendant un moment que ce soit lui ou Yan. Si ce n'est pas lui, est-ce que par élimination, c'est Yan? Celui-ci ne m'a pas encore répondu à mon message vocal, peut-être dort-il ou tout simplement n'a-t-il plus envie de m'adresser la parole. Cependant, si c'est bien lui, comment a-t-il fait pour me livrer des croissants encore chauds? Quoiqu'il en soit, à l'approche de la boulangerie, je me dis que c'est l'occasion de poser la question à mon père.

Le silence ne perdure pas longtemps dans la limousine, Adrien éternue à plusieurs reprises, pestant contre la fenêtre restée ouverte toute la nuit. Fenêtre que je ne me souviens pas avoir refermée en partant du manoir très tôt ce matin.

\- « Adrien? »

\- « M'oui? »

\- « Est-ce que tu m'en veux? »

Mon chaton me fixe, étonné puis arbore une bouille plus calme. Il s'adosse à son siège sans me quitter des yeux. Sa main cherche la mienne et entremêle nos doigts.

\- « Bien sûr que non, tu m'as adopté après tout. »

L'entendre de la bouche d'Adrien rend la situation plus embarrassante que drôle. Je laisse échapper un petit rire gêné et m'aperçoit que nous sommes enfin arrivés. La limousine se gare à quelques mètres de l'entrée. C'est alors que mon téléphone vibre et résonne sous l'appel d'un de mes contacts. J'ouvre la portière d'un coup et m'échappe du véhicule. Adrien me rejoint sur le trottoir alors que je sors le téléphone de ma poche. L'écran affiche toujours l'appel de mon amie Rose.

\- « Allô? C'est Marinette. »

\- « M-Marinette? Pourquoi tu lui as dit? »

Sa voix est troublée par des reniflements, des sanglots? Mes doutes se confirment au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle.

\- « C'était un secret ce que je t'ai dit hier! »

Mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner, je ne comprends pas de quoi elle me parle. J'avais presque oublié de communiquer à Adrien ses aveux d'hier alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'accuse de la sorte?

\- « Calme-toi », je réponds très doucement. « Je n'ai rien dit du tout, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

A un mètre de moi, le grand blond me regarde, perplexe. Il a certainement vu le trouble qui me voile le visage.

\- « J'ai été virée », pleure-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Je suis arrivée à l'atelier ce matin et on m'a dit de faire mes cartons. »

\- « Quoi?! Bon, d'accord, je passerai te voir ce soir, envoie-moi ton adresse. En attendant, vide-toi la tête, appelle Juleka ou je ne sais pas, mais attends-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Rose marmonne quelque chose similaire à une affirmation puis je raccroche. D'accord, Rose n'a pas été maligne sur ce coup, mais ce n'est pas une raison de la renvoyer. Après Yan, ça commence à faire beaucoup de renvoi dans mon entourage.

\- « Qui était-ce? » Demande Adrien.

\- « Rose », je soupire en enfouissant mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. « Elle a été... »

\- « Renvoyée? » M'interrompt-il en croisant les bras.

Je hoche machinalement la tête, surprise d'un tel excès de zèle de sa part. Une question me brûle les lèvres et je ne tarde pas à la poser.

\- « C'est toi qui en es à l'origine? »

Mon ton est peut-être un peu trop accusateur à mon goût, mais Adrien n'y prête pas attention.

\- « Je t'expliquerai une fois à l'intérieur. »

Il m'annonce ça avec une voix douce et esquisse un pas en avant pour attraper ma main. Choquée, je recule, désormais hors de portée de toute éteinte qu'il pourrait me donner.

C'est une blague?

Non, ses yeux m'indiquent le contraire.

Mon cœur se serre, mes entrailles se nouent et, à cet instant précis de ma vie, je crains pour la première fois m'être trompée sur le compte d'Adrien. Si mon regard a reflété ma pensée, ce dernier l'a captée et a rapidement effacé la distance instaurée entre nous. Une main sur ma joue et l'autre contre ma nuque, Adrien m'embrasse, au beau milieu de la rue, inconscient. Éperdument amoureuse, je me laisse emporter dans son élan et m'abandonne à lui, celui qui a gagné mon cœur.

Néanmoins, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne croit pas me faire taire par ce baiser.

* * *

 _FIN DE LA FICTION._

 _Surpris, hein? Et oui, Cécité se termine ici. Merci à vous de l'avoir suivie, de l'avoir commentée et appréciée! Vu que cette fiction est aussi publiée sur Wattpad, j'y publierai un chapitre dans lequel je réponds aux questions etc...(je ne le posterai pas sur parce que je trouve ça le fait moins ici, c'est juste une impression). Mais si vous avez des questions à me poser ici, j'y répondrai en messages privés, il n'y a pas de soucis :)_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine!_

 _Taka~_


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour, donc finalement vu que j'ai eu à peu près les mêmes questions sur Wattpad et , je vais quand même publier les réponses ici. D'abord un rapide topo sur mon avis et ensuite je vous mets les questions récurrentes:

* * *

Mon point de vue

A la base, j'ai commencé à écrire Cécité pendant mon voyage à Paris en Juillet, quand je m'ennuyais chez le pote qui m'hébergeait et que je finissais de publier "30 jours pour te faire tomber amoureux". J'avais envie de sortir un peu de l'histoire classique et surtout d'aborder une vision un peu plus mature, une fois que nos protagonistes ont terminé leurs études - évidemment dans une version plus romancée.

Je suis plutôt contente du retour que j'ai eu sur cette fiction, elle a été bien accueillie - je passe les nombreux messages adorables et celles qui me disent qu'elles se réveillent avec mon chapitre, c'est juste trop mignon. Je suis surtout contente de voir qu'un de mes personnages originaux - Yan - a été à la fois aimé et détesté. De base, je voulais juste créer un rival à Adrien, autre que Nathaniel, qui aurait un bon fond dans le sens où sur le papier, on a d'un côté Adrien qui aime d'abord Ladybug puis Marinette (enfin, surtout parce qu'elle est Ladybug quoi), puis de l'autre on a Yan, qui préfère d'abord Marinette puis Ladybug. Donc logiquement, on aurait plus de sympathie pour Yan que pour Adrien mais ce n'est évidemment pas le cas.

Questions/commentaires

1\. Chloé qui a les photos de chaque écart de Marinette et Adrien, c'est un peu "trop".

Alors oui, clairement mais je pense que j'attirerai plus l'attention sur "Comment peut-elle obtenir des photos d'eux en train de s'embrasser au bar alors qu'il se situe au premier étage d'un immeuble?" et est-ce que c'est vraiment elle qui demande ces photos? Mais sur le papier, oui, c'est too much.

2\. Y aura-t-il une suite/épilogue?

Je n'y ai pas répondu plus haut pour attirer le regard ici. Alors...Oui, il y aura une suite. Je ne pense pas être assez folle pour laisser autant de questions non résolues à savoir:

\- Pourquoi Adrien a-t-il viré Rose?

\- Yan est amoureux de Ladybug?

\- Que sont-ce ces fameux échanges étranges remarqués par la police?

\- Que vont faire Adrien et Marinette pour les menaces de Chloé?

\- Qui est la personne qui offre le petit-déjeuner à Marinette?

\- Petite pensée pour Nathaniel qui a envoyé un message pour reprendre contact avec Marinette et qui s'est pris un gros vent. On pense à toi bichon.

\- Comment va réagir le père d'Adrien, suite à la photo?

\- Et enfin, pourquoi Gabriel a-t-il tant voulu que ce soit Adrien qui s'occupe de la restructuration d'Agreste? == c'est un point que je voulais aborder et que finalement j'ai vite zappé mais y a une vraie raison xD.

En gros, j'ai laissé une base pour une suite. J'anticipe la question: pourquoi ne pas poursuivre ici, du coup? En gros, je vais aussi faire ma rentrée scolaire (ceux que ça intéresse je suis en 2ème année en formation d'Assistante de Direction, en gros des langues, de la communication, de l'économie, de l'informatique et du secrétariat) donc j'ai pas mal de choses à préparer en amont. Mais aussi parce que je commence à saturer légèrement. Il faut savoir que si je publie un chapitre par jour, ça induit aussi que j'en écris un - voire plus - par jour aussi. Ca me fait plaisir, je ne dis pas le contraire, en plus vous me motivez énormément, mais au bout d'un moment, ça coince. Pour vous illustrez tout ça, il m'est arrivé d'avoir 4 chapitres en avance sur la publication mais à cause d'une humeur vacillante ou du fait que je fais beaucoup de choses à la fois, bah je suis vite rendue à me retrouver à finir un chapitre la veille.

Pour résumer, oui, il y aura une suite. Quand? Quand je l'aurais écrite entièrement, je pense. Je vais continuer à écrire quand j'en aurai l'envie (j'ai clairement le temps, il suffit de s'organiser) et, surtout, je prendrai bien le temps de trouver de quoi vous contenter haha.

3\. Vas-tu refaire une histoire Miraculous?

Oui! J'ai deux idées d'histoires qui sont notées et qui reviennent dans la timeline normale. Je commencerai sûrement à les écrire bientôt. Elles seront sûrement plus courtes que mes deux dernières fictions (35 et 41 chapitres) mais je pense clairement que ça peut vous plaire. Ajouté à cela la suite de Cécité.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, vu que je m'y prendrais bien à l'avance et que la majorité d'entre vous sont en cours: Quel rythme de publication vous plairait? (ex: 1x tous les deux jours) Et, est-ce que ça irait si je publiais plusieurs histoires à la fois ou est-ce que c'est mieux pour vous de ne lire qu'une de mes histoires à la fois? (Ex: mercredi je publie un chapitre de la fiction A, vendredi un chapitre de la fiction B)

4\. Est-ce que ça me dérange qu'on me corrige?

Non, j'ai une beta lectrice sur (coucou Miss Homme Enceinte 2) mais il faut savoir que je suis la personne la plus paresseuse au monde donc il m'arrivait de ne pas lui envoyer les chapitres. Autrement, j'ai vu que plusieurs filles marquaient mes fautes et ça me va, je modifie directement sur les deux sites. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose car ça facilite la lecture pour les suivants. Donc, vous pouvez pointer mes fautes.

5\. Aimerais-tu faire d'autres sortes de fictions (animés, films, séries, etc..?)

En vérité, j'ai 2 fictions en suspens sur deux animes (Yu-gi-Oh et Fullmetal Alchemist), que je dois absolument terminer - enfin "absolument", c'est relatif. Par contre, j'ai des écrits originaux en préparation que je publierais peut-être un jour, quand je serai sûre de vouloir imposer mon style haha. Il est donc possible un jour que je poste mes propres écrits ici. Si ça intéresse, tant mieux :). Sinon, niveau autre fiction, je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment, on ne sait jamais.

6\. Comptes-tu arrêter un jour et, si oui, quand?

J'écris des fictions depuis que j'ai 14 ans (depuis 7 ans du coup) et j'ai eu de longs moments sans écrire mais je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je m'arrêterai un jour. J'aime beaucoup écrire et tant que j'aurais du temps et de l'inspiration, je ne pense pas m'arrêter. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça haha.

7\. Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant de talent pour l'écriture et comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'inspiration?

Alors, je ne dirai pas que j'ai un talent xD ça me fait rire quand je lis ça dans les commentaires. C'est un peu comme si on me plaçait sur un piédestal alors qu'à mes yeux, je ne fais pas grand chose. Je dirai juste...je lis pas mal (fictions ou livres, un jour j'espère avoir le talent d'Alysson Noël pour ceux qui connaissent la Saga des _Eternels_ ou celle des _Beautiful Idols_ ), je regarde beaucoup de vidéos, j'écoute beaucoup de musiques différentes mais sur la fin, j'avoue n'avoir écouté que de l'électro-swing et des OST de La La Land.

Et surtout, je traîne tous les jours sur Pinterest, tumblr, deviantart, etc...Il y a tellement d'artistes qui dessinent sur du Miraculous que ça m'inspire. Sinon il m'arrive de boire de l'alcool avant d'écrire. Ps: l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, mais une bière entre deux chapitres ça passe. (Je plaisante, faites attention à vous)

8\. Aimes-tu tes abonnés?

Non, _je les déteste_.

Je les adore, je comprends pas pourquoi j'en ai autant - sans rire, ça fout les jetons les gars, j'ai pas l'habitude. Mais je sais que je leur dois beaucoup, vous prenez le temps de me lire, de voter pour les chapitres alors que je ne le demande pas.

J'en profite pour vous informer que je n'accepte pas les collaborations - ça me rend tellement mal à l'aise de le dire comme ça xD - tout simplement parce que je suis quelqu'un d'assez lunatique, donc j'ai assez peur de démarrer un projet et ne jamais le finir parce que d'un coup j'aurais disparu sans raison. Cependant, je vous remercie de me le proposer parce que souvent ça s'accompagne de " _j'adore ton style_ " etc...C'est juste adorable. Et il m'arrive de repasser mes chapitres pour regarder les commentaires postés, suivre les conversations et savoir ce qui vous a fait rire ou non.

9\. C'est un poisson d'avril la fin?

Non :D Je l'ai décidé du jour au lendemain.

10\. Est-ce que les identités de Chat Noir et Ladybug ont été révélées? (suite au bisou en pleine rue, etc...)

Réponse dans le tome 2 mais je peux répondre que non, pas tout de suite.

11\. Y aura-t-il un troisième tome? (après le 2ème)

Non! A moins d'avoir une idée de génie en plein milieu de l'écriture, je me limiterai à 2 tomes pour ne pas partir sur une saga de fiction xD. Toute bonne histoire doit avoir une fin qui tombe à pic.

12\. Adrien est un personnage plus irritant dans cette fiction.

En effet, c'était voulu. J'adore Adrien, mon personnage préféré est Chat Noir et, de mon point de vue, si on retient que ça fait 4 ans qu'il galère à trouver sa lady, c'est normal qu'il use de tout ce qu'il possède pour récupérer/garder Marinette - quitte à en devenir détestable.

1) Son père l'empêche faire les études qui lui conviennent.

2) Il sort avec Ladybug mais il ne comprend pas quand celle-ci disparait/refuse de lui donner ce qu'il veut.

3) Chloé lui fait du chantage.

4) Un mec tourne autour de la fille qu'il convoite.

Y a de quoi péter les plombs, surtout qu'Adrien est vu dans Miraculous comme un pauvre petit garçon qui se plie aux règles avec son air de chat battu. D'où mon choix de le rendre à la fois adorable, romantique et plutôt impulsif.

13\. Si tu avais arrêté la fiction là, j'aurais été très déçue!

J'ai dû le voir une bonne dizaine de fois, ce commentaire xD. Vous m'avez pris pour qui sérieux? D'accord, je suis sadique pour les fins de chapitres mais pas folle au point de stopper net sans raison xD.

Donc voilà, si vous avez d'autres questions ou d'autres remarques, n'hésitez pas à le faire en commentaires.

Je termine donc sur le Merci à tous et à toutes!

Allez, à la prochaine!


End file.
